Can the World Survive?
by Spidey meets Wizard-Theif
Summary: Mossnose wins a trip to any 5 places in the world and takes WT and Spidey along for the ride. First stop, Tokyo! They meet some interesting people with really wild hair, like spikey red, black & yellow. Soon the world is in titanic trouble! Being redone
1. What about you know who?

**Author's note: This account is owned by two people only one is writing; the author is Wizard-Theif. In this story Mossnose and WT look 20ish when human but WT is 5018 years old and Mossnose is 581. Spidey is 20.TornTwistedHeart is 20 (please note that TornTwistedHeart does not have an account on this site and is merely a cover for a person who doesn't want their name released. There. And this story was written in 2007. So in 2008 if I'm still working on it the ages increase by 1, Good! … I also want it to go on record that this story was the product of watching too many "This is Halloween" music videos! Spidey helped a little with this chapter. Thank you, and that is all, continue with the story.**

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything that has to do with anime, "Cotton Eyed Joe", car rental services, or iPod's except for our minds and some posters and the backgrounds on our computers… and some graphic novels and some DVD's and Spidey's sad drawings of some anime characters and her iPod… well you get the point. I only own the plot and Wizard-Theif, Spidey owns Spidey and Mossnose, Mossnose and __TornTwistedHeart, TornTwistedHeart_

**Can The World Survive?**

**(A/N: Lovely title, right?)**

**Spidey and Wizard-Thief in ****日本**** For Halloween!**

**Chapter 1**

"Spidey! … Spidey! … Where are you?" Yelled a girl, as she fanatically looked around the crowded airport of Tokyo, Japan. The girl was already drawing a lot of attention to herself without screaming for her friend. Her hair done up like an anime character; it was mostly navy blue with the bangs and parts closest to her face being white. She was wearing black jeans with a rip on one of the knees, a black cape complete with a hood that covered most of her face but you could still see her mouth, a bit of her nose and her eyes that were black as death. Her shirt was a black T-shirt under a black leather jacket, both had red paint spattered all over them and her shoes were hiking boots. And if the other people in the airport didn't notice her because of her yelling or clothing maybe the cat she was talking to, would catch their attention. The cat was white, with brown and black patches of fur, a green patch around her nose with sparkling green eyes. It was small at the moment but those who had been on the same flight as the girl saw the cat grow to the size of a tiger. The cat right now was looking around for the girl whose name was Spidey.

"Oh Mossnose, I just don't know where she is. She said that she was going to… uh… Mossnose what did she say she was going to do?" The girl asked the cat who did an anime tear-drop, "Hmmm… HEY! Mossnose!" then an evil grin crossed the girl's face, "Oh Mossnose." She said sweetly.

The cat looked at her confused, "You're a cat right?" the girl asked.

"What do I look like? Wizard-Theif we wouldn't be in this mess if you had just listened to Spidey." The cat replied, annoyed, as some of the people closest to Wizard-Theif backed away slowly.

"But there's no fun in that." Wizard-Theif said walking around the airport looking for her luggage and Spidey.

"Too bad people already know that you are insane or else you could ask for help."

"How do they know that?"

"Wizard-Theif… You are talking to a cat who only you and Spidey understand."

"True." Wizard-Theif stopped grabbed her luggage and set Mossnose down while grinning in a proud yet insane sort of way, "Alright Mossnose lead the way."

"Where am I supposed to lead you to?"

"Why," Wizard-Theif's eyes glinted mischievously, "to Spidey of course."

"I may be a cat but I'm not a seer."

"Of course not, that's where I come in."

"Ok…? Wait! Huh? Wizard-Theif! Get back here!!" Mossnose yelled at Wizard-Theif who ignored her and walked up to some guy.

"Hey!" Wizard-Theif tapped the boy on the back, "I was wondering have you seen a girl, like as tall as me, with short brown hair with red at the tips and she is wearing a Spiderman mask?" Wizard-Theif asked the person who she had just walked up to.

"Wizard-Theif! That's not going to work!" Mossnose yelled running up to Wizard-theif and the boy.

The boy turned around, he spoke with a British accent, "Sorry. No I haven't but if I do I'll tell her that…"

"Wizard-Theif, that's my name!" Neither the boy nor Wizard-Theif noticed Mossnose doing an anime fall-down.

"I'll tell her that a… err… wizard thief is looking for her."

"Good thanks." Wizard-Theif said picking up Mossnose and walking away.

_"What an odd girl._" The boy thought as he too started to walk away.

"That guy looked like Ryou Bakura." Wizard-Theif said thoughtfully.

"Who is that?" Mossnose asked while looking around for Spidey.

"Ryou Bakura," Wizard-Theif repeated and then sighed, "I guess you wouldn't remember who he is. Ryou is from Yu-Gi-Oh, long white hair, brown eyes, usual wearing a shirt with some sort of blue on it. He is the owner of the Millennium Ring and the host of Yami Bakura, rival of the Pharaoh, who was also a tomb robber. That guy looked just like him… well… minus the Millennium Ring."

"Well it is a day before Halloween. People are probably just trying out their costumes." Mossnose pointed out.

"Again, true… AH!" Wizard-Theif yelled causing everyone to look at her, she took no notice and Mossnose and did a teardrop moment, "Where is she!?!"

Someone then tapped Wizard-Theif on the shoulder, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Wizard-theif yelled as she turned.

The person who had tapped Wizard-Theif on the back was wearing a Spiderman mask, though it only went to just past her nose. She was a red shirt with a huge spider painted on it, yet, she wore a pair of cargo pants and running shoes.

"Spidey!" Wizard-Theif yelled.

"What's up?" Spidey asked as she snacked on some potato chips.

"Nothing just Wizard-Theif meeting some guy who looked like Ryou Bakura while looking for you because she didn't listen to you saying where you were going." Mossnose said as the three walked out of the airport and rented a car. Spidey and Wizard-Theif were the only ones with a Japanese licence and Wizard-Theif wanted to drive but for some reason Spidey wouldn't let her so Wizard-Theif sulked in the back seat.

"You didn't listen either, Mossnose." Wizard-Theif pointed out as they got into the car, a blue sound-proof car from To Coo.

"I went to get some food. I told you that. I asked you if you wanted any. You said yes. I asked what. You said something evil. I got you a Barney Cookie." Said Spidey as she handed Wizard-Theif a cookie, Wizard-Theif hid in her chair.

"I am hiding in my chair." Wizard-Theif said, "Go away."

"So Wizard-Theif sent some guy looking for me? WAS HE HOT?!?" Spidey continued.

"I dunno I was busy looking for you." Wizard-Theif said still hiding.

"He looked like Ryou Bakura." Mossnose said.

"WAS! HE! HOT!?! YES! OR! NO!!" Spidey yelled before thinking, "Wait. Wizard-Theif walked up to a guy who looked like Ryou Bakura?" Spidey asked as they looked for their hotel from the car.

"Yes I met some guy but he didn't have a Millennium Ring. Turn right here Spidey." Wizard-Theif said from the back seat looking at the GPS.

"While Wizard-Theif was asking him if he had seen you I saw this guy who looked just like Seto Kaiba minus his little brother." Mossnose cut in.

Both human girls' eyes glinted evilly and said, "Ohhh?"

Wizard-Theif looked up to the front seat, "Of course you would notice him after all he is your boyfriend."

Mossnose, being a demonic cat transformed into a human with elfy ears, long, dark brown hair and her eyes remain cat like and green. She was wearing bell bottom jeans and a green shirt with angel winged sleeves, a pendant of a cat eye round her neck. She put on some sunglasses and then pointed at Wizard-Theif, "What about your husband, Yami Bakura. Of course you would walk up to a guy who looked just like his host."

"I WAS DRUNK I TELL YOU!" Wizard-Theif yelled so loud that people on the streets were looking at the sound-proofed car.

"What time? When you walked up to the guy or when you said yes?" Spidey asked.

"I NEVER SAID YES!! IT WAS A DREAM!!! YOU MORONS! I WAS DRUNK IN MY DREAM! ALL I SAID WAS THAT I WAS…" Wizard-Theif trailed off realizing the trap she had walked into.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes." Spidey started singing.

Wizard-Theif pulled out a dagger and said, "What about your boyfriend? Yami Malik?"

"I never went out with him but he proposed for some weird reason. I'm going out with the other Marik." Spidey said.

Wizard-Theif retreated to looking out the window in disbelief in the back seat and was trying to ignore the conversation that was happening in the front seat.

"Maybe Yami Malik was proposing for good Marik." Mossnose thought aloud.

"No." Spidey said flatly.

"Why did we rent a car?! It would have been faster to walk or take a train!" Wizard-Theif whined from the back seat, "Oh and Spidey you just passed the hotel." Wizard-Theif cut in looking through the back window.

"Oops."

* * *

When the three girls finally found their hotel, they got their rooms and the first thing each girl did was unpack except for Wizard-Thief who started jumping on one of the beds. 

"WHEEE!! Hey, Spidey, when are we going to get our costumes?" Wizard-Theif asked while doing a flip and stood hanging from the ceiling looking down at the other girls.

"Later" Spidey said.

"After I take a shower… And take a nap." Mossnose said as she walked to the washroom.

"WHAT?! IF MOSSNOSE TAKES A NAP WE'LL BE IN THE ROOM FOR THE WHOLE TRIP!!" Wizard-Theif yelled.

"Indoor voice, Wizard-Theif, indoor... And how come you're not unpacking?" Spidey said as she flipped on the TV.

"Because I have more important things to do." Wizard-Theif said still hanging just above her bed playing with her iPod (she "borrowed" it from Spidey) and listening to "Cotton Eyed Joe".

"HEY! ISN'T THAT MY IPOD!?"

"Maybe... Oh look! Lily Mu is on!"

Wizard-Theif looked interested and flipped back onto the bed.

* * *

4 hours later when Mossnose immerged from the washroom in human form, she found Wizard-Theif lying on her bed looking up to the ceiling with a look of compete boredom on her face, no longer listening to her iPod and Spidey was sleeping. 

"Oh good you're done!" Wizard-Theif said, and then she woke up Spidey by begging to go get some costumes.

* * *

A little later, they got the mall, on the trip other the two somewhat sane girls had to put up with a begging Wizard-Theif. 

"This coming from the girl who hates shopping, I mean, just look at her." Mossnose whispered to Spidey as they were looking at costumes. Wizard-Theif was running from window to window looking in the shops.

"Shopping for costumes and shopping for clothing to that you are never going to wear are two different things." Wizard-Theif said as they walked into another store.

"So what you guys going as?" Mossnose asked as she slipped into a costume of a character from a book series called _Warriors_.

"Dunno." Spidey said as she put on a costume of Kagome from _Inuyasha_.

"Same here." Wizard-Theif said as she waited for a changing room.

Mossnose stepped out and handed Wizard-Theif a costume, Wizard-Theif slipped it on and stepped out. Spidey and Mossnose just starting laughing and laughing, it was only then Wizard-Theif that realized the costume was that on the tomb-robber Bakura completed with a fake Millennium Ring.

"Go to the Shadow Realm, Mossnose!" Wizard-Thief said angrily as she pointed to Mossnose.

The next second Mossnose was gone.

"Ooooooooooooooh boy. What'd I do?" Wizard-Theif said looking at her hands.

"I think you just sent Mossnose to the Shadow Realm." Spidey replied.

"HA-HA! That's impossible. Just because that I'm dressed as Bakura doesn't mean I can send people to the Shadow Realm." Wizard-Theif said as she pointed at a manikin and it too disappeared. Wizard-Theif laughed nervously, "Oops."

"Hang on maybe it's the costume." Spidey said, and then she noticed a boy dressed up as Inuyasha, "Wait a second." Spidey walked up to the guy and it wasn't till a second before Spidey said the word that Wizard-Theif realized that they were in big trouble.

"SIT BOY!" Spidey yelled at the poor guy who was forced to sit by some unseen force, Spidey walked back to where Wizard-Theif was sitting and said, "Well… It's not just your costume; all of these must give the wearer powers."

"Thanks for making me feel better… Well if Mossnose really is in the Shadow Realm only one person knows how to get her out." Wizard-Theif said as she paid for the tomb-robber costume.

"What?" Wizard-Theif asked as Spidey gave her a questioning look, "Look, the only reason I bought the costume was that it maybe be the only way to get Mossnose back but I have to go back there and get a real Halloween costume."

When they got to the car, Wizard-Theif insisted on driving and since Spidey had no idea where they were going she had to let Wizard-Theif drive.

Soon they came to a small store; the sign read "Games", Wizard-Theif parked the car and walked through the door and Spidey followed. Inside the shop there were posters of monsters everywhere and the shelves were filled with packets of cards. Wizard-Theif walked to the back of the shop and saw no one.

"You sure this is the place?" Spidey asked, "It looks just like Yugi Moto's grandpa's game shop."

"I'm sure this is the place… At least if my guess is right, it is." Wizard-Theif replied

"What? I thought we were looking for a person who knows about the Shadow Realm!"

"We are. Remember, you just said that this place looks like Yugi's grandpa's game shop. Well what if it is?" Wizard-Theif said looking around once again.

"That would mean that someone-" Spidey started to say but Wizard-Theif cut her off.

"HELLO? ANYONE HOME?" Wizard-Theif yelled.

"Have you ever heard of using your indoor voic-" Spidey asked.

"Now isn't the time for jokes!" Wizard-Theif cut Spidey off again, "Have you forgotten that Mossnose is in the Shadow Realm!!"

"_Wow… Wizard-Theif, serious the day before Halloween? That's just impossible! She doesn't have any sanity from October 4 till November 1st! What is going on?_"Spidey thought as a voice answered Wizard-Theif

"Hold on a second, I'll be right there." An innocent sounding yet totally teenage boyish, somewhat like Mickey Mouse voice, answered.

"Was that Yugi?" Spidey asked.

"Most likely." Wizard-Theif answered sounding grave.

A …short boy with very odd hair appeared on the stairs, "Sorry I took so long, so what do you need help with." The boy said standing behind the counter, then he stood a little taller and became very quiet, glaring at Wizard-Theif.

"That's… That's Yugi." Spidey said coming over shock.

"Yes and you are?" The boy said to Spidey completely ignoring Wizard-Theif.

"I'm Spidey…"

"Hi to you too, Pharaoh." Wizard-Thief said.

"Shouldn't you be rotting in your grave or the Shadow Realm?" The Pharaoh asked Wizard-Theif, now Spidey was the one being ignored and man, was she lost.

"Shouldn't you?" Wizard-Theif said not bothering to hide the annoyance or shorn in her voice.

"What do you want? Want to try and kill me again?"

"Glad to see that you have your memory back and no. I only tried to kill you because I was doing a friend a favour and there is no point as your host would be the one to die so as you can see you have nothing to fear." Wizard-Theif said pulling out a knife, throwing it on the floor and stepping over it.

The Pharaoh nodded as he now understood that Wizard-Theif had not come to cause harm.

Spidey finally found her voice, "WHOA! WHOA! You know him!?" Spidey asked Wizard-Thief.

"After everything that has happened before… this surprises you?" Wizard-Theif said as she shrugged, "But yeah I sort of know him."

"She tried to kill me once in the past." The Pharaoh added.

"You were getting in the way… but I didn't succeed did I? Anyways, Pharaoh, I need information." Wizard-Theif said putting her hands on the counter.

"Why don't you ask your "friend"?"

"I don't know where he is and besides he wouldn't know what I want to know." Wizard-Theif said tightly.

"Alright, what do you need to know?"

"What is the deal with these costumes?" Wizard-Theif said taking out the costume she bought.

"You have got to be kidding me." The Pharaoh said in confusion as he looked the costume over, "You were going to go as Bakura?"

"NO! I only bought because of this." Wizard-Theif said as she slipped on her costume. She looked at a rat that was outside, "I trust that no one will miss that rat, right?" She asked the Pharaoh.

He just laughed, "Just because you are wearing a costume doesn't mean you have Bakura's powers."

"That's what you think." Wizard-Theif said as she returned her attention to the rat, "GO TO THE SHADOW REALM!"

The rat disappeared and left behind a very speechless Pharaoh, a still confused Spidey and a very smug Wizard-Theif.

"Hmmm… so the costumes give the wearer powers." The Pharaoh thought aloud.

"It also depends on what costume you are wearing as well." Spidey added.

"So that's your problem, kids with powers they can't control." The Pharaoh chuckled and said to Wizard-Theif, "You sure have changed in 5000 years."

"It's not just that. I sent one of my friends to the Shadow Realm." Wizard-Theif said as she packed up the costume again.

"Well, then he can stay there." The Pharaoh said.

"You are thinking of my friend from Ancient Egypt, well, I can assure that I didn't send him to the Shadow Realm, rather a girl by the name of Sentai Yamaneko."

"Hmmm… Did you duel her or just yell at her to go to the shadows?"

"Wizard-Theif yelled at her." Spidey said.

"Your friend might be able to help… If he isn't in jail." The Pharaoh said getting in the car, Wizard-Thief demanded on driving.

"I was hoping to keep away from him this whole trip." Wizard-Theif said sighing.

"Who is this 'he'?" Spidey asked from the back seat.

"What? Spidey remember what I told you when I met you and what the Pharaoh said and put it together." Wizard-theif said as she turned into the heart of the city.

"Why don't you just tell her?" The Pharaoh asked.

"She needs to use her brain more and there is no fun in that… Does Yugi know anything about the Shadow Realm?"

Meanwhile in the back seat

"_The Pharaoh was almost killed by Wizard-Theif… Wizard-Theif has connections to the Shadow Realm… who else has…_" Spidey thought and then yelled, "BAKURA!"

The car screeched as Wizard-Theif hit the brakes suddenly and then hit the gas again.

"Tell me, was your friend screaming 'Bakura' just another plan to kill me?" The Pharaoh asked.

"What was the big idea, Spidey!?" Wizard-Theif yelled to the back.

"Your friend is Bakura!" Spidey explained.

"Bravo. Next time wait till I'm on a bridge that way I can drive us right off the edge." Wizard-Theif said parking the car.

"Where are we?" Spidey asked as the grouped looked around. Wizard-Theif had driven them back to the hotel, "I thought we were looking for Bakura."

Wizard-Theif walked right up to the girls' room and looked for something in her suitcase.

"What are you looking for?" The Pharaoh asked as he walked into the room.

"Found it!" Wizard-Theif said pulling out of her suitcase a duel-disk and a deck of Duel Monsters cards, "Pharaoh, I challenge you to a duel!"

"HUH?" Spidey said.

"You can't beat me but I accept."

"Rules are same with one little change as I don't want to be duelling forever." Wizard-Theif said.

"What's the change?" the Pharaoh asked.

"What are you two doing?" Spidey yelled.

"What does it look like? We're getting Mossnose back! ... That's Sentai Yamaneko's nick name." Wizard-Theif explained, "And the change we can attack on the first turn and we are starting at 100."

"That's two changes… Okay then, as it seems as if you really want to lose." The Pharaoh said.

"How will this get Mossnose back?" Spidey asked.

"I have to lose in a duel so that everyone or thing that I sent to the Shadow Realm will return." Wizard-Theif again explained.

"I take it we are not duelling to see which person loses their soul to the shadows, right?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Right" Wizard-Theif said.

The pharaoh when first and in his hand was "Mirror Force", "Celtic Guardian", "Obelisk the Tormentor", "Queen's Knight", "Kuriboh", and "King's Knight".

Wizard-Theif had, "Reaper of the cards", "Pyro Clock Of Destiny", "Fire Kraken", "Monster Reborn" and "Emes The Infinity" in her hand.

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

"I summon Queen's Knight and King's Knight to the field in attack mode and now because of my monsters' special abilities I can summon Jack's Knight to the field." The Pharaoh stated.

"I already know that just hurry up before I become too bored to stay awake." Wizard-Theif said yawning.

"Now I sacrifice my knights to bring this to the field! I call upon Obelisk the Tormentor!"

The card that housed Obelisk the Tormentor, started to glow blue and then Obelisk the Tormentor appeared.

"Obelisk attack!" The Pharaoh shouted and with a blast of blue light the duel was over.

"A bit of over kill, don't ya think? I mean, I only had 100 life points." Wizard-Theif said as she looked around at the hotel room that was now full of smoke.

"Ow… Next time I'm demanding a softer landing." A voice said.

"Mossnose? Where are you?" Spidey asked as she looked around room.

Once the smoke settled the form of Mossnose as a cat was visible.

"Mossnose!" Wizard-Theif said

And Spidey asked, "You okay?"

"Yes… if you don't count the pain of the landing on the floor." Mossnose answered, "But you do realize that we aren't alone and you both are talking to a cat."

Spidey looked up and then remember that the Pharaoh was still present.

"S'okay, Mossnose. The Pharaoh knows about magic so you can transform." Wizard-Thief said.

"Wait! The Pharaoh? As in from Yu-Gi-Oh?" Mossnose asked.

"What other Pharaoh is there?" Spidey asked.

"Oh boy…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well… That means that Wizard-Theif isn't the only one with a crazy costume."

"Just transform already, I'm getting tired of kneeling… I feel like I'm back in Ancient Egypt." Wizard-Theif said then she turned to the Pharaoh, "I owe you one."

"I'll hold you to that but isn't Sentai Yamaneko the name of the girl Kaiba is dating?" The Pharaoh asked.

"No! It must be a different Sentai Yamaneko." Mossnose cut in.

"If you say so and you," The Pharaoh pointed to Wizard-Thief, "can explain why you are here and what's going on, later." With those parting words the Pharaoh made to leave but not before:

"Hey Pharaoh!" Wizard-Theif said.

"What?"

"Good duel."

"How's TornTwistedHeart?" Spidey added.

"TornTwistedHeart who?"

"TornTwistedHeart … you know... your girlfriend!"

"Oh… She's fine…"

"Really? Every time we ask her how you are she says you're burning in hell."

"…ok…?" And then the Pharaoh left.

"_Note to self: Never tell Akeldama that her friends know that we are dating._" The Pharaoh thought as he left the hotel.

Little did he know that he was being watched from across the street.

"So they are here… Then the time is very near… I just have to get one of them and she will do the rest." Thought a figure in black, then it laughed as it walked down the alley.

**A/N: In this story, Domino City and Tokyo have fused and an easy way to remember how old the girls are is to think this:**

**For TornTwistedHeart****: She is 20.**

**For Mossnose: She was 20 when Inuyasha was pinned to the tree… She just may have not been there at that place.**

**For Spidey: She is 20.**

**For Wizard-Theif: She was 21 when The Pharaoh sealed the shadows away and erased his memory. **

**So There! I did the math… If it is wrong don't blame me, blame my calculations! And also don't yell at me for the description of Yugi's voice, it was the only way I could think of describing it! And I am aware that, that duel was pathetic. Thank you and in closing, please review and make suggestions on where to head after Japan and who the girls are going to meet. SEE YA!**


	2. Oh boy! The world is going to die!

**A/N: Hello. Yes, I updated, I had a bit of help from Spidey and wanted to say that this chapter reveals a bit about the main characters past, all will be explained in later chapters or I may just have one chapter about the main characters past and appearance. **

_Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and Wizard-Theif__ because Mossnose is owned by Mossnose, Spidey owns Spidey, and TornTwistedHeart… I guess I sort of own her… Cool! And obviously I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh because if I did I wouldn't be on this site, now would I? … Well… I might be… Who knows._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter**** 2**

After The pharaoh has left

"I'M GOING TO TAKE A NAP!" Spidey yelled at Wizard-Theif who was jumping on the ceiling, while listening to Spidey's iPod. I forgot to mention that the room was divided into four parts, three sections with a bed each and a main room connected it all, at the moment the girls were in the main part.

"Why do you need a nap?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"I'm going to take one too." Mossnose added.

"What? Why?" Wizard-Theif again asked.

"Because unlike you, we are not nocturnal and we are jet-lagged!" the two other girls yelled, "Our flight was mega early and the kids behind us wouldn't shut up!"

"That's why I offered to steal their souls for a little while." Wizard-Theif said.

"GOOD NIGHT!" The two other girls said as they went to their sections.

"I think you mean 'good morning'."

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET US SLEEP!"

Now it had been 2 hours since the Pharaoh left, it was 10:00 am and Mossnose had re-entered the main room.

"Why is it so dark outside?" Mossnose asked as she looked out the window of the girls' hotel room.

Wizard-Theif was hanging from the ceiling again on the other side of the room, walked on the ceiling, over to the window to look outside, soon the two girls where joined by Spidey who had just awoke from her nap. The sky was as dark as coal and the fog hanging over the city was as thick as pea soup. Wizard-Thief knew that a thunder and lightning storm was brewing and that trouble and chaos were close at hand.

"It looks like the Shadow Realm." Spidey commented.

"And you would know how?" Mossnose said giving Spidey a glare before turning to Wizard-Theif and saying, "Wizard-Theif the shadows are your department. Why is it so dark?"

Wizard-Theif jumped to the floor, "I dunno… give me a second." She said as she opened the window and walked to the other side of the hotel room, "Can you guys get away from the window?"

Spidey and Mossnose backed away, suspecting what Wizard-Theif was going to do and Wizard-Theif jumped out of the window.

"CANNON BALL!!" Wizard-Theif yelled as she jumped.

Neither of the other girls was all that worried about Wizard-Theif, after all she couldn't die unless the Earth or Shadows were to disappear. A few seconds later Wizard-Theif climbed back through the window, panting and the storm officially started, lightning played over Wizard-Theif's face that was once again unusually grave making her seen closer to her real age.

"We have got trouble. It looks like some moron got the So'unga and opened a gate to Hell." She said as she ran to her suitcase and started looking through it.

"What are you looking for this time?" Spidey asked as she looked outside, "The problem is outside… Wait a minute; doesn't So'unga possess the person holding it?"

"Yeah… why do you ask?" Wizard-Theif asked as she continued to look through her stuff.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Mossnose asked, as she had yet to see InuYasha 3.

"Inuyasha's-dad-had-a-sword-in-his-possession-that-could-open-a-gate-way-to-Hell." Wizard-Theif said over her shoulder, "Damn! I didn't pack it! … But maybe-"

"Wizzie, did you see So'unga?!" Spidey asked.

Wizard-Theif stopped digging through her suitcase, stood up, turned to Spidey, obviously trying her best not to kill Spidey for using her annoying nickname and said, "No… why?"

"Because what if it isn't So'unga!? Do any cards have the power to open a gate to Hell?" Spidey asked.

"That's make sense, of course kids would want to dress up as their favourite cards!" Mossnose cut in.

"I'm not sure and it would take too long to find out…" Wizard-Theif said falling into silence and then she started laughing.

"She has lost what little sanity she had." Spidey said to Mossnose looking at Wizard-Theif with much pity.

"This will be a snap!" Wizard-Theif said as she pulled out her duel-disk once more and ran out the door, "Com e on!"

Spidey looked at Mossnose who shrugged and they both ran after the supposed mental case to their car.

**

* * *

**

A little later the girls located the gate and got out of their car.

"That's what opened the gate?" Spidey and Mossnose asked Wizard-Theif as the girls looked around the building at the gate. It looked like it was made of stone and orb-like with a door mounted in its belly. It was beginning to rain quite hard now.

"That is the gate, it's called Gate Deeg; it said on the card that its door leads right into Hell." Wizard-Theif said looking through her deck, "Luckily, it's only has 700 attack points and 800 defence."

"So why aren't you going now to kick its butt? The sooner we get out of the rain the better." Mossnose asked noticing that Wizard-Theif was still searching through her deck.

"Because if I did, I could totally destroy the costume and we would have no idea where is come from or why it's here.

"What about the kid?" Mossnose asked.

"Huh? What about the kid?"

"Wizard-Theif you need to work on your principles a bit more." Spidey said.

"Meh, either way, I have a plan." Wizard-Theif said, but thought; "_At least I think I do._"

"What is it?" Both Spidey and Mossnose asked when Wizard-Theif fell silent for awhile.

"We close the doors." Wizard-Theif said.

"Duh but how are we going to do that?"

"With a little elbow grease, come on!" Wizard-Theif said as she made to run right up to the Gate Deeg but before she could Spidey and Mossnose pulled her back behind the building.

"First tell us the plan and remember we can't get near the gate with the doors open." Spidey said.

"Well… Then I guess I don't have one." Wizard-Theif said before laughing nervously.

"What on Earth were you planning on doing then??" Mossnose asked.

"Dunno… Just closing the doors I guess and then I dunno."

Both Spidey and Mossnose did a teardrop moment here and Wizard-Theif said, "Hey! You try coming up with something that doesn't involve killing the gate, it's hard!"

"Wizard-Theif, that counts as a plan." Spidey said, shaking her head.

"So we can't kill it, maybe we could just remove the costume." Mossnose suggested removing her shades as now it was raining so hard that it was like sheets hanging down from heaven and it was dark.

Spidey nodded, "But we have to close the doors to get close… Here is the plan."

Phase 1:

Wizard-Theif ran up to the Gate Deeg and yelled, "Hey! Look at me! I'm alive and soooooooooo not going to Hell!"

Spidey and Mossnose did another teardrop, "Hey you try coming up with something to yell at that thing." Wizard-Theif yelled at the two girls waiting for their moment.

"The plan was that you were just to close the doors!" Mossnose yelled back.

Wizard-Theif looked at the sky, got hit in the head with a bucket of rain, shrugged and said, "Well, where's the fun in that?" before walking up to the gate and closing its door. She leaned back on them to keep them shut and gave her friends two thumbs up.

Phase 2:

Spidey and Mossnose came up and removed the costume, all the while not noticing a figure on the roof of the building that they had hid behind. Mostly because the costume had come back to life and Wizard-Theif cut it to bits with the aid of her daggers which Spidey thought she had taken away, while Mossnose returned to cat form and helped.

"So… She has changed in the time we last saw each other… yet she is still strong… good… she will need her strength." The figure said as it again disappeared into the rain and lightning.

Once the costume was slaughtered, the rain continued to fall and the girls realized that its wearer was a small boy, about 5, with black hair and watery green eyes.

"Thank you! That thing just jumped on top of me, while mom and I were looking for my sis and suddenly I was in a dark room that was filling up with sand." Was all he said before he started crying.

Wizard-Theif was too busy trying to figure out what the costume was made of and where it was from to be much of a comfort but Spidey and Mossnose offered to find his mom for him.

When Spidey and Mossnose returned alone, more chaos broke loose. Before Wizard-Theif could tell the others what she had found three more Gate Deeg's appeared along with a Gate Guardian (3750 attack points, 3400 defence), which the girls had to sort out.

Once the girls sorted everything out, it had stopped raining and Wizard-Theif suggested a snack. While eating, Wizard-Theif filled the other two about what she had learned from the costumes.

"They were being moved by shadow magic, that's for sure." Wizard-Theif said as she stuffed her face with raw fish.

"All the kids said that they were held in a dark room filling up with sand while the costume had them."Spidey added.

"That sounds like one of the prisons in the Shadow Realm… I think Mai was held in one once."

"The first boy also said his sister was missing too, poor kid." Mossnose pointed out

"I heard." Wizard-Theif said, "It's possible that these monsters… costumes… things! Only have enough power to last till they find a host, which could mean that the girl was forced to become a host as well but that's just a guess." Wizard-Theif remained unmoved by the looks of worry and horror that Mossnose and Spidey were giving her.

"That means that more kids and people could be in danger!" Spidey said.

"Yeah, so what?" Wizard-Theif asked, once again showing her dark side.

"We have to do something!" Mossnose said.

"Here's an idea! We recall all the costumes and destroy them!" Wizard-Theif said, eyes sparkling, thinking of the destruction.

"I don't think that would work." Spidey said sadly.

"Well, you can't say that I didn't try." Wizard-Theif said as she paid.

"I guess that the only thing we can do is keep our eyes open." Mossnose said sadly as they left the diner.

"And avoid people from Yu-Gi-Oh." Wizard-Theif said as they again went looking for costumes.

"Wizard-Theif, remind me why you need a costume." Mossnose asked as Wizard-Theif tried on a costume of a vampire, "You already have one of Bakura, and why are we getting costumes that could posses us?"

"Cuz, I refuse to go as Bakura and the only way to find the center of the shadow magic is to follow someone who is possessed."

"Oh great," Mossnose said, "just what I wanted to be for Halloween."

"I can't get possessed but the only way to enter the place with the center maybe by wearing a costume."

"So Mossnose and I are bait or trackers??" Spidey asked as she too tried on a costume of a princess with a pick dress and a golden tiara.

"Yeah, pretty much. Next costume, Spidey, I think I'm going to be sick." Wizard-Theif said, looking a little pale.

"I think I'll get this one." Mossnose said as she slipped into a costume of the card called Change of Heart. Her light/dark blue robe was just a little too long though; the angel wing kept hanging lower then the bat wing and the wig was stubbornly insisting on trying to fall off Mossnose's head.

"I wouldn't it looks a little too big." Spidey said while Wizard-Thief said, "Good for you." as she slipped into a werewolf costume with brown fur and a mask.

"The vampire was more you, Wizzie." Spidey said.

"Call me Wizzie one more time and I'll suck almost all the blood out of your body and leave you to die." Wizard-Theif said as she tried on the vampire outfit again and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wizard-Theif? Is there a reason why you don't have a reflection?" Mossnose asked as she looked into the mirror as well, this time in a better fitting Change of Heart costume.

"Yeah, I'm a vampire, remember?" Wizard-Theif replied while looking at her costume. It was old fashion, brown trousers, black boots, a white ruffled shirt with a bit of red on it near Wizard-Theif's heart. In her mouth were some fangs and on her face, only covering her eyes was a plain white mask, no slits for eyes to see through but the material was thin enough to see through but thick enough to not show her eyes. Over her shoulders was, instead of a cape, there was a pair of wings that resembled bat wings but they were sorta ragged, no holes in the wings, they just looked old. Having removed her cape, Wizard-Theif's navy blue hair was revealed to go to past her shoulders and end at the middle of her back. It was pulled into a pony tail tried with a ribbon and the white parts of her hair framed the mask perfectly.

"Wow… I like this costume a lot; I might even trade in my old clothes and wear these most of the time." Wizard-Theif said.

"Hey, Wizard-Theif, none of these other costumes come with wings and fangs." Spidey observed.

"Yeah… Those were my personal touch, that's all." Wizard-Theif said as she changed back into her old clothes.

"What you going as?" Wizard-Theif asked Spidey.

"I'm going as Dark Magician Girl, I'll show you." Spidey said and then went, got changed and stepped out of the change room. She reappeared wearing a Dark Magician Girl costume. She had a blue and pink horn like hat on her head, a long blonde wig, and a blue and pink body suit with sleeves that started just past her shoulders. She was also wearing a pink skirt and blue boots with pink hoops around them that went just up to her knees.

"Good, now that we all have our costumes… What are we going to do now?" Wizard-Theif asked as the girls stepped out of store.

"Hmmm… It's almost 12, let's get lunch." Mossnose said.

"I'm game!" Wizard-Theif said as the girls walked to their car.

"I'm driving as someone can't be trusted with a car and the other someone doesn't have a licence." Spidey said glaring at Wizard-Theif.

"I haven't hit anything yet, have I?" Wizard-Theif asked as she sulked in the back again.

"Key word, yet."

"Meh."

"Cats can't drive Spidey." Mossnose pointed out.

Soon after they got gas, they stopped a lovely diner and sat down to eat, they ordered and soon their food was ready.

"Here you go." The waiter said as he walked away.

"Is it just me or did that guy look like-" Mossnose started to say but Wizard-Theif cut her off.

"Just shut up and eat, I don't wanna think about how that guy looked like Tristan."

Then a little boy walked up to their table, it was the first boy that the girls had saved.

"Hey, you are one of the kids from one of those gates to Hell things." Wizard-Theif said.

Spidey whacked her on the head, "What was that for?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"You shouldn't say h-e-l-l in front of children." Spidey said.

While Wizard-Theif and Spidey were fighting Mossnose talked to the boy

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"It's Ichiro." The boy answered.

"Cool."

"Thanks, it means first son."

"Did you find your sister yet?"

"Yeah she is over with my mom and she says thanks as well."

"That's good… what does she look like?"

"Like me except a girl… she's my twin sister."

"Ichiro, come here." A female voice cut in.

"I'm coming. I have to go; I just wanted to say thanks again. Bye." And with that he was gone.

"Are you two done?" Mossnose asked as she turned back to her friends.

"Yeah." Spidey said.

"I guess." Wizard-Theif said, "Hey… Can we go to a computer café later?"

"Yeah," Spidey said, "I'll go see if there is one near by." She got up and walked away.

"Why do you want to go to a computer café, Wizzie?" Mossnose asked.

"Say that name to address me, one more time and I'll kill you and I want to go to a computer café to see if TornTwistedHeart is online and ask her how things back home are… honestly, I miss causing the chaos there." Wizard-Theif said as she finished her drink.

"Mossnose, come here." Spidey said, gesturing for Mossnose to come over to the other side of the restaurant. Mossnose obeyed and Wizard-Theif merely continued to sip her drink.

"What's up?" Mossnose asked.

"Well," Spidey said, looking worried, then she whispered something to Mossnose who replied:

"You have a plan, don't you?"

**

* * *

**

Wizard-Theif had finished her drink awhile back and was waiting for her friends to return.

_What could be taking them?_ She thought, finally she got up, left a tip and went to see what Spidey and Mossnose were being so secretive about.

"I need you to keep her busy just long enough till I can get him." Spidey was saying when Wizard-Theif was within earshot.

"Who is this 'she' Mossnose has to keep busy and who is this 'he' you are going to get?" Wizard-Theif said as she walked up behind the two girls.

"Oh! No one, Wizard-Theif, no one at all!" Mossnose said, grinning in a totally fake way.

"What she said." Spidey said also smiling.

"You both have got to be the worse liars in the history of the world and I would know." Wizard-Theif said, frowning, and then she thought, "_Great, my two best friends are composing my downfall… again, great, just great."_

"It's nothing." Mossnose continued to insist.

"Then why couldn't you talk about it at the table?" Wizard-Theif also continued.

"Because it's about your costume!" Spidey said she had finally cracked.

Wizard-Theif looked very confused at this.

"Spidey!" Mossnose said, looking worried.

"What about my costume?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"We just wondered if you really wouldn't be affected by the shadow magic." Spidey said hanging her head.

"And we just wanted to show it to a friend of ours and see he could tell us if it would affect you." Mossnose said, also giving up.

Wizard-Theif looked completely apologetic and guilty, "_Damn, I though that they were planning to do me in and they were just trying to protect me…__Stupid guilt! I thought I didn't have that emotion.__ I guess all those years in the criminal under ground aren't out of my system yet__ and are taking their toll__… but now what?_"

"_What now?_" Both Spidey and Mossnose were thinking still.

"Ummm… Sorry and thanks." Wizard-Theif said rather awkwardly.

"It's okay." Mossnose said.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like you thought that we were plotting your downfall or something, I mean you can't die." Spidey said.

"Yeah, so about the café, did you find one?" Wizard-Theif said, desperate for a new subject.

"Spidey, you can pay and I'll take Wizard-Theif to the café." Mossnose suggested.

"Ok, see ya later." Spidey said as Mossnose and Wizard-Theif walked out of the diner.

**

* * *

**

Later

"Wizard-Theif? What are you doing?" Mossnose asked, worrying about what the answer would be.

Now Mossnose and Wizard-Theif were at the café that Spidey had located and Wizard-Theif was on the computer with a very confused Mossnose looking over her shoulder.

"Hacking." Wizard-Theif replied without taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"Hacking!?"

"Is there an echo in here? Yes I said hacking."

"You said that you only wanted to see if TornTwistedHeart was online and ask her what was happening at home!!"

"I lied… half way." Wizard-Theif stopped typing and turned to Mossnose.

Mossnose just shook her head and then noticed something, "Whose corporation are you hacking into?"

"Who said I was hacking into a corporation?"

"I can just barely see a logo under the 'this computer has done an illegal operation and will now be terminated' sign."

"WHAT!!" Wizard-Theif span back to the computer screen to see the 'illegal operation' sign.

"Damn! I wasn't doing anything illegal!" she yelled at the computer as Mossnose looked at her with much pity.

"Hacking is illegal, you baka." Mossnose said.

Wizard-Theif turned back to her friend and said, with much annoyance I might add, "You go jump off the nearest bridge and die, just your boyfriend."

"Who is my boyfriend?"

"Mossnose you surprise me. It's Kaiba-boy, duh."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Mossnose, are you sure that you are a cat demon?" Wizard-Thief said looking at her friend with a look of amusement and confusion on her face.

"Yes… why?" Mossnose answered through clenched teeth.

"Because dogs growl not cats… and now I think about it you act pretty dog like… and now I'm sure that all these years you were just pretending to be a cat demon." Now Wizard-Theif had done it; she had known from past experience that is you called a cat demon a dog demon or versa visa (she had done both) that it ends in pain so when Mossnose started to attack she wasn't all that surprised.

Mossnose was right on her heels as Wizard-Theif ran out of the café, luckily for Wizard-Theif, she was used to running and thinking up a plan of attack that would win her the battle. Just when Wizard-Theif was about to put the plan into action, Mossnose realized something and stopped running.

"What gives?" Wizard-Theif asked as she slowed to a stop, a little disappointed as she was looking forward to a good fight.

"I just realized… that you just ran into the middle of a super busy Tokyo street." Mossnose answered.

Wizard-Theif looked around herself to see Mossnose standing on a sidewalk, looking worried and cars racing pass her.

"Wow… THIS IS SOOOOO SWEET!!" Wizard-Theif yelled as she ran back to where Mossnose was standing. As she walked one could see and hear the chaos of cars crashing and people swearing and screaming.

"BAKA!" one man yelled at Wizard-Theif when she had rejoined Mossnose but she just smiled and said:

"Baka to you, too."

As the two walked away from the scene of chaos, back to the café, it seemed as if Mossnose had forgotten about the dog demon comment as Mossnose asked Wizard-Theif, "You do know that 'baka' means stupid, or idiot or moron, right?"

"Yeah." Wizard-Theif said.

When the two had made it back to the café, Wizard-Theif resumed hacking into the same poor corporation as the last time but this time she was succeeding.

**

* * *

**

When Spidey finally got to the café, she was accompanied by two boys, she told them to go the fire exit and wait there. Then she entered the café to see two cats fighting each other. One was the sized of a tiger; white, with brown and black patches of fur, and a green patch around its nose and green eyes. The other was the sized of a kitten; it had black as a moonless night fur except for its shoulders which were navy blue and a mask of white around its eyes which were again black as night. It appeared that, regardless of its size, the kitten was winning. Everyone else in the café was making a run for the door, even though neither cat was showing any interest in the people there.

Spidey wasted no time; before you could say "Halloween" she had walked to the two cats and whacked them both on the nose. The tiger sized one, shrunken to the size of an adult cat and the kitten just glared at Spidey as if trying to decide the best way to kill her.

"What are you two doing?" Spidey yelled though the answer was obvious, Wizard-Theif had picked a fight with Mossnose because she had grown bored with hacking, "I can't leave you two alone for a minute can I?!" Spidey raged.

"We were fine for the first hour… Till **some****body** got bored." Mossnose said in her defence while glaring at Wizard-Theif.

Wizard-Theif merely licked her paws that had a few cuts on them and said, "It's always my fault isn't it?"

"YES IT IS WHEN YOU GO LOOKING FOR FIGHTS!" Spidey and Mossnose yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I thought you were loud as a human but this is unbearable and can you blame me, judging by my history?" Wizard-Theif said; cover her ears with her paws.

"You could have stopped!" Mossnose yelled.

"It's hard!" Wizard-Theif retorted, returning to her human form and walking away from her friends.

"Where do you think you are headed?! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Spidey yelled.

"Just try to stop me!" Wizard-Theif said as she stopped walking, her voice cracking.

Both Spidey and Mossnose (who was now human again) looked at each other, was Wizard-Theif crying?

"_Oh no, what did I do?_"

"_What will happen now?_"

"_What's happening?_"

The girls all stood still while thinking till Wizard-Theif took another step heading for the door, the fire exit door.

"_Oh no!_" Spidey thought, "_I don't know how Wizard-Theif will react to seeing her friend… especially right now. What am I doing to do?!_"

It hurt Wizard-Theif a little to lie to her friends and she was dealing with a new emotion, guilt. This was only her second time in her whole lifetime of feeling guilty and she wasn't too happy.

"_I have to get out of here! Before… No don't think about it!_" Wizard-Theif willed herself into a run and before she knew it she was out of the doors and onto the back alleys of Tokyo. "_Yes! I'm out of here._" Wizard-Theif continued to run and willed her friends not to follow her; she wanted to figure out this strange emotion called guilt.

**

* * *

**

Spidey and Mossnose ran to the door as well but for some reason they couldn't get through, at least till Spidey used her spiritual powers with a sutra to removed Wizard-Theif's aura from the door, which was blocking them.

**

* * *

**

Wizard-Theif's senses were working over time, she was aware of the traffic on the streets just parallel to her, and her friends following her. She knew that Mossnose had transformed back to a cat to follow her scent and she knew that Spidey was tracking her aura. "_So you wanna play a game of hide and seek? I'll give you a game._" Wizard-Theif thought as she stopped running, turned around and readied herself, waiting for her friends to find her. In fact, she made it easier, she increase the power of her aura so that it was impossible to miss. She knew that Spidey wouldn't think about why her aura was easier to track, all that Spidey would be thinking was about if Wizard-Theif was alright. Wizard-Theif had a lot of time to think out her plan as Spidey and Mossnose weren't as fast as her and were far away. She began to forget that Spidey and Mossnose were her friends, as she thought more and more her appearance changed. The white parts of her hair became blood red and the navy blue became black like they were in the past when she was purely a yami who had no hikaru.

**

* * *

**

Finally, Spidey and Mossnose came to where Wizard-Theif was standing; Wizard-Theif no longer saw her two friends but two enemies from her past and she no longer saw a back alley of Tokyo but back home… or what once was her home in Ancient Egypt, she saw the place where the guards of the pharaoh (Not Atem(u) but his dad) had cornered her to try to use her soul to make the Millennium Objects. At the time she had changed her appearance to a mere child and had run as she was afraid of this world she had suddenly found herself in, she stayed like that, had met Bakura, changed her appearance as a human would as they get older and sunk into the criminal underworld. Now though she knew about this world and was ready to face off with the guards and win. She could feel hatred following through her veins and at once she could see souls surrounding her. Now she heard one of the guards talking.

**

* * *

**

"What's happening to her? She looks ready to kill someone." Spidey asked Mossnose who had known Wizard-Theif the longest out of the two.

"I… I don't know." Mossnose said, biting her lip, still in her cat form, "I've never seen her like this."

Spidey and Mossnose couldn't see what Wizard-Theif was all they could see was a back alley of Tokyo. They couldn't see the souls surrounding Wizard-Theif; they couldn't hear the words of hate the souls were whispering to her, they didn't know that Wizard-Theif was reliving the worst memory of her past but without any sadness or fear, only the happiness of knowing that she was going to win this fight and live out her destiny which had been off track for along time. All Mossnose and Spidey knew was that Wizard-Theif was ready to kill and they thought that she was crying inside.

"Wizzie?" Spidey said quietly, taking a step forward, "You okay?"

Wizard-Theif's eyes were shining with amusement and hatred, "_They think they have me cornered, well, let's see if they like games._" She thought and then said, "How about a game? If you win, I'll go with you but if you lose… Well." Wizard-Theif said shrugging.

"What kind of game?" Mossnose asked, sensing trouble, Wizard-Theif didn't even react when Spidey had called her 'Wizzie.'

"I think you know." Wizard-Theif said.

And with that said the game began.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Wow, a cliff-hanger, you better hang on**** to that cliff**** and please review. Before anyone tells me that hotels aren't designed like I said at the top, I am aware of that and this ****story ****is not reality based, okay? Good**** Thank you and hope you have enjoyed this story so far. Please Review and I say Good-day or Good-night depending on when you read this.**


	3. It's on!

**A/N: Wow… I'm updating really fast… Sweet!**

_Disclaimer: All I own is Wizard-Theif, the plot and I sort of own TornTwistedHeart__ who does not appear in this episode_

**

* * *

**Chapter 3 

_**"What kind of game?" Mossnose asked **_

_**"I think you know." Wizard-Theif said.**_

_**And with that said the game began.**_

Wizard-Theif turned round and started running down the alley heading right for the busy street where she had ran onto before. The only thing is that this time she saw a maze like the ones in the Egyptian tombs. She starting running for the exit noting that the guards where following and were closing in.

**

* * *

**

"She is heading for the street!" Mossnose yelled as she and Spidey ran after Wizard-Theif.

"Hang on!" Spidey yelled at Wizard-Theif, "What's the game? What are the rules? How do we know if we have won or lost?"

Wizard-Theif stopped just for a second before running right into the busy street. Spidey and Mossnose stopped at the side of the road and looked into the traffic for a hint Wizard-Theif; they didn't have to wait very long.

"Hey, mortals. You better hurry up or lose." Wizard-Theif's voice sounded.

Spidey and Mossnose looked up to the roof of one of the buildings on the other side of the road and saw Wizard-Theif standing on top of it just beside the edge. Spidey and Mossnose had no idea that Wizard-Theif saw the village from her past with all the villagers being slaughtered. Mossnose was being to think that maybe, just maybe, Wizard-Theif was doing all of this of her own freewill and maybe Wizard-Theif never was their friend.

"Did she just call me a mortal?" Mossnose asked Spidey.

"Uh… yes?" Spidey said.

"Hurry up; man mortals are so slow maybe they need some problems to get them motivated." Wizard-Theif said before chaos broke loose.

"What's happening?!" Spidey yelled as she tried to keep her footing.

"Wizard-Theif is creating an earthquake using her aura." Mossnose said growing bigger, once she was the size of an elephant she ran at the building on which Wizard-Theif was standing on. She hit it and caused the building to shake, not fall but shake just enough to knock Wizard-Theif to the ground. Good news, Wizard-Theif and Mossnose where both unharmed and the earthquake stopped. Bad news, Wizard-Theif was unharmed, and was able to make a run into another back alley. More good news, Mossnose was able to shrink to an easier to manoeuvre size (about the size of a tiger) and chase after Wizard-Theif and Spidey was able to catch up after a little while and she caught a ride on Mossnose. More bad news, Wizard-Theif had a plan and Spidey and Mossnose were falling right into it.

**

* * *

**

Wizard-Theif saw her chance; a horse drawn carriage was coming right at her. There wasn't enough room in the back alley to go around but she could just jump over it, the two guards on the other hand, would have to stop and may lose track of her and then she would have the element of surprise.

When the moment came, Wizard-Theif jumped right over the horse carriage, frightening the horse.

_"Good luck getting out of that mess_." Wizard-Theif thought as she made a sharp turn to the right. As she ran she thought she saw a flicker of a shadow on the other side of the street as most as if it was following her from the roofs, "_Was that… no… if that what I think it was they will have to deal with their own problems_."

**

* * *

**

"What is she doing!?" Spidey asked as she and Mossnose saw Wizard-Theif jump over the car coming down the back alley. The car's driver became flustered and almost crashed, luckily he managed to stop and Mossnose was able to jump over the car.

"Did you see where she got to?" Mossnose asked Spidey as she stopped to catch her breath.

"Yeah, she ran to the right. What is wrong with her?" Spidey asked, while getting some sutra's ready as Mossnose started running again.

"No idea." Mossnose said.

"Hang on, stop!" Spidey said.

Mossnose stopped almost as soon as Spidey told her to, "What gives?" She asked.

"I can't sense Wizard-Theif's aura anymore." Spidey said.

Mossnose lowered her head to the ground and tried with all her might to find Wizard-Theif's scent.

"I can't find her scent either." Mossnose said, finally giving up.

"How could an aura like that disappear so fast?"

"I don't know Wizard-Theif never cared to hide her aura… Let's keep together, if Wizard-Theif catches one of us alone, we are as good as dead."

"You really believe that she would kill us?"

Mossnose nodded, "As much as it pains me to say it, it looks like it. She is acting so odd; in all the time I've known her she never played games like this. She was more the head on, fight to the death sort."

"But you have only known her for what, 500 years? Give or take."

"Yeah, and she like 5000 something so compared to that, I haven't known her very long."

"Oh man! Where is Yami Bakura when you need him?!"

"Why would Bakura be of any use?! He might just help her!" Mossnose said angrily, again trying to catch a scent.

"He has known Wizard-Theif the longest; he might know what is going on!"

**

* * *

**

Wizard-Theif laughed inwardly, "_The morons, do they seriously think that they can find me if I don't want to be found? Well… it appears so_." Wizard-Theif thought as she watched Mossnose try to find her scent for the first time. She couldn't understand anything the guards were saying but she could see the fear and worry in their eyes. Once she heard the name Bakura and she was the one feeling a little worry, she knew that if she allowed that emotion to remain she would fall out of the shadows which were hiding her and her aura so she quickly thought of something else, like how she would get revenge on this two guards.

_**

* * *

**_

_"_I found her scent!" Mossnose said but then fell silent; the scent had disappeared once again.

"You lost the scent?" Spidey asked, gently.

Mossnose nodded, even though Spidey meant it kindly if still stung to hear that and then Spidey said, "I felt her aura for a second but it disappeared before I could center in on it."

"Do you think that this has to do with the costumes?" Mossnose asked.

"Maybe… we have to find her before someone gets hurt."

"Good idea." Mossnose said and they started walking down the back alley, alert for any sign of Wizard-Theif.

Twice Mossnose and Spidey felt that someone was following them. The first time Spidey spun round to see nothing but the back alley and the second time Mossnose spun round and thought she saw a shadow that looked like Wizard-Theif but it disappeared before she could get a better look.

"I think we should split up." Spidey said finally.

"I already told you! That is a move of a fool! You are underestimating Wizard-Theif abilities and overestimating you own, if we split up we are dead!" Mossnose roared at Spidey.

"But what if we only pretend to, you know, to lure her out."

"I don't know… but we don't have much of a choice."

**

* * *

**

_"What are they planning? What manner of language are these guards talking in? This would much easier if I could understand them."_ Wizard-Theif thought as she continued to watch the guards. Once she had almost been caught as she followed the pair but luckily for her, she was able to regain control of her emotions. She had become curious and was what triggered her shadow to become visible.

_"What are they planning?"_ Wizard-Theif thought as she saw the pair split up, "_Oh! I see they hope to trick me into revealing my location by pretending to split up. Clever… but not clever enough, their objectives were clear… why not? I could use the entertainment. I just have to wait."_

She waited right till one of the guards (Mossnose) was alone, her logic was this, though she had no idea how she knew that this logic was correct:

-Spidey was a slower runner than Mossnose

-Spidey was a priestess and therefore would be more of a threat if Mossnose was present (Meaning that together Mossnose and Spidey could kill Wizard-Theif but knock off Mossnose and Spidey would be very vulnerable as she would be a little too slow to dodge Wizard-Theif's attacks)

-Mossnose couldn't do anything to change the environment (purify it) therefore giving Wizard-Theif an advantage

-The only thing Mossnose could attack with was claws and teeth, where as Spidey had sutra's, and if Wizard-Theif was touched by a purifying sutra, Wizard-Theif would be purified, not fun

-If she fought Mossnose when Mossnose was off guard and then if she made Mossnose angry, Mossnose wouldn't be able to think clearly and Wizard-Theif would have a greater chance of success.

She made her move once she was sure that Spidey and Mossnose were growing tired and more and more worried.

**

* * *

**

Mossnose was just walking down the street when she heard a strong wind coming, next thing she knew she was on the floor, feeling a massive pain in her gut. She looked down the back alley to see Wizard-Theif standing there looking smug.

"And here I thought that you would put up a better fight, silly me." Wizard-Theif taunted.

"Wizard-Theif? What are you doing? Why?" Mossnose asked through the pain.

Wizard-Theif just continued on as if she hadn't heard, "I guess I should have known though… a grown cat demon that couldn't defeat a little kitten, you don't deserve to live, you are a disgrace to the cat demon race."

"Why you!" Mossnose yelled jumping to Wizard-Theif's bait; she leaped at Wizard-Theif's throat but instead got a dagger in her gut. Mossnose recoiled in pain and cursed Wizard-Theif under her breath.

"If you are going to curse someone, do it so that they can hear you." Wizard-Theif said, vaulting into another attack.

Mossnose was just barely able to evade Wizard-Theif's attack. She only had a few seconds before Wizard-Theif leaped into a new attack, she chose to transform into a human.

"You would need a weapon to defeat me… but even then you probably still wouldn't win." Wizard-Theif said, springing into a new attack.

Mossnose then realized the stupidity of her decision to transform to a human. The wound to her gut was deeper then she had thought, on top on that, she was slower now and twice as vulnerable.

"Come on, I was hoping for a more interesting fight." Wizard-Theif said, kicking Mossnose down to the ground, who cried out in pain.

**

* * *

**

Spidey heard the cries of pain, that were coming from Mossnose but she remained hidden, in hope that Wizard-Theif would stop before she killed Mossnose and that Spidey wouldn't have to use a sutra on Wizard-Theif as she still had to figure out how to only use half her powers and not completely purify the thing with the sutra on it.

Wizard-Theif's laugh cut through the air like a knife. Then she called out to Spidey saying, "Come out, I want to finish in one move."

Spidey came out of hiding to see Mossnose in human form, lying on the back alley's floor in a pool of her own blood.

Spidey's horror that Wizard-Theif could do something like this to her friends must have shown on her face as Wizard-Theif started to laugh again and said, "That's what you get for messing with me. I had thought that you would have learned after what happened before."

"What are you talking about!?! Wizard-Theif, what has happen?! Why did- How could you do this?!" Spidey yelled.

Wizard-Theif's confusion of what Spidey was saying showed on her face for a second but it disappeared in an instant.

"No funny moves or else I'll kill her." Wizard-Theif said, pointing to Mossnose who was just barely conscious.

Spidey walked over to where Mossnose was lying and looked over the damage, Mossnose would live… if Wizard-Theif didn't just finish the job right then and there.

Then Spidey realized something, Wizard-Theif had braced her feet into the ground and her aura was beginning to increase. Wizard-Theif was drawing power from the darkness around her, and there is never a shortage of that.

**

* * *

**

Wizard-Theif outstretched her arm and felt joy rush through her. She was going to win this game and forget all about the past and just live out her destiny.

"This game goes to me. Hope you enjoy Hell!" She yelled as she readied to open a gateway.

But just before she could open the gate, someonegrabbed her arms from behind her back, and kicked the backs of her knees, causing her to collapse. Wizard-Theif knew that there was only one person who could that to her though she couldn't see who it was, "Traitor!" She yelled her voice full of pain and anger as she struggled to release herself from her capturer's grip.

Spidey saw a chance to stop Wizard-Theif's rampage. She grabbed a sutra from her back pocket and threw it at Wizard-Theif, yelling "I'm sorry Wizard-Theif!" with tears running down her cheek. It hit Wizard-Theif right on the forehead as she struggled against her capturer's grip. When Spidey activated the sutra it sent what seemed to be an electric shock through Wizardtheif. Spidey had to send the charge for a good 2 minutes before Wizard-Theif became limp and unconscious. Unfortunately, Spidey passed out before she could say thank you to the person who helped her and Mossnose.

The figure carried Wizard-Theif over to the other two girls and looked into Spidey's purse and saw the girls' hotel key. He smiled and that was all Mossnose saw before she too lost consciousness.

_**

* * *

**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wizard-Theif screamed as she bolted into a sitting position in her bed, she was hyperventilating and felt terror in every fibre of her being. Then she caught sight of a figure at the foot of her bed, Wizard-Theif screamed a second time and fell off her bed.

"Don't do that!" She yelled at the figure.

"Do what?" Spidey asked.

"Sneak up on me like that; you nearly gave me a heart attack! And to top it all off, I just had a horrible nightmare!" Wizard-Theif said noticing that her hair was bloody red and black, "Why is my hair back to its original colour?"

"Did your dream have to do with you trying to kill me and Mossnose, or maybe being back in Ancient Egypt or almost opening a gate to Hell and having someone stop you and then yelling traitor at that someone?"

"… Yeah…" Wizard-Theif said, reluctantly.

"That wasn't a dream."

"You mean that… Oh damn, damn, damn, damn!" Wizard-Theif said, with her head in her hands, "Are Mossnose and you ok?!"

"Yeah we are just fine, we were worried about you."

"Damn! Damn! Damn! I have no idea what happened, one minute I was running out of the café and the next I see myself back home in Ancient Egypt with the guards of the pharaoh trying to corner me… Hang on… If that did happen… who stopped me from opening the gate?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, you were moving too much for me to get a good look and Mossnose couldn't remember any details but you called the person a traitor so you must have known them."

Wizard-Theif shook her head, "All I remember was that it was a guy, that's all, and I didn't even see him, all I had was a feeling that I knew this guy, end of story."

"Too bad."

"Did the ladies at the front desk notice him?"

"No he must have used my key to get in here."

And then it dawned on Wizard-Theif that she was in her jammies, "Please tell me that I just walked into my jammies."

"No."

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry; the guy didn't change your clothing."

"He better have not."

"Who better have not what?" Mossnose asked walking into the room carrying a tray with tea on it.

"Nothing Mossnose." Wizard-Theif said.

"So, sleep well?" Mossnose asked Wizard-Theif.

"You ok?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"You bet." Mossnose said, proudly, "It was merely a cut."

"You sound just like InuYasha."

"Well… it's true."

The three sat in silence for awhile, each sat sipping their tea and thinking but Wizard-Theif's were the most troubled.

Finally Mossnose broke the silence, "Look, Wizard-Theif, you know that the attacking wasn't your fault, right? You were being possessed."

"That's the problem, if the Shadows or whatever it was can possess me; it means that it's are really strong and even more dangerous then before… What time is it?" Wizard-Theif asked, once again desperate for a new subject as she was feeling guilt for the third time in her life.

"It's 5:00 pm. You were out for about…" Mossnose said, doing the math, "1:45 we were at the café causing chaos, by 2:23 we are all out cold. So you were out for about 2 hours and 37minutes."

"Nerd."

"A smart nerd!"

"A smart, crazy, weird nerd who is a Cat demon." Spidey joined in.

"Wow, Mossnose, you redefine the meaning of 'Nerd'." Wizard-Theif said trying to lighten the mood.

Spidey and Mossnose both laughed and Wizard-Theif fell silent, looking into her cup with a look of confusion, silent suffering and worry.

Mossnose and Spidey stopped laughing and looked at Wizard-Theif; Spidey put her hand on Wizard-Theif's shoulder and said, "There is nothing that can be done."

"I have to find out what happened." Wizard-Theif muttered to herself before standing up and walking to the door with her clothes in hand, "I'm going out."

"NO YOU AREN'T!!" Spidey and Mossnose said as they dragged Wizard-Theif back to her bed.

"LET ME GO! I'M GOING OUT AND THAT'S THAT!"

"You almost got killed by a sutra, used up almost all your power trying to open a gateway to Hell and now you want to go out?!" Spidey yelled as she forced Wizard-Theif onto the bed, which wasn't all that hard as Wizard-Theif was very weak and could just barely stand.

"Yes, I want to go out! I have to find out what happened and why…" Wizard-Theif said trailing off as she remembered something.

"Look at yourself; you can only just barely stand!" Mossnose added, closing the window and locking it.

"Spidey…?" Wizard-Theif's head was bowed and her voice was just barely above a whisper, "How did you know what I was seeing?"

Spidey looked at her friend, "A note was in my hand when I awoke and it said what you were seeing when you were fighting Mossnose and me. Here." Spidey said as she handed Wizard-Theif the note.

The note was obviously written in a hurry, Wizard-Theif had a hard time trying to read it.

_Your friend was not accountable for her actions; she was possessed and couldn't understand you. She saw what was not there; she didn't see the back alley of Tokyo butmaze from a tomb she had once been in and small village where she once lived as a child with all the villagers being slaughteredShe felt cornered, she believed that you, her friends, were guards of the pharaoh from her past and were helping in the killing of the villagers. Before you jump to conclusions that the pharaoh's guards were the bad guys, know that the villagers weren't exactly saints either and it was in order to save Egypt. Don't hold it against her, her actions were understandable, she was just protecting herselfWizard-Theif will most likely want to read this for herself so hold on to it._

_"_My actions were understandable?" Wizard-Theif whispered.

"They were", Mossnose said, "you felt angry that people you had known were being killed and if I was cornered I would attack with everything I had."

"Not accountable for my actions?" Wizard-Theif muttered.

"Wizard-Theif, you ok?" Spidey asked looking worried; Wizard-Theif's aura was increasing once again and she held onto the note with clenched fists.

"How could this person say all this about me? It's almost like they know me." Wizard-Theif said her voice growing louder.

"Maybe they do." Spidey said.

"How, how could they?!" Wizard-Theif voice was almost a shout now, "How could they know me! No one I know writes like this! The only person who writes in this way is the pharaoh but he doesn't know anything about me! The only way to know about what I saw would have to be to read my mind and even then they would have to know something about me to know about my past!" Before Spidey could point out that by reading her mind the person would know everything about her Wizard-Theif's voice had reached a scream, "I suppressed those memories! I forgot them and locked them away! I didn't even know how to remember them! No one could know about my past except for one person and he isn't even in this country, he is in Britain!"

"Wizard-Theif calm down." Mossnose said, gently, "Are you sure that you don't recognise the writing or the writing style?"

Wizard-Theif was panting now, "No, they did it in a hurry so it would be hard for me to recognise it."

"Maybe they did that for a reason… Think about it, if the guy wanted you to know who he was he would have left a name or shown up at the front desk." Spidey said.

Wizard-Theif's fists unclenched and she set the note on her bed, then she closed her eyes and concentrated. Almost at once the note began to glow purple as if it was under a black light. The other two girls briefly saw Spidey's fingerprints on the paper before the note stopped glowing and Wizard-Theif fell back onto her pillow.

"Wizard-Theif, are you alright?!" Mossnose and Spidey asked as Wizard-Theif tried to clear the fog from her head.

"I'm fine." She growled but thought,_ "Ow, my head. I must have lost more power than I thought. My life force must be weakening as well… Wait! That isn't possible! My life is tied right into the Shadow Realm and the Earth, I should be at full power right now… what is going on? I feel sick to my stomach, this isn't right!"_

"Wizard-Theif you look green." Mossnose said.

"I feel green but I have to… wait did anyone come to the door in the last few minutes?"

At that moment there was a knock on the main door.

Wizard-Theif perked up right away, "I'll get it!" She ran right to the door, opened it, got a package, closed the door, managed to run back to her room and sit down on a chair within 3 minutes.

"What is that?" Spidey asked, eyeing the package which was long and wide.

"My new laptop that I bought online." Wizard-Theif said proudly.

"That's nice, now bed!" Mossnose said, pointing to Wizard-Theif's bed.

"What, you have got to be kidding!?!"

"Wizard-Theif, it's for your own good you almost used what little power you had to look for fingerprints… How come mine were the only prints on the paper?" Spidey asked.

"The person who wrote the note must have worn gloves and one of my powers, can't leave evidence on a crime scene, now can you?"

"Ok…? Anyway… bed now." Spidey said pointing at the bed.

"That goes double for you as well." Mossnose said, pointing at the door.

"What!" Spidey yelled while Wizard-Theif chuckled as she sat her new laptop on the desk and said:

"You heard the lady."

"I don't need a nap! I'm perfectly fine!" Spidey said.

"You couldn't purify an electron at this moment." Mossnose said, leading Spidey out of the room.

"You just got burned, Mossnose." Wizard-Theif whispered and then called out; "See ya!" as the two other girls left the room. She waited till she was sure that Mossnose and Spidey couldn't hear her, slipped out of bed, grabbed her computer and starting trying to connect to the Internet. After 5 minutes and a bit of cursing in Ancient Egyptian she was online, she just hoped that no one had heard her but once she thought that she saw something out her window but when she got to her window to look out nothing was there.

**

* * *

**

Spidey, unlike Wizard-Theif was being a good girl and was catching some more Z's, giving Mossnose sometime to use the phone. Unluckily for her, that meant that Wizard-Theif could hear everything that was happening as whenever she swore she checked to see if Mossnose had heard her.

Mossnose dialled information and asked for the number of the person she was trying to contact. Once she had the number she thanked the person to whom she was talking to and hanged up, then she dialled the new number.

"…Hello, I would like to talk to your boss?" Mossnose said, and she waited for the person on the other side to reply, "No, I couldn't get him on his cell, the line was busy… He is in a meeting?.. No, don't bother; I'll just call back later… No really, I wouldn't want to… It's not important. I'll just call him back later… Oh, he's here?.. Of course I still would like to talk to him… Hello… Nothing, I'm just in town for a bit and wanted to know if you wanted to get together… Yeah… great, by the way, what was meeting about? I'm just kidding… Really?.. That's great!.. Really!? What?.. Oh come on, that's not fair… I know, I know but come on, please?.. You're going to make me cry… Ok, I've given up… Please?.. I lied… I know… But come on, this is torture!.. Alright… I'll see you later… Bye." Mossnose hang up and Wizard-Theif had to run for her bed and pretended to be asleep.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Another chapter done, and another sort of cliff-hanger… Hope you enjoyed it, I probably won't be able to update for a little while. So that means that you have plenty of time to guess who Mossnose was talking to on the phone and who saved Spidey, Mossnose and possible the world. And in regards to this, "**Wizard-Theif was drawing power from the darkness around her, and there is never a shortage of that.**" I say no offence to anyone who is offended. That said and done, please review and good-day/night. **

**_Wizard-Theif_**


	4. Googoo eyes! RUN!

**A****/N****: Spidey reminded me that my description on the girls' hotel room wasn't very accurate. Here is**** hopefully**** the last time I explain the room.****It's on the 4****th**** floor and the windows face the road. ****The room is divided into five ****parts;**** three sections with a bed each, a ba****throom and a main room connecting**** it all. In each bedroom, there is a TV, desk, chair, and lamp. The main also has a kitchen in it****Blame Spidey! Not me!**** and is everything is set up like a living room. Yeah, I know, sweet suite. Again I say that I'm aware that hotel rooms aren't designed like that but this is a Fanfic.**** I also realized that I do own TornTwistedHeart! YAY ME!**** Also don't try what you see throughout this ****episode****at home**** kids**** the people performing the stunts are trained professionals**** and have years (about more then thousand years) experience that keeps them safe.**** (That sounded like it was from Mythbusters (Which I don't own)**** Also on gate night be good and don't egg or tee pee houses, it's just a pain and does nothing but get you into trouble.**

_Disclaimer:__ Wizard-Theif, plot, TornTwistedHeart, mine, nothing else__ is._

* * *

Chapter 4

Eventually, Mossnose let the other two girls out of their rooms and all the girls were sitting in the main room and Wizard-Theif finally realized that her real clothes were underneath her jammies. Spidey was flipping through the channels on the TV, Mossnose was a cat playing with a ball of string and Wizard-Theif was looking at some stuff on Youtube. When Spidey finally found a show she was willing to watch (Fullmetal Alchemist) and Wizard-Theif was watching an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh season 0, a loud roaring was heard.

"What was that!?" Spidey asked as she went over to the window and looked out, as the girls' room was facing the road, Spidey at least knew that it was from a car… but which car. She looked around and then down, and what she saw caused her to scream. Wizard-Theif was out of her chair in a second with her daggers in hand as she ran over to the window, "Wizzie, stay!" Spidey said as she threw a paralyzing sutra at Wizard-Theif as she ran. Wizard-Theif fell onto the floor, face first and was muttering curses at Spidey who was running to the door.

"Mossnose, a little help here?" Wizard-Theif asked, her voice slightly muffled.

Mossnose nodded, transformed to a human and removed the sutra.

"Thanks, now what caused Spidey to run off like that?" Wizard-Theif asked as she and Mossnose walked over to the window to look out.

They both saw Spidey run out of the hotel's front doors and started hugging the poor guy who was driving a motorcycle, who still had his helmet on.

"I pity the poor sucker that Spidey is squeezing to death." Wizard-Theif said.

"Doesn't Malik have a motorcycle like that?" Mossnose asked.

"I think so… but I don't think it's him. I don't think Spidey even knows who Malik is." Wizard-Theif answered as she noticed that there was a second person on the bike who hadn't removed their helmet yet either, Wizard-Theif closed her eyes, crossed her fingers and started chanting in a hoarse whisper, "Please don't let it be him, please oh, please, don't let it be him."

Spidey and the two from the motorcycle entered the hotel and Mossnose tugged on Wizard-Theif's sleeve.

"Come on! If Spidey sees us at the window, she won't be very happy." She said.

Wizard-Theif ceased chanting, jumped into her chair, and started playing with her laptop. Mossnose ran to her room, grabbed a book, came back, sat down in a chair and started reading it. They were just getting into character when Spidey entered the room the two people.

"There is something unnaturally quiet about this room, why do you two look so innocent?" Spidey asked.

One of the people was a guy who was tanned with shoulder-length blond hair, and purple eyes. He was wearing blue jeans with a white tank sort of top, with a few gold bands around his neck and pointy golden earrings. The other was still wearing their helmet and Wizard-Theif held her breath while staring at her laptop, still mentally chanting, "Please not him, I'm begging, please not him!" The one with the helmet still on was wearing black everything, even black socks! Mossnose looked up from her book and noticed the visitors.

"Hey, Spidey, who are our guests?" she asked.

The person still wearing their helmet removed it and Wizard-Theif looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. The person was a girl whose name was Akeldama Libitina. She had shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes.

"What's up, TornTwistedHeart?" Wizard-Theif asked looking at her clothing, "You going emo or Goth?"

"No, I'm just being me." TornTwistedHeart replied.

"Sweet."

"Well as Wizzie pointed out that is TornTwistedHeart" Spidey said pointing to TornTwistedHeart, "This is Mossnose" pointed to Mossnose, "That is Wizzie" pointed to Wizard-Theif.

"My name is Wizard-Theif!"

"We all know who we are but who is he?" Mossnose said pointing to the only boy present.

"My name is Malik Ishtar." The boy, Malik said.

"Yami or hikaru?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"Wizard-Theif!" Mossnose said, whacking her on the head.

"Stop it!" Wizard-Theif said.

"Sorry about her, she is a little…" Spidey said, trying to find a nice way to describe Wizard-Theif.

"It's okay; I'm amazed that you know about that." Malik said, looking at Wizard-Theif.

"I sort of have to in my line of work, so yami or hikaru?" Wizard said.

"Hikaru."

"From Egypt, a tomb guardian of the nameless pharaoh's tomb, and used to hold onto the Millennium Rod?"

"How did you know that?!"

Wizard-Theif just started laughing, "A little birdie told me." She said with an added mental note of, "_TV being that little bird._"

"Ok…?" Malik said and turning to Mossnose and Spidey he asked, "Is she always like this?"

"You have no idea." The two answered.

"So what have you been up to?" TornTwistedHeart asked Wizard-Theif.

"Nothing much, just got my costume, kicked some costumes possessing things butts, got possessed, just about opened a gateway to Hell but someone stopped me, and now I have no power." She answered.

"…Interesting"

"So where are you staying?"

"The same floor, last door on the right."

"Sweet… So… how is the Pharaoh?"

"He's dead."

"Duh, he is like what? 5000 years old?"

"He is?"

"So when is the wedding?"

"Never." TornTwistedHeart was starting to get mad.

Wizard-Theif put on a face of mock surprise, "Oh, tomorrow, really? Poor Spidey she wanted to help plan it out."

"What part of never don't you get?"

"The never part!" Wizard-Theif replied happily.

Before Wizard-Theif crossed the line (aka made TornTwistedHeart too mad), Spidey asked what everyone was doing for dinner. TornTwistedHeart replied that she was meeting someone at the hotel's restaurant. Spidey and Malik were also dinning at the hotel, Mossnose was going out somewhere else and Wizard-Theif said she wasn't hungry so she would hang in the room. Things didn't work out as planned; Spidey dragged Wizard-Theif to the hotel's restaurant and for the next 30 minutes Wizard-Theif had to tolerate Spidey and Malik making goo-goo eyes… Well… if you didn't know Spidey you wouldn't know that she was because she was still wearing her mask.

"I'm going back to the room." Wizard-Theif said when she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ok." Spidey said not taking her eyes off Malik.

"It was nice meeting you." Malik said also not removing his eyes from Spidey.

As Wizard-Theif walked into the lobby she was trying to call Mossnose on her cell. All three girls had bought cells before the trip if case one of them got lost or something. Unfortunately because she was trying to remember Mossnose's number she wasn't looking where she was going and she ended up crashing into a boy. She got up, brushed herself off and was about to tell the boy off when she noticed who it was.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going are you alright?" The boy said it was the same boy from the airport once again looking like Ryou Bakura minus the ring.

"Fine-I'm fine, I gotta go." Wizard-Theif said as she ran for the stairs.

"_That was odd._" The boy thought as he walked up to the front desk.

Once on the stairs she thought, "_What the heck is he doing here?! I thought he was in Britain! …Well… that would explain why he was at the airport…But why is he here?!_" She had to stop on the third floor to catch her breath, "_Calm down… plus side, Ryou has no idea who I am… and because he doesn't have the ring Bakura isn't here._" She walked up the rest of the stairs and walked into the girls' hotel room. Once there she grabbed her laptop and started looking at stories on Fanfiction, that kept her busy for a whole minute then she remembered that she was trying to call Mossnose when she crashed into the boy.

She picked up her cell phone once again and dialled Mossnose's number.

* * *

"It's really good to see you again." Mossnose was saying to her friend as they ate.

"It's been fun." He replied.

Cue the goo-goo eyes and the sappy romantic music and then…

Mossnose's cell phone rang playing the at the horse races theme.

"Hang on." She said to her friend and she picked up, "Hello?"

"What's up, Mossnose?" Wizard-Theif asked over the phone.

"What are you doing? We are supposed to use these phones for emergencies only!"

"This is an emergency! I'm bored and Spidey is making goo-goo eyes with Marik and you probably were making goo-goo eyes with Kaiba-boy!"

"No I wasn't." Mossnose said in a whisper.

"So what are you doing right now?"

"Talking to you."

"What were you doing before that?"

"I am eating dinner with an old friend."

"An old **boy**friend?"

"No!" She said to Wizard-Theif and then to her 'friend' she said, "Excuse me will you?"

"Sure." He replied as Mossnose got up and walked to the washrooms

"An old boyfriend named Seto Kaiba." Wizard-Theif continued.

"I'm not with Seto Kaiba. I'm meeting someone else." Mossnose replied.

"W'ever, you still are out on a date though."

"Grrrr…"

"I was right! You are a dog!"

"Hiss!"

"You're a dog not a snake... and you can't be a cat because I doubt that the guy you are dating would date a cat as he is a dog... in more ways then oneand you two are on a date as I speak!"

"Grrrrrrrr!"

"See! I have more proof! You are really a dog demon!"

"GRRRRRR!"

"PUPPY!"

"I'll bite you!"

"You are just saying that because your boyfriend is there and you two were about to make-out when I called."

Mossnose started blushing, unknown to Wizard-Theif, Mossnose **was** going to kiss whoever she was having dinner with when she called so she yelled, "STOP IT! No I wasn't!"

"Are you and he sharing spaghetti?"

Once again Wizard-Theif had guessed correctly but Mossnose thought she could read minds, "NO!"

"Are you sure, because I'm almost positive that you were and were sharing!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm not… Damn… I wish we were on MSN or something other then talking… OH!" Wizard-Theif then hanged up and as Mossnose was walking back to her 'date' she got a text message from Wizard-Theif.

WT- You love him! And are sharing spaghetti as I text this to you.

Mossnose then texted back "SHUT UP!" and then realized the stupidity of the move.

WT- I'm not talking now am I?

Mossnose- Stop it!! I'M COMING TO KILL YOU!

WT- (Looks behind self) I don't see you...So you don't deny that everything I have saidso far is true...Everythingis true... you and your date were about to make-out when I called, and eating you were spaghetti and you are a dog and Kabia is your date and you are about to get on my case for spelling his name wrong.

Mossnose- I already said that I wasn't dating Seto Kaiba!!

WT- Oh… yeah… But the rest was all true!

Mossnose- I deny everything!

WT- But you didn't deny it till I told you and therefore it is all true!!! And I bet that your date told you to say that because... He hates me. That's why. Plus, he doesn't want us to know that you two are dating, so this has all been an elaborate scheme, therefore, everything is true!

Mossnose- ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

WT- If Spidey was here she would be saying, Arg! I'm a pirate! And I would say… I'm a vamp-pirate! And that was your boyfriend talking wasn't it? Hi Kaiba-boy!!! You're going to die soon! And if Spidey was here she be all, and Marik says HI! And I'd be all, die!

Mossnose- I don't even know this Seto Kaiba of which you speak.

WT- You don't even your own boyfriend's name?

Mossnose- He

Mossnose- Is

Mossnose- Not

Mossnose- My

Mossnose- BoyFriend!

WT- You spelt boyfriend wrong and you know Kaiba-boy because your brother knows that you and Kaiba-boy are dating.

Mossnose- No, he saw us whenI accidentallyran into him once and managed to come up with that result.

WT- So you admit that Kaiba-boy was in our hometown.

Mossnose- QUIT MESSING WITH MY MIND!!!!!! I'm messed up enough already!!

WT- That's because you ARE dating Kaiba-boy! Typing of which, he must be getting lonely.

Mossnose- I have to go.

WT- Back to Kaiba-boy!

Mossnose- UGH!

With those… closing letters Mossnose hung up, turned off her cell and returned to her date, who she said was not Seto Kaiba.

Again, cue stupid eyes and even stupider music.

* * *

Wizard-Theif was now once again bored as Mossnose had turned off her cell about a minute ago.

"_What to do now?_" Wizard-Theif thought as her eyes wandered eventually falling on her laptop once more, "_Well… I got nothing better to do as I don't remember Spidey's number and I can't call Mossnose to ask as she turned off her cell… AH! I'M DYING OF BOREDOM! _" Just then the phone rang; Wizard-Theif looked over at the caller-ID and saw that it was Spidey.

"Hello?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"Can you open the door?" Spidey asked.

Wizard-Theif hung up, walked to the door opened it and said, "You forget your key?"

"I can't find it." Spidey said as she and Malik walked in.

"Well… if you need me, I'll be in my room." Wizard-Theif said as she grabbed her laptop and walked to her room.

"Ok, Malik and I are going to rent a movie and watch in my room."

"Good for you, just stay away from me if you two are planning on something romantic."

"Ok." Spidey replied as she and Malik walked into her bedroom, a stack of DVD's in Malik's arms.

Wizard-Theif closed her door to her room and then realized that she had nothing to do. "_Where is some chaos? I could use __a little excitement; things in Tokyo are just too… dull… if you don't count the costumes possessing people… and me almost opening a gateway to Hell… AH! I __am __so bored!_" Wizard-Theif thought as she went to Youtube to look for something amusing. 2 minutes passed and everything was silent, until…

Spidey screamed, "MALIK! I TOLD YOU NO HORROR MOVIES!!"

"Don't worry, I'm here, I'll protect you." Malik replied.

"No! Change it!"

"Are you sure?"

"… … … Yes, I'm sure! Now change it!"

5 minutes later laugher was heard from Spidey's room.

* * *

"SHUT UP!" Wizard-Theif yelled as she returned to Fanfiction, she had grown bored with Youtube.

It was about 7:00 pm, when Spidey and Malik were about ¼ (30 minutes) into their first movie, they realized that they were missing snacks, they went to the kitchen to get a snack. Spidey went to get to get a plate for some nachos and instead found a live spider about the size of a pop bottle cap. She screamed and ran behind Malik. When she stopped screaming she heard quiet laugher coming from Wizard-Theif's room. Malik had removed the spider and started make the nachos while Spidey went over to Wizard-Theif's room and knocked (loudly).

"WIZARD-THEIF, OPEN THIS DOOR!" Spidey yelled.

A thud was heard as it seemed that Wizard-Theif was hanging from the ceiling that was not above her bed and Spidey had thrown off her concentration casing her to fall.

"Ow." Wizard-Theif said as she stood up.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Spidey said once again.

"Malik, your girlfriend is annoying."

"She is? I hadn't noticed." Was Malik's answer.

"Meh."

Then another knock was heard this time on the main door.

"Wizard-Theif get the door." Spidey said.

"Only if you don't put a sutra on me."

"Ok."

Wizard-Theif came out of her room, walked to the main room's door, looked out the peek hole, locked the door, and then she returned to her room and locked that door. Spidey looked at Malik who shrugged and went to look out the peek hole, once he had looked he moved so that Spidey could look. Another knock was heard and Spidey looked out the peek hole, the person at the door was a male with a coat, gloves and a hat on so Spidey had no idea who is was or why Wizard-Theif didn't at least talk to the person. She saw no danger in letting the person who was knocking in so she did. The person didn't come into room but asked if a 'Masika Kanika' was staying in this room. Spidey said that no one named 'Masika Kanika' was staying in this room; the person apologized for disturbing her and left.

"What was all that about?" Malik asked.

"No idea, but I'm going to find out." Spidey replied.

* * *

Wizard-Theif was once again hanging from the ceiling, this time hanging over her bed. "_What was he doing here?_" Wizard-Theif thought, a frown on her face, "_I thought I took care of him…5000 years ago… Stupid spirit…he must behind the costumes… Should I tell..._?" Wizard-Theif thought looking to her phone. "_No!_" She thought shaking her head, "_I'm just overreacting… He can't find me__ as no one here knows my real name… unless…_" Wizard-Theif found herself looking at the phone once more. She flipped to the ground, "_Just to warn…_" she was reaching for the phone but something brought her to her senses, "_There is no point. I would only get Ryou as he doesn't have the Ring anymore and he doesn't know me… I'll just have to lay low for awhile… I doubt that that will work…What can I do?_" Wizard-Theif jumped to the ceiling above her bed once more to think. Her thoughts were disturbed by Spidey knocking once more and her saying, "Wizard-Theif, what gives? Why didn't you open the door?"

Wizard-Theif fell to the bed and answered, "He was just bad news waiting to happen."

"He was just looking for a person named Masika Kanika."

"YOU OPENED THE DOOR!" Wizard-Theif asked her eyes widen in terror and anger but only for a second before her features closed again and became just sad.

Spidey was so shocked by Wizard-Theif's yell that she took a step back from the closed door, "Yes… Why?"

Wizard-Theif just looked at her phone once more but instead went a got a pen and paper, "It's nothing, go finish your movie."

Spidey looked at Malik who shrugged and looked just as lost as Spidey felt. The main door opened and Mossnose rushed in, not noticing the gloomy mood of the room as she ran to her room to get a jacket.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Spidey asked looking away from Wizard-Theif's door, which had opened a bit and Wizard-Theif sat up a camera so that she could see what was happening and be able to work on her letter.

"My date is taking me to a movie." Mossnose answered then she noticed that Spidey was in front of Wizard-Theif's door.

"Kaiba-Boy is taking you to a movie?" Wizard-Theif shouted through the door.

"I'm not dating Seto Kaiba!"

"LIES! ALL LIES! Why do you call Kaiba-boy by his full name?" Wizard-Theif yelled dramatically and Spidey sighed in relief, if Wizard-Theif still had time to tease, she was just fine.

"Well… I'll be back by… Midnight. If I'm going to be late I'll call. Bye." Mossnose yelled as she ran out of the door.

Wizard-Theif got up, removed her camera, closed the door, relocked it and walked over to the window. She saw Mossnose run to a limousine and drive off; she allowed herself a small smile of victory, "_I knew that she was dating Kaiba-boy!_" Wizard-Theif thought as she returned to her desk to finish her letter. She still wasn't finished by the time Spidey and Malik were half way done their 2 hour long movie.

"_I forgot how hard it was to write Ancient Egyptian._" Wizard-Theif thought as she tried to write, "_Maybe I should have just used a pencil._" When she finished it she could read it and was positive that no one else could, she just hoped that he still remember the codes from the old days and more important that she remember them correctly.

Once she had finished she had a dilemma, how was she to get this letter to him? Once again, she flipped herself upside down from the ceiling to think, her eyes landed on her deck, and she flipped back to the floor. She looked through her cards for her creature from Ancient Egypt, "_No. no. no. no. not that one. I forgot about that card. No. nope.__Come on! No. no. no. no.__ Here it is!_" As mush as it pained her to do it she put on the costume of Bakura once more, turned off the lights and summoned Vampire Lord (2000 attack, 1500 defence). She handed him the letter and said, "You know who but I don't know where except for in this city, attack no one, once you give him the letter return here." As the monster made to leave Wizard-Theif said, "Make sure it's him and if it isn't just leave the letter in a place he will find it and return here ASAP, got it?" The monster nodded and left Wizard-Theif wondering if that was a good idea. Vampire Lord returned within ten to fifteen minutes to find its master sitting on a chair in a dark room and Wizard-Theif asked, "Did you give it to him?"

The monster shook his head.

"But he will get it where you left it?"

The monster nodded.

"Good, I suppose that you want your pay?" Wizard-Theif said reaching for an object in one of her pockets.

The card shook its head and she put the object back.

"It looks like time has changed us both, my friend."

The monster nodded and returned to its paper form. Wizard-Theif sighed, walked over and replaced the card into her deck.

"Let's hope the rest of tonight's surprises are just as amusing as Mossnose and Kaiba-Boy dating." She said to herself and then she laughed, "I guess this is surprising, I now talk to myself… awkward." She went on laughing till she felt bored once more, about two-three minutes. Then she went out to the kitchen to get some snacks and to watch some stuff on TV.

* * *

When Spidey and Malik finished their first movie the time was 8:30 pm. Spidey looked at the hotel's phone in her room to see that there was an unheard message, once she had listened to it she called the person back and told them to come on over. They replied that they would be there in about 30 minutes and hung up.

20 minutes later Spidey came out off her room to find Wizard-Theif's door open and Wizard-Theif hanging from the ceiling above her bed.

"What are you doing?" Spidey asked her.

"Thinking." Wizard-Theif

"About Bakura?"

"NO! I'm just thinking about the best way to get the most candy in the shortest amount of time."

Spidey shook her head and then asked, "Why do you hang upside to think?"

"All the blood rushes to my head causing greater circulation and enabling me to think better."

"Ok…?"

For the next few minutes Spidey and Malik made goo-goo eyes causing Wizard-Theif to lock herself in her room once more. 5 minutes to go and Spidey decided to give Wizard-Theif a little warning.

"Oh yeah, a guy called for you." Spidey asked as she knocked on the door.

"I don't care, just hang up on him the next time he calls."

"A guy from Britain."

Silence

"By the name of-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Are you going to call him back?"

"No."

"Wizard-Theif, are you sad?"

"No… JUST EXTREMELY BORED!"

"Well… it's gate night."

Silence, then a dull thud was heard as Wizard-Theif fell onto her bed. She could be heard looking through her suitcase once more. When she opened her door she worn a great big grin and a backpack was swung over one of her shoulder. She ran over to the main door and said over her shoulder, "I'm going out; I'll be back at midnight!"

"Wait!" Spidey said.

Wizard-Theif stopped her hand on the doorknob, "So close." She whispered as she turned to face Spidey, "Yes?"

"Where is your chaperone?" Spidey asked, hands on her hips.

There was a knock on the main door and Wizard-Theif opened it to see Bakura.

"Here is my chaperone, Ok-gotta-go-bye." Wizard-Theif said, grabbing a very confused Bakura's hand and was almost out the door when Spidey said:

"No chaos."

"I-got-it-no-chaos-I-swear-bye!" Wizard-Theif said dragging Bakura out of the door way and towards the stairs.

Spidey sighed and closed the door, "So… now what?" She asked Malik.

"How about a horror movie?" Malik answered.

"No!"

"No one is here so no one will mind it you scream." Malik said trying his best to convince Spidey to watch a horror movie.

"NO! NO HORROR MOVIE!"

"You sure that you aren't going to change your mind?"

"Yes."

Malik sighed. He walked back to Spidey's room, defeated, looking very sad, to pick another movie.

Spidey looked at him, walked up behind him and said, "Maybe just one."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Bakura asked Wizard-Theif as he tried to keep up with her as they ran down the stairs.

"Hurry up; we have to get out of this hotel a-s-a-p before Spidey yells at me to get back to the room." Wizard-Theif replied as she jumped over the railing to the next floor, "How did you get here?"

"Bus." He said as they ran out of the hotel and towards the parking lot.

"Good thing I have the keys to the car." Wizard-Theif said, trying to locate the girls' car in the dark parking lot.

When she found it they got in, started her up, and drove off.

Once they were on the road, Wizard-Theif looked at Bakura out of the corner of her eye and noticed that Bakura also had a backpack and that he wasn't wearing the Millennium Ring. "_What is going on? Bakura isn't wearing the Ring… how can he be possessing Ryou? Nothing is making any sense…I never thought that I would see him on this trip… In fact I was trying to avoid him… Did he get the note?_" she thought.

"So you are going to go trick or treating?" Wizard-Theif asked trying to make conservation.

"Maybe." Bakura replied and they fell into silence.

"_It's so awkward talking to him again… I wonder if he has read the note yet… maybe he didn't remember the codes… or maybe I didn't._" Wizard-Theif thought as she drove, "_On a totally unrelat__ed subject I don't get why Spidey doesn't let me drive. I'm a good driver… if my concentration isn't thrown off. _"

"You okay?" Bakura asked breaking the silence and into Wizard-Theif's thoughts.

"Huh?" Wizard-Theif said, coming back to reality.

"You really wanted to get out of the hotel fast… what was that all about?"

"It's gate night." Wizard-Theif said, putting on a fake grin.

"What's that?" Bakura said, looking totally confused as Wizard-Theif parked the car in an abandoned back alley once making sure that there was no way that the car could get towed or seen.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way, just look innocent and don't draw attention to yourself." Wizard-Theif said as she stepped out of the car.

"What is gate night?" Bakura asked again as Wizard-Theif lead the way to a quiet street.

"In North America, the night before Halloween is called 'Gate night'. On this night some kids, teenagers, rarely adults, all looking for trouble, go around causing mayhem."

"Such as?"

"Egging and tee-peeing houses… you know all that jazz." Wizard-Theif showing him what was in her backpack, a package of eggs and some other stuff.

"I get the idea, we have same thing here just with another name but I thought you said that you wouldn't cause any chaos."

"I'm not. In chaos people get killed, where as in mayhem they just get confused, rarely physically hurt."

"Smart."

"What's in your bag?"

Bakura smiled in an insane yet proud way he motioned for Wizard-Theif to follow him to a back alley.

"Why did we have to go into a back alley?" Wizard-Theif whispered.

"So that we don't get over heard and caught." Bakura whispered back, he smiled again as he opened his bag, took out on of the objects inside and handed it to Wizard-Theif.

"What you do you think?" He asked.

"Spray paint?" Wizard-Theif asked, looking the object over. It was a spray paint bottle with a little tube connected to the end.

"Spray paint mixed with the skunk spray." Bakura said with mock hurt pride in his voice.

"Smart… how much of this stuff do you have?"

"About 3 green without skunk, 4 green with skunk, 1 pink without, 1 blue with, 2 blue without, 1 red without, 2 purples with, 1 oranges with and without and 1 black with and without and the yellow with skunk you're holding." Bakura said as he looked through his bag.

"So about 17 bottles total?" Wizard-Theif asked, doing some math.

Bakura counted the bottles, "19 you were two off."

"W'ever." Wizard-Theif said as she looked around, "Here." She said handing Bakura a cape and mask.

"What's this for?" He asked while slipping in on.

"So that you don't get caught and if you do that they can't see your face, you were wearing white, great choice." Wizard-Theif said sarcastically as she put on her own mask and a blonde wig before replacing her hood.

"Whatever." He said as he walked out of the back alley but Wizard-Theif pulled him back.

"Hang on." She whispered, her eyes sparking with a thought, though Bakura couldn't see them through her vampire mask.

"What?" He whispered back, "I thought we were ready."

"What if we filled the eggs with your paint?"

Bakura smiled, "You haven't changed a bit." He said as she got the eggs out of her backpack and handed them to him to fill them up with paint.

"_You would be surprised._" Wizard-Theif thought sadly as she got some eggs ready.

They started by poking a small hole in the shell of the egg and removing some of the egg whites. Bakura had a small container with which they stored the egg whites.

"You never know when you want some egg whites for something." Bakura reasoned when Wizard-Theif asked that he was doing but Wizard-Theif was sure that he just said that so that he would have something to throw at the pharaoh should he see him while trick or treating.

Then they put the tube from the spray bottles to the hole and sprayed paint into the egg. Once that was done they taped the hole shut, with tape from Wizard-Theif's bag, so that it would explode on contact and Wizard-Theif marked it with some markers from her bag. They did this most of this in silence and when they were done they headed out.

Once they hit some houses, without any trouble, Wizard-Theif looked at her watch and decided that it was time to head back. The whole time that they were walking back to the car they were silent looking out for police cars or officers. On the trip back to the hotel they were still silent till... Wizard-Theif kept looking at her watch and finally Bakura said:

"We'll be back on time, don't worry."

"It's not that…" Wizard-Theif replied.

"What is it then?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, what is the matter?"

"I already told you, nothing!" Wizard-Theif stubbornly continued to insist.

Finally Bakura gave up and they just sat in silence till they reached the hotel's parking lot. They got out and Wizard-Theif locked up.

"If Spidey asks, we didn't use the car, she lost the keys and we used the bus, got it?" Wizard-Theif said as they entered the hotel.

"Ok." Bakura replied as they walked up the stairs, "… Why are we using the stairs when we could have used the elevators?"

Wizard-Theif paused, thought and replied, "I have no idea… because it's faster?"

"Sure let's go with that."

When they got to the door of the girl's room, Wizard-Theif turned to Bakura, "So what did we do up till now?"

"Uhh… were at a movie." Bakura replied hopefully.

"No."

"Maybe… I got nothing."

"… I'll think of something later."

"Ok…?"

Wizard-Theif first entered the room to see something that cause her to run and hide behind Bakura and asked, "Do you see what I saw?"

Bakura blinked twice and then said, "If you saw Malik and some girl wearing a Spiderman mask, making out in the kitchen… then yes."

Spidey and Malik stopped kissing and noticed a very creeped out Wizard-Theif hiding behind a very confused and also creeped out Bakura.

"Uh… hi…" Spidey said a little self-consciously.

"Hi." Malik said.

* * *

**A/N:****Spidey's awesome at the races impersonation: Doo doo do doo doo do do do doo doo doo doo doo doo doo… Wow… I'll stop… Please review and next chapter let me know if you want pancakes.**


	5. Pancakes!

**A/N: We will**** work on the other stories soon and on a side note… please tell me if you think that I should just make this all on Japan and have a series.**** Also I know that the characters are sort of out of character in this chapter… sorry.**

_Disclaimer__: Wizard-Theif, TornTwistedHeart, plot is all… I think…I won't say that I own anything that will get me sued._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**(Yes we are still in Japan.)**

"Spidey, get a room if you are going to do that!" Wizard-Theif whimpered from behind Bakura, her eyes closed.

"Spidey is the one in the mask, right?" Bakura asked, looking over his shoulder at the cowering Wizard-Theif while thinking, "_I was beginning to wonder how much she had changed… at least her attitude to romance is still the same._"

"Yes… have they stopped kissing yet?"

"We finished awhile ago." Spidey said annoyed.

"Oh…" Wizard-Theif said, coming out from behind Bakura.

"So… what did you two do all this time?" Malik asked.

"And why are you two wearing masks?" Spidey added.

"I think the question that needs to be answered first is why you two were kissing in the kitchen in plain view of main door." Wizard-Theif said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh…" Malik said looking at Spidey for support.

"We were watching a horror movie." Spidey said.

"For about 4 hours?" Wizard-Theif asked Spidey as both boys had retreated to their own conversation.

"It was a long movie." Spidey said in defence.

"You, are trying to tell me, that you watched a horror movie and lasted 4 hours?" Wizard-Theif asked, completely shocked.

"Not exactly…"

Wizard-Theif raised her hand to halt anymore talk about the movie and how long Spidey had managed to sit through it, "Why were you two kissing in plain view of the door?" Wizard-Theif said, not really wanting an answer but Mossnose would ask when Wizard-Theif told her about it.

"He was just consoling me." Spidey answered and Wizard-Theif groaned inwardly.

"_Why did you have to tell me?_" Wizard-Theif thought and then said, "And that location?"

"Because…" Spidey said as she tried to find the words.

"_Please don't tell me__, please don't tell me_" Wizard-Theif silently pleaded.

"I was on my way to get a snack when I saw something, I screamed and Malik came to see what was wrong and…" Spidey said, finally finding the words and then trailing off.

Wizard-Theif again groaned inwardly and thought, "_One can be sure that this is pay back for some moron that I killed or something like that… maybe it was for the time in that tomb… wait… she said she saw something…_" Panic flowed through Wizard-Theif, she grabbed Spidey shoulders and asked in a panic-filled way, "You saw something? What was it!?" She said it a little louder then she wanted but she didn't care.

Spidey was shocked by Wizard-Theif reaction; she had expected another like Wizard-Theif's 'why did you have to tell me?' look.

Spidey said, "It was just a shadow, that's all."

But Wizard-Theif's face showed even more panic now as she let go of Spidey's shoulders, "_No! He knows I'm here! What do I do? Spidey and the others are all now in danger! What do I do?! I can't run he would just track me down again or use one of my friends as a hostage… what do I do!?_" She thought.

* * *

The boys stopped talking when they heard Wizard-Theif's panicky voice. 

"Wizard-Theif? You okay?" Spidey asked putting a hand on Wizard-Theif shoulder.

"I fine… I just need some air." Wizard-Theif said as she ran to the door, it opened just as she got to it and she ran through, the door closed once she was in the hallway.

"Wow… what made Wizard-Theif run so fast?" Malik asked Bakura as the door closed.

"No idea… she was acting weird earlier too." Bakura replied.

"Hey…" Spidey tried to say to Wizard-Theif but the door had already closed. Spidey sighed, defeated; she walked over to the guys and looked at Bakura.

"Will you try to talk to her?" She asked, "She won't talk to me right now… and you have known her the longest."

"I don't know, she probably just wants to be left alone." He replied as he wasn't all that keen on the idea he had see people get killed for annoying Wizard-Theif when she was in a bad mood.

"Come on she probably just needs a shoulder to cry on." Malik added, sensing that Spidey wanted someone to talk to Wizard-Theif and that she couldn't.

Bakura doubted it but he still went to look for Wizard-Theif. He found her on the roof, her mask and wig removed, muttering to herself.

"Hey." He said as he sat beside her, "What's the matter?"

She moved away from him and looked away from him as she answered, "Nothing."

"Then why did you run out of the room in such a huff? Did your friend annoy you?"

"No…" Wizard-Theif replied, reluctantly.

"So what is wrong?"

"Nothing is the wrong." Wizard-Theif continued to insist.

"I've known you long enough to know that whatever has made you upset, it's not nothing."

This time Wizard-Theif stood up and yelled, "NOTHING IS WRONG! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, BAKURA!" before walking to the other side of the roof, looking down at the cars.

Bakura now knew that whatever was up it was big and so he walked over to Wizard-Theif and managed to say, "Masika-" before she walked away from him again. He kept trying never doing anything different and Wizard-Theif just kept walking away from him till:

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, BAKURA! YOU CAN PLAINLY SEE THAT I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Wizard-Theif yelled over her shoulder as she walked away once more.

This time he put a hand on her shoulder, turned her around to face him and said, "Masika, try to say that nothing is wrong now."

Wizard-Theif pulled away and walked to the edge of the roof. Bakura sensing that Wizard-Theif may jump walked up right behind her and said, "You can jump but nothing will change, you can't die and your problem will just be waiting."

Wizard-Theif said nothing for a time and then whispered so quietly that Bakura also didn't hear it, "That's the problem."

"What are you talking about?" Bakura asked, thinking that he had heard her wrong, she had never said anything about not dying being a problem before... Maybe she had changed a lot more then he had thought.

"The shadows and the earth's life forces are weakening." She replied still just above a whisper.

"What are you talking about? That's not possible…"

"_He didn't read the note… or he didn't understand it._" Wizard-Theif thought and felt what little hope there was in her die.

Bakura put his hand on her shoulder and was silent as he tried to find the words, "Masika… about the note…"

Hope filled Wizard-Theif once more, "_Did he understand it?_"

"He can't be here… it's not possible." Bakura said.

"But the problem is that he is… and he is stronger too… Bakura he managed to possess me!" Wizard-Theif said as she turned to face Bakura.

"I know… I saw… I just thought that someone else was behind it."

"Well… it's him… and he knows that I'm here… wait.. You know that I was possessed? That means that you were…"

"Yeah, I was the one who stopped you and got you back to hotel."

"… Thanks…"

"No problem… so you think that he was the one-"

"I know that he was the one, I saw him."

"What! Where?!"

"Here at the hotel, he came to the room and knocked on the door."

"And you opened it?!"

"NO! Spidey did. He asked if anyone by the name of Masika Kanika was staying in the room. Spidey said no because neither her nor Mossnose know my real name."

"So how does he know you are here?"

"I think he has someone spying on me."

"So what's your plan?"

"I don't have one." Wizard-Theif looked at the ground as she said that.

"It's ok… it's not the end of the world…"

"It could be…"

"Don't worry, you'll think of something." Bakura said as he led Wizard-Theif back to the room.

"Will I?" Wizard-Theif whispered unsure of herself.

"You will, don't worry, you have more allies this time." Bakura whispered back.

As they headed back down the stairs Wizard-Theif stopped suddenly.

"Bakura?" she asked.

He stopped as well, "Yeah?" he asked.

"Is that Kaiba-boy?" Wizard-Theif asked pointing out the window to the back alley.

"Yeah… but who's the girl with him?" Bakura replied as he looked.

"That's… Mossnose! AKA Sentai Yamaneko."

"I wonder what they are talking about."

"Let's go get Spidey and Malik! I'm sure that they will want to see this." Wizard-Theif said, her face no longer showed any sign of worry, pain or conflict.

"Let's go!" Bakura said only to see that Wizard-Theif was way ahead of him.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" she called over her shoulder.

Wizard-Theif burst through the door with an out of breath Bakura to find Spidey and Malik making out once again.

"AH!" Wizard-Theif screamed as she ran to her room to get something.

"Oh… Hi again." Malik said, blushing.

"You look happy… who died?" Spidey noted the grin on Wizard-Theif's face as she returned to the main room holding a bag.

"No one… yet…" Wizard-Theif said with a grin as she ran for the door.

"Come on!" Bakura said running after Wizard-Theif.

When the group was back on the roof, Wizard-Theif and Bakura pointed to the back alley where Mossnose and Kaiba were still talking.

"Oh… Now I see. I wonder what they are talking about…" Spidey said once she knew what had caused Wizard-Theif to grin.

"Same here." The other three said. Then, right when Wizard-Theif was about to find out Spidey pulled out her iPod, that doubled as a microphone, and lowered it down towards the two in the back alley till the group on the room could hear what was happening.

"How come we have to meet here?" Kaiba said.

"Because… I'm not sure how my friends would react to meeting you." Mossnose replied.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"One of them isn't very keen on you…"

"…"

"She would like you dead."

"Ok… that is bad."

"Yeah… so…"

They stood in silent for a little while; Wizard-Theif soon grew bored and pulled out a garbage bag.

"What is that for?" Spidey asked.

"You'll see…" Wizard-Theif said as she looked for something, "Damn! I didn't bring it!"

"Looking for this?" Bakura asked, a smug smirk on his face. In his hand was a container of syrup, maple syrup to be exact.

"YES!" Wizard-Theif said before turning to Spidey and saying, "We need some way for this to pop on contact, got any ideas?" as the guys filled the bag up and tied it.

"Yup and do me a favour and don't mention Malik and me in the kitchen to Mossnose." Spidey said.

"You and Malik were in the kitchen? Doing what?" Wizard-Theif asked looking innocent, confused and suspicious.

"That's right." Spidey said as she slapped a sutra on the bag.

"Ok... what's the sutra for?"

"When the bag is dropped, I'll send a shock through the bag ripping it and the syrup will go everywhere." Spidey explained as Wizard-Theif took the bag and hanged it over the edge.

"You're clear to launch." The boys said.

"Roger." Wizard-Theif replied, "Spidey you ready?"

"Yup." Was the reply Spidey gave.

"And… fire." Wizard-Theif said as she dropped the bag.

Spidey sent a shock through the bag and as promised it ripped and maple syrup went all over Mossnose and Kaiba-Boy just as they were about to 'say' good-bye (they were about to kiss.)

Kaiba looked up and started cursing at Malik and Bakura and Mossnose gave Spidey and Wizard-Theif the deluxe 'I'm going to kill you' glare, along with some cursing.

"Wow… Who knew that Mossnose had such a colourful vocabulary?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"I don't know… but I think we should runback to the room and bolt the doors shut." Spidey and Malik said.

"Just wait a second, you guys." Wizard-Theif said as she looked over the edge.

"I'm a girl." Spidey said.

"HEY KAIBA-BOY! YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND IS A CAT DEMON! AND HERE ARE SOME PANCAKES!" Wizard-Theif yelled over the edge while dropping some pancakes. The glare that Spidey and Wizard-Theif had gotten before had nothing on the look on Mossnose's face now.

As the group from the roof ran back to the room, Wizard-Theif wasn't all that sure that she was going to see tomorrow. They all ran in and locked the door just in time. Mossnose had said good-bye to Kaiba in the alley and was not in a good mood as she neared the room.

* * *

**A/N sorry for the short chapter but I'm going away and won't be able to update for a little while. Please REVIEW! See ya! A note from Spidey- Yes... now apparently iPods double as microphones now. -****Looks weirdly at WT-**

**WT- In my defence, this story is a fanfic and I'm all powerful here. Deal with it Spidey.**


	6. Slaves, go and get! Brains! In America!

**A/N: Luckily Mossnose didn't kill me after the last chapter and has promised not to kill me till we (Spidey, Wizard-Theif**** and Mossnose) are out of Tokyo and ****t****he Pharaoh will now be called ****Atemu. ****Just ****to go on the record the romantic feelings**** that the girls (S, M, WT, ****and TTH****) have towards the guys (Yu-Gi-Oh characters) are not how we truly f****eel…****TornTwistedHeart doesn't even know who ****Atemu**** is, ****Kaiba-boy scares Mossnose out of her wits, Bakura is just Wizard-Theif's favourite character after ****Atemu**** and Spidey… I think that Spidey may like Malik… ****but I have no proof so… yeah…**** Also the names we (S, M****, and**** WT****) have given to our characters are not our real names…**** To the Disclaimer, Robin**** (Don't ask it's too long of a story to explain.)**

_Disclaimer: All I own is Wizard-Theif, TornTwistedHeart and the plot.__ I have too much time on my hands to have a creative disclaimer. Spidey- That made no sense. Wt- It wasn't suppose to. It is just there to say that I'm not special enough to create Yu-Gi-Oh or Spidey or Mossnose._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hello." Mossnose said in a strangely calm and sweet voice when she finally got into the room.

Malik and Bakura, sensing trouble, hurriedly said their good-byes and got out the door to leave Spidey and Wizard-Theif to face their doom.

"Where are you going?" Mossnose asked in the same sweet tone as before as Wizard-Theif and Spidey tried to slip into their rooms.

Wizard-Theif and Spidey turned round to see Mossnose grinning in a creepy sort of way.

"I have to go… call-TornTwistedHeart-and-ask-what-time-we-are-meeting-for-breakfast." Wizard-Theif said as she ran to her room.

"And I'm going to help her." Spidey said as she too, ran to Wizard-Theif's room.

"Both of you stop." Mossnose commanded but still the sweet and calm voice.

Wizard-Theif and Spidey stood rigid as Mossnose walked towards them.

"Turn around." Mossnose spoke once more.

The two other girls did as she commanded and saw that Mossnose was smiling and her eyes were bright.

"Stop smiling, Mossnose!" Wizard-Theif said, "You're creeping me out, you look just like Fluffy-san when he is mad."

"Are you mad at us?" Spidey asked Mossnose and then whispered to Wizard-Theif, "She is so going to kill us."

"Or worse… She'll give us a lecture." Wizard-Theif whispered back.

"Attention." Mossnose said still calm but her voice had lost its sweetness.

Spidey and Wizard-Theif snapped into a salute and stared straight ahead. Mossnose circle the girls like a general.

"Care to explain what you were thinking?" Mossnose asked Wizard-Theif who decided to be cocky and reply:

"When were you referring to, sir?"

"That's ma'am to you." Mossnose replied her tone starting to lose its calm.

"So sorry, sir, when were you referring to, ma'am, sir?" Wizard-Theif said getting on Mossnose's last nerve.

"I was referring to when you were on the roof and yelled down... now what did you say?" Mossnose said pretending to stop and think.

"I believe I said something along the lines of, 'Kaiba-boy, your girlfriend is a cat demon' and there was something about pancakes too, sir… At least I think there was…Hmm…" Wizard-Theif said pretending to think as well, knowing perfectly that Mossnose's question was rhetorical.

Mossnose was not impressed by Wizard-Theif's behaviour and it showed in her voice when she said, "Yes, you said something about pancakes so could you explain what you were thinking?"

"Sure, sir." Wizard-Theif said and the girls waited in silence for a few moments before Mossnose said:

"Well?"

"Well what, sir?" Wizard-Theif replied.

"Are you going to explain what you were thinking?"

"When do you want me to explain what I was thinking, sir? Like at lunch I was thinking about how good the food was and how weird the fact that the waiter looked like Tristan and how the costumes could be moving and how I wanted to find a computer café and-" Wizard-Theif said before Mossnose cut her off and said:

"Could you explain what you were thinking while you were on the roof and were yelling something about-?"

"I remember that, that was fun, sir! I was yelling something about Kaiba-boy dating a cat-" Wizard-Theif said cutting off Mossnose who then re-cut Wizard-Theif off.

"I know what you were yelling while you were on the roof; I want to know what you were thinking while you were yelling and why you still haven't explained yet when you said that you would." Mossnose said getting angry.

"You asked if I could, which I can, sir, not if I would, which I won't, sir." Wizard-Theif replied. By this time Spidey was doubled over and shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Explain! Now if you don't want to die!!" Mossnose almost yelled.

"I can't die but what the heck; I'll tell you what I was thinking, sir… Absolutely nothing, I was thinking absolutely nothing, sir." Wizard-Theif said, grinning proudly and then her features changed as she became confused, "Wait… scratch that… I was thinking how Kaiba-boy should know about his girlfriend's true form and how I thought you both would like pancakes... sir."

Mossnose shook her head as she turned to Spidey who straightened back into a salute and looked straight ahead.

"And what were you thinking when you allowed Wizard-Theif to do that and drop a garbage bag full of maple syrup?" Mossnose asked.

It took Spidey a moment to answer as she had to stop herself from laughing. Unknown to Mossnose, Wizard-Theif was miming out what Mossnose was doing and adding her own personal touch of having a silly face on and cross eyes.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I believe that I wasn't thinking." Spidey replied, as Mossnose turned to look back at Wizard-Theif who snapped back to a salute just in time.

"That was obvious." Mossnose replied as she turned back to Spidey.

Wizard-Theif realized what Mossnose was about to do and did the 'you are going to die' motion across her neck. Spidey looked confused and Mossnose turned back to Wizard-Theif to see her looking ahead with a look of deep concentration on her face as if she was trying to mental paint the wall. Mossnose shook her head, turned back to Spidey and the dreaded lecture began. Luckily for Wizard-Theif, Mossnose kept her full attention on Spidey only once or twice stopping in the lecture to look back at her. Also, luckily for Spidey, Wizard-Theif was able to keep silently mocking Mossnose behind her so that Spidey didn't die from boredom.

3 hours of would be murder passed and finally Mossnose turned away from Spidey and turned to Wizard-Theif.

"How can you talk about one topic for so long… sir?" Wizard-Theif asked having a look of mock surprise oh her face, "I have never seen you talk for so long… sir… Oh wait! I've seen you talk for longer… Now what was that lecture on, sir?"

"I know that lecturing you would just be a waste of time so good night." Mossnose said as she walked to her room.

"Night, Sir Mossnose, sir." Wizard-Theif said cheerfully.

"Good night." Spidey said stiffly as she headed to the kitchen. Even with Wizard-Theif's fooling around, Mossnose's lecture was murder.

"You did quite well for your first time… sir… person." Wizard-Theif commented as Spidey got herself and Wizard-Theif some hot chocolate.

"Thanks, so is it true that you got a longer lecture from Mossnose?" Spidey asked as she took a sip from her cup.

"Yeah, that one lasted for about… uh… 6-7 hours." Wizard-Theif replied.

"Wow." Spidey said sounding impressed, "What did you do?"

"Now was that the time that I looked through her stuff for a picture of Kaiba-boy to prove that they were dating or that I hacked into her computer to hack into Kaiba Corps…? No. It was definitely first one."

"Wow…" Spidey said and the two sipped their hot chocolate in silent for a little while before Spidey asked, "So what do you think about Bakura?"

Wizard-Theif spat out her hot chocolate and asked in a weak voice, "Wha?!"

"What do you think of Bakura?" Spidey repeated as Wizard-Theif went to clean up the mess she had made.

"I have no interest in him whatsoever." Wizard-Theif said in a very finally manner.

"So you like him?" Spidey continued to pry.

"… Define like."

"Like meaning to be fond of, enjoy his company, to be partial to, like." Spidey said grabbing some cookies.

"Redefine like, you know like a friend or…" Wizard-Theif asked and Spidey fell silent trying to think of a way to get Wizard-Theif to say that she liked Bakura romantically.

"Do you like Bakura as a friend?" Spidey finally said.

"Sorta." Wizard-Theif said as she nibbled on a cookie.

"What do you mean? Sorta?" Spidey asked shocked, she had at least expected a 'yes'.

"I sorta like Bakura as a friend." Wizard-Theif said, "He's an okay friend but I try to stay away from him."

Spidey was silent for a little while and then she got an idea, "You're just saying sorta because you like Bakura in a more than a friend way", Wizard-Theif went rigid, "and you don't know if that's how he feels. I could find out for you."

Wizard-Theif put her cup down on the table and said in a tight voice full of annoyance, "You look into things that I say way too much. I only sorta like Bakura as a friend; he is more of an acquaintance. I don't like Bakura in a more than a friend way as I just barely know him." Wizard-Theif said as she walked to her room.

"You love him!" Spidey said, excited, "I knew it! You love Yami Bakura! And you don't know if he likes you back so you are keeping it quiet! I could find out for you!"

"Shut the Hell up! I don't like-like Bakura! There is nothing to find out!" Wizard-Theif said.

"You love him." Spidey continued to insist.

"Yeah, sure, and the world is going to explode tomorrow." Wizard-Theif said sarcastically.

"It is?" Spidey said, pretending to be afraid.

"NO! I'm going to bed! Night, Spidey." Wizard-Theif said as she closed her bedroom door.

"You could make the world explode you know… Night, Wizzie." Spidey replied as she ran to her room and bolted the door shut. She heard a muffled yell of annoyance from Wizard-Theif's room and she chuckled.

* * *

The next morning at 4:30 Malik heard a scream and just as he was starting to fall asleep once more his phone started ring. It took him a little while to find the phone but when he found it he didn't remember to look at the Caller-ID which could have told him not to answer. 

"Hello?" He asked wondering who would call this early in the morning and if Bakura was having another sugar rush.

"Damn you Malik!" the annoyed voice of a girl answered.

For some reason, maybe because he was only just barely conscious, he couldn't figure out who was calling. "Who is this?" Malik asked.

"Elena, who did you think it is?!" Spidey replied.

"Elena, who?" Malik replied, his brain still not functioning

"Damn you Malik! You gave me nightmares!"

"OH!" Malik said a bit more awake, "Hi…Sorry, Elena."

"Damn you."

"Sorry what was that?"

"Damn you to Hell."

"Oh… you mad?"

"No not in the least, damn you, what would make you say that? Damn you!"

Then someone on Spidey's end on the line yelled, "Shut the HELL up Spidey! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Wizard-Theif?" Malik asked.

"Yup." Spidey replied.

And from there on the rest of the conversation was just boring… Let's skip to later in the morning. The morning was a slow one; the only girl that seemed to have energy was Wizard-Theif, who always had energy on Halloween. Wizard-Theif was practically jumping off the walls yelling, "IT'S HALLOWEEN TODAY!!" and "JUMPY! IT EXPLODED! JUMPY!"Wizard-Theif's hair was slowing returning back to white and navy blue.

"Will you keep it down?" Spidey asked annoyed.

"What?! And miss all this payback for last night?" Wizard-Theif said with a grin before continuing her ranting.

"Shut up or I'll put a sutra on you." Spidey said grabbing one.

Wizard-Theif, who had been on the ceiling, fell to the ground when she saw what sutra Spidey had threatened her with. Her eyes narrowed and became red, her hair became black and bloody red once more and her feelings of hate showed on her face, "You don't have the guts to use **that** sutra." Wizard-Theif accused.

Spidey looked at her sutra in her hand, it was a purifying one. The sutra was the most powerful she had and never used as it was the only sutra she had that had belonged to the her from 500 years ago. "Maybe I do and maybe I don't, do you want to find out?" Spidey said bravely.

Wizard-Theif looked amused but Mossnose looked worried, "Go ahead. What could happen?" Wizard-Theif whispered taunting Spidey, "Even Natsuko Ren couldn't completely purify me. How can one with only ½ of her powers hope to?"

Mossnose transformed to a tiger-sized cat in case Wizard-Theif went too far.

Spidey looked hurt and put away the sutra.

Wizard-Theif turned and said, "That's what I thought."

"Hang on." Spidey said, "I have a bet for you."

Wizard-Theif turned around looking at Spidey half-interested in the deal and half-disappointed that a fight had not broken out. "What kind of bet?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"I bet you two candy bars of your choice…" Spidey trailed off as Wizard-Theif's eyes returned to black and she fell to the floor, it appeared that she had fainted. Her hair was still black but the red was slowly turning pink as Mossnose told Spidey to go and save them some seats. It wasn't easy because Spidey was worried about Wizard-Theif but finally Spidey went and Mossnose went to awaken Wizard-Theif.

"Owww, my head… Hey! Mossnose, what's up?!" Wizard-Theif asked with a goofy grin on her face and a hand on her head as she looked up at the still tiger-sized Mossnose. Slowly it dawned her that she was laying on her stomach on the floor of the girls' room and Spidey was nowhere in sight, "Mossnose? What happened, where is Spidey?" Wizard-Theif asked as she tried to sit up and failed. _Well… this is odd. I wake up on the floor__ not remembering how I got here… Did I black out when Spidey told me to 'shut up' and I fell to the floor? Nope. I replied to her something about payback for last night… so what happened and why is Mossnose looking at me with a grave look on her face? Did I break something and Spidey went to clean up?_Wizard-Theif thought as she waited for Mossnose to answer her questions. Slowly Wizard-Theif realized that-

"WHY THE HELL IS MY HAIR PINK!?!? MOSSNOSE! IF SPIDEY DID THIS, I'LL KILL HER!" Wizard-Theif said as she tried to get up only to fall to the ground once more, this time feeling nauseous, "Whoa..."

"Wizard-Theif, calm down." Mossnose said, still looking grave.

"MY HAIR IS PINK, MOSSNOSE! DAMMIT TO HELL! MOSSNOSE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON! WHY CAN'T I STAND OR GET UP?! DID SPIDEY PUT A SUTRA ON ME?!" Wizard-Theif yelled as she tried to stand once again, only to feel sick once more as she collapsed.

"Wizard-Theif, do you remember what happened after you told Spidey that you being hyper was payback for something?" Mossnose asked watching Wizard-Theif keep trying to get up.

Wizard-Theif's face was covered in sweat as she tried to fight off the nausea as she replied, "No, I don't, that's why I asked what happened and where was Spidey." Then she fell, again.

"Transform to a kitten." Mossnose commanded.

Wizard-Theif looked at her friend oddly but obeyed and transformed to her cat form but her size was that of a small cat as Mossnose was still tiger sized. Mossnose picked up the cat and sat it on a chair.

"Thanks." Wizard-Theif said transforming back to human and she tried to stand again, she sat back down right away as she nearly vomited.

"Just stay sitting for a bit." Mossnose advised but Wizard-Theif didn't listen; she was transforming back to kitten to try to walk but as she took her first step the nausea returned.

"Dammit!" Wizard-Theif yelled in frustration.

"Wizard-Theif, it won't work. Stop trying to walk and just sit still for a bit. Spidey threatened you with a sutra and you're eyes glowed red and your hair went back to red and black and you were taunting Spidey. Telling her to use it but also saying that it would never purify you and you said that even Natsuko wasn't powerful enough to and then Spidey was suggesting a bet and you transformed back to you and I told Spidey to go get us some seats at the restaurant and you woke up and- and…" Mossnose said in such a hurry that when she finished she was panting.

Wizard-Theif looked at Mossnose completely confused, "Huh? … Cats don't pant, you're a dog! PUPPY!"

"You transformed to 'open-a-gateway-to-Hell' Wizard-Theif." Mossnose said, in desperation.

"Again, huh?" Wizard-Theif said.

"YOU HAVE A SPLIT PERSONALITY, YOU MORON!" Mossnose yelled.

Wizard-Theif looked a taken back at the angry Mossnose, when she was over it she replied, "No I don't-"

But Mossnose cut her off, "YOU MORON! YOU-"

Wizard-Theif returned the favour by cutting Mossnose off, "I don't have a split personality. I just have…"

Mossnose waited impatiently as Wizard-Theif tried to figure out what had happened.

Finally Wizard-Theif said in a worried voice, "I guess the easiest way to put it was that I was possessed."

"How is that possible?"

"No idea." Wizard-Theif replied but in her head she thought, "_Damn! That low, cowardly son-of-a-gun__! How did he manage to possess me twice? This is bad, he had __enough power to make me lose__ all control and black out._"

"Are you sure?" Mossnose asked, she sensed that Wizard-Theif was holding out on her but Wizard-Theif was determined not to say anything more.

"Let's go to breakfast." Wizard-Theif said, forgetting that whenever she stood or walked she got painfully ill. She got a fresh reminder when she tried to get out of her chair.

"You stay here." Mossnose said as she transformed to her human form, "I'll go get Spidey."

"What!? Come on, Mossnose! I'm not that sick." Wizard-Theif said remembering the last time Spidey had played doctor.

"Mistaking poison ivy for a useful herb used on burns wasn't all that bad." Mossnose said as she headed to the door.

"Says you, you weren't the one with the poison ivy." Wizard-Theif muttered as she sank into her chair.

"Would you prefer a normal doctor?" Mossnose asked.

"No." Wizard-Theif mumbled.

"Good, I'll be back in a bit." With those words Mossnose left the room.

Wizard-Theif looked at the door and listened, once she was sure that Mossnose wouldn't hear her, she tried once again to get up. This time no nausea met her and she was able to walk around.

"_Well… that was odd__…Again... Hang on… Mossnose was the one who told Spidey to put poison ivy on the burn… So Mossnose is the pathetic doctor… Cool._" Wizard-Theif thought as she walked to the door. Once she closed the door and looked around, she transformed to a kitten and followed the scents of Mossnose and Spidey till she found them in the restaurant sitting in a booth with TornTwistedHeart.

"What is wrong with her?" TornTwistedHeart asked sounding concerned, Wizard-Theif decided to hide under the table and listen in.

"I don't know, she looks like she is in pain whenever she tries to stand." Mossnose explained.

"I've never heard anything like that." Spidey said.

"Neither have I but the facts are there."

"Could she just be playing around?" TornTwistedHeart asked.

Mossnose hesitated before answering, "I don't think so… she has been acting very odd lately."

"Hasn't she always been?" TornTwistedHeart asked a little worried, there was no sign of mocking or joking in her voice.

"She has been acting odd even for her." Mossnose replied, "Spidey, remember at the café?"

"Yeah…" Spidey said, she had been trying her best to forget that moment in time when Wizard-Theif almost killed them.

"What happened?" TornTwistedHeart asked, looking even more worried.

"She almost killed Mossnose and me and to top it all off, she was about to open a gateway to Hell." Spidey replied.

"Oh boy… and from what Spidey told me about the racket from you room, this morning… it sounds like Wizard-Theif has just about snapped."

Wizard-Theif decided to reveal her location now, she walked out from under the table as a cat, she transformed back to human and with a goofy grin on her face she asked, "Miss me?" She looked at the shocked looks of her friends, "Before you all ask, I have no idea why now I can walk and stand without any trouble. Spidey can put on me a sutra that will make me tell the truth and I will say the same thing."

"I don't have one of those." Spidey said.

"Well… get one."

"You can't get one, they aren't real."

"So make one."

"You're a moron."

"Thank you."

"How much did you hear?" Mossnose cut in, fearfully.

"Nothing that I didn't think you would think so I'm not worried." Wizard-Theif laughed at the looks of confusion on her friends' faces and sat down in their booth, "I'm hungry, what is there to eat here?"

"Here is a menu." Spidey said.

Soon, both Mossnose and Wizard-Theif were eating and the group was discussing what route to take for Halloween.

"I still say that we could just cut across the roads and go through the back alley. It would save a lot of time." Wizard-Theif said stubbornly.

"But little kids could get hurt following our example!" Spidey yelled.

"So? It's the kids' fault for following us."

"Did I ever tell you how nice you are?"

"No but many have."

"They are liars, you know that right?"

"So? It still counts."

Spidey just shook her head.

"Why is your hair pink? I thought that you hated that colour and everything that has to do with it." TornTwistedHeart said.

"No idea and I do hate pink and everything that has to do with it." Wizard-Theif replied.

Then two boys walked into the restaurant, both with an evil look on their faces though only one really looked the part. The one that looked the part had grey hair that was looked like he had mixed explosives with hair gel; it stuck out all over the place. He was also wearing a navy blue cape and was holding onto a golden staff that looked like it had an Egyptian style eye in the center and two golden bat wings on either side. The oddest part of his appearance was most likely the glowing thing on his forehead; it looked like some person from Ancient Egypt had just doodled an eyeball in glowing ink on his forehead. His companion was wearing an American flag on his head as a bandana, sunglasses, and a leather vest, he also had blond hair. Spidey and Mossnose were waiting in line to pay for the girls' breakfast, Mossnose was the one treating and Spidey was just keeping her company.

The guy in the American flag bandana tapped Mossnose on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Mossnose asked as she turned around.

"I was wondering if you would join me for a walk… in America." The guy replied.

Mossnose looked surprised but before she could turn the guy down Spidey piped up:

"We are going to meet some friends in a few seconds so she has to stay put."

"Oh… Ok… In America." the guy said a little taken back as he walked away.

Mossnose turned back to Spidey and whispered, "Who was that?"

"Some poor sap that Yami Marik is controlling." Spidey whispered back.

"How do you know that?!"

"He is standing in plain view just 10 steps behind you with the glowing eyeball on his forehead."

"Oh… Why would Marik make him say 'in America' at the end of every sentence?"

"Because Marik is insane?" Spidey said as she paid.

"Sure that works… but what was his plan then?" Mossnose asked but before Spidey could reply the guy with the American flag returned and said to Mossnose:

"Would you like to get a soda… in America?"

"No." Mossnose said not even looking at the guy but making a face of 'he is crazy and I wish he would get lost' to Spidey.

"Ok… in America." The guy said as he walked away once more. Now Wizard-Theif and TornTwistedHeart had joined the girls as they left the restaurant.

"What's with the guy who keeps coming over here to talk to you two?" TornTwistedHeart asked.

Then both Spidey and Wizard-Theif said, "In America!"

"What the hell?" Spidey, Mossnose and TornTwistedHeart said looking at Wizard-Theif.

"What?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"How did you know what I was going to say!?" Spidey asked.

"I didn't… I just felt like saying 'in America'… Maybe I've been watching too much 'Yu-Gi-Oh Abridge Series' by LittleKuriboh on Youtube."

"Where are we going now?" Mossnose asked.

"Let's wander aimlessly on the streets and see what happens." Wizard-Theif replied as the girls left the restaurant.

"So about the guy in the American flag bandanna, what did he want?" TornTwistedHeart asked.

"He kept asking Mossnose, here, out." Spidey said.

Wizard-Theif laughed, ran a little ahead of the other girls and started walking backwards so that she was out of Mossnose's grasp before saying, "Kaiba-Boy is going to kill him... you sure that the guy wasn't insane? I mean the only guys who date Mossnose are insane… or out of their mind... which is the same thing."

Oddly enough, Mossnose didn't run after Wizard-Theif who walked back to the other girls after a few minutes.

"He kept saying 'in America' at the end of all his speeches." Mossnose said.

Wizard-Theif looked at Spidey and asked, "Yu-Gi-Oh abridged?"

"No, Yami Marik was controlling him."

"How does that work? Marik is imprisoned in the Shadow Realm."

"Maybe Bakura let him out?"

Before Wizard-Theif could reply the 'in America' guy was back with 2 friends. One was a tall blond male wearing a white T-shirt and a blue jacket. He had a vacant look in his brown eyes. The second one was a creepy short (I mean he was shorter than Yugi!!) male with blue hair, really pale… he was a zombie at least that was what the girls thought. The 'in America' guy walked up to Mossnose once more and asked:

"Would you like to get something to eat… in America?"

"Does she have to go to America to eat?" Wizard-Theif whispered to Spidey and TornTwistedHeart trying not to laugh.

"No thanks, I just ate." Mossnose replied ignoring the other girls' laughter.

Then the blond walked up to TornTwistedHeart and asked, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

TornTwistedHeart just looked surprised and Wizard-Theif managed to say, "Atemu's best friend is trying to steal his girlfriend. Atemu is going to kill Joey when he finds out." Through her laughs.

Then third guy looked at Wizard-Theif, who stopped laughing and said something that she didn't understand, it sounded like Brains but instead of asking him to repeat what he had said she just pulled out a gun and pointed it at the guys.

"I'll give to all 5 seconds to get out of here before I shoot." She said.

When they didn't move Wizard-Theif shot them a bang was heard and a little sign saying 'bang' popped out of the gun.

"What?!" Wizard-Theif asked as she looked at her gun.

"I removed you're real gun and replaced it with a fake one. If I hadn't you would have been in massive trouble." Spidey told her.

"I hate you so much right now."

Then the guys lost the vacant look in their eyes and shook their heads in confusion. Spidey and Wizard-Theif also started yelling at each other over what else Spidey had removed from Wizard-Theif's packing.

"I bet that you were going to remove my knife but you couldn't get it out of my suitcase!" Wizard-Theif accused.

"You brought a knife!?" Spidey yelled back.

"Of course I brought a knife, you BAKA!"

Then 'In America' guy and 'Brains' boy walked away.

"What happened?" The blond one, Joey asked.

"Yami Marik was controlling you to ask her out." Mossnose replied as she pointed to TornTwistedHeart.

"Oh boy." Joey said as he walked away.

Then another boy walked over to the girls, it was Yami Marik, he no longer had a glowing eyeball on his forehead but he still looked like a…bizarre peculiar weird eccentric odd psychopathic baka. He walked right up to the girls and pushed Wizard-Theif out of the way. He got down on one knee, looked up to Spidey and said, "I know that you have already turned me down but I'm here to ask you once more… Will you please marry me?"

Wizard-Theif looked sick but also was turning green from holding in her laughter and the other girls were holding back laugher as Spidey was mortified.

"I'm sorry but my heart belongs to another." Spidey replied dramatically as she got over shock, ignoring the other girls' laughter.

"You will regret that." Marik said as he walked away.

When the other girls had stopped laughing, they continued their walk and Wizard-Theif was doing a silly impersonation of Marik.

"You will regret that." She said with her eyes crossed and her arms out like a zombie.

Which Spidey replied to with, "BRAINS!"

All the other girls laughed and then Mossnose's cell rang.

"Hello?" She asked, uncomfortably aware that the other girls were listening to every word, "… I'm sort of busy… Maybe later? … Sure! … That's great! … Bye." And then she hung up.

"Who was that? Kaiba-Boy?" Wizard-Theif asked standing just out of Mossnose's grasp in case she attacked.

"No." Mossnose said, "But we have to go over to Kaiba Corps later."

"What, why, when and WHY?!?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"You said why twice." Spidey said.

"Meh."

"Because I heard that there was a tournament happening and you need something to do when Spidey and I are out." Mossnose replied, she and Spidey knew that if they got Wizard-Theif into the tournament she wouldn't forfeit.

"On a date." Wizard-Theif muttered but the girls walked in the direction of Kaiba Corps.

"Why do I have to go into the tournament, again?" Wizard-Theif whined every few minutes and every time Spidey or Mossnose tried to explain, Wizard-Theif would just zone out.

Finally they got to Kaiba Corps and Wizard-Theif just remembered something that could get her out of the whole tournament.

"I can't go into the tournament!" Wizard-Theif said, "If I'm in the tournament we will have to stay in Tokyo for a few more weeks!"

"I'm okay with that." Spidey said.

"Same here." Was Mossnose's reply.

"But-but-but… I don't have my deck!" Wizard-Theif said as she tried to find a way out of the tournament.

"I have it." Spidey replied.

Wizard-Theif looked downright murderous, "I hate you so much right now… again." She said.

"Come on." Spidey said as she walked through the doors behind Wizard-Theif.

"_Well…My last resort._" Wizard-Theif thought. She turned on the spot and became shadows.

"No you don't!" Spidey said as she threw a sutra at Wizard-Theif who got it on the back and once more became visible.

"Damn you to Hell you baka priestess… person… reincarnation… demon... thing." Wizard-Theif muttered.

By the end on the day Wizard-Theif was in the tournament and wasn't all too happy about it. As the girls walked out of the building Wizard-Theif was calling down every curse she knew down on Spidey and Mossnose, in every language she knew.

"Just suck it up princess." Spidey said.

"Well… on the plus side, I'm not the only in the tournament." Wizard-Theif said.

"Bakura and Atemu most likely are in it." Mossnose said.

"That wasn't what I meant, what I meant was that you are also in the tournament." Wizard-Theif said looking proud.

"WHAT!?" Both Spidey and Mossnose yelled.

"I hacked into Kaiba Corps and signed you three up."

"WHAT?!" Mossnose and Spidey yelled.

"Wait a minute… three?" TornTwistedHeart asked.

"Yup, you three, Mossnose, Spidey and Twisted are all in the tournament with me."

"But we don't know how to play!" The other girls said.

"Not my problem, ask your boyfriends to teach you, they are okay duellists." Wizard-Theif said.

"ATEMU IS THE BEST DUELLIST THERE IS!!!" TornTwistedHeart yelled.

"Oh… I hit a sore spot." Wizard-Theif said. Then she stopped suddenly and then ran and hid behind Mossnose.

"What the, why are you hiding?" Mossnose asked.

"Shh! If anyone asks, I'm not here." Wizard-Theif replied.

TornTwistedHeart looked at Mossnose and Spidey who shrugged and then they saw what had caused Wizard-Theif to hide, it was Ryou and Yugi. They transformed to Atemu and Bakura and walked up to the girls.

"Bakura and Atemu… walking side by side… and not killing each other? That's just not right." Spidey whispered to Mossnose who laughed. Then Spidey turned to Wizard-Theif and said, "It's not Bakura or Atemu… Look."

Wizard-Theif remained hidden and replied, "It so obviously is them."

"No they aren't. Look, the one who isn't Bakura is too innocent and the person who isn't Atemu is too… short and isn't wearing enough eye liner. And they are walkig side by side and not killing each other."

"Spidey you might want to be quiet." TornTwistedHeart said.

"I'm not coming out." Wizard-Theif cut in.

"Still hiding?" Atemu asked.

"I'm not hiding I am merely excerising my ability to camouflage." Wizard-Theif replied in an all high and mighty voice yet she was still hiding.

"That still counts as hiding."

"Shut up pharaoh you pathetic duellist!"

"So…" Mossnose said, "What's new?"

Bakura shrugged and said, "Was just looking for Wizard-Theif."

At the same time Atemu had said, "Yugi was talking to Ryou about the new tournament that Kaiba was holding."

"Can you say that again? ... Without overlapping each other?" Mossnose asked.

"I just signed up for the tournament." Atemu replied, "Any of you in the tournament?"

"They signed me up and I signed them up." Wizard-Theif said proudly as she came out of 'exercising [her ability to camouflage'.

"I thought you knew nothing about duelling." Atemu said to TornTwistedHeart.

"I don't but thought SOMEONE it would be funny to sign me up." TornTwistedHeart said glaring at Wizard-Theif.

"Nice." Bakura said to Wizard-Theif.

"Thanks, you in the tournament?"

"Yeah."

"Hey guys!" Malik said walking up to the group.

Spidey, of course, ran up to Malik and said hi back. Unfortunately, Yami Marik walked up as well from a back alley.

"Bakura, slave, go fetch some popcorn, this is going to be funny." Wizard-Theif muttered.

"Who is slave?" Atemu asked.

"You, now go slave go!"

* * *

**A/N: Finally done! YES! ****In regards to this **"I mean the only guys who date Mossnose are insane… or out of their mind." **I'm sorry Mossnose!**

_Disclaimer: __Also the 'in America' and 'Brains' comments came from Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Series that was made by __LittleKuriboh and I'm not LittleKuriboh so I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Series._

**A/N: Please Review**


	7. Duelling Ancient Style Part 1

**A/N: Yami Marik is Marik. Good Malik is Malik. Good!**** And ****Torn****Twisted****Heart is now ****Torn****Twisted.**** Better!**** This story takes place a few years**** after the end of "Dawn of the Duel".****And Spidey now knows how to duel and with some help, she beat my brother who was a better duellist than me but I beat her… how does that work? ****One last thing, sorry if the Yu****-****Gi****-****Oh characters personalities are a bit off but I haven't watched the show in forever and I just started re-watching it.**** Sorry for not updating sooner but Internet was being stupid and Spidey had gone away for a bit so I wasn't****a****b****le to update ****for a bit because she insists on reading everything I type, which is a good idea as I when I read over everything I can't see my mistakes. ****I've written at least 2 others chapters while she was gone so I will update those once she has read them and my Internet is willing… and ****if I'm not away. Hope you are enjoying the story so far!**** Thank you and please review.**

_Disclaimer:__ Wizard-Theif, __TornTwisted__Heart __AKA __Torn __Twisted, and plot are mine, n__othing else._

* * *

Chapter 7 

**(Still** in Japan)

"Hello." Marik said in a cold tone, to Spidey and Malik.

"Hello." Malik said in reply and Spidey looked worried.

Wizard-Theif turned to Bakura and Atemu and said, "Where is the popcorn?!"

"You asked for popcorn?" Bakura asked seemingly innocently.

"Never mind."

Torn Twisted turned to Atemu and said really sweetly, "Will you please go get two popcorns?"

"No." Atemu answered.

"Who are you and what have to done with Atemu?" Wizard-Theif asked pretending to be shocked.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You used to be a gentleman and now you're just like Bakura." Wizard-Theif said pointing to Bakura who was busy watching Malik step in front of Spidey.

In the end, Atemu went away and returned with 3 popcorns. Torn Twisted handed one to Wizard-Theif who gave it to Bakura who threw it out.

"Why did you give it to Bakura?" Torn Twisted asked Wizard-Theif.

"Cuz I didn't want to eat it. I just wanted to see if Bakura or Pharaoh-boy would listen to me."

"Since when am I 'Pharaoh-boy'?" Atemu asked as Malik and Marik were growling at each other.

"Since now because I don't wanna say your real name, it's too respectful and I've decided add on 'boy' to the names of all the boys that I extremely dislike." Wizard-Theif said.

"I have a name." Atemu said.

"But you only just remembered it a little while ago… Hang on… why are you still here and not rotting in your grave?"

Before Wizard-Theif could be graced with a reply, Torn Twisted told Wizard-Theif to 'be quiet' and Bakura politely told the Pharaoh to 'Shut the Hell up! The trash talk is going to start soon!'

Atemu and Wizard-Theif became quiet and just as Bakura had predicted, the trash talking started.

"Stealing MY woman huh, hikaru?" Marik demanded.

"And what are you talking about you stupid yami, your woman? She isn't a piece of property! And besides, she is my Girlfriend and she loves me... NOT YOU!" Malik yelled back. By passers on the street started to cross over to the other side right about now.

"What are you talking about?! She is my fiancée!!"

"I already turned you down twice!" Spidey yelled.

"Three times if you count now." Wizard-Theif pointed out.

"Whatever."

"Was just trying to help."

"Oh boy, the fist fight is going to start soon!" Mossnose said.

As she predicted Marik got into battle stance. Malik was mentally readying and Spidey was still hiding behind Malik as she played with something.

When both boys were ready to lunge at each other Spidey stepped out from behind Malik and threw out a sutra. It created a barrier that separated Malik and Marik. Both boys crashed into it and fell back onto the ground.

"Ow…" Both said at the same time.

"HEY! Spidey!" Wizard-Theif and Mossnose yelled, "They were about to claw out each others eyes!"

"I know; that's why I put up the barrier." Spidey replied.

"AW! Come on!!"

Marik was the first to get up and said to Spidey as he walked away, "I gave you one last chance. Now you will perish."

"Fine by me." Spidey said helping Malik get up.

The rest of the day (till about 2:00) was spent teaching Spidey, Mossnose and Torn Twisted Duel Monsters. Bakura had transformed back to Ryou, and once he was introduced to everyone he supervised and would occasionally lend a hand if he wasn't duelling. The teachers were Wizard-Theif, Malik, Atemu and Ryou. At first only the teachers were duelling so that the student could get the idea. Then the students (Spidey, Mossnose and Torn Twisted) could challenge one of the teachers and they would duel. There were only two duels done at once because Atemu reasoned that the people not duelling could learn some more strategies and recharge.

"Fighting a lot of duels in a short amount of time can be dangerous and you could possibly pass out in the middle of your next duel." He said as he was having a rematch with Wizard-Theif.

"I thought only shadow games drained energy, when did the rules change?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"Shut up and duel."

The students were ok and would be able to hopefully hold their own if some moron started a shadow game but it seemed that Mossnose was the only natural. After her and Ryou's first duel that she won, Spidey commented:

"Where did you learn those strategies?"

"From Kaiba-boy, isn't obvious?" Wizard-Theif said looking over from her duel with Spidey that ended in Spidey's victory.

"No I didn't!" Mossnose replied.

"Sure that's what you say but I'm sure that you have duelled Kaiba-boy and wagered a kiss, my unseen sources have told me so."

Mossnose started to blush and was throwing Wizard-Theif death glares.

"What's that?" Wizard-Theif asked in surprise pointing to Mossnose's face.

"I do believe that Mossnose is blushing." Spidey said

"WHAT!! You did that?!?!" Wizard-Theif yelled forgetting about the duel with Spidey and she accidentally surrendered.

Only two of the teachers gave Mossnose some trouble, Atemu (He is the 'King of Games' for a reason) and Wizard-Theif.

"I win." Wizard-Theif said after her 10th win, they had ignored Atemu's warning about losing energy but neither of them seemed in danger of passing out possibility because of the duels lasting only:

"But that was only in 5 moves." Mossnose said.

"We are only duelling with 4000 life points. If you had 4 monsters with 1000 attack points; you could beat your opponent in one move."

"I demand a rematch!"

"Why? It would make more sense to duel someone new or watch someone else duel that way you can learn more strategies." Wizard-Theif said, actually making sense.

"I'm not duelling anyone else till I beat you!"

"You sound just like Kaiba-boy."

"No I don-!"

"Hey, Pharaoh-boy, Mossnose is acting just like Kaiba-boy, right?"

The Atemu looked over and asked, "What was she doing that was so Kaibaish?" After the first hour of being called 'Pharaoh-boy' Atemu had gotten used to the name, not that he would admit it.

"She is refusing to duel anyone else till she beats me." Wizard-Theif replied as she started a new duel with Torn Twisted.

"I hate to admit it but that does sound like Kaiba."

"Don't it?"

"I already said that it did."

"Meh."

Then the ground started to quake and the sky began to darken. Within minutes the street lights were on.

Ryou fell on his face and couldn't get up on account of the shaking.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Malik said trying to keep his footing.

"This is just like at the café!" Spidey yelled to Mossnose.

"Yeah but I don't think Wizard-Theif aura's is behind this one." Mossnose replied back transforming to a tiger sized cat.

"You mean that that earthquake was your fault?!" Atemu yelled as he struggled to remain standing.

"Hey! I was possessed! But I swear this one isn't my fault!" Wizard-Theif said as she ran up a wall, "Come on Spidey!"

Spidey nodded and started to slowly crawl up the wall following Wizard-Theif up the wall.

"Do you sense anything?" Wizard-Theif said, she had to yell to be heard as she ran up the wall.

"No, nothing but I'm used to demonic auras not shadow magic." Spidey yelled back.

"Can you remove the sutra on me that stops me from merging with the shadows?"

Spidey did what was asked of her and they continued running/crawling up the building.

When they reached the middle of the roof Wizard-Theif stopped suddenly and Spidey crashed into her.

"Why did you stop?!" Spidey yelled.

Wizard-Theif didn't answer but kept staring forward, a scowl on her face. Spidey looked in the direction that Wizard-Theif was looking and saw a figure in black. Spidey had no idea who it was as the person was wearing a hood and had a cape wrapped around them.

Wizard-Theif took a step forward and the shaking grew as she yelled, "BASTARD! I THOUGHT I TOOK CARE OF YOU 5000 YEARS AGO!!"

The figure removed its hood and said, "Now, now, Masika, you really need to control your temper, your aura is only making the earthquake worse."

"You…" Wizard-Theif said and then thought, "_What the Hell?! I thought that…_" She shook her head and yelled, "Shut the Hell up!" The shaking worsened.

"I would have thought after all this time you would have missed me."

Spidey and Wizard-Theif gasped and Wizard-Theif took a step back. Spidey looked back at the others still on the ground trying to keep their footing. Malik had helped Ryou back up but both boys ended up falling, Atemu was helping Torn Twisted stay standing and Mossnose was helping the others with jumping out of the way of falling objects mostly cement, big bricks of cement.

"That's impossible." Wizard-Theif muttered. Her eyes started to turn red and her hair that was again black and red.

"Is it really?" Bakura asked.

"_It can't really be him._" Spidey and Wizard-Theif thought, "_Not if Ryou is down there_"

"How can you be here when Ryou is down there!?" Spidey asked.

"Spidey, go help the others." Wizard-Theif said, now her black aura was visible to anyone even if you weren't magical.

"But I…" Spidey said, then she noticed Wizard-Theif's aura, "Alright. Good luck." Then she jumped back to help the others.

"You sure have changed in 5000 years." Bakura continued to taunt.

"Answer Spidey's question, how can you be here when Ryou, your host, is down there?!" Wizard-Theif replied.

Bakura just started laughing and the earthquake's power continued to grow.

"Answer me!"

"Wizard-Theif you need to calm down! Don't let him mess with your head!" Mossnose yelled up.

"_She's right… how can I get rid of this pest?__... Now where did I put my__ bug spray?_" Wizard-Theif thought as she struggled to calm down. The earthquake's power decreased a bit but it was still causing damage.

"_How can something like this continue on for so long?_" Atemu thought, "_And how can everything still be in one piece… Wait! The buildings are still in one piece! The things that keep falling are like bricks of cement! This is all a fake! But why is the ground shaking?_" A piece of cement just missed him when he figured it out.

"Wizard-Theif, this is all fake!" Atemu called out.

"What are you talking about?" She called back not looking away from Bakura.

"Do you hear any screaming?" Spidey called up.

Wizard-Theif ignored the sounds of the earthquake and listened, nothing.

"If there was a real earthquake in the middle of Tokyo, people would be screaming." Mossnose said.

"_Mossnose just talked normally and I heard her that means that…_" Wizard-Theif thought and then Atemu said:

"There also is no damage to the buildings."

Wizard-Theif walked over to the edge and looked down at the buildings which wasn't the smartest thing to do. As soon as her back was turned Bakura pushed her off the building. Wizard-Theif smiled as she fell just as she reached the pavement she merged with the shadows.

"What?" Bakura asked as he saw Wizard-Theif disappear.

Then a shadow appeared behind Bakura; the shadow pulled out a gun from inside itself and pointed it at his head. Bakura turned around and came face to face with the gun held by the navy blue/white haired Wizard-Theif.

"You forgot about my special power; that was unwise. So, you took over another body by sending its soul to the shadows." Wizard-Theif accused.

Bakura laughed and said, "Sorry but play time is up." Before he disappeared and the shaking stopped.

"Coward." Wizard-Theif muttered as she merged with the shadows once more and appeared right beside her friends.

"Did you get him?" Spidey asked.

"Who?" Mossnose asked.

"Yami Bakura, and no, I didn't, he ran… coward." Wizard-Theif replied.

"Yami Bakura was here? How is that possible?" Atemu, Malik and Ryou asked.

"I think that he possessed another body and sent its soul to the Shadow Realm. He tried it once before, right?" Wizard-Theif replied.

Atemu nodded, "Yes he did."

"What? When?" Malik and Ryou asked.

"When Pegasus still had the Millennium Eye and Mokuba's soul was stolen. He and Tristan were in the dungeons and Tristan was trying to rescue Mokuba."

"Hang on!" Spidey said, "If Bakura did do that, why did he still look like Bakura? I mean the most Malik, Ryou, and Yugi change when their yami's take over it that their hair changes and sometimes get taller. If Bakura took over someone's body would he look like the person he possessed?"

"Hmmm… that is true." Malik said.

"I'm not sure how he pulled it off…" Wizard-Theif said.

"What do you mean? He is pure evil!" Torn Twisted said.

"I know but…"

"I'm with Wizard-Theif. If I was with Yugi the whole time before we ran into you guys and my yami was with you the whole time before he transformed into me and I was with you guys… and girls" Ryou said adding the 'and girls' when the girls gave him a look, "I doubt he would have time to go and possess anyone."

"Ryou is right; in order to possess someone he would need a body to get him there." Malik pointed out.

"I'm sure that it was Bakura." Wizard-Theif said, "But I'm also sure that it wasn't him."

"That made no sense." Atemu said.

"I know… how can it be Bakura but not be Bakura? …"

"I think I have it!" Mossnose said.

"What?!" Everyone else yelled.

"Wizard-Theif you were still you when you were possessed right?"

"Yeah… but that's different I was in my body and not someone else's." Wizard-Theif replied back.

"Then I have no idea."

"Mossnose does Mokuba have a cell phone?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"I think so." Mossnose said.

"Call him up; I have to ask him something."

"Ok…?" Mossnose said.

"What do you want to ask Mokuba?" Spidey asked.

"Something about Noah." Wizard-Theif said as she took Mossnose's phone and walked a little ways from the group.

"Who is Noah?" Torn Twisted asked Ryou.

"I'm not sure." He replied.

"Noah is Seto and Mokuba Kaiba's step brother. He was badly hurt in an accident and his mind was downloaded into a cyber world." Atemu explained.

"You've met him?" Torn Twisted asked.

"Yes."

"I'm back." Wizard-Theif said coming back to the group.

"So?" The others asked.

"I asked Mokuba if Kaiba Corps really had the technology to make a fake body and he said maybe."

"So you thought that Bakura may have had someone make another body for him, a computerize body." Torn Twisted said.

"Yes but it appears that I was wrong. Mokuba said that no technology was missing and that there were no break-ins in the last little while."

"So have we decided that that thing was Bakura or not?" Atemu asked.

"I'm not sure." The girls said.

"I'm sure that it wasn't him." Ryou said looking at the floor.

"How can you be so sure?" Malik asked.

"Because I'm right here." Ryou said looking up, he had transformed into Bakura.

Wizard-Theif was the first to react to the transformation. She walked up to Bakura and slapped him, hard and then kicked him on the shin.

"Ow! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Bakura yelled at her.

"YOU MORON! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" She yelled back.

"I WAS IN MY SOUL ROOM THE WHOLE TIME THAT THE EARTHQUAKE WAS HAPPENING! I DIDN'T DO IT IF THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE THINKING!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE EARTHQUAKE IF YOU WERE IN YOUR SOUL ROOM THE WHOLE TIME!?"

"HOLD ON!" Spidey and Malik yelled stepping in between Bakura and Wizard-Theif and separating them.

"Take a chill pill, Wizard-Theif." Spidey said pulling Wizard-Theif away from Bakura and Malik.

"Calm down!? Spidey! He could have created the earthquake! And you are telling me to calm down?!" Wizard-Theif said not trying to calm down.

"I already told you that I didn't do it!" Bakura yelled over.

"And I thought that you said that he didn't do it." Spidey whispered pulling Wizard-Theif farther away.

"I never said that! I said that it could have been Bakura but I'm not sure how he would have done it!" Wizard-Theif replied, getting angrier.

"So what you are saying is that you think it might have been Bakura but you were secretly hoping that it wasn't because you didn't want to fight him." Spidey said taking a step back.

"Now. Is. Not. The. Time. Spidey." Wizard-Theif said through clenched teeth.

"But was I right?"

"Spidey." Wizard-Theif said in a threatening voice.

* * *

"What is her problem?" Bakura asked Malik.

"She probably is mad at you for not showing up earlier." Malik replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"During the earthquake."

"I couldn't! Something was stopping me from possessing my host."

"What are you talking about? If that was an excuse, Bakura, you are losing your touch."

"It wasn't an excuse!"

"Well then what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I was in my soul room and was minding my own business when some guy walked in, I asked him how the Hell he got in there, everything started shaking and when I tried to find out what was happening I couldn't contact Ryou."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No…" Bakura said but he thought, "_So she was right. It could only be two people__ Shadi or him. If Masika wasn't so mad I'd ask her what the Hell he wants._"

The boys remained silent for a while, both thinking of what could happen next.

Finally Bakura asked, "Why did Masika have to get so mad over a little earthquake?"

"Wizard-Theif is Masika, right?"

"Yeah."

"She said that she saw you on the roof and that you were causing the earthquake."

"What?!"

* * *

"Wizard-Theif looked ready to kill Bakura… You know if he wasn't already dead." Torn Twisted said.

"Yeah I'm just glad that her hair or eyes didn't change colour or else we would have really been in trouble." Mossnose replied.

"She seems to have some control over that, right?" Torn Twisted asked looking a little worried.

"Yes and no."

"Oh boy, Bakura better watch his step and not make her mad or things could get messy."

"No kidding, I just wish I knew what this was all about."

"The earthquake was a fake does that mean that the Bakura that Spidey and Wizard-Theif saw could be a fake as well? You know like a hologram."

"A hologram that can become solid and push Wizard-Theif off the roof?"

"Oh yeah… and it couldn't be a person who was just pretending?"

"I don't see how. Whoever it was disappeared into thin air."

"Oh… yeah…"

"What do you think it was then?"

"No idea, you?"

"Magic is the only explanation."

* * *

_"What __do you think? Do you think that Bakura did do it?_" Yugi, in spirit form, asked Atemu.

"_I don't see how he could have done it, did you notice anything odd?_" Atemu replied.

"_Yeah, when I tried to warn you about that huge rock coming at you__…us,__ you didn't hear me but I knew what was happening._"

"_Lucky that it just missed us then._"

"_Yeah._"

"_You heard what Bakura told Malik, what do you think?_"

"_I'm not __sure but Bakura and Wizard-Theif __seem to think that someone they know is behind it. At least that is what Akeldama__ told us_"

"_It sure is weird how this stuff just started now._" Yugi said after a pause.

"_It looks lik__e we need to be on our to__es and lookout for trouble__…_" Atemu said trailing off, then a look of pain crossed Atemu's face and then Yugi found himself back in his body.

"_Atemu? Atemu!_" Yugi yelled telepathically.

No answer.

* * *

"You have no idea who would want you and Wizard-Theif fighting?" Malik asked again.

"I alrea-" Bakura said then he stopped talking and he looked like he was in pain before he transformed back to Ryou.

"What happened?" Ryou asked.

"No idea but it looks like Yugi just had the same problem." Malik said noticing the troubled look on Yugi's face as he walked over.

"Atemu just disappeared and I can't contact him." Yugi said.

"My yami also just disappeared as well." Ryou said.

"He looked in pain just before Ryou took control." Malik said.

"Guys, we have a problem." Spidey said walking over with Torn Twisted.

"What is wrong?" Malik asked as Yugi looked around.

"Where did Wizard-Theif and Mossnose go?" Yugi asked.

"No idea." Torn Twisted said.

"What?!" the guys all asked.

"They just sort of disappeared…" Spidey said, "Wizard-Theif merged with the shadows when Torn Twisted came over and told us that Mossnose had just run off."

"Well then it looks like our yami's aren't the only ones missing, Ryou." Yugi said.

"What are you talking about?" Torn Twisted asked.

"Atemu and Bakura just disappeared as well. According to Malik and Yugi, both looked in pain before they disappeared." Said Ryou.

"Oh no." Torn Twisted said, a look of horror on her face as Spidey gasped and started to tremble.

"What is it?" Malik asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Spidey shook her head and pointed to behind the guys. They turned around confused to see:

"Hey did you miss me?" Marik asked.

"Marik?!" everyone yelled in confusion.

"I just came to drop off the invite." Marik said throwing Spidey a letter, "See you there." He said, then he disappeared and Wizard-Theif appeared.

"I'm back where I started; curse you Mossnose and your untrackability!" Wizard-Theif yelled in annoyance not noticing the others. She was about to merge with the shadows when Spidey and Torn Twisted yelled:

"Hang on, Wizzie!"

Wizard-Theif stopped and turned around looking murderous.

"I told you not to call me that." She said then she noticed the look of fear on everyone's faces, "What gives? I'm not scary, am I?"

"I'd be more worried about the monster behind you." Torn Twisted said.

"What?" Wizard-Theif said turning around coming face to face with Diabound, Bakura's pet from Ancient Egypt, "Oh boy." Wizard-Theif said as she jumped out of the way of one of Diabound's energy blast attacks.

"Wizard-Theif, look out!" Spidey yelled.

"I'm a little busy." Wizard-Theif said as she tried to merge with the shadows.

"What the Hell?!" She said when the first time failed; luckily she was still able to get out of the way of the attack.

Laughter then was heard coming from the roof then a voice said, "Masika, why don't our monsters do battle? Last one standing wins."

"That is totally unfair and you know it, Bakura!" Wizard-Theif yelled, "But I accept on one condition. You tell me where our friends are!"

"Only if you beat me and when I said last one standing I meant the last duellist able to move not monster."

"And here I thought this would be hard, silly me." Wizard-Theif said, "I summon 'Vampire Lord'! Whoa!"

Diabound shot another blast at her. Fortunately, she was able to merge with the shadows, unfortunately Diabound could do the came trick and within seconds Wizard-Theif appeared falling from the sky luckily Vampire Lord caught her and put her on a roof.

"Thanks, Vamp Lord." Wizard-Theif said standing up and trying to locate Diabound.

* * *

"What is going on?" Spidey asked.

"I'm not sure but I think they are duelling like they did in Ancient Egypt." Yugi said.

"Look out!" Wizard-Theif yelled as Diabound shot at the others.

"I summon Dark Magician!" Yugi yelled, "Dark magic attack!"

Diabound's attack was blocked and the others were able to get out of the way of the battle.

"That was close." Torn Twisted said.

"Yeah, everyone okay?" Yugi said, his monster returning to card form.

"We are all fine but we have to get some more monsters here if some of Bakura's friends show up." Malik said.

"Are you thinking about your yami?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah I wouldn't put it pass him."

"Wait a minute, Marik would have to control Bakura to get him to do what he wants right?" A new female voice said.

"Well that's right Tea but he would need the Millennium Rod to do that… Tea, WH-what are you doing here!?" Yugi said, surprised.

"Just thought I would see what was happening." Tea replied, "Who are all of you?" She said noticing Spidey and Torn Twisted.

"I'm Akeldama Libitina." Torn Twisted said.

"I'm Spidey." Spidey said.

"Tea Gardner. So what are you doing in Tokyo?"

"Seeing my fiancé." Torn Twisted said not liking how Tea came out of nowhere and was acting like everything was all sunshine and rainbows when Wizard-Theif and Bakura were duelling to the death.

"Who is your fiancé?"

"Atemu."

"Akeldama… you might want to be quiet now." Spidey said looking at Tea who had starting looking very evil. Then Diabound attacked them again, luckily Vampire Lord had warned them so they weren't all that hurt.

* * *

"Bakura! That was a low blow even for you!" Wizard-Theif yelled her eyes starting to change once more.

"I wouldn't be talking if I was you." Bakura said.

"What are you talking about?" Wizard-Theif said summoning Vampire Lord back to her.

"You can't die now can you? How is that a fair duel?"

Then Wizard-Theif and Vampire Lord started glowing a bloody red and the glowing condensed into a little ball that was transferred to Wizard-Theif's duel-disk.

"There, are you happy now?" she asked once the glowing disappeared.

"Just what did you do?"

"I'm the equivalent of a mortal now but you shouldn't talk about being unfair."

"True but at least we're even."

"If you say so, now Vampire Lord attack him directly!" Wizard-Theif yelled.

Her Vampire Lord was just behind him when she yelled the order and Bakura wasn't able to block. Unfortunately, Bakura was still standing.

"Well, well." He said looking at Wizard-Theif, "You finally are getting serious." Then he started glowing gold.

* * *

Ryou had fallen and the other gathered around.

"Ryou, you okay?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine." Ryou said trying to get up and then he saw it.

He gasped as it walked under a street light, it was him but it also wasn't him.

"You." Ryou manage to gasp before a sharp pain stabbed into him.

"I'm in need of your energy." It said.

Within minutes, Ryou had blacked out and was as pale as death.

* * *

"Bakura what are you doing?" Wizard-Theif demanded.

"Merely getting some energy." He replied and the glowing continued but in the haze of the glow Wizard-Theif saw something that stopped her cold.

"That's impossible!" She said, "How can you still have the Millennium Ring?!"

"Ah so you noticed it."

"Bakura." Wizard-Theif said, threatening.

"You should watch your back, Diabound now." Bakura said as Diabound appeared out of nowhere in front of Wizard-Theif and bit her with its snaky lower half.

It picked her up and threw to the other end of the roof when she fell and lay not moving.

"Looks like I win. You should have been more careful. You didn't have a backup supply of energy if something happened." Bakura said as he turned to go but something stopped him.

He fell to the roof in pain; it appeared that Wizard-Theif still had some fight left.

"Good job Vampire Lord." She panted as she struggled to stand, her shoulder was bleeding and her eyes were now red. Her monster flew back over to her and stood behind her as she said Bakura, "So that is what you did. You were glowing to distract me to keep me busy till Diabound could get close enough to end this game. Well this game is far from over."

"If I didn't know you, I would have said differently, judging by your condition."

"My condition? Take a look in the mirror." She said looking at Bakura who cut arm was healing as they spoke.

"Well let's continue this duel then." He said once the wound was healed.

"Let's."

* * *

"Is he still breathing?!" Spidey asked when Ryou had blacked out.

"Yes but he doesn't look too good. We have to get him to a hospital." Malik said.

"Where is the nearest hospital?" Torn Twisted asked Tea.

"I'll tell you if you beat me in a shadow game." Was Tea's reply.

"What did you say?"

"I challenge you to a shadow game."

"That is just sick." Spidey commented as she helped Malik pick up Ryou.

"Is that so?" Another female voice asked.

"Mossnose?" Spidey asked as she looked to the shadows where the human form Mossnose emerged.

"I challenge you, Spidey, to a shadow game." Mossnose said.

"You don't have to fight them." Malik said.

"We'll fight them while you and Yugi get Ryou to a hospital." Torn Twisted said stepping in front of the boys.

"Don't worry about us, we were taught by the best." Spidey said, also moving in front of the boys.

"Alright, good luck to both of you." Yugi said, "Come on Malik." In a moment both boys were swallowed by the darkness leaving Spidey and Torn Twisted with no idea what they were getting into.

* * *

**A/N**** I am pathetic at describing cards or monsters from Yu****-Gi-Oh so best thing I can do to describe the monsters is to say Google it in images. Sorry but that is the best I can do. Please review and tell me how the plot seems to you, obvious, no plot, making up as go or has plot but unsure what is going to happen next. Thanks, bye!**


	8. Duelling Ancient Style Part 2

**A/N: Yes I am addicted to writing this, Spidey. I'm still not sure if I should move this to Yu-Gi-Oh stories or keep it at X'overs. Please tell me what you think. Thank you and also please give me suggestions on where to torture- I mean visit next… maybe Danny Phantom or Martin Mystery… Who knows****, to the disclaimer!**

_Disclaimer: Would I really get sued if I didn't say 'All I own is the plot, Wizard-Theif and Torn__Twisted. And I don't own Spidey, Mossnose, and the Yu-Gi-Oh characters'? Well… All I own is the plot, Wizard-Theif and Torn__Twisted. And I__ don't own Spidey, Mossnose,__ the Yu-Gi-Oh characters__ or the game Duel Monsters__ or anything that could get me sued__ or in trouble__ for saying that I do... like Smarties._

* * *

Chapter 8

(Still in the same place… ish…)

"Get your game on!" Mossnose said summoning her monster, Amazoness Tiger. The monster just looked like a tiger with a scar on its right eye and it was wearing a golden and jewel incrusted collar along with some bands on its ankles that were also golden and jewel incrusted.

"What the?" Spidey asked Torn Twisted, "Who says that and I thought we were just going to duel."

"Oh, we are duelling but not Duel Monsters." Tea said summoning her monster, Shining Friendship. This monster didn't look very strong as it looked like a green ball with big blue eyes, angel wings and short little arms, no hands.

"That's a cruel joke. I thought you liked friendship and didn't like fighting and yet you want to fight?" Torn Twisted said unconcerned about Tea's monster.

Spidey on the other hand asked, "How are we suppose to duel you when we have no idea what we are doing?! We just barely understand Duel Monsters!"

"Just do what Wizard-Theif and Bakura were doing." Torn Twisted guessed.

"Are you insane!!?? They are playing to the death!"

"We don't have any other options." Torn Twisted said summon her monster, Vampire Lady.

"Alright." Spidey said summoning her monster, Soul of Purity and Light.

"Go!" Mossnose said sending her monster to attack Spidey's.

"Soul of Purity and Light dodge it!" Spidey yelled.

"Amazoness Tiger attack her directly!" Mossnose yelled.

"Vampire Lady! Protect Spidey!" Torn Twisted yelled.

"Now you are wide open." Tea said sending her monster into the fight, aiming at Torn Twisted.

"Soul of Purity and Light protect Torn Twisted!" Spidey said.

Both attacks were stopped but both Spidey and Tea looked a little sick and fell to the ground.

"Spidey, you ok?" Torn Twisted asked trying to think up a plan.

"Soul of Purity and Light needs a shorter name… Man I feel sick." Spidey replied looking up, "Tea must feel the same way."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Remember what Atemu told us about field bonuses?"

"Sorta, some monsters are stronger in some fields while others can be weakened?"

"Yeah I think that is what is happening. Tea and I both have light monsters and this would count as a… shadow field I think."

"So that means that my monster is stronger here!"

"I hope so because we have to beat these guys and find the others."

* * *

"Where are we?" Yugi asked as the guys ran through the streets. 

"You don't know?!" Malik asked.

"This place doesn't look like any place I've been before." Yugi said stopping and looking around, "It sorta reminds me of a labyrinth."

"Hmmm… What is going on?" Ryou said coming round.

"Ryou, you're okay!" Yugi said, joyfully.

"Can you walk?" Malik asked.

"I think so." Ryou replied.

"What happened?" Malik asked.

"I'm not sure… I saw the other me and then I blacked out." Ryou explained.

"The other you? You mean Yami Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"Yes but he was fighting Wizard-Theif right?"

"Yeah, I hope the girls are alright… Now that Ryou is ok we should go check on them." Malik said looking back the way they had come.

"Why, what happened?" Ryou asked as the boys started walking back to where they had left the girls.

"While you were passed out, Mossnose and Tea came back and challenged Elena and Akeldama to a duel." Yugi and Malik explained.

Ryou looked lost and asked, "Mossnose and Tea challenged who and who?"

"Spidey and Torn Twisted." Yugi said.

"Oh… Well we better hurry as they just barely understand Duel Monsters and may need some help."

"Is it just me or did we just walk by here already?" Malik asked as he stopped walking.

"Huh? You're right, Malik." Yugi said, "But that means that we've just been walking around in circles."

"Yes, you have been, Yugi." A deep, ancient sounding voice came from the shadows behind them.

"Atemu?" Yugi asked turning around.

"Yes." Atemu said coming into the light. He looked perfectly fine but there was something about him that just seemed off. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't alone and that his companions were-

"You!" Malik and Ryou yelled when they saw their yami's with Atemu.

"If you want to find the way out follow us." Atemu said as he and the other yami's walked away.

The hikaru's looked at each other and Ryou whispered, "Something isn't right here."

"I agree with Ryou. Atemu and Yami Bakura hate each other. How could they work together?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe if their girlfriends were in danger." Malik pointed out.

"My yami has a girlfriend?" Ryou asked, again lost.

"You're slow Ryou." Malik said before pointing out, "And my yami was with them too, Atemu and Bakura both hate my yami. The first chance they have they would send him to the shadows… or worse."

"So what are we going to do?" Ryou asked.

"The only thing we can… We have to follow them, wherever they are leading us it's out of this maze and then we can find the girls." Yugi said.

The other boys nodded and then they started to follow the yami's totally oblivious to the danger they were getting into.

* * *

"Sorry, but the game will have to be cut short." Tea said as she summoned her monster back to her before running into the shadows that were starting to disappear. 

Spidey and Torn Twisted were in bad shape and were in a way, glad that Tea left the duel without finishing it but Mossnose hadn't left.

"Bring it on, Mossnose." Torn Twisted said, trying to stand. Both her legs were bleeding from two deep cuts on her shins and she had a cut on her cheek.

"Twisted, just stay on the ground. It's over." Spidey said walking over to Mossnose whose monster had returned to card form. Spidey's arms looked burned from Tea's magic blasts, she had some cuts on her legs but unlike Torn Twisted, she could still walk.

Mossnose shook her head, "What happened, where am I? … and what happened to you guys?!" She asked when she saw Torn Twisted and Spidey.

"It's a long story that we'll explain once we find Wizard-Theif." Spidey said, "You stay here with Twisted while I go find her."

Mossnose nodded, still at a lost for what was happening and Spidey ran off to try to find Wizard-Theif.

* * *

"Bakura, you are the world's biggest bas-" Wizard-Theif started to say then Bakura cut her off. 

"Now, now, Masika, there are children present." He said.

"What are you…? Oh wait now I see him. I'm looking right at him." Wizard-Theif said trying to ignore the pain of her arm that was slowly bleeding her to death.

"You should watch your tongue." Bakura said summoning another monster.

"I don't think so!" Wizard-Theif said having Vampire Lord to attack the new monster that exploded.

"You fell for my bait."

"What?" Wizard-Theif said then she felt like someone had a knife to the back of her neck. The next thing she knew was that her back was also bleeding and she was kneeling on the ground. She knew that the cut was huge and deep.

"Vampire Lord, get him." Wizard-Theif yelled throwing her monster a dagger. Now both duellists were kneeling on the roof, each in a pool of their own blood.

"You shouldn't waste your energy as bait just to attack." Bakura said getting up; he was bleeding from the heart.

"_That's impossible! That move should have killed him. Bastard, how can he still move with a wound like that?_" Wizard-Theif thought as she started to feel dizzy, "_Well… this is a set back… Oh boy_" She thought as she jumped out of the way of another of Diabound's attacks.

"HA! That's what you get when you try to swallow me!" Wizard-Theif said as she laughed at the snaky lower half of Diabound as it swallowed the part of the roof that she was standing. But her moment of joy was short lived.

"Uh oh." Wizard-Theif said jumping out of the way of another energy blast attack. Unfortunately she jumped at little too far and fell off the roof.

Panic flowed through her as she fell, "_Damn! That sure was bright. Jump right off the roof when you can't use your powers! Moron!_" She thought as she fell. Then she hit the street and everything went black.

* * *

"Where are we?" Yugi asked as he and the other hikaru's walked out of the maze and up to an old building. 

"This?" asked Atemu, "This is the end."

"What?" Yugi asked as he turned around to ask Malik and Ryou what they thought was happening. What he saw turned his blood to ice. Malik and Ryou were lying face down on the steps to the building; there were deep cut in both of their backs that were in the shape of a scarab. Their yami's just standing behind them each holding a bloody knife.

"It is the sign of permanent renewal, Yugi." Atemu said walking up behind Yugi and then everything went black.

* * *

"_Ow… So this is what death looks like… go figure it just looks black… and boring… and mortals worry about this?_" Wizard-Theif thought as she moved her arm that was still bleeding only to feel pain, "_What the? I thought when you die everything goes black and you don't feel anymore pain… So… I'm not dead?_" Wizard-Theif sat up and looked around, "_Street lamps, road with pool of blood on it, me bleeding, and-_" Wizard-Theif said as she saw a snake coming at her. As she jumped out of the way she thought, "_And that, I'm alive…I wonder how though… Maybe running is a good idea right now…_" She thought as Diabound readied for a new attack, "_Yup, time to motor!_" 

She ran into a back alley, summoned Vampire Lord to herself and hid.

Bakura took his time getting down from the roof and even longer walking to the back alley where Wizard-Theif was hiding.

"Come on out, Masika. We can finish this the easy way or the hard way." He said as he walked into the alley. He walked right past Wizard-Theif without realizing it. Wizard-Theif came out of hiding and followed him till she saw her chance. She put a dagger to the back of his neck and said:

"Looking for me?"

Bakura stood still and looked forward, completely unmoving.

"How can you still move with a blow to the heart?" Wizard-Theif continued.

"How can you still be alive when you fell from that roof?" he replied.

"I asked you first." Wizard-Theif said then Bakura turned around and Diabound appeared behind Wizard-Theif.

"If he attacks me, I'll kill you." Wizard-Theif said her dagger to Bakura's neck.

"Why would you do that when you have already won and I'm already dead?" Bakura asked.

"What?!" Wizard-Theif asked not moving her dagger, "What are you trying to pull, Bakura? You're still moving; I thought you said first person unable to move loses. We are both still moving or are you blind and insane?!"

"You won." Bakura repeated in a far off sort of voice like he was possessed.

"What is that suppose to mean? I'm sure that you didn't stop moving at all!" Wizard-Theif said removing her dagger.

"Wizard-Theif!" Spidey yelled, coming into the alley.

"If I won, where are our friends!?" Wizard-Theif yelled, ignoring Spidey and grabbing the front of Bakura's clothing.

"Your friend knows." Bakura said still sounding like he wasn't really all there.

"What is that suppose to mean?! My friends are what I'm looking for! Where are they, Bakura!?"

"Your friend knows." Bakura repeated.

"Is that some sort of riddle?!" Wizard-Theif demanded.

"He must mean the note evil Marik gave me." Spidey said.

Bakura nodded and disappeared, leaving Wizard-Theif holding onto air.

"Coward!" Wizard-Theif yelled after him as the sky returned to a sunny day as Vampire Lord became a card once more.

"Wizard-Theif, calm down, take a chill pill."Spidey said putting a hand on Wizard-Theif's shoulder.

"That coward." Wizard-Theif muttered, "And, Spidey, I don't want a Smartie."

"Wizard-Theif didn't you notice the way that Bakura was talking when he said that I knew where our friends were?" Spidey asked.

"I wasn't calling Bakura the coward. He was possessed. I was just calling the person who possessed him a coward." Wizard-Theif said walking away keeping her arm hidden from Spidey. Unfortunately, her arm and back were still bleeding.

"Look, it's Torn Twisted and Mossnose. You guys found her?" Wizard-Theif said trying to keep Spidey from noticing the damage.

"Yeah."

"Wizard-Theif! You're really hurt!" Torn Twisted said noticing the trail of blood leading to Wizard-Theif and the cut on Wizard-Theif's back when she and Mossnose were walking with the two other girls, "We have to get you to a hospital!"

"No!" Wizard-Theif said raising her arm in a 'stop! There is no way I'll do that' motion, accidentally showing her arm.

"Wizard-Theif your wounds are serious, we have to get you to a hospital!" Mossnose said.

"I'll be fine once I'm back at the hotel and no one sees me." Wizard-Theif said hiding her arm again and trying to ignore the increasing dizzy sensation that was making it hard for her to concentrate.

"Alright, let's get you to the hotel." Spidey said.

"What?! Spidey can't you see how badly hurt she is? She needs to get to the hospital!" Torn Twisted said trying to walk.

"Mortal doctors would just cause more trouble right now. Trust me; I don't plan on dying till I kill whoever is behind this mess." Wizard-Theif said as she ran to the hotel, "You guys get to a hospital and worry about your own injuries. I'll worry about mine."

Before the other girls could disagree with Wizard-Theif's plan, she was gone.

Spidey sighed and helped Mossnose get Torn Twisted to a hospital.

Once there they were all fixed up and within the 2nd hour they had a visitor.

"So what's the damage?" Wizard-Theif asked as she walked into the hospital room that the other girls were staying in.

"They want us to stay over night because of the large amount of blood we lost." Spidey explained.

"Wow. Tough break." Wizard-Theif said sitting down on a chair by Mossnose's bed, "Luckily you three have this whole room to yourself so we don't have to watch our language."

"You okay?" Mossnose asked.

"Me? I'm fine the only odd thing was the cut on my back. It was in the shape of an Ankh and it left a scar."

"A what?" The other girls asked.

"Oh yeah… Well, the Ankh symbolized life in Ancient Egypt. It was shaped like a cross but the top part was a loop not a line." Wizard-Theif said trying to describe an Ankh; she even drew it for the other girls.

"Why would Bakura give you a cut in that shape?" Mossnose asked.

"I'm not sure."

"What if the symbol gave you powers?" Torn Twisted suggested.

"What powers could it give me that I don't have?" Wizard-Theif asked laughing.

"So what happened in your fight?" Mossnose asked.

"Uh… I think right after you guys left I nagged him about attack you guys being a low blow and then he said I shouldn't be talking because I was immortal…"

"No! You didn't!! Tell me that you didn't!" Mossnose yelled.

"So I made myself the equal of a mortal."

"She did." Mossnose said hopelessly.

"What were you thinking!?!" Torn Twisted and Spidey yelled.

"I'm not sure…" Wizard-Theif said quietly, "Anyways, after I was sorta mortal, I attacked him and got him dead on but he wasn't finished yet and then he started to glow gold and he recovered."

"That must be when Ryou passed out!" Spidey explained.

"What? Ryou passed out?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"Yeah", Mossnose said, "before he passed out he said 'you' and then became as pale as death."

"So that's what he meant by back up power…"

"So then what happened?" Torn Twisted asked.

"Bakura had the Millennium Ring."

"What?!" The other girls yelled.

"I don't know how or if it really was the ring but he had it and it was glowing. But when he stopped glowing he had Diabound attack me, that's how I hurt my arm; the snaky lower half bit me." Wizard-Theif said answering Spidey's unasked question.

"Then I had Vampire Lord attack him, he got a cut on his arm that began to heal immediately." Wizard-Theif continued, not giving her friends time to cut in, "He must have used some of Ryou's energy to heal himself. Then he tried to summon a second monster that Vampire Lord destroyed. Then he attacked me again, that was when it was the Ankh cut on my back. Then I had Vampire Lord attack again. The attack got Bakura in the heart but he could still move and he didn't seem in pain. Diabound tried to attack again and I dodged then it attacked a second time and I fell off the roof."

"What?!" the other girls cut in.

"I fell off the roof." Wizard-Theif repeated.

"But if you were the equal of a mortal you should have died!" Spidey pointed out.

"I know but-"

"The Ankh! You said that it stood for life right?" Mossnose asked.

"Yeah, so?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"What if it kept you alive when you fell?"

Wizard-Theif laughed, "Why would Bakura do something like that? He would just be helping me win and he would never do that."

"But-"

"Anyways, I awoke on the street a little while after hitting it and passing out. When I awoke Diabound tried to attack again and I had to run into a back alley and hid. Then he came into the alley… It was way too easy to sneak up behind him and a put my knife to the back of his neck and then I asked him some questions."

"Like what?!" the other girls asked.

"Like how he could still walk around with a blow to the heart."

"And?!"

"He asked me how I could still be alive after I fell from the roof. Then Diabound appeared behind me and I told him if Diabound attacked me I would kill him. He asked me why I would kill him when I had already won the shadow game and he was already dead. He sounded like he was possessed when he told me that I had won and when Spidey showed up he told me that she knew where our friends are and then he disappeared."

"Did you see Ryou, Malik or Yugi while you were walking around the hospital?" Spidey asked.

"No, why, should I have?"

"I thought that they were coming to this hospital because of Ryou being virtually dead."

"I didn't see or hear them. So what happened to you guys?"

"I'm not sure what happened to me, the last thing I remember is talking to Torn Twisted about the earthquake and then I find myself in an alley being told that I had been possessed into duelling Spidey and Torn Twisted," Mossnose said.

"Spidey and I were with the guys till Tea and Mossnose showed up." Torn Twisted explained as Spidey had became very quiet.

"Before or after Ryou passed out?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"After, Tea came first acting like everything was rainbows and sunshine. I told her that I was visiting me fiancé and she got mad when I told her who it was."

"It looks like you're not the only one who has the hots for Pharaoh-boy."

"Did you see him at all?"Torn Twisted asked, worried.

Wizard-Theif and Mossnose shook their heads.

"Oh well, then Tea and Mossnose challenged us to the same sort of duel that you and Bakura were fighting and Mossnose was using Amazoness Tiger while Tea used Shining Friendship."

"Cruel joke." Mossnose commented.

"That's what I said. Anyways, so we fought."

"What monsters did you and Spidey have?" Wizard-Theif cut in.

"Spidey had Soul of Purity and Light-"

"That's a mouth full."

"And I had Vampire Lady-"

"You don't say."

"So we fought and Spidey and Tea were being weakened because of the field being full of shadows and them having fairy monsters-"

"I don't recall that happening in other duels but whatever." Wizard-Theif cut in again.

"Are you going to be quiet now?"

"Sure."

"Ok then…then Tea cut the duel short and left Mossnose with us and Spidey went to find you. Mossnose helped me over to you guys and then we went here. End of story."

"I don't like this." Spidey said.

The other girls all turned to look at her, "What are you talking about?" Mossnose asked.

"The note." Spidey said, showing the others the note she had been reading while Torn Twisted had been talking about.

"What about it?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"It says that we have to go to the Shadow Realm if we want to find out what is going on." Spidey explained.

"Where in the Shadow Realm? You know it's a pretty big place." Mossnose asked.

"I think I know where." Wizard-Theif said her eyes turning red, and then she shook her head and asked, "What were we talking about?"

"Wizard-Theif? You okay?" Spidey asked carefully.

"Yeah… Why are you talking to me like I'm a bomb that could explode at any moment?"

"Because the 'Open-a-gateway-to-Hell' Wizard-Theif is the only person who may know where to go in the Shadow Realm." Mossnose said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wizard-Theif… have you been having odd dreams lately?" Spidey asked carefully once more.

"What have you been smoking?" Wizard-Theif asked and then Spidey gave her a look. "Yeah…but what does that have to do with this?!"

"What were they about?"

Wizard-Theif looked at the floor and muttered, "Stuff."

"Wizard-Theif this is important, what were your dreams about?" Mossnose asked.

"Stuff… from before…" Wizard-Theif muttered reluctantly looking down and away from her friends.

"How long ago was 'before'?"

"A while."

"Wizard-Theif could it be that your past it catching up with you?" Torn Twisted asked.

Wizard-Theif nodded.

"That is why you know what the guy was talking about in the note with the whole open the gate thing." Mossnose said, "And why you keep transforming into the other Wizard-Theif."

"No." Wizard-Theif said.

"Huh?" the other girls asked.

"You're wrong. Even if my past was catching up to me I shouldn't transform into another completely different person." Wizard-Theif said looking up her eyes looking even blacker than usual.

"So what do you think?" Spidey asked.

"Someone was possessing me or influencing me to forget a lot everything but the past, thus causing it to seem that I have transformed into another person."

"Did you have Smarty-O's for breakfast, Wizard-Theif?" Spidey asked, "Because that seemed too smart for you."

"I'm going to ignore that."

"The problem is that only, the other Wizard-Theif would know where to go to find out what is going on in the Shadow Realm." Torn Twisted said.

"Once we are allowed to leave the hospital we'll think about what to do then." Mossnose said.

"We have to go sooner." Spidey said.

"Huh? Why?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"They have Kaiba, Malik, Ryou, Yugi, and Atemu."

"How do you know?" Mossnose asked.

"It says so in the note."

"But that is impossible!" Torn Twisted yelled.

"Huh?" Wizard-Theif and Mossnose asked.

"Evil Marik gave you that before Bakura and Wizard-Theif had even started duelling. How could he have known what was going to happen?"

"The Millennium Objects…" Wizard-Theif muttered.

"What?" The other girls asked.

"The Millennium Necklace can see the possible future if nothing is changed before the future has become the present… I am aware that, that most likely made no sense." Wizard-Theif said.

"How could whoever-", Spidey asked.

"Let's call him Man Z." Wizard-Theif suggested.

"Whatever, how could Man Z get them?"

"I have no idea but we have to believe that he does or else we can't plan ahead for whatever he has planned."

"But if he does have something like the Millennium Objects he could use the Eye or Necklace to find out our plan!" Mossnose said.

"Not really, both of those objects were proven obsolete." Wizard-Theif said.

"Yeah, Atemu and Yugi beat Pegasus' Eye with the help of Joey, Tea and Tristan." Torn Twisted pointed out.

"And as I hate to say it but Kaiba-boy proved the Isis' Necklace wrong in a duel by drawing 'Obelisk the Tormenter' and winning the duel." Wizard-Theif said.

"Do you guys feel well enough to travel?" Mossnose asked.

"Yeah but there is no way that the doctors will let us out early." Torn Twisted said.

"Maybe… Oh Wizard-Theif." Mossnose said sweetly.

"NO! N-O SPELLS NO! MOSSNOSE! NO! I REFUSE TO PUT ON THAT COSTUME ANYMORE! NO!!" Wizard-Theif yelled.

"I was only going to ask you to keep the doctors busy but your idea is better and it solves the how to get to the Shadow Realm problem." Mossnose replied.

"Damn me and my big mouth." Wizard-Theif muttered.

"How is a costume of Bakura going to get us to the Shadow Realm?" Spidey asked.

"She can just send us to the Shadow Realm." Mossnose explained

"I thought that you were going to return that though." Spidey said.

"She bought a Bakura costume?" Torn Twisted asked.

"I only bought it because I accidentally sent Mossnose to the Shadow Realm and I had to show Pharaoh-boy that I wasn't joking around and when I tried to return it they told me no refunds. Stupid mortals." Wizard-Theif muttered the last part.

"Go to the hotel, change into the costume and get back here A-S-A-P." Spidey said.

"Fine." Wizard-Theif said as she turned on the spot and merging with the shadows.

Within minutes she was back dressed as Bakura.

"I'll kill you all later." Wizard-Theif said.

"Good for you now to the Shadow Realm, Robin." Spidey said.

"Next year, I going to be Batman." Wizard-Theif said.

Next thing they knew, they were in the Shadow Realm.

* * *

**A/N:**** The Smartie-O's was from Fairly Odd parents, which I don't own. Also to explain this: **"Wizard-Theif, calm down take a chill pill."Spidey said putting a hand on Wizard-Theif's shoulder. / "That coward." Wizard-Theif muttered, "And, Spidey, I don't want a Smartie." **It's a inside joke that Smarties for some unknown reason calm Spidey and me down so now we call chill pills,**** Smarties and Smarties,**** chill pills. See ya later and please r****eview.**


	9. Enter the Shadow Realm

**A/N: I'm ****updating fairly fast.**** On a side note,****Torn ****Twisted****'s**** other nickname is Twisted.**

_It's time for t__he 'I own nothing but Wizard-Theif, Torn Twisted and the plot'__ s__peech:__ All I own is the plot, Wizard-Theif and __Torn Twisted__. I don't own Spidey, Mossnose, the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or the game Duel Monsters__ or anything else__ Like this chapter's title, "Enter the Shadow Realm"._

* * *

"So this is the Shadow Realm." Spidey said looking around, "… It looks… dark… and shadowy…"

"They call it the Shadow Realm for a reason, you baka." Wizard-Theif said.

"So where do we go now?" Mossnose asked.

"Forward." Wizard-Theif said leading the way in a random direction.

"You're going the wrong way, Masika." Bakura's voice rang out.

"Or am I?" Wizard-Theif asked her eyes and hair changing. One eye was red, the other black and her hair was black with white bangs.

"Wow… that's new." Spidey muttered to no one.

"Elena? Is that you?" Malik's voice called out.

"Malik!?"

"At least we know that Man Z is here." Mossnose said to Torn Twisted who nodded.

"He isn't alone." Atemu's voice called out.

"Atemu? Where are you?" Torn Twisted asked.

"Did you really think that you could just stroll in here unnoticed?" A new male voice called out.

"Seto?" Mossnose asked her eyes wide.

"I know that now is not the time but… HA! I WAS RIGHT! YOU LOVE KAIBA-BOY! HA! I WIN!!" Wizard-Theif said laughing.

"I'm surprise at you, Masika." Bakura cut in, "I would have thought that you would have at least tried to hide your presence."

"Just trying to keep you guessing, Bakura." Wizard-Theif said while mentally telling herself to chill.

"Wizard-Theif", Spidey whispered, "What's the plan?"

"I don't have one."

"Where have I heard that before?" Bakura said.

"Shut up."

"You don't have a plan?!" Mossnose and Torn Twisted asked/yelled.

"That's the best way to beat the Eye and the Necklace. The only way to stop the necklace from predicting the future correctly is to make all your decisions at the last second and if you have no plan the Eye won't be able to figure out what you'll do next." Wizard-Theif explained.

"So you believe that we somehow reacquired the Millennium Object." Now Marik had joined the party.

"I'm willing to bet that you got the old ones some how or made new ones and were going to try to get revenge with them." Wizard-Theif said smugly.

"Very good", everyone could hear Marik clapping but still couldn't see anyone, "but did you foresee this?"

"What are you talking about?" Wizard-Theif asked, then she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see Spidey looking very pale. Torn Twisted was also looking pale and had tapped Mossnose.

"What's wrong?" Mossnose asked.

Whatever it was, it had Spidey so worried that she could only point up. Wizard-Theif and Mossnose followed her pointing finger and what they saw made both girls gasp. Atemu, modern Yami Bakura, the Bakura from the past, Kaiba, evil clown Kaiba, Malik, Marik, Ryou and Yugi were each inside of a pyramid made of what seemed to be glass that was hanging from an invisible ceiling. Only past Bakura, Marik, evil clown Kaiba and Atemu were awake. The other boys were all leaned over like they were sleeping.

"Ok, so I was going in the wrong direction." Wizard-Theif muttered.

"Are they…?" Torn Twisted gasped her mouth suddenly dry.

Evil clown Kaiba just laughed, "No they are just preparing for the merging." He said.

"Merging?" Mossnose asked her eyes shone with worry for Kaiba.

"What sick twisted joke are you pulling, Evil-clown-Kaiba-boy? ... Oh, no offence Twisted." Wizard-Theif said.

"Atemu! What are you doing working with that guy!?" Torn Twisted asked.

Atemu just laughed and ignored her.

"HEY PHARAOH-BOY! YOUR FIANCÉE JUST ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Wizard-Theif yelled at him.

Atemu looked at Wizard-Theif and sent a bolt of energy at her which she dodged only to be captured by Diabound. It wrapped its snaky lower half around her like a boa constrictor squeezing the life out its prey slowly.

"Pharaoh-boy and Bakura working to together… Am I the only one who thinks that that ain't right?" Wizard-Theif asked struggling to remove herself from Diabound's grip.

"Bakura you better have your monster loosen its grip. We don't what her to die… yet." Atemu said.

"That sounded just like Pharaoh-boy except for the, you know, telling Bakura to behave part." Wizard-Theif said as Diabound's grip loosened a bit, "Wait a minute, did you forget that I can't die? My life force is tied right into the Earth's and Shadow Realm's."

"Maybe you're life force, it's true that you wouldn't die from something that would kill a mortal but you still can die with the proper conditions." Marik said.

"Mossnose what can we do?" Torn Twisted asked.

"I'm not sure… We have to get the guys out of those pyramids." Mossnose replied.

"How do we do that?" Spidey asked.

The evil clown Kaiba laughed, "You can't. The only magic that works here is shadow magic."

Wizard-Theif's eyes lit up, "Then it's a good thing that I can just barely move my arm, Twisted, catch!" Wizard-Theif said moving her arm enough to remove the fake Millennium Ring from her neck and throwing it to Torn Twisted. Unfortunately, with only one arm to throw and little time to aim Torn Twisted was unable to catch it.

"I'll take that." Said past Bakura as he floated to the floor where the ring had fallen. When he reached out of the glass pyramid to pick it up he received a bloody hand. Mossnose had transformed into a cat and had bit the past Bakura.

"Brilliant Mossnose!! Bloody brilliant!" Wizard-Theif said laughing both at Mossnose's attack and her bad pun.

Mossnose ran over to Torn Twisted and handed her the Millennium Ring., then transformed back to human.

"Give me the Ring or I'll kill Masika." Past Bakura threatened.

Wizard-Theif just laughed and said, "They have no idea who you are talking about, Bakura and besides", She said as she merged with the shadows to appear beside her friends, "I'm not in any danger, now am I?"

"That is true but the Ring knows its owner."Past Bakura said. Then the Millennium Ring glowed gold and flew over to Bakura.

"Show off." Wizard-Theif muttered.

"I think that the girls need a demonstration of our power before we kill them."

The other yami's nodded and past Bakura continued, "I'll go first."

Then Ryou and modern Bakura's pyramids merged. As soon as the pyramids touched a blinding light appeared blocking whatever was happening. Once the light had died down there was only one pyramid and only one Bakura in it. It was hard to tell which Bakura was in control as he still appeared to be sleeping.

The past Bakura nodded when he saw the one Bakura then he turned back to the girls, "Thank you for delivering the last piece." He said to Wizard-Theif.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Mossnose demanded.

"Pyramids, merging, yami, hikaru…" Wizard-Theif muttered and then her eyes widened, "Oh no."

"What?" Spidey asked.

"They are merging hikaru's with yami's."

"So? The natural balance will be balanced, right? No big deal, right?" Torn Twisted asked.

"No it is a big deal!"

"What are you talking about?" Mossnose asked.

"Why don't you tell them your idea?" Atemu told Wizard-Theif.

"Wizard-Theif what gives?" Spidey asked.

"The world never was perfectly balanced." Wizard-Theif said, "There was always something that tipped the scale."

"So?" Mossnose asked.

"Man Z split hikaru's and yami's in order to strengthen the darkness in the yami's. And when he could find the hikaru's he weaken their life force sometimes having the yami's do it."

"So far you are right." Evil clown Kaiba said.

"How can you strengthen the darkness in a yami?" Spidey asked, "I thought that yami's were purely dark."

"No", Wizard-Theif said, "nothing is purely light or dark. The only way to strengthen the darkness in a yami is to make it feel more hatred."

"Congratulations." Past Bakura said.

"So when they merge back, the darkness will outweigh the lightness and the yami would be in complete control."

"Any ideas why Man Z would want the yami's in control?" Torn Twisted asked.

Wizard-Theif was silent looking at the ground.

"Since she won't answer I will." Past Bakura said, "She is thinking that perhaps he would do that so that the balance would be thrown off so badly that she will have to do something."

"Do you have the Millennium Eye or something?" Wizard-Theif asked looking up her eyes her back to black but her hair was still black and white.

"No, I just know you well enough to read your mind."

"And yet you never saw the knife coming."

"Wizard-Theif what was he talking about with the balance being so thrown off that you would have to do something?" asked Spidey.

Wizard-Theif sighed and past Bakura said, "So, you never told them about-"

"They know that I have the power to destroy the world and shadows but they didn't know that it's my destiny to do so." Wizard-Theif cut him off.

"What?!" the other girls asked.

"Are you guys having fun saying that? It would take too long to explain. Let's just stop them before something happens."

"You better explain later." Mossnose said.

"I will."

"You're going anywhere." Marik said laughing.

"Spidey, your crazed stalker laughs too much." Mossnose said.

"That's my line." Wizard-Theif said.

"So? I said it this time."

Then shadowy floor started to quake and then the girls soon found themselves in the same sort of pyramids that the guys were in but the girls all shared one pyramid.

"What the?" Spidey asked.

"Now we can complete the merging." Past Bakura said. He merged the fake ring with his and then his pyramid and modern Bakura's merged. This time instead of a blinding light when the pyramids touched it was as if a dense black fog had rolled in.

"I can't see anything." Mossnose said.

"Neither can I." The other girls said.

"Mossnose", Wizard-Theif asked, "you ready?"

"With you, I have to be ready for anything and everything." Mossnose said transforming to a tiger size.

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment… but I'm talking it as one."

Then as if on cue the girls slammed into the glass wall. Wizard-Theif fell to the ground in pain, clutching her shoulder where Diabound had bit her. Mossnose transformed back to a human and looked at the wall for a scratch.

"Damn you, Bakura." Wizard-Theif hissed.

"Wizard-Theif, you okay?" Spidey asked worried.

Wizard-Theif didn't answer but walked over to the other side of the pyramid. Once there she ran back to the other side and kicked it.

"Ow." Wizard-Theif said as she bounced off it and crashed against the wall.

"I don't get it." Torn Twisted said sitting down on the floor of the pyramid.

"What is there not to get? This pyramid is **almost** unbreakable." Wizard-Theif said looking at her shoulder that had starting bleeding again, "Damn you, Bakura." She cursed again.

"Why would Atemu work with those guys?"

"Millennium Rod… or the Seal of Orichalcos."

"What does that have to do with this?" Spidey asked.

"They could have used the Seal of Orichalcos or the Millennium Rod to control him. The Seal of Orichalcos releases the darkness in one's soul and strengthens it", Wizard-Theif said, "but I not sure if would still work. Pharaoh-boy and Yugi beat that card before so I'm not sure how they did it… maybe they just made him so mad that-"

"No, that's not it." Torn Twisted said.

"Well… they could have done what they did to me."

"What are you talking about now?" Spidey asked.

"Remember at the café, they could have done the same thing and that's how they are controlling him." Wizard-Theif said as she attacked the wall again.

"But you weren't completely controlled." Spidey pointed out.

"But I'm a demonic incarnation of darkness and I'm immortal." Wizard-Theif countered.

"True… I thought that we already figured out that this wouldn't break."

"So, what's your point?"

"My point is… STOP HITTING THE WALL!"

"Hang on, one more time." Wizard-Theif said.

"No! Not one more time!"

Wizard-Theif either didn't hear or ignored Spidey because she attacked the wall once more. This time the wall shattered and Wizard-Theif disappeared into the fog.

"You guys coming or not?" Wizard-Theif called out.

"Come on!" Mossnose said transforming back to a cat and jumping through the hole that Wizard-Theif created.

In a few seconds Spidey and Torn Twisted had followed.

"Ok, now what?" Mossnose asked when Spidey and Torn Twisted had caught up.

"We have to find the guys and get them back to normal… sorta. Then we can find out what the heck is going on and then we can beat Man Z at his own game." Wizard-Theif said.

"I thought the plan was to not have a plan." Spidey said.

"Meh, it's the most obvious plan ever so it doesn't matter because we are going to win no matter what!"

"What makes you so sure?" Torn Twisted asked.

"Don't be such a party-pooper, Twisted. We are the good guys… girls… W'ever, we always win!" Then Wizard-Theif started to disappear, "Wow… would you look at that."

"What is happening?" Torn Twisted asked, she too was starting to disappear.

"I don't know but it's not good news." Mossnose said, transforming back to human as she became lost in the darkness.

Spidey was the only one who wasn't disappearing, "Guys? What's going on?" she asked.

"I think we are being transported to different parts of the Shadow Realm." Wizard-Theif said.

"What?!" Spidey and Torn Twisted asked.

"So what's the plan?" Mossnose asked.

"What do you think? We find each other and if anyone messes with us we beat them at their own game." said Wizard-Theif. By this time she was almost completely see through, "Best of luck girls." She said then she disappeared.

"Good luck." Mossnose said and then she disappeared as well.

"See ya, Spidey." Torn Twisted said before she was no longer visible.

"Good luck guys." Spidey said.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! … Ow. That was one high fall." Mossnose said getting up. She had just fallen from at least 100 feet, landed on her face and somehow was unharmed.

"That's odd. I thought that cats always landed on their feet." Kaiba stepped out of the shadows.

"Seto?"

"Yes and no."

* * *

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Wow, what a rush and here I thought that falling from great heights had lost the thrill. Gotta remember to jump of the KVLY-TV mast or the CN Tower later… Now what one was taller?" Wizard-Theif said to herself as she dusted herself off. She had fallen from the same height as Mossnose but had enjoyed it a lot more. Also unlike Mossnose, Wizard-Theif landed on her feet and was alone for now.

"_Now where am I?_" She thought looking around, "_Still in the Shadow Realm, alone… Not even some banished souls around here… I wonder if __Man Z__ was just using Marik and the others to break him out…__ Huh?_" Wizard-Theif looked into the shadows.

"Looking for me?" asked a voice.

"Bakura." Wizard-Theif said threateningly as she turned around to see him.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Torn Twisted thought aloud as she walked around in the shadows. Unlike Wizard-Theif and Mossnose she just found herself on the floor without falling from a great height. "Just great, I have no idea where I am or where everyone else is." She said then she saw a shadow move, "_That's odd I could have sworn that that was Atemu or Yugi… I must be losing it._" She thought. Then the shadow moved again, "_Ok…? What was that?_" She thought, panic starting to build in her.

"It's alright, Akeldama. It's going to be ok."

"Atemu? Yugi?" Torn Twisted asked then the shadow came over to her.

* * *

"_Where to now?_" Spidey thought as she walked in a random direction, "_Maybe I should just stay put that way the others can find me._"

"So we are all alone now." Marik said walking up behind Spidey.

"You!" Spidey said spinning around, "You Baka!" She yelled then she slapped him and ran away.

After running till she felt like she would pass out, she stopped to take a rest. "Man running from crazed morons can really take a lot out of ya."

"Whoa! Sit Boy!" Wizard-Theif appeared out of nowhere and appeared to be talking to no one.

"Wizard-Theif!?" Spidey yelled.

"Hang on a second!" Wizard-Theif said and then a blast of light appeared aiming for Wizard-Theif who dodged no problem, "So what did I miss?" She asked once she and Spidey ran in a random direction.

"Nothing much, just Marik hitting on me." Spidey replied.

"Evil Marik right?"

"Yeah."

"So nothing new?"

"No. What happened with you?"

"Bakura just trying to kill me but that's nothing new."

"It was before and you can't fight him right now because you love him."

Cue anime red cross on temple, "I don't like him like that and is now really the time?" Wizard-Theif asked then she crashed into Mossnose.

"Mossnose did you really have to be in the middle of the road?" Wizard-Theif asked getting off of Mossnose.

"What road?" Mossnose asked.

"…True… so what happened to you?"

Mossnose just looked at the floor in sadness.

"Did you finally realize how evil your boyfriend is?" Wizard-Theif asked happily.

"He isn't evil he is just being controlled." Mossnose said in Kaiba's defence.

"So you are dating."

"Wizard-Theif, you were just nagging me about how me questioning you about your relationship with Bakura-" Spidey was cut off by Mossnose asking:

"She has a relationship with Bakura?"

And Wizard-Theif yelling, "I don't have a relationship with Bakura, I barely even know him!"

"So don't question Mossnose about her relationship with Kaiba if you don't want to be questioned about Bakura." Spidey finished.

"I wasn't questioning, that's your job. I was annoying her about it, you know, messing with her head." Wizard-Theif corrected.

"W'ever."

"Hey, where is Twisted?" Mossnose asked looking around.

"No idea, we haven't run into her yet." Spidey said.

"We better find her before something else happens." Wizard-Theif said once again leading the way in a random direction.

"Ever see how we walk in a random direction but we never retrace our steps." Spidey asked.

"I know… It's almost like someone is leading us to each other." Wizard-Theif said.

"Maybe to finish us all off at once." Mossnose said.

"Mossnose, I thought you were the fun facts girl not the predictions of doom girl. I thought that was Torn Twisted."

"Huh?" Spidey and Mossnose asked.

"Never mind."

Then the girls heard a scream.

"Can Torn Twisted scream?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"Do you want to stick around here and talk about it or move it and find the source of the scream?" Mossnose asked running ahead of the other two girls.

Spidey ran after her and Wizard-Theif looked up and said, "Guys? You might want to stop running and look up."

"Huh?" The two girls asked as they stopped running and walked back to Wizard-Theif. Once there they looked up to see:

"I don't see anything." Mossnose said.

"What are you talking about?" Wizard-Theif asked then she pointed to the sky and said, "It's in plain view, right there."

"I still don't see anything." Spidey said.

"Are you guys blind!?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"No, are you losing it?!" Mossnose yelled back.

"Ladeeez, increase the peace." Spidey said.

"Meh", Wizard-Thief said turning her back to Mossnose, "I'm telling you that something is up there."

"Like what?" Spidey asked.

"I think it's Diabound." As if hearing 'its' name activated the monster it attacked with White Lightening attack.

"Look out!" Wizard-Theif said pushing the others out of the way, "I thought that I lost him." She said getting up and looking around for the monster.

"Looks like you didn't." Mossnose said.

Then they heard the scream again but the screaming didn't stop after 5 seconds.

"Run?" Spidey asked.

"Yeah, to where the screaming is coming from." Wizard-Theif said following Mossnose, "And try to avoid getting fried by any monsters."

"I thought that only Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragons had that move." Mossnose said as the other two caught up.

"What, White Lightening Attack?" Wizard-Theif asked, "Usually yes but he and Bakura must have duelled ancient style and he could have lost. When Diabound defeats another monster in battle he learns the defeated monster's moves."

"Speaking of Diabound, did anyone see where it disappeared to?" Spidey asked having to shout over the screaming that was steadily getting louder.

"Uh…" Mossnose and Wizard-Theif said looking at each other.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Yeah… hey isn't that Torn Twisted?" Wizard-Theif asked looking ahead as the screaming continued.

"Yeah… But she doesn't look like she is screaming." Spidey said.

"Ok then… When we find the real source of the screaming I'm going to kill it." Wizard-Theif said

"I'll help. The screaming is killing my hearing." Mossnose said.

Spidey just shook her head and muttered "Demons." as they ran up to Torn Twisted.

"I heard that." Mossnose and Wizard-Theif muttered back and then they said to one another, "Can we help it if violence and bloodshed is in our genes?"

"Nope." They answered laughing. Then they got to Torn Twisted and the laughter died in their throats.

"Hey, Twisted, you okay?" Spidey asked sitting down. Torn Twisted was kneeling on the ground, shivering.

"Torn? Torn Twisted? You okay?" Mossnose asked kneeling down beside her.

"How could he?" Torn Twisted muttered.

"How could he what?" Wizard-Theif asked still standing and looking around for anything suspicious.

"How could he work with those… those…?" Torn Twisted appeared lost for words.

"Bizarre peculiar weird eccentric odd psychopathic baka's, is that what you meant? Or maybe anomalous, uncharacteristic, idiosyncratic, aberrant, deviant, pathetic, about to be assassinated losers, would describe them better. I personally like that second description." Wizard-Theif asked.

"You don't really know what anything you just said meant did you?" Mossnose asked.

"Bits and pieces."

"My Malik is not any of those things!" Spidey yelled getting up and glaring at Wizard-Theif.

"**Your** Malik's body is currently being controlled by his evil twin who is all the things I just said." Wizard-Theif pointed out.

"… True… But still!"

"I'm confused." Mossnose said to Torn Twisted who had finally stopped shivering.

"I'm not sure whether to laugh or be lost." Torn Twisted replied.

"Oh, standing up for Yami Marik? What will Hikaru Malik think?" Wizard-Theif asked dramatically.

"I'm not standing up for Yami Marik!" Spidey yelled.

"Then who were you standing up for?" Wizard-Theif asked with a cheesy confused look on her face.

"Is now really the time?" Mossnose whispered to Wizard-Theif pulling her a little away from Spidey.

"Of course. We need to keep our spirits up and Twisted could use a laugh. Spidey knows that I'm just fooling around." Wizard-Theif said.

"Are you sure?"

The two looked at Spidey.

Spidey just looked mad "… Fairly…" Wizard-Theif said then Spidey looked mad with clenched fists. "I think so…" Wizard-Theif changed her mind and then Spidey looked evil and mad and homicidal. "Nope, not a chance. I'm so dead later." Wizard-Theif concluded finally.

"I'm just saying that our boyfriends are being controlled!" Spidey yelled.

Wizard-Theif looked genuinely surprised when she replied, "I have a boyfriend?"

"BAKURA, YOU BAKA, YOU ARE SO SLOW!"

"WE ARE NOT DATING NOR DO I HAVE ANY SORT OF RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM!" Wizard-Theif yelled back.

The others all laughed at Wizard-Theif's reaction and she just ate a Smartie.

"Who else wants a chill pill?" She asked.

"I just realized something…" Mossnose said.

"Huh?" The others asked.

"The screaming stopped."

There was a silence where all the girls were listening for the screaming.

"I guess that Wizard-Theif scared it off." Torn Twisted laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Let's just keep moving alright? This place is creeping me out and I'm the demon of darkness." Wizard-Theif said looking around and walking away.

"I wonder where the guys are now." Spidey said following.

"So what did Atemu do to make you so afraid?" Mossnose asked Torn Twisted as they followed Spidey and Wizard-Theif.

"He and Bakura ganged up on me and were attacking me with their monsters. Then you guys showed up and they disappeared." She replied trembling at the memory.

"How is that possible?" Spidey asked Wizard-Theif.

"We never actually saw Diabound. I just thought that it was him but it could have been Kaiba-boy's Blue Eyes White Dragon." Wizard-Theif replied.

"I just wish I knew where they were and what all the screaming was about." Mossnose said.

"Don't we all?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"Maybe we can be of assistance." A voice said before its owner appeared standing in front of Spidey and Wizard-Theif.

"Kura." Wizard-Theif said her eyes narrowing.

("Ooh, she has a pet name." Spidey whispered to Mossnose in the background.)

"It looks like your old partner isn't very happy to see you, tomb robber." Another voice said.

"Atemu?" Torn Twisted asked, her eyes growing wide.

Marik's evil laughter was heard before he said, "The pharaoh is right, 'Kura'. It appears that none of our girls are happy to see us."

"WE ARE NOT YOUR GIRLS!" Wizard-Theif yelled.

"Get a life!" Spidey added.

"Too bad, better luck next time." At the sound of Kaiba's voice Mossnose paled but her eye narrowed as well.

"Oh look, Kaiba-boy has joined the party." Wizard-Theif said, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Tell you what; we each fight one of you in any kind of game you want." Bakura said.

"What's the catch?" Spidey asked.

"Why would you think there is a catch?" Marik asked.

"Because there always is, baka." Mossnose said.

"If you win we will let you leave the Shadow Realm", Kaiba said, "but if you lose-"

"We-stay-in-the-shadows-for-the-rest-of-eternity-you-go-back-and-rule-the-world-blah, blah, blah." Wizard-Theif said.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Sure you weren't Kaiba-Boy and I'm an incarnation of light." Wizard-Theif said, "Oh boy!" Kaiba had tried to attack her with old Blue Eyes and once again, he missed.

"Sorry but if we decide to fight you, we get to decide the stakes." Spidey said over Wizard-Theif saying:

"Kaiba-boy you need to work on your aim. It's as pathetic as Bakura's."

"Alright, each individual will choose their opponent and then each pair will decide their game's stakes and the game." Atemu said.

"I'll take on Atemu and Yugi." Torn Twisted said.

"You sure?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"Yes."

"I accept." Atemu said.

"Alright, I'll take on Kaiba-boy." Wizard-Theif said.

"No, I'll be the one to fight him." Mossnose said.

"Mossnose, I just want you to know… you take the fun out of everything." Wizard-Theif said gravely.

"Thanks."

"Masika, I challenge you." Bakura said.

"Marik or Bakura… Who to fight?" Wizard-Theif asked Spidey.

"You're fighting 'Kura' for two reasons." Spidey replied.

"And those reasons are?"

"One I'm fighting Marik so there is no one else left to fight and two… you love him."

"I DON'T LOVE BAKURA!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT! THERE IS NO RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ME AND HIM!"

"Indoor voice, Wizzie. How do you think that makes your poor little 'Kura' feel?"

"Grrrrrrr! Don't make me hurt you. Alright, Bakura, I'll take you on."

"Which leave us." Marik said.

"Uh…" Spidey said changing her mind about fighting Marik, "Hey Wizard-Theif-?"

"No." Wizard-Theif said.

"Alright now what are the stakes and games?" Mossnose asked.

"Why did my mind go to gambling?" Spidey asked.

"Me too… maybe we have a gambling problem and never knew it?" Wizard-Theif said.

"We have never gambled in a casino before."

"Maybe all those presentations on the dangers of gambling… and smoking… and drugs… and drinking… and-"

"You're point?"

"I don't think I have one."

"Are you two finished?" Kaiba asked.

"Aw. What? You don't want to hear us rant Kaiba-boy?" Wizard-Theif replied.

"Alright choose your game and the stakes." Atemu said pointedly ignoring Wizard-Theif.

"Hang on, girl talk." Spidey said pulling the girls away from the guys.

"What gives Spidey?" Mossnose whispered.

"Only one of us has to wager the way out of here."

"But we have to get all the guys back to normal." Torn Twisted said.

"I think I have a plan!" Wizard-Theif said, "We all fight a game that we can win. Mossnose, trivia, I'll do a fist fight, Spidey… uh… I'll think of one later."

"Oh thanks." Spidey said.

"Torn Twisted… uh… This is going to be hard because Atemu and Yugi are the King… Kings of Games… uh…"

"Doesn't matter, I'll do a fist fight too." Torn Twisted said.

"No two pairs can play the same game." Bakura said.

"Well… that complicates things…" Wizard-Theif said, "Torn Twisted, your best shot is a duel, a modern duel."

"Duel Monsters?!" Torn Twisted asked, "Are you nuts!? He is the best duellist there is!"

"I know but if you pull a Kaiba-boy and put your life on the line, it might knock some sense into him."

"And if it doesn't?!"

"Uh… Don't think about that. Spidey… uh… not Ancient style duelling."

"I'm fighting Marik." Spidey said, "How hard can it be to beat him?"

"Wing Dragon of Ra hard."

"Oh… yeah… I forgot about that."

"I thought that Yugi had all the god cards." Mossnose said.

"Oh yeah… But we are in the Shadow Realm Spidey could pass out right away if she used Soul of Purity and Light." Wizard-Theif pointed out, "And, no offence, but you just barely get the basics of Duel Monsters."

"I know, but what game can we play that I would win?" Spidey asked.

"We'll think of that later." Mossnose said, "What are we wagering that the guys would fight us for."

"Spidey if you lose, you will marry Marik… evil Marik." Wizard-Theif said.

"WHAT!" Spidey yelled.

"It's our best shot at getting out. If you lose you will marry evil Marik but if you win everyone you choose will get out of here and evil Marik will go to the shadows and good Malik will be back to normal."

"But we don't know what game I'm playing!"

"Wizard-Theif, you have to play Duel Monsters Ancient style against Bakura." Torn Twisted said.

"I'm not sure I could win that… but alright I've beaten him almost every time before." Wizard-Theif replied.

"Now Spidey can have a fist fight with Marik."

"Huh?!" Spidey asked.

Wizard-Theif whispered something into Spidey's ear and grinned. Spidey shook her head and said:

"I can't do that."

"You're too high principled for your own good, Spidey. The guy is a stalker… and he deserves it." Wizard-Theif pointed out.

"Hmmm. When I think about it now…Ok."

"Alright we got what Spidey is wagering. What are the rest of us wagering?" Mossnose asked.

"Wizard-Theif should wager a kiss and do whatever he wants for a whole day if she loses." Spidey said.

"WHAT!? I ALRIGHT TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES THAT BAKURA HAS NO INTEREST IN ME AND I HAVE NONE IN HIM!" Wizard-Thief yelled.

"Your little 'Kura' can hear, you know."

"HE IS NOT-"

"Look it's not like you're going to lose, it's just to lure him. If you win he has to return to normal." Torn Twisted said.

"Define normal for Bakura."

"Oh… true… well… Ryou back to regular life force and only one Yami Bakura that sometimes take over… the one that's not from the past."

"Oh fun… Torn Twisted, wager… uh… Curse you Pharaoh-boy! You're so hard to shop for!"

"Wager that you'll do whatever he wants for a day." Spidey said, "You usually can't go wrong with that."

"Unless you lose…" Wizard-Theif muttered but after getting a look from Spidey she added, "But stick with our plan to get some sense into him and you can't lose."

"What was that plan, again?" Torn Twisted asked.

"Kaiba-boy threatened to possibly kill himself if Yugi didn't throw the duel and later on when Pharaoh-Boy was duelling Yugi. Yugi knocked some sense into him by playing a very dangerous card."

"Kaiba won his duel but Yugi lost." Spidey pointed out.

"I thought you said that you didn't watch the show."

"I don't, Malik told me."

"Baka Malik."

"You know what to wager if you win, right?" Mossnose asked.

"Atemu back to normal and Yugi's life force returned." Torn Twisted said.

"Good."

"What are you wagering?"

"Same as the others but for Seto to part with his Yami."

"Day of what he wants?"

"Yeah but I don't think I'll lose."

"Not even if he asks about Duel Monsters?"

Mossnose gulped, "Now I'm worried."

"Are you girls ready or not?" Kaiba asked.

"You bet." Wizard-Theif said.

The teams split and the pairs walked a little away from the others so that no one else would get hurt if things got out of hand in one game.

* * *

"So what was the game you picked and what are you wagering?" Kaiba asked.

"If I lose I'll do what ever you want but if I win Yami Seto stays in the Shadow Realm and Hikaru Seto gets all his life force that he lost back." Mossnose replied.

"Hmmm… Alright, the game?"

"Trivia, first one with 3 answers wrong loses."

"Prepare to lose."

* * *

"Let's just cut to the chase. If-I-lose-I'll-do-whatever-you-want-for-a-whole-day-but-if-I-win-Hikaru-Ryou-Bakura-gets-back-to-regular-life-force-and-the-yami-from-the-past-stays-in-the-shadow-while-the-yami-from-now-returns-back-to-normal-strength… ish." Wizard-Theif said in a hurry.

"Huh?" In was apparent that Bakura hadn't understood a word that Wizard-Theif had said.

"The game is Duel Monsters Ancient Style."

"Alright, I summon Diabound."

"Why am I not surprised? I summon Vampire Lord. Oh yeah, I forgot, Last duellist standing, not moving. The last duellist not lying on the ground in pain or fear, wins and the duellist can only control one monster at a time. Get-it-got-it- Good."

"Huh?"

* * *

"So what game did you decide on?" Atemu asked.

"Duel Monsters." Torn Twisted said without fear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if I lose I'll do what ever you want but if I win you and Yugi return to normal. Meaning that Yugi gets all his life force that he lost back and that Atemu returns to the way he was."

"Alright and good luck."

* * *

"What game are we going to be playing?" Marik asked sounding totally innocent.

"_He sounded just like Malik there… Is he trying to confuse me?_" Spidey thought but then she got her head in the game, "We are going to be fighting in weapon-less combat."

"What will happen if I win?"

"I'll… I'll marry you." Spidey said. She almost couldn't say it but there what done was done and now there was no way that she was going to lose now, "But if I win, everyone I choose will get out of here and Yami Marik will go to the shadows and Good Malik will be back to normal."

"Prepare to lose and become my wife, Elena."

"You wish!"

* * *

**A/n: 30 pages**** and a bit****sized ****14 font, Times New Roman… that's pretty good for me. Lightness is a word for those who don't know****, I didn't****. Please review.**** Spidey has ditched me again so I have to wait for her to get back here before I update again… sorry but I w****ill update as soon as possible. See ya and please review.**


	10. Yami no Game part 1

**A/n:**** Spidey is back and I****'ll update the next chapter within seconds**** Please review**** (Mossnose that means you too!!!)**** All thought are in Italic and all thought conversations will be in Italic and bold. **

_Disclaimer: If you truly believe that__ I,__ Wizard-Thei__f__own__ anything in this story besides Torn Twisted, Wizard-Theif and the plot… you are really messed in the head__ (No offence)__ and should go talk to a professional about your problem with reality. Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"I'll go first." Kaiba said, "What is my favourite card?"

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, everyone knows that." Mossnose replied.

"Incorrect the correct answer was Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"Oh…" Mossnose said while thinking, "_That's one strike against me… I could have sworn that __Blue Eyes White Dragon__ was the right __answer... Hang on I'm fighting Yami Kaiba not Seto so of course the yami would like the most powerful card in his deck__… oh well__…__ what is a question that there is no way that he would know?_" Then she asked, "In what room do 70 of household accidents occur?"

Kaiba yawned and replied, "The bathroom."

"Correct." Mossnose replied helplessly.

"What is the main component in my Duel Disk design?" Kaiba asked smirking, "_There is no way that she'll get this right._" He thought as he watched her struggle to think of the answer.

"Uh… computers?" Mossnose answered hoping that he wouldn't ask for her to specify.

"Specifically, what kind of metal is used in the computers?" Kaiba asked, enjoying himself intensely.

"Steel?" Mossnose asked with fingers crossed behind her back for good luck as she hoped that she had remembered correctly.

"Huh? That- that's correct! H-how did you know that?!" Kaiba asked weakly in total shock.

"My turn, what is going on here?" Mossnose replied while thinking, "_He tot__ally forgot that he told me that.__ Thank you, Seto__… I wonder how Wizard-Theif knew that he taught me…__Yami Seto must not be able to remember everything that Hikaru Seto can… That's how I'll beat him._"

"Nice try but I'm not that stupid, ask your real trivia question." Kaiba said getting over the shock of Mossnose knowing the answer to his 'unanswerable' question.

"Uh…" Mossnose said looking over at the other games. Wizard-Theif and Bakura appeared to be talking and from the look on their faces Wizard-Theif was annoying Bakura somehow. Torn Twisted looked immensely stressed but also relieved and Atemu looked deep in thought, both staring at their cards. Spidey looked surprised and spaced out and Marik looked in pain, surprised and mad.

"Take your time, I'm in no rush." Kaiba said, in an annoying breezy voice.

* * *

"Before we get this show on the road, I want some answers." Wizard-Theif said.

"It all depends on what you are asking." Bakura replied.

"How did you get the Millennium Ring back?"

"Hmm… Tell you what, since you want answers let's add some more rules to this duel."

"What new rules?" Wizard-Theif asked, keeping her eyes on Bakura and Diabound for any sudden movement.

"You can ask your questions and I'll ask you some, in rotation."

"And?"

"If one of us is unable to answer the question truthfully then the questioner can attack without fear of being blocked."

"But the rest of the time we can defend ourselves."

"Yes."

"Alright, why did you need the fake Millennium Ring in order to merge?"

"You changed your question."

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"The Millennium Ring that was in your possession was not really a fake."

Wizard-Theif stood motionless for a second and then started laughing, "What kind of fool do you take me for, Bakura-boy? There was only one of every Millennium Object, not two."

"One question at a time", Bakura said causing Wizard-Theif to growl, "I needed the 'fake' Millennium Ring in order to merge because unlike the others I was merging 3 parts not two and therefore I needed more power."

"Ok…? I'm still lost but whatever." Wizard-Theif said shrugging off her confusion.

"Maybe this will help point you in the right direction, Diabound now." Bakura said as he and his monster merged with the shadows.

"Ok… This is not good. Where did he go?" Wizard-Theif asked looking around then she felt a strange tingling sensation. Turning around she saw Diabound just in time for her and Vampire Lord to jump out of the way. Diabound merged with the shadows as soon as the attack failed.

"That was close…" Wizard-Theif muttered looking around for Diabound to reappear and attack. Then she felt the strange sensation again and thought up a plan, "Vampire Lord, attack there." She said pointing a little ways in front of her.

Just when Diabound appeared Vampire Lord's attack hit it and Bakura appeared as soon as Diabound felt the sting of Vampire Lord's attack. Wizard-Theif smiled in delight at Vampire Lord's small victory but Bakura wasn't all that badly hurt, all he had from the attack was merely a cut on his face. Then Wizard-Theif realized that the Bakura in front of her looked just like Yami Ryou Bakura except for the scar on his right cheek. It was identical to the one that the past Bakura had. Since the cut was minor Bakura had just appeared from the shadows, he had not fallen to the ground so the fight was still on.

"Take that Bakura-boy!" Wizard-Theif yelled still grinning at Vampire Lord's completed attack.

"Well done but I'm afraid it wasn't good enough to win you this game." Bakura said wiping the blood from his face.

"Who said that the attack was to finish the game? It was merely to get you out of hiding." Wizard-Theif said taking a few steps away from Diabound so that if he attacked she would have some time to protect herself.

"Alright, my question for you is whether you're playing with your power being the equivalent of a mortal."

"Physically I am but I'm still going to use some of my other powers to avoid attacks."

"Well this fight will be over before very long."

"I wouldn't count of it. This time you don't have a back supply of energy and your tricks won't work on me. By the time the others are all done their games you'll be long gone... except for Mossnose because she is doing trivia."

"Quite a boast but can you live up to it?"

Wizard-Theif smiled and replied, "One question at a time."

* * *

"_He sounded just like Atemu there… __Is this__ a trick?_" Torn Twisted asked herself as she drew her first cards that made up her beginning hand.

"" an innocent sounding male voice asked.

Torn Twisted looked up and saw no one but Atemu thinking up a strategy.

"_Yugi?_" Torn Twisted thought.

"" Yugi replied and now Torn Twisted could sorta see him. He was see-through and standing right beside her.

"_**Thanks Yugi** ** you're a life saver** "_ Torn Twisted said pretending to look at her cards as she talked with Yugi.

_"**No problem. So what is your plan?**"_ Yugi asked while grinning.

_"**The others suggested getting Atemu to think about stuff that has happened before because of his actions** ** like Kaiba almost falling off a roof and you duelling him with the Seal of… something…**"_

_"**The Seal of** **Orichalcos, is that what they said?**"_ Yugi asked sounding worried as his grin disappeared and he looked around

_"**Yeah… they said to try to recreate one of those duels because it might help him to start acting like old Atemu.**"_ Torn Twisted said as she looked over at Atemu who was waiting patiently for the duel to start.

_"Is he wearing a backpack?"_ Torn Twisted wondered off hand

_"**It's a real risk but I think that they may have had the right idea… if I was able to do anything…**"_ Yugi replied

_"**What are you taking about?!**"_ Torn Twisted asked her mind back on getting ready for the duel

_"**Atemu and I don't have a connection anymore… or at least… not right now…**"_

_"**So what does that mean?**"_ Torn Twisted asked fearing what the answer would be

_"**The only reason why Atemu didn't finish the attack that would win us the duel with Kaiba is because I stopped him. Kaiba could have died if the attack had been completed. Then during my and his duel with the Seal of Orichalcos he won therefore beating the darkness in his soul.**"_

_"**But he still is Atemu and he wouldn't do anything to win now** ** right? I mean he promised to duel your way so he wouldn't go crazy over winning right?**"_

_"**I'm not sure… but I think our best shot is to recreate the duel I had with him.**"_

_"**So the only way to get him back to normal is to let him win?**"_ Torn Twisted asked.

_"**By the looks of things… yeah.**"_ Yugi replied rather helplessly

_"**Too bad that plan won't work.**" _Torn Twisted said as she looked over at the other girls' fights with the look of defeat written all over her face.

_"**What are you talking about?**"_

_"**I don't have your cards so there is no way that I can recreate your duel with him** "_

_"**I wouldn't be so sure.**"_ Yugi said looking at Torn Twisted deck and hand.

_

* * *

_

"Bring in on." Spidey said getting into a fighting stance.

Marik removed his cape and put his Millennium Rod down on the shadowy floor.

Both were silent, sizing up their opponent and waiting for the first attack. They were like for a minute and then… Marik attacked. He tried to punch Spidey in the face but she ducked and countered with an elbow to the gut. Marik staggered back at few steps trying to recover. Spidey merely looked at him in surprise.

"_What the- what happened just now?_" Spidey thought, "_I was only going to dodge but…_" Then she lost all conscious thought and her eyes became soulless.

Mossnose looked over from her game and yelled, "Spidey! Hurry up and attack! Don't give him time to recover."

"Too late, you'll pay for that." Marik said as he ran at Spidey again.

Once again Spidey acted on instinct and this time poked Marik in the eye. He recoiled in pain and Spidey remained spaced out.

This time Wizard-Theif took a risk and looked over at her as well. Both, Mossnose and Wizard-Theif immediately forgot their games. Marik once again recovered and had appeared to learn his lesson. Instead of charging into the battle, he waited for Spidey to attack while walking in a circle. His plan was obvious; he was using Spidey's space-out-ness as an opening for a surprise attack. If he could get behind her, he reasoned, he could attack her from behind and finish the fight quickly without getting hurt anymore than he already was. Not that he would ever admit it, but Spidey is really strong and he was sure that he was going to have a bruise on his rib cage tomorrow.

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" Mossnose yelled but she was drowned out by Wizard-Theif yelling:

"SPIDEY, FORGET ABOUT BEING A LITTLE MISS GOODY TWO SHOES AND FINISH THE LOSER OFF!"

Both girls were then forced to return to their games and leave Spidey to hers.

_

* * *

_

Mossnose had yelled to Spidey twice to get her head in the game with no avail and of course Kaiba just had to rub it in.

"It appears that your friend doesn't want your advice, Sentai." He said as he waited for her question.

Mossnose was starting to get mad now. Spidey was a zombie, all of them were playing a game that could result in the end of the world and **he** had the nerve to rub it in.

"Kaiba, what is the longest word-" Mossnose yelled.

"That's easy it's-" Kaiba said but Mossnose cut him off.

"I haven't finished yet, baka. What is the longest word in the **English** language?" Mossnose finished smugly.

"What?!" Kaiba yelled completely caught off guard.

"You heard me so you better hurry up and answer."

Kaiba made no move to answer so Mossnose said smugly, "Time's up, the correct answer is acetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanylserine."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kaiba roared.

"Too bad, I'm not, acetyl-"

"I get it." Kaiba said, "But if that is a real word what does it mean?"

"I could tell you that your question wasn't a trivia one and to ask your real question… but I'm too nice for that. The longest word in the English language is the chemical name for Tobacco Mosaic Virus." Mossnose said while thinking, "Now he has a strike, take that!"

"You're question is…" Kaiba said, struggling to come up with a question that Mossnose would never know.

_

* * *

_

Wizard-Theif remembered yelling at Spidey to 'FORGET ABOUT BEING A LITTLE MISS GOODY TWO SHOES AND [to FINISH THE LOSER OFF!' before she almost fell to the ground in pain. Luckily she managed to recover before she hit the ground. She turned back to her duel with Bakura and saw that he was laughing.

"You really should take Mossnose's advice and get your head back into the game." He said.

Wizard-Theif was silently cursing Bakura with everything she had as she looked over the damage. Her shoulder was still bleeding from when she tried to break the glass pyramid and though the other girls never noticed it, when Wizard-Theif broke through the glass wall, the glass made the cut worse. On top of the pain from her shoulder, she felt pain from Diabound managing to blast her in the back where the scar in the shape of the Ankh was. Remembering the scar reminded Wizard-Theif of a question that she needed answered.

"Why did you give a cut in a shape of an Ankh in our last battle?" Wizard-Theif demanded as she had Vampire Lord move behind Bakura so that even if he answered truthfully she may be able to attack him.

"We needed you to bring the 2nd Millennium Ring to the Shadow Realm so if you died the whole plan would be useless." Bakura said.

"You didn't answer my question. What was the point? You could have just left me be and when I hit the street. I still wouldn't have died and you would have won." Wizard-Theif said noticing that Diabound was right behind her.

"But you see you would have." Bakura said still unaware of Vampire Lord.

"Stop fooling around and just answer the question!" Wizard-Theif yelled.

"I already have Diabound atta-." Bakura said but he trailed off when Vampire Lord got him in the back of the legs. Almost causing him to almost collapse but unfortunately once again it wasn't enough of an attack or enough pain to cause Bakura to fall to the ground.

"Not again!" Wizard-Theif groaned in disappointment "Bakura-boy, you are being such a pain, just fall to the ground like a good little tomb robber and stay there." Wizard-Theif said walking away from Diabound and looking over at Torn Twisted duel.

She turned her back completely to Bakura, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do as Bakura had time to recover his wits. While she was waving to Torn Twisted, he was able to silently send Diabound to attack her with another energy blast. Somehow, Wizard-Theif saw the attack coming and merely ducked. The attack went right over her head and disappeared.

"Why are you calling me Bakura-boy all of a sudden?" Bakura asked when the attack failed.

"Because, as I told Pharaoh-boy earlier-" Wizard-Theif started to say.

"I have a name!" Atemu yelled over.

"I already explained it to you." Wizard-Theif yelled back and then to Bakura she said, "I've decided add on 'boy' to the names of all the boys that I extremely dislike."

"Masika, you cut me deeply." Bakura said gravely and he looked deeply injured.

"_Thanks the gods, that I can't feel guilt right now or else I would have probably lost right here_." Wizard-Theif thought before saying, "In the mortal words of Spidey, 'suck it up, princess!' and… I can't believe I'm going to say this but… It's time that I finished this. Diabound…"

"What do you want with my monster?" Bakura asked.

"A mere favour… Diabound…" Wizard-Theif said pausing for effect and to annoy Bakura, "Attack me."

"What?" Bakura asked, he had been expecting something stupid like what she did before like telling his monster to 'fetch'.

"What were you expecting, an order to attack you? I'm not that stupid, Bakura-boy… You're name is a mouthful when you add on the 'boy' part." Wizard-Theif said amused by the looked of surprise on Bakura's face.

"As a matter of fact that was what I was expecting." Bakura lied as he looked at his monster to be sure that nothing was different about it.

"You are soooo slow, Kura-boy… I'm only saying Kura instead of Bakura because it's faster." Wizard-Theif said realizing what name she had called him.

"Sure it is." Bakura said sarcastically to annoy Wizard-Thief.

"As I was saying, you are soooo slow. It has clicked with everyone else that in 5000 years that I've changed but not with you. I mean my hair and eyes are a different colour and I don't have my daggers, do I?" Wizard-Theif said, while motioning behind her back for Vampire Lord to take to the skies.

"Diabound attack…" Bakura said pointing at Wizard-Theif before he changed his mind, pointed skyward and said, "Diabound attack Vampire Lord."

"Bring it on." Wizard-Theif said, "But before the battle gets underway answer this for me, what's his plan?"

Diabound stopped in its tracks and Bakura tried to look confused, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You shouldn't lie, Kura-boy because here the stakes are a lot higher then before." Wizard-Theif said before her monster dived from the skies and attacked Bakura. He made no move to protect himself and Vampire Lord hit him dead on but again it wasn't enough.

* * *

_"**What are you talking about, Yugi?**"_ Torn Twisted asked unsure how Yugi thought they had a chance at recreating a duel when they didn't have the right cards.

_"**Look at your hand; do you remember having any of these monsters in your deck?**"_ Yugi asked

_"**These are all your cards.**"_ Torn Twisted said. She hadn't really been paying attention to the cards in her hand; she was too busy freaking out about the fact what she was about to duel the King of Games.

_"**Not just any cards, these are the same cards that I had in my opening hand when I duelled Atemu with the Seal of Orichalcos** "_ Yugi said joyfully

_"**Does that mean that this duel could go the exact same?**"_ Torn Twisted asked looking at Atemu who was looking at the other games

_"**Maybe… as long as Atemu somehow draws the same cards as last time**",_ Yugi said but then a thought hit him,_ "**but we can't let the duel go the same way or else one of us will be imprisoned in the seal.**"_

_"**I forgot about that… I wonder how I got your cards though…**" _Torn Twisted said looking over at Wizard-Thief's and Bakura's game.

It appeared that Bakura was recovering from an attack and Wizard-Theif was looking at the other games. Torn Twisted and Wizard-Theif traded a glance and then it hit her.

_"Wizard-Theif!"_ Torn Twisted thought

_"**What about her?**"_ Yugi asked

_"**She must have 'borrowed' my deck and replaced it with yours!**"_

Then Wizard-Theif waved with a wide grin on her face almost as if she knew what Yugi and Torn Twisted were thinking then she turned back to her fight.

After a few seconds Atemu yelled over, "I have a name!"

_"**Can she read minds?**"_ Yugi asked getting over the shock.

_"**I don't think so… but it really makes you wonder what she can do.**" _Torn Twisted said before shaking her head and saying to Atemu, "You ready to duel?"

"When you are." Atemu replied.

Their duel disks put their life points at 4000 and the duel began.

"I only have one question." Torn Twisted said before she started her turn.

"What is it?" Atemu asked.

"No monsters are going to get a field bonus right?"

Atemu thought it over for a bit and then decided, "Alright, no field bonus."

"Alright, I'll go first." Torn Twisted said and then thought,_ "**Well, Yugi?**"_

_"**Put this one in face down. Once that is done we'll know if we can recreate the duel.**"_ Yugi replied pointing to a card.

Torn Twisted obeyed and put Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500 attack points and 1200 defence points) face down on the field. Then it was Atemu's turn.

"I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and I'll use him to attack your face down card." Atemu declared. Atemu's Gazelle attacked Torn Twisted and her monster was destroyed but because it was in defence mode, her life points were unharmed.

_"**Yes!**"_ Yugi said

_"**What are you talking about? Our monster was destroyed and we could have a huge problem on our hands.**"_ Torn Twisted asked as she worried about Atemu's next move

_"**He did the same thing as last time and by the looks of things he doesn't remember!**"_ Yugi explained practically jumping up and down in his joy

_"**So that means that we may be able to knock some sense into him!**"_ Torn Twisted said joyfully

_"**Uh huh.**"_ Yugi said nodding.

_"**Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this game on the road. What now, Yugi?**"_

_"**We draw and hope that the cards are going to play along with our plan.**"_

Torn Twisted drew and following Yugi's instructions, she put Sangan face down and waited for Atemu to make his move.

"It's my turn." Atemu said as he drew. He took a moment to look at his cards before summoning Berfomet (1400 attack points and 1800 defence points). Then he declared; "Now I'll use my Polymerization to fuse Berfomet and Gazelle to create Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast."

_"**Well so far so good.**"_ Yugi said watching the monsters fuse

_"**I take it that Atemu summoning a monster with 2100 attack points and 1800 defence points is what he did last time, right?**" _Torn Twisted asked starting to get more and more worried about the outcome of the duel.

_"Why does this seems so familiar?"_ Atemu asked himself as he thought over his next move

_"**Yugi, if we have to make this duel as close as the first one… doesn't that mean that we need to play the Seal of Orichalcos, right?**"_ Torn Twisted asked as they waited for Atemu to make his move.

_"**Yeah that's right.**"_ Yugi replied not seeing a problem

_"**Well… do you still have a Seal of Orichalcos in your deck?**"_

_"**Oh no, I don't** "_

_"**Oh boy…we need a plan-.**"_ Torn Twisted started to think but then Atemu summoned Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400 attack points and 1700 defence points).

"Go Alpha the Magnet Warrior, destroy her face down card." Once Torn Twisted Sangan was destroyed, Atemu said, "Now Chimera, attack her directly." Torn Twisted's life points fell to 1900 and Atemu ended his turn.

_"**Oh boy, Yugi do we have a Plan B?**"_ Torn Twisted asked

_"**Not unless you can transport us to a roof of a huge building and somehow magically obtain Kaiba's cards.**"_ Yugi replied_, "**Our best shot is to keep to Plan A and hope for the best.**"_

_

* * *

_

Spidey and Marik's fight was quite uneventful as whenever Marik tried to attack Spidey would just dodge or counter attack, at this point of time the fight was at a stalemate. Marik had decided to conserve energy for the time being and waited for Spidey to attack him. Finally it seemed that Spidey was beginning to grasp reality again. Her eyes returned to normal and she looked around in wonder.

"Hey! Spidey! Glad you could make it to the party." Wizard-Theif yelled over. She was struggling to release herself from Diabound's grip.

"Wizard-Theif what's going on?" Spidey asked.

"I'm sorta busy right now ask Mossnose or Torn Twisted." Wizard-Theif replied as she merged with the shadows.

Spidey looked around for Mossnose and Torn Twisted to see that only Torn Twisted was in titanic trouble. She was fighting off a Chimera with no monsters on the field and Mossnose just standing rigid and Kaiba looked wasted.

"What the heck is going on?" Spidey asked.

Mossnose answered in a hollow voice fill of shock, "You challenged Marik to a weapon less fight with the stakes being if you lost that you would marry Yami Marik but if you won that whoever you picked would be able to-"

"Now I remember!" Spidey exclaimed cutting off Mossnose.

"Good because Marik looks mad." Mossnose said, her voice losing the shocked sound as she looked around.

"Bring it on, Yami Marik." Spidey said once again getting into battle stance.

"That's what you said last time and you blanked out." Marik replied as he waited for Spidey to attack.

"Whatever." Spidey said running into an attack.

* * *

"Alright, Sentai, What high-level computer language was named after a French mathematician and philosopher?" Kaiba asked smugly. This time he was sure that there would be no way that she could get that question right.

Mossnose was deep in thought for a long time but just before Kaiba was about to say, 'time's up' she said, "The answer is PASCAL."

"What!? How did you know that?!"

_"He really can't remember… Man, I sure lucky that I stumbled across that in a book and asked him what it was all about." _Mossnose thought before asking Kaiba, "In 6Teen, what did Wyatt do that was so incredible, Jude had to break the fourth wall and warn kids not to try it at home?"

"What is 6Teen?" Kaiba asked.

"Answer my question first." Mossnose taunted.

"He jumped off a cliff." Kaiba guessed.

"Ouch, sorry but wrong. The correct answer was he got in a panda costume and kissed the girl in a couple that is constantly making out."

"What the heck is 6Teen?" Kaiba asked.

"That question counts as a trivia question." Mossnose said annoying Kaiba even more, "6Teen is a show with six teens with jobs at the mall who keep running into all kinds of trouble. It can be pretty funny, butsome episodesinvolve toilet humour, like fart jokes. Now my question for you, it is said that in the astrological zodiac, just like in the Chinese zodiac, there is a thirteenth sign. In the Chinese zodiac, it is the cat. What is it in the astrological zodiac?"

"A snake." Kaiba said.

"Sorry but once again wrong, the thirteenth sign was Ophiuchus, the snake **bearer**. Sorry but… you lose!" Mossnose said.

Kaiba yelled in pain as a purple light came out of him and flew into a pyramid that was hovering over their game. Once in the pyramid the light grew into the shape of Yami Kaiba. Soon the light dimmed and he stood there. For a moment he was silent looking around then he started banging on the walls in a futile attempt to escape. Then the pyramid and its prisoner became to disappear, within minutes there wasn't a trace of either. Mossnose just stood there for a few minutes in complete shock before she heard Spidey ask:

"What the heck is going on?"

Mossnose, still in shock, was thinking that Spidey had lost it so she answered, "You challenged Marik to a weapon less fight with the stakes being if you won that whoever you picked would be able to come out of the Shadow Realm with you and that Yami Marik would get lost and Hikaru Malik would be back to normal. But if you lost that you would marr-"

"Now I remember!" Spidey said wanting to forget what would happen if she lost.

"Good because Marik looks mad." Mossnose said looking around and finally noticing a wasted Kaiba.

"Seto!" Mossnose said running over. Luckily or unluckily depending if you want to take Mossnose's or Wizard-Theif's view, Kaiba seems unharmed and only asleep.

"Thank goodness." Mossnose thought once she knew that her boyfriend was alright.

Then a yelp of pain caused her to look up and gasp before shaking her head in pity.

_"Wizard-Theif must be having fun torturing Bakura with her acting."_ She thought.

_

* * *

_

_"How many times do I have to attack him dead on before I win? He has to have a back up that I don't know about…Of course!"_ Wizard-Theif thought before she said to him, "You're back up energy is coming from **Him **isn't it?"

"One at a time, Masika." Bakura said he sent his monster to attack Wizard-Theif's.

"You're the last one who asked a question!" Wizard-Theif said as the two monsters clashed.

"Sorry, my mistake so ask away." Bakura said as if taunting Wizard-Theif into wasting her question.

"How are you still alive or able to be here in this time?" Wizard-Theif said carefully wording the question so that Bakura couldn't slip out of answering it easily.

"I can be here as this is my domain."

"What?" Wizard-Theif asked thinking that she had misheard.

"Diabound now." Bakura said and Diabound dived right at Wizard-Thief.

"Not again!" Wizard-Theif said jumping to the side. She almost dived but remembered if you hit the ground you lose. Luckily she managed to escape the energy blast but not the snaky lower half. Once again the life was being slowly squeezed the life out of her.

"This is getting old." Wizard-Theif said twisting and turning, then she noticed Spidey looking totally lost. The last time Wizard-Theif looked at the fight it was as if Spidey was in a trance and now it appeared that she was coming out of the trance.

"Hey! Spidey! Glad you could make it to the party." Wizard-Theif yelled over. She still was struggling to release herself from Diabound's grip.

"Wizard-Theif what's going on?" Spidey asked looking over.

"I'm sorta busy right now ask Mossnose or Torn Twisted." Wizard-Theif replied as she merged with the shadows.

As luck would have it she managed to appear and then disappear once more before Diabound could catch her again.

"Show yourself." Bakura demanded.

"Ok, but only because you asked so nicely." Wizard-Theif said appearing behind Bakura. When he turned around she poked him in the eye and he yelped in pain as he stumbled a few steps back.

"You can thank Spidey for giving me the idea later..." Wizard-Theif said spacing out for a second before…"Oh my… What have I done?" Wizard-Theif asked dramatically sounding totally out of character. She sounded even more girly and innocent when she asked, "What a horrible thing to do. I'm soooooooooo sorry, Kura-boy. Can you ever forgive me? I'm such a naughty girl; I really should learn to stop poking people in the eye. It's just not lady-like. I just couldn't control myself… but you know what's that is like, right?"

"What was Hell was that all about?" Bakura asked, his hand over his eye.

"I'm so sorry, Kura… boy." Wizard-Theif said continuing the act.

"Masika." Bakura threatened.

Wizard-Theif shrugged and dropped the act, "You know me… ish… You have to have something to make the fight more interesting."

"And poking me in the eye quantifies?"

"Uh… yeah pretty much… Since we seem to be getting no where with this fight let's just have our monsters battle for a bit to wear each other down?" Wizard-Theif said having her monster come back down to Ear- I mean the Shadow Realm.

"Alright then, it's your funeral." Bakura said having his monster once more take to the skies.

* * *

"Because he destroyed my Sangan, I can move a monster from my deck to my hand." Torn Twisted thought aloud but then thought_, "**Now what Yugi?**"_

_"**Put that card, face down and activate that.**"_ Yugi said once again pointing to the cards he was talking about.

"I'll put one card face down and activate Card Destruction, you know what that means right?" Torn Twisted said to Atemu.

"Of course, we discard all the cards in our hand to the graveyard and we draw a new one." Atemu answered.

_"**Let's just hope that the Heart of the Cards is still working with us because everything has to be prefect.**"_ Torn Twisted thought as she looked at her new hand.

_"**Perfect! These are all the same cards… wait a minute…**"_ Yugi said his eyes widening

_"**Yugi! I thought that you said that you didn't have The Seal of Orichalcos!**"_

_"**But… I don't!**"_

_"**But then how…**"_

_"**I don't know… but we have to play it.**"_

_"**But if we do whoever loses…**"_

_"**Will lose their soul, that's right but we have to** ** it might be the only way** "_

_"**But who will play it? I mean when Atemu played it the first time you and him separated. If that happens again… well… our plan is toast. I don't know how the duel went before.**"_ Torn Twisted said.

_"**I don't know… maybe because the source of the Seal's power is gone it will just act like a card that will power up monsters and not make you go crazy.**"_ Yugi said hopefully

_"**I guess the only way to know is if we play the card… Keep your fingers crossed Yugi, we are going to need all the luck we can get to pull this off.**"_

"I activate a spell card. Hopefully you remember this one Atemu, it's call the Seal of Orichalcos." Torn Twisted said still hoping that Yugi's theory was right.

_"**Let's hope that this works and somehow we all walk away from this fight with our souls still in our bodies.**"_ Torn Twisted thought as the seal appeared on the ground, lighting up the field with its creepy green glow.

* * *

It looked like Marik was just going to let Spidey's punch hit home but at the last second he blocked her by grabbing her fist. When she tried to punch with the other arm the same thing happened. Then Marik let her go and she took a few steps back.

_"Ok… new plan."_ Spidey thought.

She ran at Marik but instead of trying to punch him she aimed a kick at him which was also blocked.

_"Oh no." _Spidey thought.

"It looks like this game has tipped to my favour." Marik said before pushing Spidey away.

She fell to the ground and Marik ran at her aiming a punch at her. She managed to jump out of the way but it seemed that Marik was expecting that instead he grabbed her foot. Once again Spidey fell to the ground and turned to kick him in the head in hopes of getting some distance between herself and Marik so that she could recover. Once again Marik seemed to know what Spidey wanted to do and he dodged. In the process he let go of Spidey who managed to get up and put some distance between her and Marik so Spidey's plan still worked… kinda.

_"How can he predict my actions? Am I that bad of a fighter that my moves are so obvious to a crazed stalker?"_ Spidey questioned herself_, "No I can't be I'mNatsuko Ren's reincarnation! I'm a better fighter than that. He must be using some sort of shadow magic."_

* * *

**A/N: That's all for this chapter will update A-S-A-P.**** Just some side notes: **

**1.**** Mossnose sent me random trivia**** so all the facts are true except for Kaiba's favourite card and duel disk questions. Also I don't own 6Teen,**** I thought that it would be amusing to have a cartoon that she watches mentioned… just to go on record I think that 6Teen is a waste of brain cells and time. Just what I think, sorry**.

**2. ****Acetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanylserineis a word. I'm not kidding! I was not just randomly typing! That is a word! Look it up if you don't believe me!**

**3. ****I'm aware that the duel ****that Torn Twisted and Atemu are having is**** the same as the one from ****'Yu-Gi-Oh ****Waking the Dragons****' but that's**** the point.**

**And 4, if any of the bolding or Italics is off, it's not my fault as when I was uploading the document, Fanfiction messed it up and put everything in Italic.**

**So to recap, Mossnose beat Yami Kaiba, ****Kaiba is wasted, ****Spidey seems to be losing to Yami Marik****, Torn Twisted has**** play****ed**** Th****e Seal of Orichalcos which could mean**** that the loser of the duel will lose their ****soul and Wizard-Theif and Yami/Past Bakura's monster are bickering**** Please review.**


	11. Yami no Game part 2

**A/N: ****All the monsters' attack and defence points are the original. I didn't say what they were if you added the power up from the Seal**** I left that up to you****Also all the evil guys look like they normally do unless stated otherwise, like Yami Marik looks like the Yami Marik from Battle City****, same clothing in other words. And if there are any mistakes with the bloding and etc. it's not my fault as when I was uploading it FanFiction messed up my document. ****To recap:**

**-Mossnose won her trivia duel against Kaiba**

**-Hikaru Kaiba is currently unconscious**

**-Wizard-Theif is currently fighting Bakura in a game of Duel Monsters Ancient Style and neither are showing any signs of tiring**

**-Torn Twisted has just played The Seal of Orichalcos in her game of Modern Duel Monster****s**** against Atemu. She has only 1900 life points currently.**

**-Yugi is helping Torn Twisted in the Duel against Atemu**

**-Atemu is winning his duel against Torn Twisted. He still has all his life points.**

**-Spidey is fighting Marik in weapon less combat and is virtually unharmed… if you don't count falling on the ground like twice.**

**-Marik's luck has changed and his fight against Spidey has tipped in his favour but Spidey has managed to land a few blows like an elbow to his rib cage.**

_Disclaimer: If I own Yu-Gi-Oh, Spidey, Mossnose and the game Duel Monsters then Mossnose is a non-demonic cow. I all I own is the plot, Wizard-Thief and Torn Twisted. Nothing else!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Spidey, don't let him freak you out!" Mossnose yelled over.

"That's easier said then done, Mossnose!" Spidey yelled back, "He is a crazed stalker! I dare you to try to not be freaked out by him."

"Aw, Spidey don't be like that to your… now what did I call him? Uh… was it weird psychopathic moronic baka? No uh… I know it was anomalous, uncharacteristic, idiosyncratic, aberrant, deviant, pathetic, about to be assassinated loser!" Wizard-Theif said as she laughed and looked away from her and Bakura's monsters' bickering.

"HE IS JUST A CRAZED STALKER WIZZIE!!!" Spidey yelled.

"MY NAME ISN'T WIZZIE!!!!!! Hang on… when will you know when you've won?"

"Uh…"

"You ladies should talk less." Marik said coming up from behind Spidey and kicking her, Spidey once again fell to the ground in pain.

Spidey was now lying on the ground, and Marik was planning to take advantage of this. She appeared to be unconscious, so he walked up over to her and grabbed her wrist, yanking her up into the air.

"To answer your question, the first one totally out of commission loses. And I believe I just won." Marik commented

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I think you need to get you're eyes checked. All three of them." Spidey yelled, before elbowing him in the gut again, causing him to release her hand. Spidey then pulled a back flip, resulting in a kick to Marik's mouth. The score was now tied, but slowly tipping to Spidey's favour.

Marik was NOT a happy camper, as he was getting his butt kicked by a girl. He had to wipe his bloody mouth on his arm, which resulted in bloody arm cuffs.

"You reeeally shouldn't eat shoes Marik, it's not good for your health… Unless it's leather… But as you see, these aren't leather. Too bad. No shoes for you." Spidey said wagging her finger. She was feeling a huge rush of confidence, but even she didn't know why.

"SPIDEY! HE'S NOT AS STUPID AS HE LOOKS. HE'S EVEN STUPIDER, SO WATCH OUT… Wait… THAT DIDN'T COME OUT RIGHT!" Mossnose said, now totally interested in the fight.

"No, I think you hit the nail on the head there… BUT HERE IS SOME GOOD BATTLE ADVICE FROM A SKILLED MURDERER! DON'T UNDER OR OVER ESTIMATE HIM!" Wizard-Theif yelled, sort of forgetting about her fight.

Bakura appeared to be interested in this fight too. He yelled over at Marik.

"MARIK! You Baka! What's taking you so long!!!?"

"It's not as easy as it looks!" Marik replied

"It's weapon less combat! Of course it's as easy as it looks."

"And he says we should talk less." Wizard-Theif said to Spidey

"I know… what a hypocrite… and a baka…" Spidey replied

* * *

"_Okay, the seal has been played… Field is glowing green… Not feeling very evil… What the heck happened_" Torn Twisted asked herself. 

"_**I don't know… but since we both feel fine** **let's get Atemu back to normal!**"_ Yugi said, he was still at Torn Twisted's shoulder in spirit form.

_"**Right… uh… Yugi now what?**"_

_"**Use monster reborn to summon Dark Magician Girl.**"_

_"**Ok but… do I have a glowing seal on my forehead?**"_ Torn Twisted asked.

Before Yugi could answer Atemu curt in and said, "So you have Yugi helping you."

"Uh…" Torn Twisted said nonplused.

"What are you two planning?" Atemu continued.

"Why would you think that we are planning anything?" Torn Twisted said before changing the subject and saying, "I activate Monster Reborn to bring my Dark Magician Girl (2000 attack points and 1700 defence points) to the field."

_"This all seems so familiar but where or when have I done this duel before?"_ Atemu kept asking himself as he watched Torn Twisted duel with Yugi's help. Just now she had summoned her Celtic Guardian (1400 attack points and 1200 defence points). Both her monster gained 500 attack points from the Seal but no seal appeared on the monsters' or Torn Twisted's forehead. When Torn Twisted's newly powered up Celtic Guardian destroyed Atemu's Magnet Warrior he felt a quick stab of panic for no apparent reason. His life points were still higher than Torn Twisted yet he felt fear.

Then Torn Twisted, Yugi and Atemu heard something that temporarily stopped their game.

* * *

Wizard-Theif and Bakura were finally showing signs of weakening through their monsters that were slowly sinking back down to the Shadow Realm. They only had been fighting for a few minutes but both duellists were panting heavily. 

_"What the… Hell… is going on here?"_ Wizard-Thief thought as her knees started to weaken more and more.

"I was the last one to ask a question." Bakura said, "What is your's?"

"Why the Hell do I feel so weak after such a short fight?" Wizard-Theif replied angrily.

"No idea, if it makes you feel better I feel the same way."

Wizard-Theif sensed that he was telling the truth and made no move to attack, instead she pointed out, "But you're mortal… ish. You're used to feeling zapped of strength, I'm not."

"True… I think one more question will decide this duel." Bakura said noting that Wizard-Theif was starting to recover some energy

_"Really, how so?"_ Wizard-Theif asked as she thought_, "It's good to be immortal… well… at times… no, not really but meh. I'm getting power back and even if he is still standing after his question I'll have Vampire Lord blast him. I can't believe I'm going to quote Martin Mystery but… sometimes the simplest solutions are the best… Wow… I been hanging out with the girls too much. I'm going even more insane… is that possible? Oh wait… did he ask the question yet? "_

"What did you say? I think I miss heard you." Wizard-Theif asked coming out of her thought.

"I didn't say anything but here is my question… What do you think of me?" Bakura asked.

"What?!" Wizard-Theif yelled going completely rigid, he had caught her completely off guard. She thought that it would just be something stupid.

"What do you think of me? And remember you have to tell the truth or else my monster will finish you off." Bakura repeated a smirk of smug pride on his face but also a look of… not hope but a look of curiosity in his eyes.

_"Just great, how do I get out of this one?"_ Wizard-Theif thought as she started to panic. Then the other people who were still 'playing' their games stopped what they were doing to hear Wizard-Theif's answer and Mossnose just looked over. Wizard-Theif just looked down at the ground and thought _"What?! Why do they have to stop their games to hear my answer? …Well… this is a 'good news bad news' moment right here. The good news is that Kaiba-boy is still knocked out so he won't be able to hold my answer against me."_

Unluckily for Wizard-Theif Kaiba choose that moment to wake up and look around.

"Scratch that, it's all bad news.He just had to wake up now… I hope that whoever is torturing me right now is enjoying themselves." Wizard-Thief thought bitterly.

"Ow my head. What happened? Sentai, where are we?" Kaiba asked looking around completely ignoring the silence.

"We are in the Shadow Realm and Bakura just asked Wizard-Theif what she thought of him." Mossnose explained

_"I see no reason not to annoy Kaiba-boy right now."_ Wizard-Theif thought before looking up and saying, "So how are you thinking your way out of this one? You're in the Shadow Realm, you see monsters from Ancient Egypt", Wizard-Theif said pointing to her and Bakura's monsters, " your girlfriend is a cat demon", Mossnose gave Wizard-Theif a evil glare, "and now even **you** have to admit that magic is real." Wizard-Theif finished smirking smugly.

"This is all just a bad dream." Kaiba replied.

Atemu, Bakura and Wizard-Theif all did an anime fall down when they heard Kaiba's answer.

"Curse you Seto Kaiba-boy! Mossnose tell your boyfriend that magic is real!!" Wizard-Theif yelled.

"For once I agree with the tomb robber's girlfriend." Atemu said, "Mossnose you have to try to convince him that magic is real. Then maybe he'll stop blaming me for all the psychos with shadow magic that show up at his tournaments."

"He'd find all new reasons and stuff to blame you for, Pharaoh-boy." Wizard-Theif muttered, "And this is like the second time you have agreed with me and I'm not a tomb robber's girlfriend."

"The clock is ticking." Bakura cut in waiting for Wizard-Theif's answer who was looking back at the ground.

_"Plan, plan, I need a plan! What's my plan to get out of this without regretting what I say?… Ah! I know! Can you say loop hole? I sure can!" _Wizard-Theif thought as she looked up. Feeling very triumphed she replied, "I sorta like you as a friend, Bakura-boy and now I'll end this."

Wizard-Theif walked up right up to Bakura and punched him in the face. Bakura recoiled in pain as his nose started to bleed.

"What was that for?!" Bakura yelled as the others returned to their games.

"Just to distract you, now, Vampire Lord, knock him to the ground." Wizard-Theif said.

Her monster did what was asked of it and once Bakura was on the ground lying on his stomach Wizard-Theif stood on his back.

"Looks like I win." Wizard-Theif said.

"Great job, Wizard-Theif!" Mossnose yelled over.

"Thanks, does Kaiba-boy still believe that this is a dream?" Wizard-Theif said as she put Vampire Lord back in her deck.

"Uh… Yes, why?" Mossnose asked sounding worried.

"Pinch him for me to 'wake' him up and then tell him this isn't a dream."

* * *

After a bit of meaningless bad puns and watching Wizard-Theif's fight, Spidey turned back to her game and was ready to kick some evil butt. She turned to Marik and decided to make the first move. She was looking like she was about to punch him but she sidestepped and watched Marik fall right past her. 

"Wow, you're really cute when you're falling… too bad you will be on the ground soon… No more falling… Boo hoo."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SPIDEY?!" Mossnose yelled.

"SHUT UP!!! I'M IMPROVISING! GO WATCH WIZARD-THEIF!! YOU'RE MESSING ME UP!" Spidey yelled back dodging some attacks from Marik.

"If you really wanted to dance, you really should have asked." Spidey said, grabbing both of Marik's hands and sliding between his legs, thus flipping him over onto the ground.

The whole crowd cringed when Marik hit the ground. Spidey was going to step on him, but he grabbed her foot, causing her to fall. She retaliated by kicking him in the face… again, but Marik had pinned her down. She was now back first, on the ground, with Marik's foot on top of her. Fun. He was already talking about his victory and what their wedding would look like when Spidey thought:

_Screw it, may as well end this._

And she lifted her leg up and kicked Marik in the crotch.

* * *

"Why are you guys covering your eyes?" Wizard-Theif asked Bakura and Kaiba. 

"You're not a guy, you wouldn't understand." Kaiba said.

"And your reason?" Mossnose asked Bakura.

"It's too painful to watch." Bakura replied.

"You're such a baby, Bakura… boy." Wizard-Theif said.

"… Since when am I Bakura-boy?"

"AH! Do I have to explain this all over again!? Bakura if you are 'hiding' because Marik had a really pathetic defeat you should see the video of your own."

"WHAT?! You video taped it?!" Bakura said uncovering his eyes and looking up at Wizard-Theif in horror, his scar on his face gone.

"No, my friend AKA Mossnose did." Wizard-Theif said pointing to Mossnose who was waving a camera.

"And I'm making copies and selling it." Mossnose told him.

"Oh Damn." Was the only thing Bakura said.

* * *

Marik, who really wasn't expecting Spidey's final blow, fell to the ground in pain. While he was on the ground, Spidey picked herself up and repeatedly started kicking him, just to be safe. After many cries from Wizard-Theif yelling 'Kick him while he's down!' and mutters of pity from the other boys, Atemu included. Spidey backed away for a minute and said: 

"Looks like I'm doing the victory dance tonight! Or kick rather!" before resuming kicking him, but taking pity on the poor sap and only kicking him in the side.

"ELENA! Stop! It's Me!!!" Malik yelled in pain.

"Malik?" Spidey said, stopping kicking, but shortly resuming.

"You…Idiot…How…Could… You… Go… Get…Possessed…On…Me!" Spidey said, a kick for each word.

"STOP STOP! Geeze." Malik said, attempting to sit up when Spidey retreated.

Then Spidey almost pulled a running leap and hugged Malik fiercely, as if hugging and strangling at the same time.

"Wow, Torn Twisted must really be into her duel." Mossnose said.

"Really? How can you tell?" Spidey asked as she loosened her grip on Malik who gasped for air.

"She didn't notice that you just sacked Marik, if she had she be laughing. I can't believe you actually had the guts to do it. Spidey", Wizard-Theif said still standing on Bakura giving Spidey two thumbs up, "Great job!"

* * *

The ending of Wizard-Theif's and Bakura's fight had been funny and had helped lift Torn Twisted's spirits. As looked over her cards she just hoped that Plan A wouldn't backfire and cause more problems. "So what did I do last?" Torn Twisted thought aloud 

"You used Monster Reborn to summon Dark Magician Girl to the field and then summoned Celtic Guardian. Once you did that you had your Celtic Guardian attack and destroy my Magnet Warrior." Atemu summarized.

"Thanks…" Torn Twisted said to Atemu before asking to Yugi,_ "**So now Chimera?**"_

_"**Yup.**"_ Yugi replied_, "**I sure hope that this works, he seems normal but…**"_ Yugi said looking over at Atemu

_"**I know.**"_ Torn Twisted replied looking at her cards_, "**He seems like the old Atemu but something seems off.**"_

Atemu looked over at the other games and yelled over to Marik, "Hurry up and beat her."

"It's not as easy as it looks, pharaoh. Would you care to try?" Marik replied.

_"**That's what seemed off.**"_ Yugi said,_ "**I can't believe that he is rooting for the bad guys.**"_

_"**I know but we'll have the old Atemu back in a few more moves.**"_ Torn Twisted replied.

_"**But if we continue with our plan then he'll win and right now I don't think that he even knows who we are.**"_ Yugi replied hopelessly

_"**True but you were really hard on him… I got it! I think- I know how to get Atemu back!**"_

_"**What are you-?**"_ Yugi thought but Torn Twisted ignored him and yelled to Atemu:

"Ok then Dark Magician Girl, incinerate his Chimera."

_"**Yugi, you have to tell me what you taunted Atemu about in your duel.**"_ Torn Twisted thought

_"**What why?**"_ Yugi asked

_"**This the only way.**"_

Atemu's life points dropped to 3100 and he had no monsters on the field till he used Chimera's special ability.

"When Chimera is destroyed I am able to bring Berfomet back to the field in defence mode." Atemu explained as Berfomet appeared on the field once more.

"Hooray for you." Torn Twisted said sarcastically.

"And I'm also summoning Big Shield Gardna in defence mode (100 attack points and 2600 defence points)." Once his monsters appeared he thought, "That should protect me from Dark Magician Girl attacking and keep my life points safe for now."

"What else is new? I would have thought that you would have changed your strategies since the last time you duelled." Torn Twisted taunted

_"**I thought that you wanted me to tell you what I said so that Atemu would remember the duel.**"_ Yugi said

_"**Oh… yeah… but if I say what you said then Atemu would know that you are helping me.**"_ Torn Twisted pointed out

_"**He already knows** "_

_"**So now this card right?**"_ Torn Twisted asked ignoring Yugi and pointing to Queen's Knight (1500 attack points and 1600 defence points).

_"**That's right…**"_

"And now I'll play Queen's Knight in attack mode." Torn Twisted said to Atemu, "And I'll strengthen my Dark Magician Girl with Magic Formula. I can assume that because you're the 'King of Games' that I don't have to explain the card to you."

"Oh no, Magic Formula will raise Dark Magician Girl's attack by 500 points! Atemu exclaimed.

"Her attack power will be 3000 points and if you're not too good at math that means that she is powerful enough to destroy your Big Shield Gardna!" Torn Twisted said cheekily, "Now, Queen's Knight attack his Berfomet!" Berfomet disappeared from the field and then Torn Twisted had Dark Magician Girl attack Big Shield Gardna. Once Big Shield Gardna was destroyed Torn Twisted said to Atemu, "What's the matter Pharaoh? No monsters to hide behind? Well that's too bad because the hits will just keep on coming. Now, my-"

_"**Obnoxious.**"_ Yugi supplied.

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack him directly." Torn Twisted said not missing a beat.

_"What is going on? I'm almost sure that I've played this duel already once before but who was it against? And who won?" _Atemu questioned himself as his life points dropped to 1200.

"Soon you'll be locked up for all eternity." Torn Twisted said breaking through Atemu's thoughts.

_"Where have I heard that before?"_ Atemu continued to question himself as he drew, "I'll put one card face down and I'll summon Giant Soldier of Stone in defence mode (1300 attack points and 2000 defence points). And I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light to stop you from attacking for three turns." Atemu said as he completed his move. Once his swords appeared on the field he thought, "Now I have three turns to figure out why this duel seems so familiar."

"Too bad that you're swords can't protect you, Pharaoh." Torn Twisted said as she drew her card.

"What are you talking about?" Atemu asked.

"Because in my hand I hold the card of your defeat and I'll sacrifice my Celtic Guardian in order to summon it." Torn Twisted said.

"Wait a minute!" Atemu exclaimed suddenly remembering why this duel seemed so familiar and who won.

"Sorry but you don't have that long." Torn Twisted said, "And now I summon Catapult Turtle (1000 attack points and 2000 defence points) in attack mode and I'll sacrifice My Queen's Knight to activate its special effect."

Atemu's life points dropped to 200.

"Wait Akeldama", Atemu yelled as she readied to sacrifice Dark Magician Girl, "don't fire yet!"

_"**He seems back to normal.**"_ Torn Twisted said to Yugi.

_"**Yeah, I know but how can we be sure?**"_ Yugi replied

"Pharaoh-boy, Kaiba-boy still believes that this is a dream even after Mossnose pinched him." Wizard-Theif yelled over.

"Kaiba, like it or not we are in the Shadow Realm and magic is real… And my name is ATEMU!" Atemu yelled over.

"Pharaoh-boy, Atemu, same thing." Wizard-Theif replied shrugging still standing on Bakura.

"_That's Atemu but just in case…"_ Torn Twisted thought and then said to Atemu, "If you really remember, what was the out come of the original duel that you had with Yugi?"

"He summoned Catapult Turtle and sacrificed Queen's Knight and my life points dropped to 200. Then he sacrificed Dark Magician Girl and I activated a trap card which won me the duel." Atemu explained.

_"**Glad to have you back Atemu.**"_ Yugi said.

"Not that this isn't fun but we still have a duel to finish", Torn Twisted said, "Is there anyway to disable The Seal?"

"The only way that I know of is if the three "Legendary Knights" Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos are summoned." Atemu said.

"**_Same here_.**" Yugi said.

_"_Torn Twisted just attack, what's the worst that can happen?" Wizard-Theif yelled over.

"One of our souls could be locked up forever." Torn Twisted pointed out.

"True but Dratz is gone and you don't have that special rock so no worries."

"What do you guys think?"

_"**I'm with Wizard-Theif.**"_ Yugi said.

"Don't you dare say for once I am too, Pharaoh-boy." Wizard-Theif said.

"I wasn't going to say that." Atemu said.

"Sure you weren't."

"Here we go; I sacrifice my Dark Magician Girl to use Catapult Turtle's special effect." Torn Twisted said.

As the blast was coming at Atemu he activated Divine Wind, "By using the effect of my trap your attack is redirected right back at you and its strength is doubled." Atemu explained.

Torn Twisted was blasted backwards and everyone ran over to her.

"Torn Twisted! Are you okay?" Spidey asked.

"I'm fine just a little bruised." Torn Twisted replied getting up, "Hey where did Yugi go?"

"I'm right here." Yugi said, he had regain control over his body.

"Now that we are all back to normal… ish…" Wizard-Theif said glancing over at Bakura.

"I said that I was sorry." Bakura muttered.

"What did we find out?" Wizard-Theif continued.

"Nothing from Yami Seto. He said that I wasn't able to ask questions that weren't trivia questions so he didn't have to answer them." Mossnose said.

"Yami who?" Kaiba asked.

"Remember the impostor who was pretending to be you in Duellist Kingdom?" Yugi asked transforming into Atemu.

"Yeah, so?"

"The impostor wasn't really an impostor." Wizard-Theif said, "He was really just… uh… he was the evil part of you that was banished to the Shadow Realm by Yugi in your first ever duel with him and it was brought back by Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom. And then he appeared here again and possessed you so that you would have a shadow game with Mossnose."

"Ok, you have **got** to be kidding." Kaiba replied.

"Mossnose you have to tell him. There is no way that he'll believe me." Wizard-Theif said throwing her hands up in defeat.

"I wonder why." Atemu muttered.

When Wizard-Theif that she turned to Atemu and said "He wouldn't believe you either, Pharaoh-boy."

"Stop it you two!" Spidey said, "Did anyone else find anything out?"

"I found out that Man Z is possibly Zorc." Wizard-Theif said.

"Who is Zorc?" Mossnose, Spidey, Torn Twisted, and Kaiba asked.

"Zorc is ancient evil from 5000 years ago that Bakura has tried to summon twice and has failed both times." Atemu said.

"What's his plan?" Spidey asked.

"What do you think? To destroy or rule the world." Bakura said.

"Anything else?" Mossnose asked.

"Well… besides that I learned that the Millennium Ring that I had wasn't a fake, that they needed it to merge because they needed more power, and that when I'm an equal of a mortal I can die." Wizard-Theif said.

"Speaking of the Millennium Objects, how did you guys get them back?" Torn Twisted asked.

"I'm not sure." Atemu said looking at his Puzzle.

"What Objects do you guys have?" Mossnose asked.

"I have the Millennium Eye, Necklace and Rod." Malik cut in taking the eye out of his pocket.

"And I have the Puzzle and Scales." Atemu said taking the Scales out of his backpack.

"I have the Ring, and Key." Bakura said taking the Millennium Key out of a backpack he was wearing.

"Keep that thing away from me." Wizard-Theif said hiding behind Spidey when she noticed Bakura glance at her, "My head hurts enough without you running around inside in… Wait a minute, where did you get that backpack from?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that in the fight you weren't wearing a backpack and you didn't have it a second ago."

"You're point?"

"My point is that it could have some sort of trap in it."

"Afraid of a backpack now are we, Masika?"

"No, I'm more worried about the shadow magic that is leaking out of it." Wizard-Theif said.

"Ok then… one thing is still bugging me though." Spidey said.

"What's that?" Wizard-Theif asked still eyeing Bakura's backpack with a suspicious look.

"How could Yami Marik and the Bakura from the past appear in our world if they didn't have hosts?"

"I'll answer that." Malik said, "In the Shadow Realm spirits can appear as if they have a body so when the Shadow Realm and our world fused the evil me and the other Bakura were able to appear as if they had a body."

"Ok… sure… let's go with that." Wizard-Theif said, "So now what?"

"W hat do you think, we get out of here." Kaiba said.

"I thought that you said that this was all a dream."

"That will shut Kaiba up for at least 5 minutes." Spidey whispered to Torn Twisted.

"How are we getting out of here?" Atemu asked.

"Unlike you", Wizard-Theif said to Atemu, "we", she pointed to the other girls, "have a plan."

"And that plan is?"

"When Spidey was fighting Yami Marik the stakes were that if she lost she would marry Yami Marik-"

"Who is Yami Marik?" Kaiba asked but Malik drowned him out with a:

"You would what?!" Malik asked Spidey.

"It was the only way to get Yami Marik to agree to the stakes." Mossnose said in Spidey's defence.

"Ahem, as I was saying." Wizard-Theif continued, "If she lost she would marry Yami Marik but if she won you would be back to normal, Yami Marik will go to the shadows and whoever she wants will get out of here."

"Wait a minute; you said that Yami Marik would go to the shadows, right?" Torn Twisted asked.

"Yeah… why?" Spidey asked.

"Well… we are still in the Shadow Realm, doesn't that mean that the guys-"

"Can still attack us." The other girls finished.

"OH DAMN!" Wizard-Theif said slapping a hand to her forehead while Mossnose and Spidey looked at each other and said, "Oh snap!"

"So glad that you finally got to the point." Kaiba said.

"Shut up Kaiba-boy." Wizard-Theif said.

Spidey, sensing a fight coming on, asked, "So how do we get out of here exactly?"

"Uh…" Atemu and Bakura replied.

"You don't know!!??" Mossnose yelled.

"Not really, once I've duelled the person who sent everyone to the shadows and won everyone sorta come back on their own." Atemu said.

"Well Bakura, what's your excuse? You've come back virtually every time Pharaoh-Boy has sent you here." Wizard-Theif said.

"Trade secret." Bakura replied.

"Aren't you useful?" Wizard-Theif asked sarcastically forgetting about her suspicions that Bakura's backpack had shadow magic in it.

"Wizzie chill pill." Spidey whispered.

"I- Already- Told- You- That- My- Name- Isn't- Wizzie." Wizard-Theif said clenching her fists.

"Chill pill!"

"Shut- up- or- else."

"Stop it you two, let's think of a way to get out of here." Mossnose and Torn Twisted said.

"None of you are going anywhere." A voice echoed quietly.

"Please tell me that wasn't who I think it was." Spidey said.

"Who do you think it is? Because I'm almost positive that it was Yami Marik." Wizard-Theif said.

"I told you not to tell me!"

"You never told me who you thought it was!"

"Is now really the time?" Torn Twisted asked then the ground started shaking again.

"Not again!" Wizard-Theif yelled and before anyone could do anything once again everyone was in one glass pyramid that was hovering 100 feet above the ground.

"Look we need to get out of here before Yami Marik gets back here; any ideas?" Atemu said transforming to Yugi because hopefully Yugi would be able to stop some fights where as Atemu was bound to get into one.

"Maybe you could use a Millennium Object to open a portal. The Millennium Rod has a knife built into it. Maybe it could cut a rife in the Shadow Realm's physics that could create a portal." Mossnose said.

"It's worth a shot." Malik said. He took the casing off the concealed dagger and cut the shadows in from of him.

"Nothing happened." Torn Twisted said.

"The pyramid must be able to stop our Millennium Objects powers." Malik said.

"Any more ideas?" Spidey asked.

"I just realized something…" Mossnose said, "What happened to Téa?"

"You should be worrying about yourselves not someone who is out of harm's way in your world." Marik said his voice louder this time.

"He is getting closer." Bakura said calmly.

"Thanks for mentioning Téa, Mossnose." Yugi said.

"No problem… but why was that a good thing?" Mossnose replied.

"Maybe if we all join hands and concentrate hard enough on home maybe that will get us out of here."

"That has got to be the stupidest idea I've ever heard." Kaiba said.

"It is stupid… but it might just work." Spidey said.

"I hate to agree with Kaiba-boy but the only way that this would work is if we were in a fan fiction and the author actually liked the idea... or in the Wizard of Oz… Does that mean that we have to get into red high heels?!" Wizard-Theif asked in terror.

"That's Plan B."

"I'm not so sure that I like Plan B."

"There is no way that this will work." Kaiba said.

"What choice do we have? We have to try everything." Torn Twisted said.

"Including the red high heels from He- I mean Doo- I mean Oz?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"Everything, even the high heels." Mossnose said.

"Damn."

So everyone joined hands and closed their eyes, all thinking about Tokyo and their world.

A minute passed and Marik's laugher was heard. Everyone unlinked hands and opened their eyes.

"It didn't work." Spidey said.

"If Kaiba-boy makes one smart remark or says 'I told you so' I swear I'll kill him right here and now." Wizard-Theif said.

"Maybe the pyramid stops all magic." Malik said.

"If that's the case, come on Mossnose!" Wizard-Theif said running at the wall.

"STOP WIZZIE!" Mossnose said causing Wizard-Theif to lose concentration and hit the wall face first instead of kicking it.

"Ow." Wizard-Theif said as she sat on the floor of the pyramid. When she got up she was glaring daggers at Mossnose.

"Sorry but I can't help." Mossnose said.

"You could have said that instead of using that annoying nickname, then I may have kicked the wall and maybe broken it." Wizard-Theif said.

"Just what were you planning on doing?" Kaiba asked.

"What did it look like?!" Wizard-Theif said rising to Kaiba's bait.

"Oh boy…" Spidey said.

"This is gonna get messy." Torn Twisted said.

"It looked like you were just going to hit the wall." Kaiba replied.

"Oh is that so Kaiba-boy? Well unlike you I was trying to get out of this pyramid." Wizard-Theif retaliated.

"Ladeeeez increase the peace." Spidey said earning her a glare from a Kaiba and hysterical laugher from Wizard-Theif as she fell back to the floor in pain from laughing so hard.

"Ok, now that Kaiba wants three of us dead, how are we getting out of this?" Yugi asked.

"Any idea will be better then Yugi's last one." Kaiba said.

"Well Spidey could just scream to the heavens… shadows… whatever, that we want out of here." Wizard-Theif said getting up once more.

"I stand corrected." Kaiba said.

"Like you have any good ideas to get us out of here and once again I thought that you said that this was all a dream."

Kaiba became silent once more.

"But before we try anything I think we should get out of here." Yugi said.

"That's easy if Mossnose would help me." Wizard-Theif said.

"I can't!" Mossnose said.

"Why not, it's not like you have to… oh yeah…" Spidey said.

"What?" Wizard-Theif asked, completely confused, "What won't she have to do?"

"You know what."

"No, what's you know what?"

"You know…" Spidey said nodding in Mossnose's direction.

"No I don't know!"

"Yes you do, you just have to think about it."

Wizard-Theif thought for a whole 5 minutes before saying, "I still don't get it."

Spidey and Mossnose did an anime fall down and then replied, "Remember what you yelled at Kaiba when you dropped pancakes on them?"

"Yeah that Mossnose was a cat demon… so what does that have to do with Mossnose not helping me?"

"Oh boy… who is here right now?" Mossnose said helping Spidey out.

"Me, Mossnose, Spidey, Torn Twisted, Pharaoh-boy, and Malik." Wizard-Theif said.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Mossnose asked.

"No one important." Wizard-Theif replied in a breezy, offhand voice.

Kaiba looked really mad and Bakura looked at the ground but he had an evil grin on his face for some reason.

"Look Mossnose can't help you because HE is here." Spidey almost screamed.

Now everyone but Mossnose, Wizard-Theif, and Spidey looked confused.

"Now I get it!" Wizard-Theif said before turning to Mossnose and saying, "**He** thinks that this is all a dream so give me a hand will ya?"

"All- Alright." Mossnose said transforming into a tiger sized cat causing Torn Twisted to ask:

"Since when can you do that?!"

"On 3; 1, 2-" Mossnose said ignoring Torn Twisted.

"Wait, wait. Are we going on 3 or on 1, 2, 3 go?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"What do you wanna do?"

"1, 2, 3 go!" Wizard-Theif said running at the wall.

"Nothing is ever easy with her is it?" Malik asked Spidey.

"You don't know the half of it." Spidey replied.

Luckily since Mossnose had known Wizard-Theif for so long she was prepare to run to catch up. They both hit the wall at the same time, Wizard-Theif kicking and Mossnose hitting the wall with her shoulder. Both were blast backwards and they hit the opposite wall.

"Ow… I don't remember the walls being that hard." Wizard-Theif said.

"Try as you might there is no way out of your prison." Marik said getting closer and closer.

"We have to try again. Can you try to hit the wall with your shoul-?" Mossnose's voice trailed off as she noticed Wizard-Theif's shoulder.

"What?!" Wizard-Theif asked giving Mossnose a look as she stood up.

"Your shoulder is bleeding." Torn Twisted said.

"Yeah so? It's been bleeding since the last time I broke out of one of these things."

"Wizard-Theif, why didn't you tell us?!" Spidey asked, "You must have lost a lot of blood."

"That would explain why the world is spinning… I'm just kidding!" Wizard-Theif said noticing the looks of horror her friends were giving her, "Hey why is Kaiba-boy so quiet?"

"I think he is in shock." Yugi said.

"Shock from what? He thinks this is all just a dream. Never mind, Mossnose let's try again- Huh?"

Then all the guys fell to the floor in pain, a shape was glowing on their back. It was the shape of a scarab.

"What the Hell is going on here?!" Wizard-Theif asked then she felt pain as well. She kneeled on the ground holding her shoulder as the pain in her back grew. On her back there was a glowing Ankh.

Mossnose was also having the same problem, whatever it was. She too, was on the ground in cat form on her back was the glowing shape of half a circle with the flat side up.

"What is that?" Spidey asked.

"The guys have a scarab that means permanent renewal. Mossnose has the neb or the basket; that means lord or master." Wizard-Theif explained.

"What does that mean?" Torn Twisted asked.

"I'm not sure but Mossnose let's try just once more." Wizard-Theif said struggling to get up, now her shoulder wasn't the only thing bleeding.

"Alright." Mossnose said getting up.

"On 3."

"3!" Both girls said as they ran at the wall. This time both girls hit it with their shoulders. Wizard-Theif almost screamed in pain when she and Mossnose were once again blasted backwards.

"It didn't work." Mossnose said.

"Both of you stop hitting that wall." Spidey commanded.

"Masika", Bakura said through the pain, "You're not using all your power, some of it is still in your monster."

"Alright then I guess I'll just have to summon Vampire Lord then." Wizard-Theif said getting up. After a few seconds her monster still hadn't appeared.

"Vampire Lord, this isn't funny. Come on get out here!" Wizard-Theif yelled at the card.

"Getting mad at the card isn't going to help." Mossnose said when Wizard-Theif replaced the card in her deck.

"One more time, Mossnose, I think I have this figured out. Just wait a few seconds and do what I do." Wizard-Theif said running at the wall once more. This time when she was blasted back she turned and kicked the opposite wall. A few seconds later Mossnose hit the opposite wall and it shattered. Both girls fell out of the pyramid and onto the ground.

"We seem to like falling a lot for some reason." Wizard-Theif said randomly while looking at the ceiling slowly realizing that the pyramid was falling to the ground. "AH!" She said as she rolled out of the way. Luckily when the pyramid hit the ground no one was harmed… at least not from the pyramid falling.

"Everyone okay?" Mossnose asked transforming back to a human.

"If you don't count the being stuck in the Shadow Realm, the pain from that scar and almost being annoyed to the point of insanity by your boyfriend… Then I'm fine." Wizard-Theif said.

"I'm fine." Was the reply from everyone else. It appeared that the pain from the scars had disappeared when the pyramid had fallen. Also for the people who were in pain, whatever symbol was glowing on their back was written in blood on the back of their shirts and jackets or in Wizard-Theif's case, on her cape.

"Now that we are out of the pyramid, let's get out of here." Malik said.

"Too late, Hikaru." Marik appeared standing in front of his hikaru.

"Just great we have to fight these morons all over again." Wizard-Theif said.

"What makes you think that you can beat us?" A voice said.

"He was on their side all along and he is standing right behind me, isn't he?" Wizard-Theif asked Spidey who nodded.

"Damn!" Wizard-Theif said turning around, all she saw was a bright light. "That is one of those lights that you don't walk towards, right?" Wizard-Theif asked as the light came towards her. She ducked and it blasted the ground behind her. "Yup, definitely one of those lights." Wizard-Theif said before noticing Bakura looking like he did in the last fight except that now he was holding a backpack.

"I brought you something." Bakura said reaching into his backpack.

"Aw, Wizard-Theif isn't that nice he brought you a present." Spidey said.

"SPIDEY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LATER!" Wizard-Theif yelled.

"He isn't the only one with something for a friend." Marik said.

"See? It's just a friend to friend present that I'm not going to take." Wizard-Theif said.

"I have only one question." Spidey said.

"And that is?" Wizard-Theif asked dodging Diabound's attacks and trying to summon Vampire Lord and failing.

"Why is it that the dark side of my boyfriend and Wizard-Theif's boyfriend from the past are here but no one else's is?"

"BAKURA IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND NOR WAS HE EVER! THERE IS NO RELATIONSHIP LIKE THAT BETWEEN US NOR WILL THERE EVER BE!" Wizard-Theif yelled.

"The others are coming; they needed some more time to get here." Bakura said.

"Aren't you the lucky one, your boyfriend's evil side always comes at the worst time." Wizard-Theif said to Spidey.

"You might want to watch your tongue." A new voice said.

"Thanks for the advice, Pharaoh-boy. I'll file that away."

"That wasn't him." Yugi said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Atemu is right here with me and he didn't say anything."

"But… Ow my head hurts. I hope this isn't another one of those it is but isn't moments."

"Don't worry you won't be awake for the rest of the moment." Bakura said finally throwing whatever was in the backpack at her.

"Wizard-Theif, look out!" Spidey yelled only to get hit by something that Marik threw and black out.

Wizard-Theif didn't see whatever Bakura threw at her till it was too late. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"What do you guys want?!" Torn Twisted yelled at Bakura and Marik.

"You'll know soon." This time it appeared to Kaiba's voice talking and then Yami Kaiba appeared.

"Who the Hell are you suppose to be?" Kaiba asked looking at his yami who looked just like him if he didn't get any sleep for weeks and weeks.

"Not suppose to be but am; I am you." Yami Kaiba replied before he threw something at both him and Mossnose and they both fell to the ground unconscious.

"I don't like this." Yugi said before he and Torn Twisted saw a person that greatly resembled Atemu.

"Is this someone's idea of a joke?" Torn Twisted asked.

The Atemu look-alike just laughed and then within seconds Torn Twisted and Yugi were also unconscious.

**

* * *

**** Another chapter done. Please review.**** Also a note to Spidey, AKA Tomb Keeper, your favourite line is in there, I hope you are happy.**** And to Mossnose, Review Damn it!!! And to Everyone else, please review!!**


	12. Maze of Lost Souls of sorts part 1

**A/N:**** I think this would count as the climax… somewhere in this chapter… I hope****…**** And sorry about the wait but I wanted to wait till I wrote all about the maze so that if wouldn't have to repost anything if there was a mistake. Hope you all enjoy it.**

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything besides the plot, Wizard-Theif and Torn Twisted… so far… -insert evil laugher-_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**(A/N: Yes! We are out of Tokyo for a few chapters but we seem to be having tro****uble getting out of the Shadow R****ealm**** now)**

"What happened?" Spidey groaned slowly coming to. Slowly it dawned on her that almost all the good guys were in pyramids except for herself and Wizard-Theif who were lying on the floor and that she was the only one awake. Her hands were bound behind her back and her feet were tied up as well.

"Did anyone get the license plate of that semi that hit me?" Wizard-Theif asked as she slowly awoke and sat up, "HEY! WHAT GIVES?! WHY THE HELL AM I TIED UP!?"

"To make sure that you wouldn't escape." Bakura said.

"And you thought that ropes would stop me from doing that?! How stupid are you?!" Wizard-Theif asked struggling against the ropes.

"If you looked close enough you would have realized that those aren't ropes." Bakura said annoyed.

Wizard-Theif stopped struggling long enough to see that the ropes were really: "Snakes… you tied me up with snakes… You are pathetic, Bakura-boy." She said.

"Cobras to be exact." Bakura said watching Wizard-Theif's face and he saw what he had expected, panic.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Wizard-Theif asked trying to cover the panic and nausea she was feeling and she also noticed that spider webs bound Spidey. "_Damn him. He just had to remember about cobras stopping my powers; I'm as good as mortal__, one of those cobras must have bitten me__… but on the plus side I won't die from the poison… I think…_"

"Now if I remember correctly that should stop you from using most of your powers." Bakura said taking the Millennium Key out of his backpack and walking over to Wizard-Theif.

"You keep that thing away from me." Wizard-Theif said trying to get her hands free and back away from the Millennium Key.

"What's the matter, Masika? Afraid of a golden Ankh?" Bakura asked.

"Afraid, no, I'm just worried about what it can do." Wizard-Theif said as she slowly stopping struggling. "_Damn, two__ of the cobras must have bitten me. I can't move._"

"What can the Millennium Key do?" Spidey asked unaware of the spiders crawling over her bounds.

"The Millennium Key allows me to look into a person's soul room and maybe even 'redecorate'." Bakura explained.

"If you 'redecorate' my soul room, I swear, Bakura-boy. I'll kill you again." Wizard-Theif said.

"It appears that one bite wasn't enough to completely paralyze you."

"What are you talking about?! You know perfectly well that it takes two bites to paralyze me from the shoulders down!"

"Wizard-Theif is that reason why you kept transforming into that other Wizard-Theif?" Spidey cut in.

"No and that was part of the plan too, wasn't it?" Wizard-Theif demanded.

"Correct but I don't think we are in need of **her** anymore." Bakura said as a cobra bit Wizard-Theif.

"Oh, lucky me." Wizard-Theif said starting to feel weak. "_He has to be lying! One bite makes me sick, two paralyzed and three, black out! Not one makes me sick and paralyzed and two, black out!_" She thought as Bakura kneeled down in font of her.

"Feeling bit under the weather are we, Masika?" Bakura asked.

"You… bastard…" Wizard-Theif managed before she blacked out and the snakes uncoiled from her hands and feet.

"Wizard-Theif! What do you want, Bakura!?" Spidey yelled.

"Don't worry; your friend won't be harmed, we just used her own formula to make the poison affect her more." Marik said coming out of the shadows.

"You, what is going on here!?" Spidey demanded slowly realizing the spiders. Once she fully acknowledged the spiders, she screamed and one bit her. Within minutes Spidey was also unconscious.

"Odd, the girl whose nickname is Spidey, is afraid of spiders." Bakura said getting up and walking over to where Marik was.

"Did you do what needed to be done?" Yami Kaiba asked also coming from the shadows.

"No, not yet." Marik and Bakura replied.

"Well then hurry up."

Marik and Bakura nodded but then Bakura asked, "So who will we finish first?"

"Why not your girlfriend?" Marik said.

"She- is- not- my- girlfriend." Bakura said.

"Oh, that's right, every time one of her friends says that you two have a relationship she denies it at the top of her lungs." Atemu or rather an evil clone of him said.

"Let's just drain their powers already." Bakura said turning his back to Yami Atemu. He walked over to Wizard-Theif and put the Millennium Key to her forehead then something really unexpected happened. Wizard-Theif opened her eyes and kicked Bakura in the knee forcing him away.

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" She yelled getting up.

"What the, I thought you said that the cobras would paralyze her?!" Yami Atemu said.

"They did but not for long enough, the poison's effects must have worn off faster too." Bakura said also getting up, "It looks like I'll have to do this the old fashion way."

"Like you have the power to kill me." Wizard-Theif declared boldly.

"I'm not the one you're fighting, Marik now." Bakura said.

"What are you-? OH DAMN!" Wizard-Theif said jumping out of the way of a sutra.

"What's the matter, Masika? Afraid of a little combat?" Bakura asked cockily as Spidey threw more sutras.

"Combat, no, magic paper with priestess powers, that's a different story." Wizard-Theif said dodging more sutras.

"_Doesn't she ever run out of those things?!_" Wizard-Theif thought as she kept dodging Spidey's sutras. "_I need time to think_" With that thought she merged with the shadows. "_That should buy me some__time as long as she doesn't sense my aura._" Wizard-Theif thought as she hid in the shadows above Mossnose's pyramid, "_Now let's see, Yami Marik is controlling Spidey. First thing on my to-do list, get Spidey unpossessed… or maybe get everyone else out of the pyramid__s__… but ma__ybe I should wake them up__ first__…Well I can get Mossnose up with no trouble._" Wizard-Theif appeared inside of Mossnose's pyramid and tapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Mossnose, Mossnose, wake up, Kaiba-boy is making out with another girl." Wizard-Theif whispered but Mossnose slapped her and remain asleep.

"_I can't blow my cover by yelling but maybe this will wake her up._" Wizard-Theif thought before pulling a whistle out of one of her hidden pockets. "_Thank goodness that humans can__'t hear well_" Wizard-Theif said before blowing into the whistle. Mossnose awoke with a start and Wizard-Theif whispered:

"Shh, Spidey is being controlled by Yami Marik and is trying to kill me."

"Nothing new?" Mossnose whispered back calmly.

"Uh… no." Wizard-Theif replied somewhat surprised that Mossnose wasn't more worried.

"I thought so… Wizard-Theif, look out!" Mossnose said pushing Wizard-Theif out of the way. A sutra flew right though the pyramid. If Mossnose hadn't pushed Wizard-Theif out of the way the sutra may have killed her.

"I guess my cover is blown. Man, I just can't win right now." Wizard-Theif said and then the pyramid started falling to the ground, it was about 500 feet in the air.

"Hang on!" Wizard-Theif said grabbing Mossnose's hand and merging with the shadows. They appear moments later on the ground 15 feet away from the crashed pyramid.

"Well that wasn't all that bad." Wizard-Theif said grinning at Mossnose then she fell to the ground in pain, "Damn, I really can't win."

"So glad that you finally realized that, care to give up now?" Bakura asked.

"Are you kidding?! This will only make this about 1000 times more fun!" Wizard-Theif said in reply while trying to get up.

"_It's as if gravity __h__as increased and is__ crushing me._" Wizard-Theif thought, "_I've gotta get that sutra off._" Then the pressure disappeared.

"What the-? Oh… thanks Mossnose." Wizard-Theif said getting up.

Mossnose was in cat form when she spat out the sutra and said, "That tasted even worse then they usually do. You own me big time."

"Huh? ... Those things have a taste?"

"Duh."

"Well I wouldn't know; I don't use my mouth to remove them, I try to avoid touching them at all costs."

"I hate to cut in but-" Bakura said summoning Diabound, "We have places to go and we can't leave till you are dead, Masika."

"Fun." Wizard-Theif replied dodging another sutra and then she thought, "_I think I know how to get out of this mess… I just hope__ that Mossnose is good at playing catch_"

Wizard-Theif merged with the shadows and appeared in front of Malik's pyramid.

"What does she think she is doing?" Yami Kaiba asked.

"Bakura, we have no need for your monster. There is no reason for you to waste your energy keeping it here." Yami Atemu said.

Bakura obeyed and his monster disappeared.

"That's probably the last time I'll ever see something like that. I can't believe that Bakura-boy is actually taking orders from Pharaoh-boy." Wizard-Theif muttered to herself, "What is taking Spidey so long to attack me?"

"Die!" Spidey yelled throwing another sutra at Wizard-Theif who jumped out of the way and merged once again.

"You know when you said that I thought InuYasha." Wizard-Theif said appearing behind Spidey but when Spidey had turned around Wizard-Theif already disappeared.

"I don't know why." Wizard-Theif said unmerging and merging again.

Malik's pyramid still haven't fallen yet so Wizard-Theif appeared in front of it again and waited for Spidey to attack once more. Within minutes Spidey had and Malik's pyramid had exploded instead of falling to the ground.

"Well… that's an interesting way to go." Wizard-Theif said standing beside Mossnose who had caught Malik.

"He's not dead." Mossnose whispered.

"Just pretend he is. It might knock some sense into her. You have to be the one to do it. If I did she would know right off the bat that it's bogus." Wizard-Theif said out of the corner of her mouth.

"Ok." Mossnose said and then the act began.

First Mossnose transformed to a human and tapped Malik on the shoulder.

"He-is-still-breathing." Wizard-Theif hissed.

"Well if you have an idea to make him stop, I'm all ears." Mossnose whispered tapping Malik on the shoulder again.

"Lucky that our backs are to Spidey or else we would be dead right here and yes, I do have an idea."

"And that is?" Mossnose asked starting to shake Malik's shoulder.

"We kill him for real."

"Malik? Malik?!" Mossnose asked putting on a show for Spidey.

"Mossnose, I don't think he is breathing." Wizard-Theif said gravely before turning to Marik and saying, "I hope that you're happy."

"Extremely." Marik replied.

"But what does your mind slave think of what you forced her to do?" Wizard-Theif said pointing to Spidey, "Spidey, Hikaru Malik is dead and you're the one who killed him... ish… If you killed someone while you were possessed does that still mean that you killed them?"

"Wizard-Theif! How could you say something like that?!" Mossnose yelled.

Slowly Spidey started to show some emotion like confusion and pain as Marik tried to regain control. Fortunately the emotions that Spidey was showing started making Mossnose tear up making the act even more convincing and within seconds Spidey was back to herself.

"What happened?" Spidey asked looking around before realizing that Malik was on the ground not moving and Mossnose was crying. "No." Spidey whispered before running over to Malik and Mossnose.

Wizard-Theif put a hand on Spidey's shoulder and said gravely, "Don't blame yourself, Yami Marik was controlling you."

"No!" Spidey said before she started to break down completely.

Because of her crying she failed to notice that Malik was breathing and that Mossnose was nagging Wizard-Theif who was laughing.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Mossnose yelled.

"I had to just in case that Yami Marik was still able to control her." Wizard-Theif reasoned while still laughing.

"Still! You are the one who is going to tell her that Hikaru Malik isn't dead." Mossnose said calming down.

Wizard-Theif was spared from the pain of explaining because Malik had finally awoken.

"What is going on?" Malik asked sitting up.

"MALIK!" Spidey said hugging him.

"She better let up on the hug or else she really is going to kill him." Wizard-Theif said with an anime teardrop on her temple.

"I agree… Wizard-Theif?" Mossnose said looking up.

"Yeah what?" Wizard-Theif asked looking at her friend.

"Look up."

"Huh?" Wizard-Theif did as she was told and then with a, "OH DAMN IT!" she jumped out of the way of a White Lightening attack.

"Mossnose, I don't care if you kill me for this but he deserves it!" Wizard-Theif said before merging with the shadows.

"Where did she go?!" Yami Kaiba asked looking around.

"I'm right here!" Wizard-Theif said before appearing in front of him and kicking him in the gut, "You're lucky that I didn't aim lower."

"Diabound now." Bakura said having his monster appear out of nowhere.

"What part of your aim sucks don't you get?" Wizard-Theif said dodging the blast. Unfortunately/fortunately, the blast also missed Yami Kaiba.

"Wizard-Theif, be careful!" Mossnose yelled.

"Why? As far as I'm concerned THEY'RE the ones in danger." Wizard-Theif said pointing to the crazed psychos'.

"But they are still our guys!"

Wizard-Theif almost did an anime fall down but as Diabound was still trying to blast her she didn't, instead she kept dodging and said, "Our guys?! Mossnose, I don't know how you could have missed me yelling at the top of my lungs that I don't have a boyfriend but-"

"And she can kill Yami Marik for all I care." Spidey cut in.

"Thanks Spidey!"

"But you have a husband." Mossnose said.

* * *

"She has a husband?" Atemu asked summoning Dark Magician.

"So you are trying to steal another man's woman? Bakura, I don't think you could be anymore… pathetic then you are right now." Marik said.

"Shut up." Bakura muttered.

* * *

"WHAT?!?!" Wizard-Theif yelled almost getting blasted by Diabound and Dark Magician, "Oh lucky me, Dark Magician has joined the party. Oh and Mossnose… IT WAS A NIGHTMARE YOU MORON!!! AND IS NOW REALLY THE TIME FOR A DREAM REFERENCE?!!"

"Of course."

"I never should have told you or Spidey that dream."

"Too late." Spidey said.

"Look, I don't have nor need a guy thank you very much and I don't see you fighting."

"You're hurting your **husband's** feelings."

"I can't believe that I miss it when they were annoying me with the boyfriend thing." Wizard-Theif muttered.

"Let's just get this over with." Yami Atemu said, "Bakura can your monster poison her?"

"So you are trying to kill me with poison? Or are you just trying to paralyze me?" Wizard-Theif yelled before disappearing again.

"Diabound, find her in the shadows." Bakura commanded his monster.

Just as soon as Diabound disappeared, Wizard-Theif reappeared behind Yami Atemu.

"Since Torn Twisted isn't awake to tell me to not hurt you. I'll just go easy on you." She said before kicking him in the back and then disappearing once again.

When Yami Kaiba and Yami Atemu hit the ground Hikaru Kaiba, Yugi and Torn Twisted's pyramids all exploded and they all fell to the ground.

"Oh Damn It!" Wizard-Theif said, her top half appearing from the shadows way above the ground.

"_Think__ think,__ what monster do we have that can help here? … or rather what card?_" Mossnose thought before yelling to Spidey, "Spidey use change of heart!"

"What?!" Spidey yelled.

"_I get it!_" Wizard-Theif thought and then said, "Use it on Diabound now!"

"Are you insane!?" Spidey yelled back.

"Do it!" Mossnose and Wizard-Theif yelled.

"But I don't have the card!"

"Here." Wizard-Theif said throwing the card to Mossnose who threw it to Spidey.

"Change of Heart, possess Diabound and have him catch our friends." Spidey commanded.

At once the card began glowing and the angel/bat winged girl appeared. She flew over to Diabound and merged with it. Diabound caught the people falling and put them gently on the ground by Spidey. Then the card stopped glowing and Diabound returned to Bakura's control.

"Where did you get that card?" Spidey asked suspiciously looking at Wizard-Theif who was still only half there.

"My deck… but does it really matter?" Wizard-Theif asked cockily appearing beside Spidey who was no longer killing Malik.

"No."

"Good girl, does the tomb keeper want a cookie? Does she?" Wizard-Theif asked patting Spidey on the head.

"Wizard-Theif, I'm going to kill you later."

"That's what they all say... Uh oh, bye." Wizard-Theif said merging once more.

"What was that all about?" Spidey asked looking at Mossnose.

"I'm not sure." Mossnose said walking over.

"Everyone seems fine, unconscious, but fine." Malik cut in.

Then everyone heard a crash and turned to see Wizard-Theif standing in the middle of a huge crater, yelling at Bakura, "You bastard!"

"Why don't you just give up?" Bakura asked.

"Because I don't feel like it, Vampire Lord, attack him." Wizard-Theif said. Her monster had crept up behind Bakura so silently that he never saw the attack coming. "Did you seriously think that I would allow myself to be hit without summoning my monster in order to counter attack?" She asked.

"You're not the only one who uses that strategy." Bakura said.

"Any idea what is going on over there?" Spidey asked.

"Relationship problems?" Mossnose suggested.

"Uh oh, I think she heard you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Wizard-Theif just went rigid."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU GUYS A THOUSAND TIMES THAT THERE IS NO RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ME AND THAT-" Wizard-Theif yelled turning to Mossnose, Spidey and a silent and totally lost Malik in the background.

"Anomalous, uncharacteristic, idiosyncratic, aberrant, deviant, pathetic, about to be assassinated loser." Mossnose supplied.

"Uh… yeah that…"

"Wizard-Theif you shouldn't call your boyfriend names in front of him." Spidey said.

"You shouldn't call him names at all." Mossnose added.

"HE- IS- NOT- MY- BOYFRIEND!!! ... or husband before you say anything else." After yelling that Wizard-Theif turned her back and tried to locate Diabound. "_Damn him__, this just like the duel a little while ago, why won't he still fall down and stay down?_" Wizard-Theif thought before saying, "So where is your monster?"

"Diabound, attack now." Bakura said in reply.

Out of nowhere Diabound appeared behind Wizard-Theif and once more bit into her already injured shoulder.

"Why is it always my shoulder? Grrr… It's not like it has a sign that says bite here!" Wizard-Theif yelled her monster disappearing.

"But it is your weak point to inject cobra poison." Bakura said.

"What? Since when does Diabound have cobra poison in its fangs?!"

"Who said that Diabound was the one injecting the poison?" Bakura said as his monster disappeared again.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Wizard-Theif demanded looking around for Diabound and then realizing, "Hey, where is everyone else?"

"They haven't moved you are the one who has."

"You've been hanging around with Yami Marik too long, you're starting to sound just like him." Wizard-Theif said slowly sinking to the ground.

"You're weakening."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You are as good as mortal right now and the cobra poison may kill you, it is regular cobra poison, the stuff without your formula, and your own monster was the one that poisoned you, you're not the only one with a Change of Heart card."

"… Well… I didn't know that…" Wizard-Theif said alarmed at how fast the poison was spreading.

"I'll give you a choice Masika; you can take your chances and see if the poison will kill you or I'll just kill-"

"I don't need to hear the second choice, Bakura-boy. I'm taking my chances with the poison thank you very much." Wizard-Theif cut in while getting up. Once she was standing she was uncomfortably aware how sick and weak she was feeling. "_Damn him, poison isn't t__he only thing making me sick. __**He**__ must be stealing my energy. That's the only way that I could be this affected by the poison._" She thought as she started sinking to the floor once again, "_I don't… have much time… What can I do__…__ to stop him?_"

"It won't be much longer, soon you will be gone." Bakura said walking over to Wizard-Theif; once again he had the Millennium Key in hand.

"I thought that you didn't need to 'redecorate' my soul room." Wizard-Theif said weakly looking at the ground planning how she was going to get out of this.

"We still need your power." Bakura said lifting up Wizard-Theif's face so that they were looking eye to eye. He moved the Millennium Key closer and closer to her forehead.

As the Millennium Key came closer and closer Wizard-Theif thought, "_He forgot one of the most important rules in combat, watch your opponent's eyes not their weapon. Well too bad for him that I'm not the sort that let a mistake like that unpunished._" Wizard-Theif waited till the Millennium Key was almost touching her forehead and then she acted. She punched Bakura in the gut, got up, grabbed the Millennium Key and ran for it.

"Should have known that she wouldn't come quietly." Bakura muttered to his monster, "Oh well, she won't get far with the poison."

* * *

"Where did Wizard-Theif and Bakura disappear to?" Mossnose asked.

"I'm not sure." Spidey replied.

"Ow, what happened?" Torn Twisted asked finally waking up.

"Torn Twisted! You're okay!!" Spidey replied joyfully.

"Can someone please explain what happened?" Malik asked.

"I'm not sure, we were just annoying Wizard-Theif about Bakura when they just disappeared." Mossnose said.

"Why are Atemu and Evil Clown Kaiba lying on the ground with a pained expression on their faces?" Torn Twisted asked.

"What did Atemu do?" Yugi asked sitting up and wiping sleep out of his eyes.

"I don't know, I was just asking them." Torn Twisted said pointing to Spidey and Mossnose.

"Wizard-Theif kicked the clown in the gut and Atemu on the back." Malik explained.

"Wow… she must have been mad." Torn Twisted said.

"Where_ is_ Wizard-Theif?" Yugi asked.

"No idea, she was fighting Bakura when both of them disappeared." Spidey said.

And then Kaiba woke up.

Spidey looked over at Mossnose and said, "If he asks, you get to explain."

As if on cue Kaiba asked, "What happened?"

Mossnose walked over and tried to explain but if Kaiba actually listened or believed what she said, he didn't show it.

"So is that Atemu?" Torn Twisted asked Yugi pointing to the guy in the ground.

"No", Yugi said before transforming into Atemu, "I'm right here. If I'm right, that is my yami from 5000 years ago."

"Oh boy, more evil spirits out to destroy or rule the world." Spidey said.

"But the looks of things, yes, that seems about right."

"Where could Wizard-Theif be?" Torn Twisted asked.

"I'm not sure but we should tie these guys up before something else happens." As soon as Atemu said that, Yami Atemu and Yami Kaiba disappeared with a scream of pain.

"Ok… that was weird." Mossnose said as she and Kaiba came over.

"What happened?" Spidey asked.

"I'm not sure but whatever is going to happen next, it's not good." Atemu said summoning Dark Magician, "We should summon some monsters to protect ourselves. Try to refrain from using light monsters."

Everyone summoned their monster, Mossnose with Amazoness Tiger, Torn Twisted with Vampire Lady, Spidey with Soul of Purify and Light, Malik with Wing Dragon of Ra that Atemu was letting him borrow and Kaiba with Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"So where to?" Torn Twisted asked.

"In the Shadow Realm it's best not to move around a lot." Malik said.

"We can't just stay in one spot." Spidey said, "We have to find out what is going on! Come on." Spidey said walking away from the group. Within minutes everyone was walking in a group looking for any signs of trouble.

"The Shadow Realm keeps getting creepier and creepier." Torn Twisted said.

"I just hope that Wizard-Theif is ok." Spidey and Mossnose said.

"She is only fighting Bakura, what is the worst that can happen?" Malik asked.

"You'd be surprised." Marik said appearing a little ways in front of the group.

"You!" Malik said stepping in front of Spidey.

"Don't worry we're not interested in taking your friend's priestess powers." Marik said walking over.

"Then what do you want, Yami Marik?" Atemu demanded.

"You'll know soon enough."

"You've been hanging around with Bakura too long, you're starting to sound like him." Mossnose said.

"Actually, I think that it's an improvement." Atemu said.

"You should watch your tongue, Pharaoh." Marik said.

"I take care of him." Malik said.

"You don't have to do this." Spidey said.

"True there is an easier way, just hand over Elena and I'll leave." Marik said.

"No way in Hell!" Malik said.

"Have it your way."

* * *

Since when did the Shadow Realm have mazes in it?" Wizard-Theif muttered to herself as she stopped to take a breather, she was standing at the entrance to a maze. It appeared that the maze's walls were made of something like limestone, lit by torches and a few feet into the maze there was a fork two ways, straight and left.

"_This is weird_." Wizard-Theif thought as she looked into the maze, "_But maybe I can hide the Millennium Key in here s__omewhere and lose__ Bakura-boy at the same time._" She entered and when she came to the fork she randomly picked to go left. "_A compass would be so useful right now._" Wizard-Theif thought as she continued forward. "_What the-? What are these drawings?_" She thought as she looked at the wall. All over it, pictures of her past were carved with symbols looking like hieroglyphics surrounding the pictures, "_This is the making of the __Millennium Objects… and this is meeting Bakura…What are these?_" All along the walls were scenes. "_What is this place? Am I dying and I'm just se__eing my life pass before my eyes__? I thought that w__hen you are dying you see your__ life like in flashbacks not on walls in some maze. I wish I knew what this was all about._"

Then Wizard-Theif felt herself start to slide down the wall. Soon she was sitting on the ground trying to ignore the pain from the poison as she tried to get up. Soon the pain left again and she continued to walk through the maze. At the next fork she took right and found more scenes of her life this time Mossnose and Natsuko Ren (The original Spidey) were in the pictures.

"Is this maze showing me the path that I did and could have taken in life?" Wizard-Theif asked aloud. Her voice echoed off the walls and for a second she forgot that she could be dying and that a once good friend was tracking her down to kill her.

"The forks could symbolize all the major decisions in my life. The first fork, two ways… I took left, which showed me my life in Ancient Egypt… except for one memory… If I took straight… destroying the world right away… that could have been what was down that path?" The echoes seem to tell her that she was right.

"The second fork straight, right or left, I took right. I met Mossnose and Natsuko Ren. If I took straight I could have destroyed the world but if I took left I could have just kept killing whoever I met and never make friends." Once again the echoes seem to tell her that she was right and give her the strength to keep walking even when the poison stabbed into her. Once again all the memories of Mossnose and Natsuko Ren were there but one.

"At every fork I had a choice, if I was to take straight at any time it would be the end of the world… but what about right and left?" Wizard-Theif asked coming to the third fork, this time not echoes answered her. When she chose right she wasn't aware of dropping the Millennium Key. The walls had pictures of meeting Spidey and fooling around with Mossnose and Spidey. Once Wizard-Theif even laughed at one memory, it was of her telling Mossnose and Spidey about her nightmare, the one that had brought her so much trouble now. Other then laughing once she was silent in that section of the maze looking at all the memories and fighting the pain of the poison. No memories where missing here unlike the other two sections.

The next fork came much sooner then the others and this one again had the three ways. Wizard-Theif picked left and noticed the pictures of when she almost opened a gateway to Hell but Bakura stopped her. Once again no pictures or times missing. This section went right up till when she entered the maze then she came to a dead end.

"_This is odd, I wonder what it means._" Wizard-Theif thought and then the poison's pain came back with a vengeance. "_I think I know now, this is the end._" She thought and then she passed out from the pain.

* * *

"She got much farther than I thought she could have." Bakura muttered to himself and his monster.

Soon he too came to the maze; on the way before the fork were pictures of Thief King Bakura's life in Ancient Egypt before the killing of all the villagers. As he walked he didn't look once at the pictures and hieroglyphics carved into the wall nor did he even notice them. Then came the killing of the villagers and the making of the Millennium Objects. Right after the pictures of the Millennium Stone appearing Bakura came to a fork. He had the choice of right, left, or a steeper left; he picked the steeper left. Once at the fork he noticed something on the path going right on the floor and he realized that his monster had completely disappeared. Bakura walked over to the object and picked it up.

"_It's the Millennium Key, so Masika must have gone this way._" Bakura said turning right and going a few steps before stopping and thinking it over. "_If Masika did leave this, why would she have it point to her? It just isn't her style she must have gone left._" Bakura said changing his mind and walking down the steeper left turn. Slowly he realized how silent everything was. "_Just like in the tomb._" He thought before hearing something that seemed like voices, which caused him to stop and listen with all his might. On the wall was a picture of a small boy and girl meeting. After a few seconds he was rewarded and he heard it again but this time he made out what the voices were saying.

"I still don't get why this is part of the plan." A female voice whispered, "Why can't we just sneak in?"

"You know why we can't do that; those guards would catch us in like two seconds." A male voice that Bakura recognised as his own answered in a low voice.

"But what about my magic?"

"No, it's too risky; if you get caught using magic you could be in serious trouble."

"If we are caught at all we are in serious trouble."

"He sure is taking his sweet time, he better have the plans."

"But wouldn't stealing them be faster then this and less work and trouble? If he says anything we are so caught."

"This is easier, just wait a bit longer."

"But come on, just a second and I'm in and out." The girl whispered angrily.

"No, it's too risky, you could get caught."

"This coming from the dare devil himself? Who are you and what-?"

"Cut it out."

"I'm just saying that if they did manage to catch me I could escape."

"But if you weren't able to you'd be toast."

"Have I ever be caught and stayed caught before?"

"No but there is a first time for everything."

"Alright I won't go… do you hear a hissing noise?"

"It's a cobra." The boy said in a hollow voice.

"How do you know?" The female voice asked suspiciously.

"I can see it, don't move, it's on your foot." He said in a tone that showed that he was being careful not to scare who he was talking to, unfortunately didn't work.

"Get it off." The female's voice was begging and full of panic.

"It's ok, it's ok, don't worry." The boy said as trying to sound comforting and hide his own panic.

Then the voices creased to talk and the maze was silent. Bakura kept on walking still not looking at the pictures but keeping his ears open for any sounds. It wasn't till he got to the pictures of that moment with the snake and girl that he heard something again. He closed his eyes so that he could hear the voices better. It was the same two voices with the female getting more and more worried and the snake hissing in the background.

"Please just get it off." She pleaded, she sounded close to tears.

"Hang on, don't worry, I won't let it bite you." The male replied still trying to cover his own panic.

"It's not that I'm worried about… The guards are coming this way." The girl said sounding even more upset.

"Damn it, let's concentrate on the snake and worry about the guards later."

"They must be hiding." A new male voice said, he was obviously one of the guards the girl mentioned.

"Search the whole area; they have to be here somewhere." Another male voice said having a superior sound to his voice.

"Look you just go and I'll deal with the snake." The girl thief whispered.

"Forget it." The male thief replied fiercely.

"If you are worried that I'll turn you in, you have another thing coming." She said trying to sound tough.

"I know that you wouldn't do that but if the guards scare the snake you could get bitten; any idea why it likes you so much?"

"No but just go, I'll be fine."

"No, I'm not going; there is no way in Hell that I'm deserting my best friend!" The male thief said in a final sort of way but the girl didn't take the hint.

"Stop being so noble and just go!" she said equally as final.

Then yelp of pain was heard.

"What was that?" one of the guards asked.

"It came from over there." Another guard said.

"Damn that snake." The boy cursed keeping his voice low.

"I'm fine, just go." The girl thief said weakly, it sounded like the snake had bitten her.

"Now there really is no way that I'll leave." He replied.

"But-"

"No."

And once again the voices stopped. When Bakura opened his eyes he noticed that he was sitting on the floor. He got up and continued walking once more alert for any signs of motion or life, still not looking at the pictures on the wall. If he had he would have noticed that some scenes were missing in the Thief King Bakura's pictures.

* * *

"You don't have to fight him, Malik." Atemu said.

"I'm going to and just stop trying to talk me out of it, my mind is made up." Malik said when he noticed Spidey was about to beg him not to.

"You should have listened to your friends, Hikaru." Marik said.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be."

"Oh, is that a fact?!"

"Just shut up. I need Elena either way you aren't getting in my way."

"Aww isn't that sweet? Evil Marik needs you." Mossnose said to Spidey

"What the?" was all Spidey could muster

"I'm filling in for Wizard-Theif." Mossnose explained.

"Guys look! The guys started to fight, and Malik just punched Marik in the nose." Torn twisted exclaimed

"Which Marik punched which Marik?" Spidey asked

"Hikaru punched Yami." Torn Twisted explained

"WHOO!" almost all of the gang yelled… Kaiba excluded as he still believed that this was all a dream.

It looked like Malik had the upper hand, and then came the hidden knife from the Millennium Rod. Marik flipped it out and stabbed Malik in the arm. Spidey decided enough was enough. She slapped a sutra on both of her hands and stepped between the boys.

"No more fighting!" She yelled. Immediately the sutras formed barriers, pushing the boys away from each other, encasing each of them in their own protective bubble.

Many boos were heard from Torn Twisted and Mossnose, but Spidey ignored it and asked the boys:

"Can you two behave yourselves?"

"Yes" Was the reply from the boys. She released Malik, who ran over to her.

"Spidey how long can you keep that manic trapped?" Atemu asked.

"Considering how dizzy I'm feeling right now and how he keeps attacking the barrier… not long." Spidey replied.

"Come on, this way!" Mossnose said running into the shadows.

"Follow that cat!" Torn Twisted said following human Mossnose and dragging Kaiba by his pointy collar.

Spidey, who was still holding up the barrier, tried to run after the others, but almost fell.

"Man, you look dizzy." Malik said, realizing that his girlfriend wasn't behind him. He propped her up onto his back and ran after the others, trying desperately to catch up.

After a few minutes they came to a wall made of what Kaiba told them was made of limestone.

"Yes, the first thing we were going to ask when we ran up to this wall was that it was made of." Spidey said sarcastically when Kaiba told them about the wall being limestone.

"Kaiba… is being useful? Wizard-Theif would gasp right now." Torn Twisted said.

"My boyfriend is plenty useful!" Mossnose yelled.

"So Kaiba is your boyfriend." Spidey said weakly still on Malik's back.

"I'm who's what when?" Kaiba asked.

"Never mind."

"Hey isn't that Bakura?" Malik asked looking over at a break in the wall.

"Yeah, I wonder what he is doing here." Spidey said getting down, "The barrier has been destroyed so we don't have much time before Yami Marik finds us."

"Bakura just went in there." Torn Twisted said.

"I think we should follow him, maybe we can find out what's going on or where Wizard-Theif is." Spidey said.

"It's most likely a trap." Kaiba said.

"Still believe that this is a dream?" Atemu asked.

Kaiba just glared at Atemu.

"Malik you're bleeding!!" Spidey exclaimed in shock.

"Still?" Malik asked looking at his arm.

"Here." Atemu said throwing Spidey a first aid kit.

Spidey gave him a puzzled look.

"You never know when you'll need it with morons like Yami Marik and Yami Bakura running around."

Once Malik was all patched up Spidey looked over to the maze and thought, "_If Wizard-Theif is in there she could be in massive trouble._" After a second of hesitation, "I'm going in." Spidey said walking towards the opening, "If I don't make it out tell Yami Marik that's he is a moron."

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Malik said walking up to Spidey.

"If Spidey is going so am I." Torn Twisted and Mossnose said.

Kaiba and Atemu looked at each other, sighed and said, "Alright."

Once they entered they came to a fork in the road that split into 6 paths.

"It's maze." Spidey said.

* * *

**A/N:**** Another chapter done. So does that count as the climax or not?**** And Malik only has the Wing Dragon of Ra because I couldn't think of a monster in his deck that symbolized him.**** Please review.**

**Spidey- Damn it Wizzie you got me addicted to this story now! MOSSNOSE!! REVIEW!!! Muahaha… I'm done**

**Wt- You been hanging out with Yami Marik too much, you're starting to sound just like him**

**Spidey- Going to Kill WT.**

**On a sort unrelated topic, Halloween is almost here!! YES! Even though I'm 'too old' to go out, I'm still going trick or treating and no one can stop me not even the cops! You heard me… ****ish****… Not even the cops can stop me from Trick or Treating and the CANDY!!**

**\HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	13. Maze of Lost Souls of sorts part 2

**A/N:**** Spidey has been helpin****g me with suggests and editing.****I'm aware that some things in this chapter mes****s up t****hat was done before but it's a Fanfic!**** Also if any of this document's font (Bold, underlining, etc.) is messed up or if some of the spaces are missing, it's not my fault as sometimes Fanfiction has trouble uploading my document and causes changes to the document that I don't see. Thank you.**** Also**** I'm not going into a lot of detail about what ****Yugi, Atemu, and Malik**** saw as if you really want to know you could just go watch Yu-Gi-Oh****. I'm sorry but I would really just like to skip to the good parts and I'm sure that you readers are getting bored with all the filling in I'm doing and just want to get to the action. So that is why I didn't really write what happened to the other guys**** and I'm leaving it up to you readers to make up whatever happens to the guys****. Alright, I'm done for now.**

_Disclaimer: I hope you know what I'm going to say. I own Wizard-Theif, Torn Twisted and the plot; that's all._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**(Good old lucky 13)**

"It's a maze." Spidey repeated.

"Just because the road splits into 6 different paths and is lit by torches doesn't means it's a maze." Kaiba said.

"Are you going to keep criticizing everything I say?!"

"I'm just pointing out the obvious."

"Well, excuse me for being right!"

At this point Malik and Mossnose were holding back Spidey and Kaiba for fear of a fight breaking out.

"So now which way should we go?" Torn Twisted asked looking at the fork.

"Let's split up" Atemu said.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"Let's split up, we'll be able to cover more ground that way."

"Atemu do you know a guy named Fred Jones?" Spidey asked.

"No, why?"

"Fred Jones? Isn't that the guy from Scooby Doo?" Kaiba asked.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Little brother." Kaiba explained quickly.

"Well if we split we are going to need some way to be sure that we don't get lost." Mossnose said.

"I'm got it!" Spidey exclaimed. She pointed her hand to the ground and brought in her middle and ring finger. Something can out of her wrist and landed on the floor where the paths divided.

Everyone but Mossnose jumped back, "What the?" they all asked.

"I have spider powers… didn't everyone know that?" Spidey said uncomfortably, putting some more webbing in her hands, rolling it into a ball.

"Since when can you do that?" Malik asked slowly coming out of shock.

"We'll explain later." Mossnose said.

"What are the webs for? This place looks old enough as it is." Kaiba said.

Spidey unravelled the ball and attached one end to the webbing in the middle of the path. Everyone stared at her oddly.

"What?! It's a rope so that you don't get lost." Spidey exclaimed, uncomfortably.

After Spidey finished making 5 more ropes the gang split up.

* * *

Mossnose walked down the path she had chosen and noticed the pictures lining the walls; instead of being carved these were painted. The symbols that separated the scenes looked just like scratch marks. The first picture that she really looked at closely was the one of a small kitten with sparking green eyes play fighting with another kitten who had white fur with a black tail tip, a black belly, and blue eyes. Off to the side were two other cats watching the two kittens play fight. They appeared to be the kittens' parents. The mother was pure white with green eyes and the father was pure black with blue eyes. 

"Mother, father, Bramblefang…" Mossnose said, the pain that she was feeling showed in her voice. "I know what this maze does, it shows you what your life is like and the decisions you made." Mossnose said and her answer echoed back at her as she walked down the corridor.

The next scene was of the two kittens trying to awake their parents whose eyes were closed, there was blood on the ground under them.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help, if I had just ran a little faster maybe I could have… gotten help." Mossnose said running her hand over the picture.

She continued on her way, then she came to a fork in the road, she could go left, or straight. She took left and saw the scenes of the times she had while tracking down the traitor who killed her parents. As she looked at these scenes she was visited by the same hate and anger she had felt when she was first tracking down the traitor.

"I should have stayed and looked after Bramblefang but my thirst for revenge clouded my reason." Mossnose muttered looking at the ground but soon she felt the need to look up once again. She had almost reached a fork. Then the picture before another fork showed the kitten with green eyes, which had grown to a teenager cat, finding the traitor, a she-cat withamber eyes and blue-grey fur.

Mossnose put her hand to the picture and said, "The fool, Runningriver should have never messed with me and I showed her that when I beat and killed her." She came to the fork and took left. Sure enough the pictures of the battle lined the walls. Then a new figure appeared; it was another cat, this one bigger and more deadly than Mossnose had been able to take on. His eyes were yellow and his coat was red from the blood of his victims and Mossnose was going to be his next. The bigger cat played with Mossnose like she was a mouse before a human looking girl walked in.

Mossnose fell into memories remembering just how the girl looked and what happened next. The girl had black hair with red bangs and black eyes. She was wearing a tunic that looked from another time, like from Ancient Egypt; she also had a bag over her shoulder and on her back were wings that resembled bat wings. She looked once at Mossnose and then turned to the cat and said:

"Bit big to be picking on a kit aren't you?"

"Stay out of this you abomination of a two legs." The cat replied.

"You should watch your tongue, just because I'm not from these parts is no reason to be haughty." The girl replied pulling out a knife in a sort of silent threat.

It was too much for the cat; he turned on his heels and ran for it.

"Meh, coward… so you're Mossnose right?" The girl said turning to Mossnose and sitting down by the cat.

"Yes, thanks what's your name?" Mossnose replied.

The girl stiffened for a second before softening and saying, "Just call me Wizard-Theif." And putting out a hand to Mossnose who transformed into a human teenager with elfy ears, long, dark brown hair and cat like green eyes wearing a green kimono and shook it.

"You hungry? I was just about to get myself something to eat." Wizard-Theif said getting up.

"Uh… sure." Mossnose said.

They walked for a bit before human form Mossnose asked:

"How did you know what my name was?"

"I have my ways." Wizard-Theif said.

The flashback ended when they came to a place full of birds and Mossnose learned that Wizard-Theif could transform as well.

Mossnose found herself back in the maze looking at the picture of her and Wizard-Theif hunting; so far no scenes of her life were missing. At once she remembered why she was in the maze and that her friend could be in danger. Shaking her head to clear it she walked on determined to find her friend or some answers.

* * *

Spidey was beginning to wish that they hadn't split up. Walking in a maze alone is creepy because you never know what's around the corner and it's so easy to get lost. Slowly Spidey noticed the pictures on the wall. They were just like photographs taped to the wall, each showing a scene of her life. The symbols separating the photos were hand prints like the kind that kindergartens make while finger painting. The first picture she really noticed was taken at one of her figure skating competitions. She had won third place and was crying because she didn't win first. There were pictures of birthdays, old friends, trips to visit cousins and many choices and decisions. You know, they were pictures of an average life and since Spidey was an only child there were no pictures of any siblings but there were pictures of Spidey asking for one. Once again so far no pictures were missing. 

As soon as Spidey saw the first picture she, like Mossnose, knew what the maze did. She just hoped that she would cross paths with someone soon.

* * *

Torn Twisted walked down the path that she random had chosen to go down and she too, was greeted by photos of her life separated by the same hand prints that Spidey had but were as Spidey's were all primary colours; Torn Twisted's were secondary as she had a younger sister. Torn Twisted had no idea what the maze did but she tried to figure it out. Her theories varied from her blacking out and imaging the maze to the maze being a walk way to the end of the world as she knew it. Not once did she think about the maze really showing her, her life or decisions. Slowly after many forks it clicked and she knew the power of the maze. Only problem now was that the maze was really starting to creep her out. Like Spidey, she hoped to meet up with someone soon.

* * *

Wizard-Theif lay on the ground slowly losing what little power she had left, she was completely unconscious. As she lay there half finished thoughts and memories chased each other around in her head. 

"_Torn Twisted and Mossnose used to deny all knowledge of Atemu, Yugi and Kaiba-boy… Why would we try to kill you? …Hope you enjoy… But now they seem to have given up… Enjoy Hell! … You can't die… That's the problem…_"Wizard-Theif awoke a little bit, "_Ow my head. I can just barely move._" She thought as she sat up a little bit. She looked at the walls and noticed that carvings no longer covered the walls and that she was no longer at a dead end but at a fork, straight, a 90 degrees right or 45 degrees left.

"_I could have sworn that the walls had carvings on them__ and that I was at a dead end__… it must be part of the poison… best to keep moving, by now Bakura__-boy__ must likely has entered the maze._" Wizard-Theif thought as she tried to get up. She fell to the ground in pain and nausea. "_This seems familiar for some reason… At the hotel! I couldn't get up and every time I tried I'd fall to the ground and feel sick! Was that some sort of warning?_" Wizard-Theif thought as she put a hand to the wall to steady herself as she tried to get up once more. "_If it was… it's kinda late to be thinking about it… I've got to keep moving and get out of this maze._" She thought as she ignored the pain as she continued deeper into the maze, no longer with any signs to guide her.

* * *

Kaiba just walked ignoring the walls and the fact that magic was real. The scenes of his life were photos but separated by Egyptian hieroglyphs. Once again if Kaiba had been paying attention to the walls he would have seen that no scenes were missing. 

This is virtually what was going through Kaiba's head as he was walking:

"_Walking… walking… walking… fork…__This is a weird rope and dream… walking__… walking… more walking… bored… walking… walking…I wonder when this dream will end… walking…walking… fork… Why am I looking for Wizard-Theif again? … Walking…walking… oh yeah because she is Sentai's friend… walking… walking…then why am I looking? …Walking… walking… more walking…another fork… walking… walking… I think I'm lost… walking… walking… fork… Never mind… walking… walking…more forks… I think I'm getting a blister…__fork… __walking… walking… stopping… Just great, I have a blister__, I guess I should stop wearing platform shoes__… walking… walking…__I wish those pictures weren't there, they're giving me the creeps… walking… walking…This is such a waste of time… walking… walking…_" Well… you get the idea. Kaiba was basically repeating his train of thought the whole time till:

"_Walking… walking… at fork… stop for a short rest… __huh_"

* * *

Malik's scenes of life were half carvings and half photos being separated by the ancient scriptures, the same ancient scriptures that were carved onto his back, no pictures were missing. Malik walked down the corridors and looked at the pictures every once in a while. He didn't need the maze to remind him of how his dark side was born and how it grew. Then he came to the scenes of 'Kaiba's' Battle City tournament where he met Yugi and brainwashed Joey into almost killing his best friend. Malik came to many forks and took many turns most of them leading him into the darkness but he was warned before he made his choices. Shadi had appeared and warned Malik but he had not understood the warning till it was too late. Soon Malik came to a fork and noticed a figure standing there, a figure with very… peculiar hair.

* * *

Yugi's and Atemu's path first showed Atemu's life, no pictures missing. The pictures were carvings separated by the ancient scriptures. 

"_**Hard to believe that you only just remembered your name these memories a little while ago.**_" Yugi said as he looked at the carvings, he was in spirit form and Atemu was controlling Yugi's body.

"_**Yes it is… odd that this maze should just happen to appear now…**_" Atemu replied.

"_**Is it possible that we aren't in the Shadow Realm anymore?**_"

"_**It is possible.**_" Atemu said as they came to another fork, Atemu randomly walked down a path.

"_**This place kinda reminds me of the Millennium Puzzle before you got all your memories back.**_" Yugi said.

"_**… You're right; this place is like the Millennium Puzzle but everything seems to point you in one direction, the direction that you took throughout your life.**_"

Yugi looked at his alter ego will a perplexed look on his face when he asked, "_**Are you saying that this maze shows a person their life and the forks point out what paths you take or took**"_

_"**Possibly, but whatever this place is we have to keep on our guard, if this place does show us our life then we are bound to cross paths with someone soon and there is no telling whether that person will be happy to see us.**"_ Atemu said as he stopped walking. They had come to Yugi's life's scenes that were photos, like Atemu's section, Yugi's life scenes were separated by the ancient scriptures, no pictures were missing.

_"**You mean Bakura?**"_ Yugi asked taking control and looking at the walls noticing a littler Yugi looking right back at him.

_"**Yes.**"_ Atemu said appearing in spirit form and they fell silent for a few forks.

_"**Maybe this maze is really a mind.**"_ Yugi suggested after a little while.

_"**I don't think so, I doubt that one mind could make so many paths and be able to know everything about whoever enters the maze.**"_

_"**Your's had more then enough paths to out maze this maze a hundred times over.**"_

_"**Could you explain what you just said?**" _Atemu asked with an amused look on his face.

Yugi sighed and said_, "**I'm just saying that your mind was really confusing before.**"_

_"**It was and that's why I'm even surer that this maze isn't a mind.**"_

_"**How can you be so sure?**"_

_"**One, this maze points you in one direction as I already pointed out where as in my mind everything was a mystery to anyone who entered my soul room, even me. Two, this maze can show whatever has happened to whoever enters it to themselves. If it was a mind I doubt that anyone or anything could do that.**"_

_"**So what is this maze?**"_ Yugi asked.

_"**Aren't these pictures from Battle City?**"_ Atemu said looking at the pictures on the wall.

Yugi stopped walking just in front of a fork that was the meeting of two paths going straight.

* * *

Bakura continued walking and within minutes heard more voices. He had reached the beginning of the present time… ish (Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters). He didn't notice that a scene was missing from the past. This time when Bakura closed his eyes he saw what was happening. 

Both thieves' hands were bound and they were being lead by at least 4 guards. The boy looked like Theif King Bakura but younger, like 13 in just a ragged tunic and without the scar.

"Damn them." The boy swore under his breath as he walked beside the girl thief.

The girl looked up and the moon light played over her face showing her eyes that were an odd mix of black and red. Her hair was hidden under a hood but a strand of black hair blew over her face; she also appeared 13ish.

"Don't worry; we'll get out of this." The girl muttered

"Quiet thief." One of the guards said before striking the girl on the face.

After the girl was sure that the guards weren't listening she muttered, "Any ideas?"

"Can you use your 'powers'?" the boy muttered back keeping his eyes on the guards.

"No, too weak but we could try to distract them."

"Good idea, on my signal-" the boy said but he was cut off by another hissing sound, "Damn not another one." he said looking around for the snake.

"Where is that snake?" The guard in charge asked turning back to look at the other guards.

"There it is on the girl's ankle." Another guard said, "It looks like she has been bitten once before as well, that would explain the yelp we heard that lead us to these two."

"What is with these snakes?" The girl thief asked quietly looking at the snake and trying not to move but because the poison from the first bite was still in her blood, she was swaging a bit.

"Don't move." The boy thief replied only to be drowned out by one of the guards saying:

"The protector of the tombs must be taking its revenge."

"Who are we to stop it?" Another guard said pushing the girl to the ground.

The snake hissed in annoyance as when the girl had fallen it had to remove itself from her ankle but now it was wrapped around her bound wrists. The girl seemed to be unable to move now. The cobra crawled up her wrist to her shoulder where it bit her twice.

_

* * *

_

Mossnose continued through the maze looking at the pictures and soon she came to one of her trips with Wizard-Theif to Japan. Mossnose looked up at the pictures and remembered exactly what had happened that day. Wizard-Theif had wandered off saying that she had to go and do something, leaving Mossnose alone for a few minutes. In that time she had crashed into a very lost Mokuba Kaiba and talked to him for a bit thus in turn meeting Seto Kaiba. Every time Mossnose thought about meeting her 'dream' boy she still couldn't believe that it actually happened. Soon she was back on Memory Lane. Kaiba had passed by her a few minutes before Mokuba came running carrying a heavy briefcase. Because so many people were on the sidewalk it was hard not to hit anyone.

"Are you okay?" Mossnose said helping the poor boy that looked like a girl, up.

"I'm fine." Mokuba said looking around for his brother, "Where did he go?"

"Who?"

"Seto."

"Seto who?"

"I have to find him." Mokuba said randomly running off.

Within seconds Mossnose had caught up to Mokuba and said, "Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help."

"Ok, I'm looking for a guy with white trench coat and black turtle neck."

"You mean that guy?" Mossnose asked pointing to a guy named Kaiba who was yelling:

"Mokuba? Where the Hell are you?"

"Seto!" Mokuba said running over sorta forgetting about the briefcase.

Mossnose sighed, picked up the briefcase and walked over.

"Who is this?" Kaiba demanded.

"She helped me find you." Mokuba explained.

"My name is Sentai Yamaneko." Mossnose said. When passports had been invented she had made up the name for her human form.

"Whatever, come on Mokuba." Kaiba said taking the briefcase from Mossnose and walking away followed by Mokuba.

"There you are!" Wizard-Theif said walking over to Mossnose.

"What?" Mossnose asked.

"Why were you talking to Kaiba-boy? The guy is a complete snob." Wizard-Theif said.

"That guy was Seto Kaiba?" Mossnose asked as she and Wizard-Theif walked down the crowded street.

"You are slow." Wizard-Theif said, "Yes that was Seto Kaiba-boy, who else would dress like that and have his little brother follow him around?"

"You never know." Mossnose said looking back the way they had come.

"You ok?" Wizard-Theif said waving a hand in front of Mossnose's face.

"Yeah… why?"

"You just seem…"

"Out of it?"

"No… I try to avoid saying this normally but…"

"What, I seem soulless?"

"No… In… in… lo… ve." Wizard-Theif said having a hard time saying it but after a few tries she managed it, "Inlove, you seem inlove and don't make me say it again." Wizard-Theif said in disgust.

"What are you talking about?" Mossnose asked unsure that she had heard Wizard-Theif right.

"Damn you, here." Wizard-Theif said putting out a piece of paper and writing down 'You love Kaiba-boy', before handing it to Mossnose.

"What, you can't seriously think?!" Mossnose said.

"I don't, I just wanted to see your reaction if I said that you liked him and judging by the reaction… I say that you do… YOU TRAITOR!!!" Wizard-Theif yelled running back to the hotel.

Mossnose got back to the hotel and found a bolted door which she unlocked and walked in. Just as she walked in the phone rang, Wizard-Theif was too busy trying out her new invention on a pillow, a new experimental dagger/poison injector/cell phone, to notice the phone so Mossnose answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"A Mr. Kaiba is at the front desk asking to see Ms. Yamaneko." A brisk female voice answered.

"I'll be right down." Mossnose replied before hanging up and turning to Wizard-Theif saying, "I'm going downstairs for a bit."

"You're going to see a 'Mr. Kaiba', right?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"How did you know?!" Mossnose asked as she walked to the door.

"I have my ways." Wizard-Theif said as she adjusted something on the dagger.

"Your phone had a mistake in it and is really a microphone?"

"Yeah... I wonder if I could do that on a radio…"

"Well… be good and don't destroy the room."

"You really believe that I'll listen?" Wizard-Theif asked in disbelief.

"No, bye." Mossnose said as she closed the door, through it she heard Wizard-Theif said:

"You're damn right that I won't listen." being followed by a small explosion.

"She is probably playing around with different chemicals, trying to make a new and faster killing poison." Mossnose thought as she waited for an elevator.

The 'Mr. Kaiba' that Mossnose met in the lobby was Mokuba Kaiba who said that he had a message from his brother. Then he left and Mossnose walked back up to the room. It wasn't till she was almost at the door to her to room that she read the message that Mokuba had given her.

It read:

_Meet me at 10:00pm at the front of the hotel._

"Who's that from?" a voice asked.

Mossnose subconsciously covered the note and turned around to find Wizard-Theif leaning through the wall.

"How can you do that?!" Mossnose asked.

"I'm special, I merge with the shadows at I can appear out of another one." Wizard-Theif explained with a shrugged, "So who is the note from… a Seto Kaiba-boy?"

"Can you read my mind or something!!!??" Mossnose demanded, walking through the door.

Wizard-Theif appeared in the shadow from her chair and she didn't answer till she was sitting down again, "No, I didn't have to. Logically if you went to go see a 'Mr. Kaiba'-boy and came back with a note it should be from him. Your reaction once more clued me in and then there is always the fact that it says at the top of the note 'from the desk of Seto Kaiba'."

"I'm going to kill you later." Mossnose said looking at the clock it was 9:25.

"Later?" Wizard-Theif asked surprised, "Why later, what am I not special enough to be 'killed' right here and now!?"

"I never thought that I would meet someone who would want to be killed." Mossnose said walking over to the bathroom.

"You couldn't kill me if you tried… so are you going?"

Mossnose closed the door as a reply.

30 minutes later, Mossnose walked out of the washroom to find Wizard-Theif throwing darts at a darts board.

"Where did you get that from?" Mossnose asked.

"Bought it." Wizard-Theif said throwing another dart that missed the board and hit a pillow, poor pillow was having a bad day.

"When?"

"When I ditched you and you met Kaiba-boy and aren't you late for your 'date'?"

"Did you know that your aim is pathetic?"

"Who said I was aiming at the darts board?"

"You're paying for that." Mossnose said as she walked out the door, "Be good."

Wizard-Theif just shrugged and threw another dart this time at the door.

The dart hit the closed door and she heard Wizard-Theif said, "Damn it, a second off."

"You're paying for that too." Mossnose said as she ran down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: See ya! Happy Halloween!**


	14. Maze of Lost Souls of sorts part 3

**A/N:**** Hoping to be out of the maze in this chapter… maybe if we are really lucky we'll get out of the Shadow Realm too!**** And I can just barely write on weekends so I'll still be updating!**** Also for some reason in my head Malik sounds like Duke so that makes writing a bit harder. Please don't kill me if his character really seems off.**** Please read and enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: Nothing new to report, all I own is WT, __TTH__, and the plot__… Now someone get these lawyers out of my room!!_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

(**A/N: Now we can't get out of the maze…**)

Once Mossnose was in the lobby a white limo pulled up to the front doors and Mokuba ran into the hotel. He looked around for a second before spotting Mossnose and walking over.

"My brother is meeting us at… well you'll see." Mokuba said as they walked to the limo.

Within minutes Mossnose found herself sitting at a booth in a private part of a fancy restaurant waiting for Seto Kaiba.

"_What is going on? This is just too weird, I meet Mokuba and Seto Kaiba and then I'm sitting in a booth at one of the fanciest restaurants in Tokyo waiting to talk to Seto Kaiba… something just doesn't add up… I wonder if Wizard-Theif planned this__ as a prank__… No__ this just isn't her __style;__ she hates __lovey__dovey__ stuff like this… So what is going on?_" Mossnose said as she looked at the menu.

"_I'm glad that this is a private booth and not right out in the open, I feel like should be wearing a__ gown not a T-shirt and jeans…__ I wonder if the hotel has had to call the fire department yet. Wizard-Theif must have done some sort of damage by now…_"

Back in the maze, Mossnose was so into walking down Memory Lane that she failed to notice a sinister shadow walking up to her. The figure reached out and placed its hand on her shoulder. Then an unknown draught extinguished the torches and a piercing scream followed by a grunt of pain was heard.

* * *

"Sentai! Calm down! It's me!" Kaiba yelled trying to find Mossnose in the dark.

"Ohmygosh, are you okay?" Mossnose yelled back.

"I'm fine; it's just a small cut and since when do you carry around a knife?" Kaiba asked taking a step in the darkness. Unknown to him, when the lights had gone out Mossnose had transformed and unsheathed her claws. Usually Mossnose aimed to cut her enemy's face to shreds but in the dark she missed and got Kaiba's hand.

"What's going on?" Mossnose asked.

"I'm not sure, keep talking so I can find you." Kaiba said keeping a hand on the wall and walking towards Mossnose's voice.

Since she didn't want to make Kaiba wonder how she could run so far in such a short amount of time, Mossnose started to say random facts while walking back to Kaiba such as how the back of one's knee has no scientific name.

After a few facts Kaiba couldn't hear Mossnose talking anymore but instead a voice that turned his blood to ice.

"Checkmate." The voice said.

"_That's impossible!_" Kaiba thought, "_He's been gone for years!_"

* * *

Spidey continued walking and saw pictures of her first day in Hell (High School). Spidey was kicking the door to her locker as it hated her and refused to open. Then there was another picture of meeting Torn Twisted.

"Boo!" Torn Twisted said walking up behind Spidey.

"Where did you come from?!" Spidey yelled jumping back.

"There." Torn Twisted said pointing to a wall, "But… There was a path… What the heck is going on!!!?"

"I'm not sure but I think that the sooner we get out of here the better." Spidey said as the two continued walking. Oddly both were silent as they looked at the walls and 'relived' the dreaded first day of grade 9.

After they finished looking at grade 9 they came to grade 10. The first picture was of Spidey and Torn Twisted looking at a poster that advertised a trip to Tokyo, Japan.

"I remember that," Torn Twisted said stopping, "It took like forever to get me to sign up."

"I know and it took even longer to get everything ready to go." Spidey said as they walked on.

"Wasn't it on that trip that you met Wizard-Theif, Mossnose and Malik?"

"No… well not Wizard-Theif and Mossnose. I met them when I moved there."

"Oh yeah… how did you meet Malik anyways?"

Silence

"Spidey… You do remember don't you?" Torn Twisted said giving Spidey a look of disbelief.

"Twisted, you're stealing Kaiba's look." Spidey said turning to the walls hoping that they would remind her what happened.

"Do you remember or don't you?!"

"All I remember is ditching the school's plan and finding a helicopter that lead me to a yacht…"

"You are pathetic."

"So when did you met Atemu?"

Silence and a blushing Torn Twisted

"Burn, so how did you two meet?"

"No comment."

"But I told you!!"

"Not a lot!"

"Come on! I don't even remember anything that happened! It was like a dream!"

"Shh!" Torn Twisted whispered grabbing Spidey's arm and pulling her to the wall.

"What gives?" Spidey asked still talking at a regular volume.

"Shh!" Torn Twisted said motioning for Spidey to look around the corner that they had come to.

Spidey peeked around the corner and then gave Torn Twisted an odd/worried look before saying, "Are you feeling okay? No one is there."

"What?! But I could have sworn that I saw…" Torn Twisted trailed off as she looked around the corner.

"Well, no one is there anymore." Spidey said before looking at the pictures. She and Torn Twisted were on the trip and Spidey had just spotted something in the sky, "Hey isn't this about the time that I ditched?"

"Yeah… well, I guess this is where we split up… See ya." Torn Twisted said going right.

"Good luck." Spidey said as she went left.

As soon as the two girls separated Spidey felt that something was deeply wrong. Ever heard of the saying, "It's quiet… too quiet" and then something really bad happens? Well what happened to Spidey was the opposite. It was loud… too loud, every footstep was amped up to an insane volume and every breath echoed around the maze. Every so often Spidey would stop and looked behind her sure that she was being followed only to see nothing but the pictures on the walls looking across the hallway. Then she heard something that she knew was what she was listening for, laughter; cold, heartless, evil laughter and then the lights went out and a scream was cut off.

* * *

Spidey wasn't alone in feeling that something wasn't right. Torn Twisted had the same feeling in her gut but it was just her imagination making things too quiet. She stopped looking at the photos which were just fuelling her fear and started thinking about other stuff like how she got roped into this whole thing in the first place. She met Wizard-Theif and Mossnose when Spidey had come back home for a visit after she (Spidey) had moved to Japan and that was when the randomness had started but it wasn't all that bad. She met Yugi/Atemu and hanging out with the other girls kept things interesting but at first sometimes she felt that Spidey was leaving her out and not telling her everything. She wasn't going to blame Wizard-Theif and Mossnose for not explaining everything because she knew that they didn't trust her all that much as they both had problems with full humans but she expected Spidey to fill her in. Overtime she realized that the other girls weren't hiding anything from her… except for the spider powers… and that they weren't saving the world from evil like most 'special' people in comic books. They were just living a 'regular' life with a bit of chaos like what was happening right now.

Torn Twisted stopped to pick a path at a fork and then the lights went out and she heard a scream that made her want to run but she remained where she was. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and a hand over her mouth.

* * *

Yugi stopped walking just in front of a fork that was the meeting of two paths going straight and gave Atemu a look and asked, "_**You don't know what this maze is, do you?**_"

"_**Isn't that Malik?**_" Atemu said pointing down the path.

"Hey Yugi", Malik said walking over, "any luck?"

"No, you?" Yugi asked still glaring at the air beside him.

"No and I haven't ran into girls at all either." Malik said as the two started walking down the corridor.

"I hope everyone is okay."

They continued on walking in silence till they came to the end of the Battle City tournament and a fork.

"Good luck." Malik said walking down a path.

Yugi hesitated before running after Malik, "Malik wait up."

Malik obeyed and waited for Yugi to catch up, "What is it?" He asked.

"I don't think that we should split up."

"_**Yugi is right; there is something about this maze that just doesn't seem right.**_" Atemu added.

"Alright, so should we go back and take the other way?" Malik asked.

"Ok." Yugi said turning around and walking right into a wall, he sat down on the ground and looked at the wall in confusion.

"Yugi are you okay?" Malik and Atemu asked.

"I'm fine but where did this wall come from?" Yugi said while getting up, "and why is there rope at the bottom of the wall?"

"I'm not sure." Atemu said, he had finally stopped being in spirit form and was solid.

Malik held up his hand which still had some webbing/rope in it.

"You still have some rope?" Yugi asked, "We ran out way back there."

"This wall has ancient writings on it." Malik said looking at the wall totally dropping the conversation he was in.

"Can you read it?" Yugi asked.

"No it's not written in any Egyptian I know."

"What about you Atemu?" Yugi asked turning to his twin.

"I can't but I think I know what it is." Atemu said looking the wall over.

"What?" Malik and Yugi asked.

Before Atemu could answer a red fog started swirling around the boys' knees. The boys' confusion showed on their faces as the fog climbed up the walls. Slowly the two boys who weren't 5000+ years old started to realize that they couldn't breathe in the fog.

"We've got to get out of here." Malik managed to choke out somehow still able to stand.

Yugi who was on the ground just nodded, Atemu helped him up and they started to follow Malik. Soon they got out of the fog and Yugi and Malik could breathe again.

"What was that?" Yugi asked rubbing his throat.

"I don't know it was almost like a rope was tied around my neck." Malik said looking around and noticing that the pictures were gone, "Where did the pictures go?"

"I'm not sure but if both of you are ready to continue on, we should keep moving." Atemu said.

The other boys nodded and followed. After a few minutes Yugi remembered something but Malik beat him

"Pharaoh Atemu, you said that you may know what language the message back there was written, what was it?" Malik asked.

"It was a code used by thieves." Atemu answered and none of the guys noticed the lights dimming.

"So you mean that Bakura could read it?" Yugi asked.

"Him or Wizard-Theif."

Then they came to another fork with three paths, this time in front of the fork was a slate with more of the code written on it.

"Too bad we don't know what it says." Yugi said as the guys each looked down a different path.

"Oh no." Malik said taking a step over to another path.

"What is it?" Atemu and Yugi asked.

Then Malik grabbed Yugi's and Atemu's collars and pulled them into a path.

"What the heck?" Atemu asked.

Malik peeked around the corner and ducked back.

"Malik, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

Malik just motioned for the other two to be quiet and pointed around the corner.

Atemu who was second closest to the corner took a peek and gave Malik a mystified looked.

"There is no one there now." Atemu said.

"But I could have sworn that I saw you." Malik said pointing to Atemu.

"What?!" Yugi and Atemu replied.

"But I could have sworn that I saw…" Torn Twisted's voice drifted over to the guys.

"That sounded like Torn Twisted." Malik said.

"It sounded like it came from this direction." Yugi said as he started to walk down the path.

"Be careful Yugi, who knows what kind of traps this maze has in it." Atemu said as he and Malik started to follow.

Then the boys suddenly found themselves in the dark.

"What happened?" Malik asked, arms out stretched trying to not crash into anything.

"I'm not sure but-" Yugi replied only to be cut off by a scream.

"Come on we have to find the girls." Atemu said walking randomly in the wrong direction so he crashed into a wall.

"Atemu are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine."

Then another grunt of pain was heard.

"Malik?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah?" Malik replied.

"Could you get off of me?"

"Oh… sorry." Malik said trying to get off Yugi only to crash into Atemu.

"We aren't getting anywhere this way." Atemu said before the corridor started glowing with a golden light.

"Good thinking Atemu." Yugi said noticing that the walls were now covered with the codes Atemu had told them about.

"Uh… I didn't do anything…" Atemu said.

"But if you didn't… where is that glowing coming from?" Malik asked looking around.

"There." Yugi said pointing down the corridor.

A few feet away from the guys was a small sphere glowing, about the size of a baseball.

"You don't stand a ghost of a chance." A voice said.

"Atemu… did you hear that?" Yugi asked looking at his yami.

"Yes but didn't he disappear…" Atemu replied.

Then another voice joined the party, "You'll pay for that Hikaru."

"Didn't we leave Yami Me back there?" Malik asked.

"I thought so." Atemu said.

Then the corridor started to glow once again, this time the fog was such a dark green that it was almost black and Atemu was also affected. The boys felt the lack of breathable air and the glowing stopped.

* * *

Bakura opened his eyes but still the memories continued. The girl thief fell to the ground unconscious and the snake slipped away not giving anyone a second glance. One of the guards walked over to the girl's body and after a second said, "It looks like she fainted but the she'll be dead within a few hours." The next thing anyone knew was that the group was surrounded by cloaked figures. For a second everything went black and then the memories continued. The boy thief awoke to find himself on his bed in his hide out and the girl thief walked in.

"You okay?" The girl asked.

The boy sat up and said, "Yeah, but what happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind… What about you, are you okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well that snake…"

"It just paralyzed me."

"It made you black out." The boy pointed out.

"Well I can't…" The girl said before trailing off and looking at the ground.

"You can't what?" the boy demanded.

"I wonder what happened to the backstabbing bas-" The girl said walking over to the window.

"Don't change the subject." The boy said walking over, "You can't what?"

"Who made you boss?" The girl teased, a grin on her face.

"Masika." The boy said and her grin disappeared.

"It's not important." The girl said looking down.

"Masika, we both know that you're lying."

"I just can't believe that we got caught, we're going to need better disguises when we go back to get the plans." The girl said looking out the window again.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"It's fun to annoy you." The girl said before making a break for the door.

"Get back here!"

"Sorry can't hear you." The girl said as she and the boy disappeared and Bakura found himself back in the maze which was now dark as night. He pulled out a small light and continued on his way not noticing that the pictures on the wall had disappeared.

After a few moments he came to a sharp corner. Normally the maze just had you walk in a straight line till you came to a fork so you rarely found a corner in it. He thought nothing of it till he saw something ooze down it creating a line of black on the wall. He looked closer and noticed that the ooze itself was a blood red colour and was glowing. Then he heard what sounded like the roar of a water fall coming from the other side of the wall.

* * *

Now Wizard-Theif was once again on the ground clutching her side in pain.

"_Damn… Him… __To…__ HELL! He better__ not__ run into me rig__ht now or else I'll rip him limb from limb_" Wizard-Theif thought as she struggled to get up. "_That bloody ba__stard! That Bloody-Son-of-A-Gun! That backstabbing__, turn coat!! That Bloody Turn C__oat of a Bastard!!!!!__ I'm going to send him to Hell myself when I get __my hands on him!!!__ That moronic lowdown scum, I'm going to kill him__ for sure this time_" On that 'happy' thought Wizard-Theif managed to get up once more and continue walking. She noticed that her shoulder and back had stopped bleeding and that the world was slowly starting to spin. "_I probably don't have enough blood to bleed anymore, at least because I'm immortal I won't die right away but I wish the pain would stop… What the Devil was that!?_" Wizard-Theif turned back to the way she had come to see an empty corridor.

"_I could have sworn that-_" Wizard-Theif thought before she heard a noise. It sounded like a hissing of a snake. "_Ok, don't panic, on the one hand it could be Diabound or a snake… __Oh great, I think I saw something move…_" Wizard-Theif thought then she heard footsteps behind her. Once again she spun around to see nothing.

"_What is going on?!_" Wizard-Theif continued to ask herself and then the pain returned; she fell to the ground in pain and she heard the hissing get louder. She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming.

"_Stop it._" She told herself sternly, "_Just because you hear hissing doesn't mean that it's really there. It's just the poison messing with my head_" Then she heard footsteps once more. "_The footsteps on the other hand… I've got to keep moving._" Wizard-Theif tried to get up and failed. By the time she failed four times she was panting heavily and her head was spinning.

"_I want off this ride now! Ugh, stop spinning world; I'm think I'm going to puke._" Wizard-Theif thought as she leaned against the wall waiting for the spinning to ease. But it seemed that the world was having fun spinning round and round.

"_I wish the damn world would stop spinning already!_" Wizard-Theif thought and surprising the world did stop spinning. Wizard-Theif stood up and looked around in amazement.

"Uh… thanks?" Wizard-Theif muttered then the lights went out and Wizard-Theif heard a short lived scream.

"Talking to yourself now are we, Masika?" (**A/N:****We all know who said it so why ****bother)** a voice said.

Wizard-Theif spun around once again to see once again see only darkness.

"I'm really starting to hate this game." Wizard-Theif muttered.

"What's the matter, Masika, afraid of-?" The voice continued to taunt.

"Show yourself, you coward!" Wizard-Theif yelled turning around again and noticing something on the wall.

Some sort of glowing slime was oozing down the walls slowly turning them black but the odd part was that the slime was a golden colour. "_Don't panic, the slime will just flow throughout the maze, there is no way that there is enough of this stuff to fill the whole maze._" Wizard-Theif told herself. Then walls appeared to be growing from the floor and Wizard-Theif was imprisoned in a small room that was filling up with the unknown slime. "_O__ooooooooo__h__ damn._" Soon, instead of oozing out of the walls, the stuff was raining from the ceiling, within seconds the golden ooze was swirling around Wizard-Theif's waist. Soon the slime was up to her chest and turning a toxic green but the walls remain black. Wizard-Theif almost fell under the surface of the slime in pain when it came in contact with the scar on her back. Though it was no longer bleeding it was still an open cut and a deep one at that.

The pain was even worst when the stuff found the cut on her shoulder. This time she did go under the surface. The slime was forcing itself into her wounds and when tried to swim to the surface a current dragged her back down. Wizard-Theif was starting to see black spots before her eyes and knew that any moment she was going to gasp for air and swallow this slime instead. The pain from her shoulder and other cuts were starting to dull and she knew that the poison along with this slime were about to claim her life. She closed her eyes and waited for the end; she didn't have to wait very long. Just when she was sure that her time was up something surprising happened.

* * *

The lights had come back on and Spidey had come to the pictures when she had met Malik but the photos were sorta scratched out. She looked around for signs of another path or Malik and nothing new appeared to her.

"_Where is he? He should be here… I wish he would hurry up-_" Spidey's thought were cut apart by a random wall splitting in half without making a noise but that wasn't what surprised Spidey. What surprised her was that on the other side were Malik, Yugi, and Atemu all laying on the ground, knocked out.

"Malik!" Spidey yelled running over to the guys only to be blocked by some 'invisible' force. "Thank goodness that Kaiba isn't here to tell me that this is glass when it is really an aura." Spidey said slapping a sutra on the barrier only to have the sutra be blasted right back at her. "A really strong aura", Spidey muttered, "I guess I'll have to use this." Spidey said pulling out a sutra that would have been used on the strongest of demons (Not the one from Natsuko). "I hope that this works." Spidey said, closing her eyes and crossing her fingers for good luck. A huge explosion followed Spidey activating the sutra and when she looked at the barrier there was only a small scratch. "What the Hell!?!" Spidey yelled looking at the wall in disbelief before kicking it in frustration. Surprisingly the barrier shattered and Spidey ran over to the guys who were slowing awakening.

* * *

"Seto?" Mossnose said still trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness. "_This is no good, my eyes in this form can't see as well in my true form…but I can't transform…_" She thought looking down the hall, after a few seconds of indecision she had made up her mind, she transformed. With all her senses back and working at full capacity she was able to hear something. Subconsciously she knew that it was there the whole time and only half heard. The sound was of slow moving paws, stalking their prey and slowly getting closer and closer. Then Mossnose heard it, a voice that sounded shy and meek saying:

"Hello, Mossnose."

"You! Runningriver, show yourself!" Mossnose barked back before she could stop herself.

"Mossnose, I'm sorry about your parents, I was just looking for that…" Runningriver's voice continued.

"I know that you are the one who killed them! Show yourself." Mossnose yelled and then thought, "_What am I doing? __Runningriver__ is dead. There is no way that she could be here._"

"Oh, the little kit has a bark." Runningriver's voice had changed, it no longer sounded innocent but instead it was mocking and arrogantly sure of itself.

"You're dead!" Mossnose yelled.

"I would say that the shoe is on the other foot. You have just barely any skills in killing." Runningriver's voice continued to taunt.

"Just stop it already! This isn't real!" Mossnose yelled transforming to a human and she started walking back to where she thought Kaiba was.

"If you are looking for your **friend** you are going the wrong way."

"What are you talking about?" Mossnose demanded.

"You can't back track in this maze, you been moving farther and farther away from your boyfriend."

"Wanna a bet?" Mossnose said turning around and crashing into a wall. "Ok so she was right… Now what?" Mossnose muttered.

"We have our rematch." Runningriver said finally appearing. Runningriver was in her human form that was a small girl with amber, cat-like eyes, a blue T-shirt, black jeans, and anamber cat's-eye pendant, the creepy part was that she was glowing.

"You're on!" Mossnose said transforming to a cat.

* * *

Kaiba looked around in the darkness for the source of his stepfather's voice.

"What's the matter, Seto?" Gozaboro Kaiba asked.

"Show yourself." Kaiba demanded then, amazing the torches somehow relit themselves creating a circle of light around Kaiba.

Gozaboro walked into the pool of light and glared at his stepson.

"What do you want, old man?" Kaiba demanded, knowing perfectly well what the answer was doing to be.

"What do you think? A rematch." Gozaboro replied making a chess board that went wall to wall with huge pieces appear.

"What are you talking about? I've already beaten you twice before and now you are challenging me to chess again?" Kaiba yelled.

"No, not chess." Gozaboro corrected

Kaiba stood unmoving for a whole 3 seconds before he burst out laughing, "You want me to play checker with you? Alright, I'll play your game and win." Kaiba said confidently.

"Alright then I'll go first." Gozaboro said.

* * *

Malik awoke to find Spidey shaking his shoulder and yelling, "Malik wake up!!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Malik said sitting up, "Hey where did you come from?"

"There." Spidey said pointing behind her.

"There is just is a wall… So you can walk through walls too… Are you are spirit or something?"

"Everyone okay?" Yugi asked looking around

"It appears that this maze has some sort of traps." Atemu said, "And it appears that these traps have the power to affect spirits as well."

"What did happen to you guys?" Spidey asked getting up.

"The lights went out and then we found ourselves in some sort of fog that made the air un-breathable." Yugi explained as the guys also got up.

"Spirits need to breathe?" Spidey asked Atemu.

"No but it drained my energy." Atemu replied.

"Well that explains a lot." Spidey said looking at the ground.

"It does?" The boys asked.

"I think I have this maze figured out now." Spidey continued.

"How could you have figured it out when I haven't yet?" Atemu asked with hurt pride.

Spidey walked up to Atemu, put her face uncomfortably close to his and ignoring the murderous glares that Malik was giving Atemu, said, "You are a spirit I doubt you be able to get it."

"They didn't figure it out either." Atemu said in his defence, uncomfortable because of the looks Malik was giving him.

"Let me rephrase that," Spidey explained, "we humans with bigger brains," the live boys looked at her, "also known as girls." Boys still looking confused, "Women, humans with bigger brains, can figure more stuff then boys with smaller brains." Spidey said getting angry and she started walking down the corridor, the guys followed her.

"So if you have the maze figured out then how does it work?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know how it works but I know what it does." Spidey said. "The pictures on the wall," Spidey said gesturing to the blank walls, "usually show your life and each path you take-"

"We already know that." Atemu cut in.

"Atemu." Yugi said.

"Sorry." Atemu muttered.

"As I was saying," Spidey said, "this maze shows one their life and you can't backtrack."

Yugi said gently, "We also kinda knew that."

"Well I bet that you didn't know that…" Spidey said pausing for effect, "when in the pictures you meet someone you may meet them in the maze… BUT YOU THREE JUST HAD TO GO AND SCREW EVERY THING UP!" Spidey yelled pushing Malik who was the closest one to her into a wall.

"Oh damn, she's mad." Yugi muttered.

Atemu gave his hikaru a look.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing." Atemu replied looking back to see Spidey to apologizing to Malik.

"Sorry Malik, I guess I don't know my own strength." Spidey said helping Malik up before she started ranting again. "And since you guys when together you screwed up the whole maze. You're probably the reason that the lights went out and you also bought the non-breathable air on yourselves." Spidey continued ranting while walking backwards.

The boys followed her meekly and Malik said, "Elena-" before Spidey cut him off and said:

"You guys are supposed to split up; you're not supposed to keep together! Baka's."

Then Malik said, "Elena you might want to turn around." A note of urgency in his voice

"At the next fork I'm going be smart and leave before you guys screw this maze up anymore." Spidey said.

"Elena, turn around now!" Malik yelled at the same time that Yugi and Atemu said "Turn around."

Spidey then felt a hand on her shoulder and felt the cold sting of metal to her neck.

"It appears that your friend doesn't like to take orders." Ma**r**ik said.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter and we are still in the maze. Oh joy. Please review! Happy Halloween!**


	15. Maze of Lost Souls of sorts part 4

**A/N: The disclaimers will now be like a mini story that no one will read as no one reads the disclaimers or if they do they don't really pay attention to it.**** Also for the checker game with Kaiba-boy the board coordinates are the ones used for chess.**** Mossnose helped write her fight with Runningriver instead of**** writing/updating her own story, t****hank you Mossnose.**

_Disclaimer:__ I want all you bloody sucking lawyers to hear me when I say that, "I own nothing but the plot, TTH, and WT and now, 'the git/scribe'." Now do you believe me?__ Or do things have to get messy?__ -Lawyers yell- I'll take that as a yes._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**(Still in the maze)**

Torn Twisted still wasn't sure who was leading her down the path, they stayed behind her and the torches were still blown out but her eyes were starting to notice a faint glowing coming from the walls themselves. Once she could sorta see, she started to plan how to get away from her capturer.

"_Whoever it is they don't have a weapon so I just have to get out of their grip and I'm home free._" Torn Twisted thought. When she saw a fork coming up she acted, she bit the hand covering her mouth to hear a grunt of pain as she was released from her capturer's grip. She quickly picked a random turn and ran down it never looking behind her which might have been smart as her capturer was gaining.

Soon Torn Twisted felt herself tiring and she stopped for a quick breather, looking down the path she had come to see that her capturer was her worst enemy back from her nightmares, the one, the only, the dreadful, the boring, the horrible, the haunting, the forever torturing, the annoying, the ugly, the boring… did I mention boring?... math teacher from grade 7.

"_I should have seen that coming._" Torn Twisted thought as she willed herself to start running again.

"Where is your homework?" Bellowed the math teacher as he ran after her.

"Damn it! I'm not in your class anymore! I'm outta school and what kind of last name is Pi!?" Torn Twisted shouted over her shoulder.

"Don't you get smart with me, young lady!" Threatened Mr… Pi…

"Leave me alone!" Torn Twisted yelled coming to a fork that split the path into four different ways.

"_Oh damn… what way do I go? What way?_" Torn Twisted thought looking down all the paths trying to decide which way to go. "_What way? What way… hey where did the pictures go?_" Torn Twisted thought and then she heard footsteps getting closer and closer. She randomly chose the far left and heard Mr. Pi running after her. She kicked into high gear and was running for all she was worth right down the corridor, painfully aware of her aching lungs and the fact that her old enemy/math teacher was gaining.

"Since when were you a gym teacher?!" Torn Twisted spat over her shoulder as she pushed herself to her limits. Any second she was going to fall down from exhaustion but before that could happen she came to a dead end.

"You should have done your homework, I also taught gym back in the day." Mr. Pi said not even panting or breaking a sweat had he ran after Torn Twisted.

"I knew that there was I reason for me hating gym and avoiding it at all costs in grade 7." Torn Twisted muttered as she turned to face her doom.

:"Have you given up yet? You only have 0.00000000000001 chance of victory." Mr. Pi yelled as he stopped running and put his hand into his briefcase.

"You better double check your math." Torn Twisted yelled boldly.

"I wouldn't be talking if I was you."

"What is that supposed to mean!?!?"

"I mean you failed the last pop quiz." Mr. Pi said, pulling out a sheet of paper from his briefcase.

Torn Twisted walked up to the math teacher and took the paper from him; she looked at it for a few seconds.

"I can see why you never became an English teacher; the name at the top says Jen." She said before handing the paper back to Mr. Pi. As he looked it over Torn Twisted inched her way around him and just as she was about to make a break for it a wall appeared in front of her, cutting off her escape route. "Damn." Now she was trapped with no escape. As Mr. Pi looked through his papers looking for Torn Twisted's test; she realized something; the walls didn't go all the way to the ceiling. "_There just might be enough space for me to slip over the walls but how do I get up there?_" Torn Twisted thought looking around, twice her eyes landed on Mr. Pi's briefcase that he was looking through but she dismissed the idea of using it.

Papers were still being thrown everywhere by Mr. Pi as he fanatically looked for Torn Twisted's paper. All of them having huge F's on them that reminded Torn Twisted of the show Fairly Odd Parents, slowly the papers began to start filling the room. Oddly enough, the papers were up to Torn Twisted's knees within seconds and she couldn't move.

"What the?!?! Why can't I move?!" Torn Twisted muttered.

Mr. Pi made no signs that he had heard her.

"Why can't I move my feet?" Torn Twisted asked a little louder.

"Raise your hand and wait your turn." Mr. Pi said not even looking up.

Torn Twisted swallowed her pride and raised her hand as she struggled to move her legs.

"Yes?" Mr. Pi said as he stopped looking through his briefcase for a moment.

"Why can't I move my feet?!" Torn Twisted said, it took all her self-control to remain civil to her worst enemy.

"Do you have any questions that have to do with the subject that we are studying?"

"Yes I do, can I go to the bathroom?" Torn Twisted said with a spark of inspiration.

"Pardon?" Mr. Pi asked with a confused look in his eyes.

"May I please go to the washroom, sir?" Torn Twisted said trying to look innocent, remain civil and not kill Mr. Pi right then and there.

"Well… I-I suppose…" Mr. Pi said his surprise over powering his common sense, "But I'm watching you." He added and then… he disappeared.

"Well… that was odd… oh yeah getting out of here." Torn Twisted said looking around and noticing that not only was Mr. Pi gone but so were his papers. Slowly a wall began to shrink allowing Torn Twisted to leave the room. Just as she thought it was safe the ground under feet had collapsed and she fell into the dark hole. Within seconds after the girl had disappeared the hole repaired itself, it was as if no one had ever been down the corridor or if they had it would have been centuries ago.

* * *

"Yami let her go." Malik declared.

"I wouldn't be making demands if I was in your place, Hikaru." Marik replied.

"What do you want with her?" Yugi asked.

"If he needs me then he wouldn't kill me!" Spidey yelled and then vision appeared to her. It was a flashback of when the girls were in the plane to Tokyo and Mossnose has just said:

_"You know what would be weird… If we met some people from Yu-Gi-Oh and then Yami Marik wanted Spidey's spider powers and the only he could get it is if he kills her and if Yami Bakura wanted to kill Wizard-Theif."_

_"That would be weird." Spidey admitted._

_"What gave you that idea Mossnose?" Wizard-Theif asked looking out the window not really paying attention to anything that the other girls were saying._

_"That girl just reminded me of this dream I had, don't know why." Mossnose said pointing to a girl with long white hair._

_"You have really twisted dreams… but they're only half as strange as mine are." Wizard-Theif said grinning in a proud sort of way._

_"Like the one with your-" Spidey said._

_"I Was Drunk, Damn IT!!!!" Wizard-Theif yelled._

End flashback

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Marik said moving the knife into a more favourable position in order to strike. He was very careful to make sure that none of the boys would interfere with the killing. He moved back slowly keeping his eyes on Atemu and Yugi. That was his mistake; Malik was able to slowly move closer and closer to Marik.

"_**Can you do anything?**_" Yugi asked Atemu mentally.

"_**What did you have in mind?**_" Atemu replied.

"_**Something like what Bakura did when he summoned the Millennium Ring. Could you do that to the rod?**_" Yugi asked noticing that Malik was slowly gaining of his yami.

"_**Good idea.**_" Atemu replied before concentrating on the rod.

"What's this?" Marik asked as the Millennium Rod and Puzzle started glowing and the glowing eyeball appeared on Atemu's forehead.

The Millennium Rod flew out of Marik's grip and hit the wall that had erupted from the ground behind Atemu. Now Malik was close enough to attack, he punched Marik in the face. No one was more surprised than Malik when his arm went right through his yami who disappeared.

"Elena are you okay?" Malik asked holding a shivering Spidey.

"I'm fine; he was just a little too close for comfort." Spidey replied.

"We should keep moving before something else happens." Atemu said walking over with Yugi.

"What about the Millennium Rod?" Yugi asked.

For an answer Atemu held up the Millennium Rod but now it just looked like a stick.

"So it was just an illusion." Malik said.

"Yes but all the same we should keep moving." Atemu said and the group moved forward once again.

* * *

Kaiba was sure that he was going to win, only one thing was standing in his way and that was:

"_How am I supposed to move the checkers when they are this big?_" Kaiba asked himself looking at his pieces.

"I'll go first." Gozaboro repeated, "Checker # 4 move to H4." A black checker moved from G3 to H4.

Kaiba had a hard time hiding his amazement.

Gozaboro looked over at his step son and said, "If you look at your pieces you will see that they all have numbers on them." He was right, all the checkers, red and black had numbers on them going right to left, middle of the board to outside, starting at 1 and ending at 12. "Make your move." Gozaboro said.

"Checker #1 to A5." Kaiba said with a hint of hesitation. The red checker with the number 1 written on it moved as Kaiba had commanded. Kaiba felt a small spark of control return to him, now that he knew how to move the pieces to beat Gozaboro was a mere matter that didn't have him too worried.

For a little bit it appeared that Kaiba was winning but then Gozaboro doubled jumped him and got himself a king. From then the game went downhill till Kaiba once again turned it around. The game was really intense considering that no shadow magic was being used and nothing really important was on the line… well… I guess that the winner getting out of… wherever they were and the loser having to remain there for all of eternity is a big thing… meh.

Now the gamers were down to their possibly last turn. Kaiba had two pieces both kings and Gozaboro had one king. Everything was pointing to Kaiba's win and he knew it. If Gozaboro moved anywhere he would be jumped as he was on D8 and Kaiba's two kings were on B6 and F6.

"Face it old man you never stood a chance against me, you met your match years ago." Kaiba gloated.

"You think so, do ya?" Gozaboro replied.

Something in his tone made Kaiba stop for a second, his step father's tone was not one of defeat but of a threat, not that Kaiba was surprised by that but there was something going on that had him subconsciously worried.

"I know so." Kaiba said not showing his subconscious' worry, "If you move anywhere I'll jump your piece and win. Those are the rules of Checkers."

"In Checkers yes those are the rules, but who said that we were playing Checkers?" Gozaboro replied.

Kaiba's worries were confirmed.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"We weren't playing Checkers but another game in which you try to get rid of all your game pieces first. That's right; we were playing Give Away, Seto." Gozaboro said.

"What?! That's…" Kaiba replied flabbergasted.

"That's right, Seto you are about to lose this game and I will take control of your body and return to the real world." Gozaboro said as his game piece moved to C7.

"This… This is impossible!!" Kaiba said finding his voice again.

Then Gozaboro gave Kaiba a strange look, it was one of pity and said, "You are right." Before disappearing and taking the checkers board and checkers with him.

Kaiba stood there for a few seconds not even moving except for breathing and blinking in confusion looking at the place where his step father had disappeared from.

"This dream is just plain nuts; it must be the stress…" Kaiba muttered as he started walking down the corridor looking for Mossnose or someone he knew that wasn't going try to possess him and/or kill him.

* * *

Runningriver had transformed as well, into a she-cat with ember eyes and blue-grey fur. Mossnose knew from experience that Runningriver was very swift and fast. The two cats circled each other each looking for an opportunity to attack. Mossnose was the first to stop circling, she ran at Runningriver aiming her claws at Runningriver's eyes.

Runningriver dodged the blow easily and Mossnose saw a barely visible scar near Runningriver's right eye.

"Unlike a certain little kit, I learn from my mistakes, you won't get me twice with that swipe to the eye." Runningriver said as Mossnose prepare to leap into battle again.

Mossnose tried to ignore the jive and lunged again only to have Runningriver move to the side in a flowing movement, thus dodging the attack again.

"Face it, kit, you are way out of your league there is no way that I'll be beat by a little kit like you." Runningriver taunted.

"I did last time!" Mossnose replied as she started trying to remember Runningriver's weak point.

"But that was last time and in the time that I have been gone you have appeared to have gone soft." Runningriver said watching Mossnose getting mad. Unlike Mossnose, Runningriver remembered her opponent's weak point and was using it to her advantage.

Then Runningriver finally started to attack, leaping at Mossnose and aiming a swipe at her legs in an attempt to trip her. Mossnose jumped back to avoid the swipe and then jumped forward again with an attack of her own. They lunged at each other again and again, scratching, clawing and biting each other trying to weaken their opponent enough to administer the Killing Bite, a bite that snaps the neck.

After many attacks, Runningriver went in for the Killing Bite. Mossnose moved out of the way and avoided the Bite only to receive a slash to her belly instead. She tried to hold back a howl of pain but when Runningriver took advantage of Mossnose's pain and temporary paralysis and she bit Mossnose's back left leg, Mossnose had to howl in pain. Mossnose manage to kick Runningriver off with her good leg but she fell to the ground in pain. Runningriver quickly recovered from Mossnose's kick and came back. Mossnose tried to rise to meet her but she couldn't put any weight on her injured leg. Runningriver was back now and had pinned Mossnose. She stepped back and waiting for Mossnose to get back up.

Once Mossnose was up once more Runningriver attacked. Mossnose dodged Runningriver's attack with ease and saw an opening to get Runningriver in the face. It seemed too easy but Mossnose was running out of options so she took the risk and aimed a claw at Runningriver's face. The attack got Runningriver's nose, instead of her eye and Mossnose noticed the small smile on Runningriver's face showing that Mossnose had waltzed right into her trap. Runningriver tripped Mossnose up and pinned her once again.

"Why don't you just give up?" Runningriver asked, "There is no way that you can win, after all you are only a kit that acts more like a dog."

"What- Did- You- Just- Say?" Mossnose demanded.

"You might as well be a dog demon… or maybe you are just a half-breed." Runningriver said.

"That is it!" Mossnose yelled kicking Runningriver off of her. With all her pain forgotten, Mossnose ran at Runningriver not sure what she was doing but sure that if she went down, so did Runningriver.

"Oh I have seen to have hit a nerve, tell me, do your friends know about your usual behaviour?" Runningriver asked as she dodged Mossnose's attack.

"Yes they do, and one of them annoys me about it every frigging DAY!" Mossnose yelled. Normally Mossnose doesn't swear but Runningriver had her so mad that she wasn't really thinking about being civil.

"What about your special friend, the human?" Runningriver asked dodging the attack once more, enraging Mossnose even more.

"What The Hell Are You Talking About You Dumb Ass?! Of Course Spidey Knows!" Mossnose yelled.

"I was referring to your special **male** friend." Runningriver calmly pointed out.

Runningriver's calmness was really starting to annoy Mossnose so it took a few seconds for her to realize that Runningriver was talking about Kaiba.

"What is it to you!?" Mossnose yelled as she stopped for a breather.

"So he doesn't know that you are more of a dog demon then a cat." Runningriver thought aloud.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mossnose yelled.

"I bet that he doesn't even know that you are a demon…" Runningriver said not needing Mossnose to talk to know that she was right Mossnose's attack was all she needed.

Mossnose was having trouble thinking straight, Runningriver was using the same tactic that the Other-Wizard-Theif had back in the alley.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Mossnose yelled again and then she once again found herself pinned.

Runningriver smiled and moved in for the final attack. It was then that Mossnose saw her last chance to win the fight. Just as Runningriver moved in to finish Mossnose off with a bite to the neck, Mossnose aimed her claws at Runningriver's heart and ripped it out. With a cut off howl of pain, Runningriver disappeared in a flash of red light.

Mossnose fell to the ground, exhausted. She just barely managed to transform to her human form before she fell to the ground. Soon a welcomed sleep came over her and she fell into the darkness.

* * *

Wizard-Theif awoke to find herself on the sandy floor of a small alley. She looked up and saw the sun. She lowered her head to protect her eyes and saw that she was wearing her old Egyptian tunic.

"What the? Wasn't I just holding my breath? Why am I wearing this? Where am I?" Wizard-Theif muttered to herself as she got up. She noticed that her legs felt weak and that her skin had a bluish tone to it.

"_This place is just like Ancient Egypt but how did I get here? … __Ok__, I have to find out what happened in the maze and how I got here._" Wizard-Theif thought as she started walking down on of the streets. She noticed that here it was around the middle of the day and that people were walking around happily talking to others and children were playing and laughing.

"_Wow… it sure is nice here… I wonder if anyone can tell me where I am…_" Wizard-Theif thought as she walked up to a person at a booth.

"Hey, can you tell me where I am?" She asked the man at the booth.

He just ignored her.

"Hello?" Wizard-Theif said waving her hand in front of his face.

He didn't even blink.

"_Well that settles it. I somehow fell into someone's memories and they can't be mine because I've never been here before… I wonder what __is that__ yelling all about._" Wizard-Theif thought as she walked over to a building. She walked over to the door to find it locked. "_Figures.__Might as well try the roof._" She thought as she looked around twice before jumping onto the roof. Once there she slipped through a small crack by transforming into a mouse, she found herself in a huge room full of soldiers.

"_What the?_" She thought as she transformed back to a human.

"-my voice penetrate your very core." A voice commanded.

The soldiers' faces became blank and many mutters of "Yes, master Akhanden." were heard.

Wizard-Theif looked over in the direction that the soldiers were facing to see four men. "They're casing some sort of mind control spell." Wizard-Theif muttered to herself.

"My voice is the voice of reason, the voice of peace, the only voice you will obey. You have been handpicked to take part in a ritualistic experiment to save the land of Egypt." One of the four men said.

All the soldiers nodded and he continued talking, "There is no turning back now our mission begins tonight in a small village on the outskirts of our kingdom. To Kul Elna!"

"To Kul Elna!" the soldiers all yelled.

"So that was why all those soldiers were at the village on that night." Wizard-Theif muttered as she slipped out of the building, "I guess I better find a horse and tag along." As she was walking by a booth she picked up a fig and bit into it.

"_So just because people can't hear or see me doesn't mean that I'm not solid… __I better find some way to __Kul__Elna__… Why am I even going there?_" Wizard-Theif thought as she continued to eat the fig and walk around. After a few minutes she came to a stop in front of a building. "_This place looks familiar but where…?_" Wizard-Theif thought and then it hit her… or rather ran through her. A scribe with an armload of papers had just run through her and through the door. "_That's why… Hang on! __That guy just walked right through me…creepy… __This is the same building that the git was working at… note to self if see self, tell her to murder that git… but then that would mess up history… Oh yeah, gotta go find a horse._" Wizard-Theif thought before finishing off the fig and walking around some more.

Suddenly she found herself in Kul Elna and the sky was dark; all the villagers were alive and didn't seem all that worried. Wizard-Theif walked through the streets careful not to walk through anyone and looked around.

"So this is what the place looked like before… Wow…" Wizard-Theif muttered but something in the back of her mind stopped her from voicing what she really thought of the place so instead she thought it, "_This is my kind of place._"

She continued to look around and was unaware that she was subconsciously looking for a familiar face. Before she had the chance to really look around and explore a man came running through the streets yelling at the top of his lungs, "The Pharaoh's soldiers are coming! Run for your lives."

Wizard-Theif jumped to the roofs and looked to the cliffs surrounding the village. As the man had shouted soldiers were coming and they were being lead by the four men that Wizard-Theif had seen before. Within seconds chaos had over run the village and there was blood spilled everywhere. One could hear the yells of agony and pain coming throughout the whole village. Wizard-Theif growled at the sight of all the bloodshed and slowly started to feel that something worst was going to happen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of red and silver. She turned around and came face to face with one of the soldiers. He swung the sword and Wizard-Theif ducked.

"_This isn't making any sense. Peop__le can walk through me and__ I can__'t go through non__living__ things. Before people couldn't see or hear me now I have this brainwashed freak swinging his sword at me. __What the Hell is going on!?_" Wizard-Theif thought as she moved away from the soldier. Then the soldier's face changed to someone that Wizard-Theif knew quite well.

"Thanks for making this easier." Wizard-Theif said punching the boy in the face.

The boy spat out blood and gave Wizard-Theif a frighten grin. He was wearing a mantel that covered his hair but his shifty hazel eyes were ones that Wizard-Theif remembered well. Now not only did his face change but so did his body. He became smaller and rounder. "What's the matter? I have the plans now." He said holding a scroll out to Wizard-Theif, his voice was as she remembered it, educated and annoying, especially when he was scared. Why had she worked with this scum, she had no idea, it had taken her and her partner almost two years to track the git down.

Wizard-Theif was about to pull out a knife when someone put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Let's at least have a look at these plans."

Wizard-Thief put her knife back into its hidden compartment, took the plans from the git as she had decided to call him and walked behind her partner. As she pass she muttered, "I still say that I could have saved us all this trouble and just 'borrowed' these."

"I'll talk about that with you later." He muttered back.

* * *

Spidey, Malik, Yugi and Atemu had finally come to a fork that split 3 ways. All of them were worn out so they stopped for a quick breather right in front of the fork. After they had all had a breather Spidey turned to the fork.

"Before you guys mess up the maze anymore, I'm going this way." She said pointing down one of the paths.

The boys shared a glance, they all knew that Spidey expected them to split up too but they weren't so sure that it was the greatest idea.

"Alright, bye." Malik said walking towards one of the paths, Yugi and Atemu noted that he was walking a bit slow but thought nothing of it. Spidey on the other hand had also started walking to the path that she had chosen.

"See ya." Yugi said as he and Atemu walked down the last remaining path.

Spidey was the first to disappear from view; once she had stepped onto her path a wall erupted from the ground sealing off her path. It appeared that the maze was fed up with the guys not splitting up so once a person had stepped upon one of the paths the maze would seal that way. Its plan would have worked but Malik quickly changed directions and ran up to Yugi and Atemu before they stepped onto the path.

"I thought that you were going the other way." Atemu said.

"I think that you were right when you said that we shouldn't split up and besides since this place is just like a tomb, it's a good idea to have a tomb keeper around." Malik said.

"What about Spidey?" Yugi asked.

Malik looked at the ground, shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her right?" Malik said looking up.

"In this maze who knows." Atemu replied.

"_But__ if__ she does find out…_" Yugi thought and cringed at the memory of what happened to Marik.

"Alright, since there is nothing we can do now, let's keep moving." Atemu said leading the way down the path.

The boys walked in silence, unsure why they did so but their eyes kept moving over the walls.

"I hope that everyone else is ok." Yugi muttered once the silence began too much and the other two boys flinched. Just thinking of what might be happening to the others sent shivers down their spines.

"Let's keep moving." suggested Atemu.

The boys kept moving and within seconds they had a new fear, booby-traps. Within seconds of continuing on their way, Yugi had stepped on a title that had sunk lower into the floor.

"Uh oh." Yugi said.

"Uh oh what?" Atemu said turning around and looking at Yugi who was looking at the floor in worry.

"I think that I just set off some sort of trap." Yugi muttered.

"Do you guys hear that?" Malik asked looking down the path that they had come.

The other two boys were quiet and listening, then they heard it, it sounded like a soft rumble and then it grew to a roar. Soon they saw what was causing it, rolling towards them was… a giant… massive… enormous… gigantic… statue of Kuriboh, that's right a statue was rolling after them. Not boulder, not rock, a giant statue of Kuriboh was rolling towards them.

"Oh Damn!" All the boys yelled before trying to out run it but before them even went three steps the floor under them collapsed creating a huge pit. Luckily for the guys they landed on something soft, another burst of good luck, the hole was too small for the statue to fall into so the guys didn't have to worry about being crushed by it.

"Wow that was lucky." Malik said.

"Yeah… but what are we sitting on?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure." Malik said looking down at what he was sitting on but since the Kuriboh was blocking the hole no light was coming into the pit.

"I don't think it's good news." Atemu said.

"What makes you say that, Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I can't move now, it's got me all tangled up." Atemu replied, the others could hear him try to release himself from the grasp of whatever had him.

"I can't move either." Malik said trying to release himself.

"What is this stuff?" Yugi asked.

"I heard about some sort of plant like this, it was called Devil's Snare." Atemu said trying to remain calm.

"I can't breathe." Yugi and Malik said.

"Hang on." Atemu said somehow summoning the Winged Dragon of Ra in Phoenix mode causing the plant to be burned to a charcoal. The stood up on shaky legs.

"Is anyone keeping count of how many times this maze has tried to kill us?" Malik asked.

"I think this is only the fifth time." Atemu said.

"Really? It feels like more."

"I think we should keep moving." Yugi said as he started walking down the corridor.

The other quickly followed.

* * *

"Oh he is so dead." Spidey muttered to herself as she listened through the wall. When she had walked onto her path she made a wall appear so that she could hear if the guys had really split up. They hadn't and now it looked like Malik may not see tomorrow.

Spidey walked down the corridors in a rage induced daze plotting ways to kill Malik or at least torture him. While she was contemplating about a very violent method of torturing Malik, she heard something like screaming coming from above her. She looked up to see the ceiling. Next thing she knew was that she was on the floor with Torn Twisted sitting on her.

"Thanks for the save Spidey." Torn Twisted said getting off of her.

Spidey was silent as she got up and her face was twisted into a frown.

"Hey, sorry about falling on you… are you really that mad about it?" Torn Twisted asked as the two girls started walking down the corridor.

"No, it's just… Malik." Spidey replied.

"Oh no what did he do this time?" Torn Twisted asked.

"He lied." Spidey said avoiding eye-contact with Torn Twisted, man was she ever glad that Torn Twisted was there so that she could vent.

"About what, he's not double timing you is he?" Torn Twisted asked pretending to be interested in what Spidey had to say. To be bluntly honest Torn Twisted hated talking about other people's relationships but Spidey seemed really mad and in need to talk so Torn Twisted took a breath and dived in.

"Do you know why the lights went out?" Spidey asked finally meeting Torn Twisted's eyes.

"Uh… no… not really… why?" She admitted.

"Because they made that happen."

"How? Wait a minute, they?"

"Yes they, Yugi, Atemu and Malik didn't split up like they were supposed to."

"So we are all cursed because of them?"

"Yes."

"And you are mad at him for that?"

"No, I mad at him for saying that he was going to split up and not splitting up back there."

"Are you sure that he really said that he was going to split up?"

"… No… but he had it look like he was going to."

"Ok, now you can blame him all you like." Torn Twisted said hoping that that would be the end of it but boy was she wrong.

For the next leg of the trip all Spidey was talking about was Malik and how she couldn't believe that he would do something like that. At first Torn Twisted pretended to listen and then she just gave up and started thinking about more important things, like how to get out of there and Atemu and Yugi.

* * *

Mossnose awoke to find Kaiba running over to her and her left leg with blood pouring out of a cut so deep that you could see the bone. She also passed out again after looking at it. Kaiba also turned a bit green when he saw the state that Mossnose was in. He pulled out a first aid kit and bandaged her up.

"Where did you get that?" Mossnose asked.

"Found it." Kaiba muttered, and then he stood up and helped Mossnose to her feet.

"Thanks." Mossnose muttered. For some reason she just couldn't look Kaiba in the eye.

As the two were walking down the corridor looking for the others, a battle was being fought and lost in Mossnose's head. "_I should tell him that I'm really a cat demon… But he won't believe me, he thinks this is all just a dream… then wouldn't this be the best time to tell him?_ _That fight with Runningriver really __messed with my head… but that scary part is how much she managed to mess with it. I just can't look Seto in the eye without feeling like blurting everything out… Maybe that is what I'll do… but if we don't stay together… What is a girl to do?!_"

Just when Mossnose was about to blurt out everything about her abnormality Kaiba stopped walking, they had come to a huge pit in the floor with a statue of Kuriboh stuck in it.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Kaiba muttered.

Mossnose just nodded and started to climb up over the statue.

"Hang on, Sentai what are you doing?" Kaiba yelled.

"Come on, we have to find the others." Mossnose replied still thinking about what would be the best way to tell Kaiba that she was a cat demon.

Kaiba greatly surprised Mossnose by being a horrible climber.

"I thought you were good at climbing." Mossnose said as she looked down at Kaiba who was having trouble.

Kaiba merely growled causing Mossnose to smile a bit more. When Kaiba fell to the floor for the fourth time in that time span Mossnose also burst out laughing at how silly he looked. Once again, luckily or unluckily depending on how much you like Kaiba, he was only like two feet above the floor so he wasn't all that badly hurt.

"Come on." Mossnose tried to encourage him but this only cause him to look up at her and say:

"You are starting to sound just like Tea."

"How do you know that Tea doesn't sound just like me?" Mossnose asked happy to find that she could look Kaiba in the eyes again.

Kaiba was silent as he had tried to climb the statue again. Finally he made it to the top.

"What took you?" Mossnose asked as he pulled himself over the edge.

"It's not as easy as it looks." Kaiba replied panting.

"How did you make it up the cliff that one time in Duellist Kingdom?" Mossnose asked as she effortlessly climbed down the other side of the statue.

"I'm just a bit out of practice." Kaiba said in his defence.

"You mean you do stuff like this for fun?" Mossnose asked stepping onto the floor.

"No…" Kaiba said looking down.

"Ok then, come on slow poke." Mossnose moved a bit back from the statue so that if Kaiba fell he wouldn't land on her.

Amazingly he got down fairly fine.

"Shall we continue?" He asked walking up to Mossnose.

"Sure." Mossnose replied as they started walking away from the giant Kuriboh.

* * *

"Now about my payment." The scribe said walking over the Wizard-Theif's partner who unlike Wizard-Theif herself, wisely kept his face hidden under a hood.

"Alright." The boy thief said reaching into his cloak as Wizard-Theif looked over the plans.

"Hey." Wizard-Theif said tapping him on the shoulder, "I wouldn't give him the money just yet."

"I did as I was told." The git explained.

"And more then that," Wizard-Theif remark coldly holding up the plans, "everything is gibberish."

"I had to put it in code, so that if I was caught with the plans that no one would be able to read them but my employers…?" The git said unsure.

"I doubt that, what do you think?" Wizard-Theif said handing the plans over to her partner.

He looked over them for a second before turning to the git, "If it's in code then why don't you read some of it out to us."

The git gulped and took the scrolls from the boy. He looked them over for a few seconds obvious to the world.

"You can tell that he is lying about the code, why can't we just slit his throat right now?" Wizard-Theif said impatiently.

"You sure do enjoy killing don't you?" Her partner said.

"That's it, I'm not letting you near any bars till this break in is over. You're so tiresome right afterwards." Wizard-Theif said dodging the question.

"Like you could stop me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

"And this is the path way to avoid all the traps." The git cut in.

The two partners stopped fighting and turned back to the common pain in the neck.

"If you are so sure then you can go first." Wizard-Theif said.

"What?" the git said, what colour left in his skin disappeared.

"That's a good idea, actually." Her partner mused.

At this the git looked ready to drop dead right then and there.

"After all, my partner and I are unfamiliar with your code and if these plans are in fact what we are looking for then since you can read them you can lead the way into the tombs." The boy continued.

"Please reconsider your order." The git said, "I'm not a tomb thief, I have no knowledge of what lays in the tombs."

"But if those really are maps then you should be able to lead us right now." Wizard-Theif said, unsure why she was playing along with **his** idea.

"But… but… But…" The git looked ready to faint; he finally realized who he was dealing with.

Wizard-Theif grinned at the look on the scribe's face.

"Face it, when Touzoku-ou gets an idea in his head there is no talking him out of it." She said, "So when are we going in?"

"Well we have the plans so why not now?" Touzoku-ou said.

"Ok, things were getting dull." Wizard-Theif said, "But I have to go and get the equipment."

Touzoku-ou turned to the scribe and said, "We will meet at the entrance to the tomb in one hour."

* * *

A drop of the odd slime fell onto Bakura's out stretched hand. He still heard the roar from the other side of the wall but for some reason he wasn't feeling very curious about what it was, slowly he was starting to lose interest in the slime as well but for some reason he couldn't stop staring at it. Everything seemed to be getting farther and farther away. It was the same feeling of distance that Bakura had whenever Ryou was controlling the body and Bakura was watching from the sidelines. The roaring seemed to have quietened itself to a small purr. Then something moved in the darkness, Bakura spun around and came face to face with the git, suddenly he was 15 again, his face covered and standing in a small room with a candle burning. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the 15 year old, Wizard-Theif leave the room. Just as he was about to follow, the third person in the room turned to him and asked:

"Master, may I have a word with you?"

"What is it?" Bakura said, not even thinking about what he was saying, his back turned to the person he was talking to.

"I feel that it is my duty to warn you that someone knows about our plan to break into the tombs and they are planning to turn you in." the scribe with hazel eyes and of smaller, rounder built covered in bandages said, "and I believe that the girl is part of the plan."

"I believe that you are mistaken." Bakura said as he started to walk to the door.

"This is just what I have heard from my sources." The scribe said and an undercurrent of smugness caused Bakura to stop again.

"The only people who knew about this operation are you, my partner and me." Bakura said not looking at the scribe.

"As I already said, I believe that the girl is taking part in the other plan."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Did you know that your partner came to see me and she had an odd boy with her?" The git said watching Bakura's back for his reaction.

"When?" Was all Bakura had said, he was careful to not show what he thought of the scribe.

"My memory is a bit weak…" The git said falling into silence but when Bakura threw a pouch of coins to him without turning to face him, he started talking again, "The girl came to see me with a boy who kept his face covered as you did when you came with her just now-"

"How do you know that that boy wasn't me?" Bakura cut in, unsure of why he was listening to this scribe. "_Masika is right, this guy can't be trusted._" Bakura thought as he made to leave once more.

"Why would you want to go to the tombs twice?" the git said counting the coins.

Bakura stopped hand on the doorframe, silence; it wasn't broken till the scribe had finished counting his coins.

"When did she come to see you?" Bakura asked wanting to see what the scribe would say and then prove him wrong.

The scribe held out a hand Bakura walked over and placed one coin in it. "At about dusk a week ago but the boy wasn't with her. She lured me into a back alley and…" The scribe said shuddering at the memory.

"And?" Bakura said trying to get the scribe to talk some more.

The scribe gave Bakura a look of fear and said, "She was like a demon, just appeared out of nowhere and attacked me. When she was done with her 'fun' as she had called it, I was a bloody mess. That is why I'm wearing these bandages. The doctors are amazed that I'm still alive after the beating I received. She told me not to tell anyone the real cause of all my wounds. She said that she would be dropping by my house with a friend of hers the next day and to have the plans and be ready to go to the tombs, she also said to make up fake plans to trick anyone else who wanted to break in later."

Bakura merely nodded, not sure what to make of the scribe's story, yes, Masika had disappeared for a time last week… "_No_" Bakura mentally shook his head he wouldn't think such things.

"And Master that wasn't the half of it." The scribe said, "Once inside the tomb the girl seemed almost in a trance, her companion was holding the torch but after we got to the first tomb she commanded that the torch be blown out. I'm not sure what happened after that but I awoke to find myself at the entrance to the tombs and the plans missing."

Bakura could do nothing but nod.

The scribe continued, "I tricked her though, the plans that were taken from me were the fake ones. I had tried just to give them to her and the boy and run but…"

"She is not one to trust anyone; she read the plans and found out that they were the fake ones?" Bakura mused.

"Yes, when I came back to my study I found the real plans gone and a note saying to make up some more fake ones to replace the ones that were taken and then later when I was in a bar I over heard some tomb keepers talking, they said that one tomb, the tomb that you are going into in less than an hour was robbed and in the middle of the floor they found a body in a pool of blood and a pile of ashes."

"I see." Bakura managed to mutter before finding himself back in the maze. He blinked and looked around for a second in a dazed state noticing that he had moved from where he was before. He shrugged it off and continued.

* * *

The boys had been walking in silence for a while and it wasn't making the maze any less creepy. Things were relatively uneventful till Atemu stepped on some symbol. The result of Atemu's carelessness? Yugi got a mouthful of some unknown gas. Unfortunately the other two boys failed to notice that something was wrong till the gas took effect. They had stopped to wait up for Yugi who was walking rather slowly.

"Hurry, up Yugi." Malik said.

"Who you calling short!?" Yugi yelled in reply.

Malik gave Atemu a mystify look and Atemu said to Yugi, "No one called you short, Yugi."

"I'm not small!!" Yugi yelled.

"We never said that you were." Malik said starting to worry.

"I'm! Not! SHORT!" Yugi yelled.

Atemu looked at Malik who shrugged, and then Atemu had an incredible stupid idea.

"You know, you are on the small side." Atemu said.

Malik's jaw dropped and was giving Atemu 'what the Hell are you doing?' looks. Yugi's jaw also dropped and he was silent.

"Help me out here Malik." Atemu muttered to the tomb keeper.

Malik swallowed and looked at the insane Yugi before saying, "I never really noticed it before but Yugi is really short."

Atemu nodded and continued, "That's I was saying, Yugi is like 20ish and he still only just reaches Ryou's neck and that's only because of his hair."

"And Ryou is kinda short too." Malik said.

Yugi was looking murderous again and the two other boys involuntarily took a step back.

"I'm going to murder you guys!" Yugi yelled as he ran at the other boys who turned on their heels and started running as well.

"We better look out Malik; we have a rabid munchkin on our tails." Atemu yelled.

"I think we should stop talking and just run, Pharaoh." Malik said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Why don't you look over your shoulder!?"

Atemu did so and then started running faster, "Oh boy, he is mad!"

And the boys were off like a shot one trying to kill the other two and the other two trying to figure out how to get the one back to normal.

* * *

Wizard-Theif suddenly felt pain in her shoulder. She blinked and noticed the soldier was back and looking very confused. Wizard-Thief noticed that his sword was broken in half; one half was still attached to the hilt of the sword which the soldier was holding and the other half… was stuck in her shoulder.

Wizard-Thief pulled the blade out of her shoulder with only one small flash of pain crossing her face and dropped it onto the roof. She looked over at the soldier and said, "What's the matter? Never fought an immortal before?"

The soldier appeared to not have heard her and called for back up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you can only hear lord… whatever his name was… " Wizard-Theif said, "Oh well." She walked up to the soldier and with a casual flick to his face; she sent him flying off the roof right into three other soldiers. "You'd think that these guys would put out more of a fight… but then they are brainwashed…" Wizard-Thief muttered to herself, "So what do I know about this place so far? ... well, I can only touch non living things like food, buildings and weapons… brainwashed people can see me but can't hear me… and normal people can't see or hear me… fun… Now where is the exit?" Wizard-Theif said looking around. She was just about to walk to the exit of the village when a flash of red came from an alley and the world suddenly went black again. Wizard-Theif felt pressure coming from all around and she couldn't breathe.

"_Oh joy, I'm back on square one…__ I wond__er… does this count as darkness? ...__ Well, I have nothing to lose._" Wizard-Theif thought as she merged with the shadows. At once she could breathe again and she found herself back in the maze, kneeling on the ground.

"Yes… It worked…" Wizard-Theif panted then she fell to the ground. She knew that if she fell asleep it might be the end but as she saw it, at least she would be able to dream one more time.

* * *

**A/N:**** Things are all coming together, perfect…**** I know**** I know****, really long chapter and we still aren't out of the maze yet but if I hadn't cut out some parts it would have been even longer. Yes so now hopefully next chapter ****will be shorter and we may be out of the accursed maze. Shrugs ****who**** knows, please review and happy Halloween!**


	16. Maze of Lost Souls of sorts Last part

**A/N: I hope to get everyone out of the maze in this chapter. Maybe we will be lucky and it will happen. Also this is the second last chapter. Please read and enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: The Lawyers did__n't believe me when I say that "I own nothing but the plot, TTH, and WT and now, 'the git/scribe'." so now I have gotten my brand new, one of a kind, Super __Awesomo__ gun all dirty. They will pay by handing the world over to me! __MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**(Are we out of there yet?)**

"Spidey?" Torn Twisted asked in a vain attempt to get Spidey to talk again. Torn Twisted just couldn't understand it; Malik must have had a good reason for what he did so why wouldn't Spidey just let it go? Malik hadn't done anything to hurt her before, he was always the one to try to stop her from hurting herself… at least that was what Spidey had told her via email when they had first started dating and if Spidey didn't tell her, Mossnose would just to annoy her as Wizard-Theif was too busy plotting how to kill Kaiba.

Then Torn Twisted saw something that would get Spidey to talk for sure. The girls had come to a corner like Bakura had earlier and on the other side was something that definitely cheered Spidey up though her jaw dropped to the ground.

"No… way…" Spidey managed to say through her shock and thoughts of blackmail.

"Do you have a camera?" Torn Twisted asked.

"No… but Mossnose does!" Spidey said.

"Mossnose does what?" Mossnose asked as Kaiba and she walked onto the same path as Spidey and Torn Twisted. As soon as they were both in the same corridor that way that Mossnose and Kaiba had come sealed itself.

"Oh and speak of the devil." Spidey said turning away from the corner and facing Mossnose, "Do you have your camera?"

"Yeah but-hey!" Mossnose said as she pulled out her camera which Spidey stole and started to use to film something around the corner.

"Come and look." Torn Twisted said motioning for Mossnose to come over to the corner, she watched Mossnose's face for her reaction and it was very amusing.

Mossnose looked around the corner and her reaction was this:

Her face paled, her eyes got wide and she took a few steps back saying, "Oh… my… No… way…" Mossnose said.

"That was my reaction." Spidey said.

Kaiba himself didn't go look around the corner but whatever was around the corner was going to regret whatever it was doing.

"I can't believe that that's real." Mossnose said walking back over to the corner.

"I know, hard to believe but it is; just wait till the others see this." Torn Twisted said.

Then the girls heard yelling and a grunt of pain and turned around with the camera still filming to see Kaiba being sat on by three familiar faces. One of which Torn Twisted quickly pulled off and it looked evil.

* * *

"Has he slowed down at all?" Malik asked and he and Atemu ran from the homicidal Yugi.

"I dunno." Atemu panted as he and Malik came to a fork.

They stopped and looked down the path they had come, nothing. They looked at each other then back down the hallway expecting Yugi to appear out of nowhere.

After a bit Malik said, "Maybe we lost him?"

Then Yugi appeared running down the corridor, his eyes red with rage, "I'm going to kill you!" He yelled.

"AHHH!" the two Egyptians yelled as they ran down on of the paths they had randomly chosen.

"Doesn't he ever get tired!?" Atemu asked.

"Why are you asking me?! He's **your** hikaru!" Malik yelled back.

"Get back here!" Yugi cut in.

"Run more talk less!" Atemu said.

The next thing the Egyptians knew was that they had crashed into something that in turn had crashed into a wall and they heard laughing.

"Get off of me!" the something yelled over the laughter.

It took the Egyptians a second to realize that they had crashed into Kaiba and that the laughter was coming from Spidey, who was holding a camera and Mossnose, who doubled over from laughing so hard.

"Sorry Kaiba." Atemu said getting off.

"Sorry, did you see an insane Yugi run by here?" Malik asked as he too got off of Kaiba.

"You mean this insane Yugi?" Mossnose asked pointing to Torn Twisted who was holding back a still enraged Yugi.

Both Malik and Atemu jumped back in fear.

"What is wrong with him?" Torn Twisted asked trying to stop Yugi from doing something he would later regret.

"We're not sure." Atemu said, "We had just stopped to wait for him to catch up when he said that he wasn't short. When we told that we haven't called him short he just started freaking out."

"He probably got hit in the face with some sort of gas that changed his personality." Kaiba said. "It'll wear off."

It wasn't till then that Atemu noticed a red blinking light on the camera.

"That thing isn't on… is it?" Atemu asked Spidey.

"Yes but don't worry, you'll get a copy." Spidey replied turning around to videotape something around the corner.

"A copy of what?" Malik asked.

Spidey was either too engrossed in her work that she didn't hear him or she was ignoring him so Mossnose answered, "Well, so far on the tape we have, let's see… some our practice duels, our fights when you guys were possessed and merged, some footage of the maze, what's happening around the corner and what just happened with Yugi going insane."

"Do we want to know what is happening around the corner?" Atemu asked looking over at Yugi who seemed to be calming down.

Kaiba finally spoke up, "If you want information to blackmail Wizard-Theif or Bakura with then yes."

"What happened?" Yugi cut in.

"You didn't miss anything important." Torn Twisted said.

"Do you feel alright?" Atemu asked.

"I have a headache but other then that I'm fine."

"Good to have you back." Malik said.

"Did I go somewhere?" Yugi asked.

"We'll explain later." Spidey cut. "You guys get over here before she wakes up."

"Who wakes up?" Atemu, Malik and Yugi asked.

"Remember what Kaiba mentioned about blackmailing Wizard-Theif and Bakura?" Torn Twisted asked before pointing around the corner.

Everyone looked around the corner to see…

"AH!" Atemu yelled jumping back from the wall and for some reason a wall didn't grow out of the floor to stop him from taking 10 steps back from the corner.

Malik's and Yugi's eyes grew to the size of plates when they saw what was happening around the corner.

"That has to be an illusion." Malik said.

"Malik don't you dare start thinking like Kaiba." Spidey said talking to Malik for the first time, her tone was very… for lack of a better word, icy and heartless like Kaiba.

Malik looked taken back when he heard Spidey's comment and looked at Yugi, Atemu and Kaiba for some explanation for Spidey's behaviour. Kaiba gave him a confused look but Atemu and Yugi were giving him, "how did she find out?" looks. Out of the corner of his eye he also saw Torn Twisted giving him a, "you had this coming" glance and Mossnose like her boyfriend, looked lost.

"Guys! She is waking up!" Spidey whispered while zooming in with the camera.

Everyone moved back over to the corner to get a good view of what would happen next.

* * *

Wizard-Theif's dream was slowly starting disappear, the land of sand was slowly fading from her vision was being replaced with darkness. She kept her eyes shut as she listened for the sounds of cars driving by on the street outside the hotel; instead she heard suppressed giggles and someone breathing really close to her. Now her eyes remain closed in fear of what she would see when she opened them.

"_I'm being stupid, odds are that the breathing I'm hearing is my own, yeah that's it. I'm just hearing my own breathing… Why __am I__ not convinced? …_" Wizard-Theif thought before swallowing her fear. Then she opened her eyes and came face to face with…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wizard-Theif screamed as she backed away from, "BAKURA-BOY!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!?!?!?" She yelled once she was safely on the other side of the corridor. She heard laughter and looked over to the corner to see camera holding Spidey, a laughing Mossnose, a gut holding Torn Twisted, and Atemu, Malik, Yugi and Kaiba were all smirking.

"Oh damn…" Wizard-Theif muttered in a sorta song like tone as she felt her face drain of all colour.

"Did you have a good nap?" Atemu asked not bothering to cover his smirk.

"Shut- up- now- pharaoh- boy- if- you- want- to- live." Wizard-Theif muttered, she was now looking at the ground as she felt her face heat up.

"It appears that the wizard thief and the tomb robber have finally gotten together." Kaiba said.

"The last time I checked you still didn't believe in magic Kaiba-boy or has that all changed?" Wizard-Theif asked then out of nowhere shards of rock shot at Atemu, Kaiba and Bakura, all of who ducked thus causing the shards to become imbedded in the wall.

"Are you still recording?" Mossnose whispered to Spidey.

"Of course and besides using it for blackmail it will show those two-" Spidey replied only to be cut off as Wizard-Theif turned her attention to the girls.

"Well?" Wizard-Theif asked, her eyes glowing crimson.

"Uh… well what?" Mossnose asked expecting a gateway to Hell to open at any moment.

"I wasn't talking to you; I was talking to the priestess." Wizard-Theif hissed looking at Spidey coldly.

"I'm just as lost as Mossnose." Spidey said handing the camera over to Torn Twisted who kept filming.

Wizard-Theif then turned on her heel and started walking away, her head down, she only got a few steps before a wall grew from the ground stopping her.

"I so damn tired of these walls." Wizard-Theif said before punching it, the wall crumbled on impact and if Wizard-Thief had turned around she would have noticed everyone, even Bakura who was still in a daze, jaws drop. But another wall grew to replace the old one; Wizard-Theif took her anger out on the walls till she remembered there was a special someone that she had planned to kill, brutally and with lots of blood and gore, so violent that if it was in movie it would be rated R++++++++++++ x infinity. She turned around walked right up to the still dazed Bakura and kicked him in the gut. When he fell to the ground she just muttered, "You are so lucky that I didn't aim lower."

"What was that for!?" Bakura yelled as he got up.

"Well, he is back to his old self." Atemu muttered to no one.

"You know perfectly, what for!" Wizard-Theif yelled back.

"Refresh my memory then." One could practically see lightening shoot from their eyes.

"Well, let's see…YOU SHOW UP IN TOKYO! YOU HELP MAKE ME TRANSFORM INTO THE OTHER ME! YOU MAKE AN ILLUSION OF TOKYO IN AN EARTHQUAKE AND TRY TO KILL ME!" Wizard-Theif yelled her voice's volume increasing as she talked.

"THAT WASN'T ME!" Bakura yelled over Wizard-Theif.

"THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT! YOU DISAPPEAR ON US AND GO COMPLETELY INSANE ON US WHEN YOU MERGE WITH THE OTHER YOU'S! YOU POISON ME! ONCE AGAIN NEARLY KILL ME! YOU WOULDN'T STAY DOWN IN THE DUELS!" It seemed that all the rage that Wizard-Theif had in her was rushing out right at this moment.

"WAS I SUPPOSED TO?" Bakura yelled his eyes starting to glow as well.

"YES! AND YOU ARE SUCH A----" Then followed a lot of cursing in Ancient Egyptian that only Atemu, Malik and Bakura could understand. When Wizard-Theif finished cursing she said, "AND WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!?!"

"Care to be more specific?" Bakura asked as he tried to forget all the things Wizard-Theif had called him, where she learned all the curses he had no idea didn't really want to know.

"JUST NOW OVER THERE, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING BEFORE I WOKE UP!?" Wizard-Theif yelled still not calmed down just yet.

"He was thinking about making out with you." Spidey said, after she had said this, Malik and Atemu covered their ears in case Wizard-Thief started swearing again.

Wizard-Thief seemed unable to move from shock. Luckily Bakura had no such trouble.

"No I wasn't!" Bakura yelled.

"We have it all on tape." Spidey replied pointing at Torn Twisted who was still recording.

Bakura didn't look all that worried; he hadn't done anything wrong so he had nothing to fear. Wizard-Theif must have noticed that because she turned to Torn Twisted and said,

"Give me the tape." In an emotionless voice, all Sesshomaru style.

Torn Twisted shrugged and was going to hand over the camera when Spidey grabbed it.

"Spidey, give me the camera, I won't believe it till I see it… wait… if he was thinking about it… how would you know?" Wizard-Theif said with a hand held out for the camera.

"Because he also kissed you." Spidey said.

"The camera Spidey." Wizard-Theif said in the same emotionless tone.

"Uh…"

"I know that I have told you before but I'm telling you again, you are the worst liar in the history of the world."

"No, Ryou is the worst." Bakura cut in.

"Whatever the point is that she is a bad liar." Wizard-Thief said, her voice was starting to sound more human now but as the group walked down the corridor relating what had happened to them to the others, Bakura and Malik kept their distance from Wizard-Theif and Spidey.

"I just don't get it, why is she so mad at me and how did she find out?" Malik asked Bakura as the two were walking, he had told the annoyed to all bounds Bakura **everything**.

"Did it ever occur to you that she could have listened through the wall?" Bakura asked. He was still a bit unnerved by Wizard-Theif's outburst, it wasn't that she had never sworn at him it was just that she hadn't sworn at him like **that** before.

"Wizard-Theif sure seemed mad at you." Malik said decided that he had annoyed the spirit enough.

"I didn't even know that she knew all those words." Bakura said.

"Hurry up." Wizard-Theif yelled over her shoulder at the boys who were taking their sweet time.

"Sorry, your darkness, is this better?" Bakura said with a mock bow before he and Malik started walking faster.

Wizard-Theif, if possible, looked even madder then before and looked like she was plotting ways to kill the tomb robber without killing his hikaru.

Soon they got to the end of the maze and the only thing standing between them and the exit was…

"Nice work, Bakura." Marik said.

"Real thing?" Malik asked Yugi and Atemu.

Atemu picked up a random pebble at threw it at Marik; it hit him in the face and bounced off.

"Real thing." Atemu replied.

"Good to know Pharaoh-boy because then I can do this." Wizard-Theif said turning to Bakura.

"And I can do this." Spidey said walking over to Marik.

Surprisingly both boys stood their ground which was very stupid of them considering Wizard-Theif still hadn't calmed down yet and Spidey was ready to kill a Malik Ishtar yami or hikaru, it didn't really matter to her. Wizard-Theif, sure that Bakura would summon Diabound to shield himself, silently summoned Vampire Lord as she attacked. She was right; Diabound appeared and was going to bite her but instead was blocked by Vampire Lord. The end result? Bakura got kicked in the gut, again. Wizard-Theif continued kicking him, all the while swearing at him and calling him things that were most definitely X-rated in Egyptian meaning that only Bakura, Malik, Marik and Atemu could understand her and because of what she was calling him all of them we wishing that they didn't know the language as well as they did.

Then Spidey stepped in, she walked up to Marik and… well… let's just say that all the other boys excluding Bakura closed their eyes and winced in pain, Bakura closed his eyes and winced in pain for other reasons. Then Marik got back up and his Millennium Rod, eyes and the weird Egyptian eye thing started glowing. Spidey then was thrown against the wall and a weird gold glowing surrounded her keeping her there. Then before anyone could do anything Marik turned his Millennium object to the others who weren't attempting to kill Bakura and they joined Spidey on the wall.

Wizard-Theif was too busy taking her rage out on Bakura to really noticed anything was happening with the others and since she was swearing so loudly she couldn't really hear either, now that she was out of Egyptian curses she had moved on to Latin X-rated curses to the relief of some of the previous listeners. Her Vampire Lord was keeping Diabound busy and for some reason Diabound wasn't really in a fighting mood, maybe it was because Bakura wasn't able to think straight with Wizard-Theif's attacking.

Finally she paused for a breather and Bakura took the chance to strike back. He went to punch her only to have the attack blocked and he received another kick to his gut. Luckily for Bakura, Wizard-Theif seemed to have gotten most of her rage out of her system for the moment and she waited a second or two before she resumed kicking and swearing at him now moving on to a new old and mostly dead language.

"What's the matter Bakura?" Marik asked amused at how Bakura was getting his butt kicked.

"Shut… up… Mar… ik…" Bakura grunted as Wizard-Theif continued her attacks and now Vampire Lord had started to attack the motionless Diabound instead of just blocking it.

"Wizard-Theif! Watch out f…" Mossnose yelled as Marik walked over while removing the casing on the Millennium Rod but she changed her answer when she saw shards of rock fly at him, "Never mind."

Wizard-Theif stopped kicking Bakura for a bit and turned to Marik who was almost unharmed by the shards of rock. Then next thing that anyone knew was that Marik was on the ground clutching his gut in pain and Wizard-Theif seemed to have calmed down enough to stop kicking people. Unfortunately everyone except for Wizard-Theif, Marik and Bakura were still pinned to the wall.

For some reason Vampire Lord disappeared and Spidey sensed Wizard-Theif's aura change immensely and in a bad direction. Wizard-Theif's hood was covering her eyes but Spidey was willing to bet that the girl's eyes were glowing crimson and that she was about to open another gateway to Hell.

Spidey wasn't alone in sensing something was off; in a few seconds everyone could see Wizard-Theif's aura appear and change from black to crimson. The next thing that anyone knew was that everyone pinned against the wall were released, Wizard-Theif, Bakura and Marik were kneeling on the ground panting with Bakura and Marik looking in horrible shape, bleeding.

Wizard-Theif and Bakura shakily got to their feet. Bakura's monster had disappeared but he seemed unconcerned.

"Why don't you just stay down?" Wizard-Theif muttered.

"I have my reasons." Bakura replied quietly.

"How about you save us the trouble of having to get rid of you and just leave?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Bakura said summoning Diabound once more.

Wizard-Theif merged with the shadows and appeared behind Bakura. She tied to kick him but he dodged and pulled out a knife with which he used to stab Wizard-Theif in the gut. She fell to the ground arms around her stomach.

Before anyone could do anything Marik was back up and pinned everyone else against the wall again. He walked over to Atemu and took his Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Scales.

"Why didn't you guys just get those when you knocked us unconscious?" Mossnose asked.

"The only way we could get to this maze for the final phase of our path was to use three demons' power." Bakura replied.

"How could you have done that when there are only two full demons here?" Spidey asked.

"Whoever said that the power had to be pure?" Marik asked.

"So what are you planning on doing now?" Atemu asked.

Marik was about to reply when Bakura stopped him, "Just wait a few minutes for our _friend_ to arrive and you'll see."

"Sorry but you guys don't have that long." A voice said.

Marik and Bakura turned around to see Spidey and Mossnose out of the power of the Millennium Rod.

"Well this should prove interesting." Bakura said looking around for Wizard-Theif.

"If you are looking for Wizard-Theif you won't find her." Mossnose said.

"Is that so?" Bakura said.

"So so." Wizard-Theif said appearing and 'borrowing' the Millennium Rod and grabbing the Millennium Puzzle from Marik, thus causing everyone to be released, again.

She then tossed the Puzzle to Atemu and the Rod to Malik who quickly summoned their shadow magic and blasted the two yamis who went right through a wall.

"Could you two have at least waited till I was out of the way before blasting them?" Wizard-Thief asked walking over to the boys and Torn Twisted.

"Maybe…" Atemu said carefully.

"I hope you realized that when you blasted Bakura you blasted Ryou too."

"Actually, I didn't." Atemu said amused at the look of confusion on Wizard-Theif's face.

"Care to run that by me again?" Wizard-Theif asked, "How could you not blast Ryou when Bakura is controlling their body? Even in Battle City you still blasted Ryou a bit when you blasted Bakura with Slifer."

"Ryou is back on Earth." Yugi said walking over.

"You lost me." Wizard-Theif admitted.

"You're not the only one lost." Spidey, Mossnose and Torn Twisted said.

"Ryou is back on Earth." Atemu said.

"You've said that already." Wizard-Theif said starting to get annoyed.

"Ryou- is- back- home." Atemu said slowly.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Extremely."

"Did it ever occur to you that the longer it takes to explain, the longer the idiots have to find us?"

"…"

"Burn!"

"So how did Ryou get back home?" Mossnose asked Malik ask Atemu fell silent.

"When we unmerged Ryou must have been sent back to wherever he was before." Malik guessed.

"Then why weren't you guys?" Torn Twisted asked.

"Probably because you girls were here." Yugi said.

"That's makes little if any sense." Wizard-Theif said looking down the corridor to see if the two psychotic yamis were coming.

"Well… uh…" Malik said struggling to make a sentence.

Atemu took it from there, "Odds are that we have a connection with one of you girls so we can't leave till you do."

"And Ryou left because he doesn't know anyone of us." Spidey said.

"He knows Mossnose and Torn Twisted and maybe Wizard-Theif." Yugi said.

"So what's with the connection thing then?" Torn Twisted asked.

Before Malik, Yugi or Atemu could answer Wizard-Theif piped up, "It means that they have to have a like-like connection with the person… wait… so you are saying that I didn't have to show mercy?!"

Malik, Yugi and Atemu nodded.

"Damn it!"

"They're coming down the corridor." Kaiba said finally talking.

Wizard-Theif and Malik looked around on the ground for something and Wizard-Theif found it first. She stepped on a title and it sunk into the floor thus blocking the corridor.

"That was too easy." She said before turning back to the others.

"I agree," Malik said, "They'll most likely have that wall down in a minute so let's get out of here."

Everyone ran out of the maze and saw it disappear into the shadows of the Shadow Realm.

"Once again, too easy." Wizard-Theif said.

"Shut up, you're going to jinx it." Spidey said.

"Too late." A voice said.

"Told ya it was too easy." Wizard-Theif said not even turning around to see who the voice belonged to.

"I must say that I'm surprise to see you again, Miss Touzoku." Now everyone who had turned to see the owner of the voice saw who it was and none of them knew him but Wizard-Theif's pupils shrunk when she heard how the voice had addressed her.

* * *

**A/N: WE ARE OUT OF THE MAZE! YES! AWESOME! Ok now that that's all done, we are back in the Shadow Realm. Now is the time to make your bets on how long it will take to get out of there. Please Review and Happy Halloween!**


	17. The End

**A/N:****L****ast chapter****, I can't believe that I'm done this story with this chapter and just in time for Halloween which this story was suppose to take place at. ****This chapter is very gothic… maybe it's because of all the gothic stories I've been reading. ****If your favourite character is Ryou or Bakura and you like gothic type stories, I suggest you read some of the stories by an author called Clouded-Days.**** They are amazing at what they do. Ok to recap: we are i****n the Shadow Realm so far.**** Please read and enjoy.**** If anything is wrong with the font and other stuff that doesn't include grammar or spelling it just means that when I loaded this the file got messed around with.**

_Disclaimer:__ Stupid Lawyers__, They didn't give me the world and__ I think I'll need a restraining order to get rid of them. -Groans- FOR THE WHO KNOWS HOW MANYTH TIME, ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT, WIZARD-THEIF, TORN TWISTED AND THE __SCRIBE__/GIT! I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OFF__ OF THIS STORY AT ALL…-__Lawyers don't move-__ THAT'S__ IT! -Pulls out a hand grenade- -Throws it- -Explodes- -lawyers run away-__ Muahahahaha!_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**(I don't care if Marik and Bakura are still in**** the maze.)**

**(Everyone else is out ****so ****it counts.)**

**"I must say that I'm surprise to see you again, ****Miss ****Touzoku****"**

"_How?_" Wizard-Theif thought then she remember what Bakura had said in the maze, "Just wait a few minutes for our _friend_ to arrive and you'll see." "_Damn him to Hell, if I ever see him again I'll murder him!_" Wizard-Theif thought when everything clicked.

"You and me both." Wizard-Theif said through clenched teeth as she turned to face the man.

"And where is Master Bakura? Or did you already do away with him like you did the other?" The man replied. He was just as Wizard-Theif remembered him; the cockiness and smugness were still apparent in his hazel eyes and his still wore that old tunic that showed he was from a high class around himself.

"Shut… up…" Wizard-Theif snarled, it was taking all her willpower not to blast this guy into the next millennium.

"Wizard-Theif, do you know this guy?" Mossnose asked.

"Unfortunately."

"Just who are you?" Atemu asked addressing the man.

"I am but a humble scribe who found himself in the pay of the two most feared and greatest thieves Egypt has ever seen." The man replied.

"Humble my foot! And sucking up won't help you here!" Wizard-Theif yelled, her rage getting the best of her, "I should have made sure that I killed you the first time! And why are you here? Are you doing to try to get me into more trouble? Going for a new record are we?"

"Miss Touzoku, I assure that I'm here to help you and your friends out of this realm."

"We don't need _your_ kind of help." Wizard-Theif said dropping a silent threat.

"Hang on Wizard-Theif calm down." Spidey said looking at Wizard-Theif in a worried way as Wizard-Theif's aura started to change again.

"I see that you are working with Pharaoh Atemu now." The scribe with no name said, "I wonder…"

"If you think I stabbed Bakura in the back just to get on Pharaoh-boy's good side you are insane." Wizard-Theif said, her rage was really started to boil now.

"Not at all, not at all." The scribe said, "I'm sure you acted accordingly."

"Why I oughta…" Wizard-Theif said but she swallowed her rage, she wasn't going to play his game, she wouldn't lose her cool again.

"What is he talking about?" Torn Twisted asked.

"Nothing." Wizard-Theif replied and then said to the scribe, "Alright, if you are so smart, lead us to the exit."

The scribe seemed surprised when he replied, "I can only lead you if both you and Master Bakura agree on it, and you are both my masters."

"Do you think I care?" Wizard-Theif said pulling out a knife and walking over to the scribe.

The Scribe's eyes widened, "Miss Touzoku! Please don't!"

"Drop dead." Wizard-Theif said before stabbing him.

He fell to the ground, dead and Wizard-Theif merely cleaned her knife off on her cloak.

Everyone stood still in shock, the silence was so complete that it seemed to have substance. Everyone but Wizard-Theif seemed to be suffocating and unable to move because of it. Slowly Wizard-Theif placed her knife back in her pocket and turned back to the others. Her eyes were once again crimson and her face had an amused look on it.

"Wizard-Theif?" Spidey whispered.

"More or less." Wizard-Theif replied with a smile revealing fangs.

"What happened to you?" Mossnose asked.

Wizard-Theif just shrugged and smiled again.

"Wizard-Theif this isn't funny, what is going on!?" Torn Twisted asked.

Wizard-Theif's smile widened, "It wasn't meant to be funny."

"What is going on?" Kaiba asked Atemu and Malik.

"Her powers have awakened." Atemu said.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"There was a mention of something like this happening before in some old scrolls." Malik said.

"How did it end?" Yugi asked.

"Not well."

"Did it have any hints of how to stop history from repeating itself?" Kaiba asked.

"So it appears that the priest's reincarnation finally decided to grow up and face reality." Wizard-Theif said pulling out her knife and looking it over.

Kaiba wasn't stupid enough to attack in rage but he was stupid enough to get impatient, "Well?"

"Nothing will save you, the only reason that the world survived last time was because someone was a fool and tried to stop me." Wizard-Theif said turning the knife over in her hands, though she had wiped it off it was still blood stained.

"Who was the fool?" Spidey asked.

"No one important and doesn't really matter as I won't be stopped this time thanks to a so called _friend_ of mine." Wizard-Theif said her grin fading till it was merely a line.

"It looks like Bakura knew what he was doing after all… Damn him." Atemu said.

"But we can still beat him and Wizard-Theif… right?" Torn Twisted asked.

Her answer? She got Spidey, Mossnose, Malik, Yugi and Atemu all looking at the ground with a frown on their faces.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kaiba said.

"_It looks like the world's last hope isn't even going to try to stop me._" Wizard-Theif thought with a smile, "_Good, that will make this even easier, shame that I didn't get to fight anyone who__'d put up a worthy effort. Oh__ well, maybe I'll be sent on another mission soon._"

"Are we really going to sit here while the fate of the world in at stake?" Kaiba demanded.

"What can we do?" Torn Twisted asked.

"We can try." Kaiba said fiercely.

"Who would have thought that Kaiba would be the one to encourage us to fight a magical foe?" Atemu muttered to Yugi and Malik.

"I don't think anyone did." They muttered back.

They all looked up with renewed determination and readied their weapons of choice. Spidey pulled out her sutras and Mossnose transformed to a tiger sized cat. Yugi and Atemu summoned the Egyptian Gods and just in case Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl and Kaiba summoned Blue Eyes White Dragon. Malik was about to summon something when Atemu and Spidey told him to stay back as back up. The same when for Torn Twisted and after a bit of yelling Mossnose 'agreed' to be back up as well.

"_Oh… so they are going to try to fight me… this should prove amusing… Let's see what they have got._" Wizard-Theif thought as she put her knife away and she removed her cloak so reveal bat wings as big as she was and as black as death but somehow at the same time as red as blood.

"Let's see how much power you all have, I'm warning you though, over the years I have grown in power as my hikaru has." Wizard-Theif said rising off the ground.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"So my hikaru didn't tell you; that makes sense as she didn't even tell the boy she thought of as brother her secret of being a demon or her fate." Wizard-Theif or her yami continued.

"Attack!" Atemu yelled and everyone who could have a chance of hitting the demon (Spidey, Kaiba, Yugi and Atemu) attacked but for the amount of good it did they might as well have aimed at the other side of the Shadow Realm. Wizard-Theif just disappeared into the shadows and the attacks all just collided wasting their strength and in Spidey's case, her weapons.

Within seconds after the failed attack Atemu fell to the ground, a huge rip in the back of his shirt revealing his back that now homed a deep and bloody cut. Kaiba was next to fall but his cut was to the gut area. It appeared that Wizard-Theif preferred to draw this out for as long as she could.

Spidey looked around for a sign of the demon appearing then she heard a gasp of pain and turned around to see Torn Twisted and Malik fall. It was just her and Mossnose now but not for long. Mossnose fell to the ground within seconds and soon all of the wounded were unconscious.

"Where are you!?" Spidey yelled out to the shadows.

"All around you." Wizard-Theif replied not appearing.

"Show yourself!"

Spidey heard laughter and then "As you wish." and Wizard-Theif appeared standing but three feet away from Spidey. Her clothing was now all blood stained and her grin was unnerving.

"What's the matter? Afraid?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"I'm not going to let you win, even if that means that I have to kill you." Spidey said with tears in her eyes as she pulled out a sutra, at once she saw the same look that Wizard-Theif had giving her back in the hotel not long ago back on the other girl's face and when she spoke, her voice held challenge:

"Go ahead, try it and see what's happens." Wizard-Theif said holding out her arm for Spidey to put the sutra on.

Spidey hesitated for a second and then slapped the sutra on and started concentrating. At first nothing happen, then slowly the shadows began to retreat and the sutra started to glow blue. Then it started to send off little bolts of lightening and the glowing spread to Wizard-Theif's arm. Within the nest moment the bolts have increased in size and the glowing was surrounding Wizard-Theif's entire body but Wizard-Theif showed no signs of pain, only of amusement.

After a bit Spidey started to feel the strain of trying to purify something so strong and evil. Within the next moment after feeling the strain, the glow of the sutra started to disappear.

Wizard-Theif let out a laugh and said, "You all tried and failed to defeat me, you will spend the rest of your days with the rest of both worlds, Earth and the shadows will become nothingness." She flicked the sutra off like it was nothing and then said, "Say goodbye to all that you once knew."

"I don't think so." A voice said.

Wizard-Theif looked amused and said, "So you finally showed up."

Then the owner of the voice appeared, "Yes."

"Nice to see that I get to crush you one last time before I say goodbye for good." Wizard-Theif said turning to the owner.

"You think so do you?" Bakura said in reply.

"I'm amazed that there is still some good in you after your last attempt to bring back Zorc."

"I'm good enough to beat you." Bakura said summoning Diabound.

Wizard-Theif just shook her head and said, "What chance do you, who are evil, have when those who were pure couldn't beat me?"

"Just one." Bakura said with a smile, "I know you and I know that you can't kill me because your hikaru won't let you."

"HA! You think that she still has control?" Wizard-Theif said with a laugh.

"Yes." Bakura said becoming all business.

"Alright let's see if you are right." Wizard-Theif said walking over to him. As she walked she pulled out a gun.

"Sure you're not going to miss?" Bakura asked.

"Unlike you, I have perfect aim." Wizard-Theif said aiming the gun at Bakura's heart.

She fired, the bullet hit home, Bakura crumpled and his monster dissolved.

"I told you that your 'sister' had no control." Wizard-Theif said looked down at him in distaste. "You should have listened." She said as she made to walk away.

"I'm… not… done… yet." Bakura said getting up.

"What?! But how?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"I am the shadows and you, more than anyone, know that the shadows never die." Bakura said as Diabound appeared again.

Wizard-Theif's confusion showed on her face for a second before she recollected herself and said, "Is that so?"

"So, so." Bakura replied with a grin, "Isn't that right, Malik?"

"You have that right." Malik said also getting up and summoning a monster, "Elena?"

"Totally." Spidey said pulling out an even stronger sutra, "Torn Twisted?"

"Yup." Torn Twisted said summoning Spidey's usual monster, "Mossnose?"

"You bet." Mossnose said summoning her monster, "Seto?"

Kaiba nodded, summoned Blue Eyes and said, "Yugi?"

"Yes." Yugi said summoning his monsters, "Atemu?"

"I can't believe it but… your right, Bakura." Atemu said summoning the Gods again, "And that means that this is over."

"Once again, you think so?" Wizard-Theif asked, "I only have to cast one spell and this world and Earth are done."

"But you will never get the chance, attack!" Bakura said and everyone did with everything they had when they were done Wizard-Theif was nowhere to be seen and they kneeled on the ground, exhausted

"We did it." Malik muttered.

"At what cost through?" Spidey asked, "Wizard-Theif is gone."

"Well… not as gone as you think." Bakura said.

"What are you talking about?" Mossnose asked giving Bakura a look.

He just nodded over in a direction, everyone looked to see…

"Wizzie!" Spidey yelled running over and giving her friend a hug.

"Get off! I'm dying here!" Wizard-Theif said, her eyes back to black and her wings just black, black.

"But… how?" Mossnose asked looking at Bakura for an explanation.

He just shrugged, "Sometimes evil has to beat evil."

"Bakura, you won't be evil anymore if you… GET SPIDEY OFF OF ME!" Wizard-Theif said.

Torn Twisted shrugged and rescued Wizard-Theif.

"Thank you, I don't know what happened or what you guys did, but awesome job!" Wizard-Theif said.

"Let's just hope that in 5000 years if this happens again, we are still around." Bakura said.

"You will, knowing you." Atemu said.

"Probably."

"So how are we getting out of here?" Kaiba asked.

"The same way we got in." Wizard-Theif said.

Everyone but Bakura just gave her a look and she sighed, "Look, just close your eyes."

Everyone did so and next thing anyone knew was that they were all in some sort of pod.

"So how was it?" A man in a black asked once they were all out of the pods.

"Very life like." Torn Twisted said.

"It was very boring." Ryou said before transforming into Bakura.

"The special effects need work." Wizard-Theif said.

"So does the maze." Bakura added.

"The graphics were horrible." Kaiba said.

"Oh course you would say that." Wizard-Theif said.

"But everything else was fine?" The man asked.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Very good, you may go." The man said pointing to a door.

"Who would have thought that we go sign up for a tournament and end up testing out a new video game?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"Not me." Spidey replied.

"So now where to?" Malik asked.

Wizard-Theif, Bakura, Yugi and Spidey all looked at each other and then yelled, "Ice Cream!"

"Oh boy." Was the replied from Kaiba, Mossnose, Torn Twisted and Ryou and Atemu in thier soul rooms.

"So did you ever find out what the thing with the costume was about?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, it was _someone_'s idea of a prank." Spidey said glaring at Bakura who ignored it.

"And why are you guys here anyways?" Bakura asked Mossnose.

"I won this trip to any 5 places and I could bring 2 friends so…"

"And Torn Twisted is here visiting Pharaoh-boy." Wizard-Theif said.

"That wasn't a half bad video game." Torn Twisted said.

"Yeah... but I have this weird feeling that it wasn't really a game."

"Why?" Spidey asked.

"Who knows," Wizard-Theif said before running ahead of everyone, "last one to the ice cream store buys."

They all run after her except for Kaiba who didn't care if he had to pay or not.

* * *

**A/N:**** Bet you didn't see that coming. ****That's it, the story is over and ****we got out of there really fast, also sorry for the short chapter. ****Happy Halloween and please review.**

**Side note:****I've decided to redo this story but it will be in the category of Yu-Gi-Oh. If you wish to read it you know where to look and it will be called 'Can the World Survive? 1****st**** destination' ****s****o now you know the reason that**** I ended this story so pathetically, the redo will have a real ending fit for the story**** and it will be longer**** Also I won't be posting the redo till I'm done another story that I'm working on that relates to this story's redo. The redo will be posted before the other story just to let you know. Any suggests are welcomed.**** Thank you for reading this rough copy of the story and I hope you will read the new better**** to be completed copy and review for it; that is all.**

**-WT Out for now**

**-Spidey- Still in Denial IT CAN'T END IN A VIDEO GAME! I SHALL NOT ALLOW IT! backspace backspace ****backspace****… damn… apparently my evil plot is not working.**

**-It's over, get over it. See ya! WT out!**


End file.
